Forks at Twilight
by Ms. Jily
Summary: **Story is being re-worked same plot just fixed up** A/H OOC. Bella moves to Forks to live with her dad she meets and falls in love with Edward.Is their love strong enough to survive what life throws their way? Is it possible to find your soul mate at 17?
1. Starting a new

**Chapter 1: Starting my new life.**

BPOV

I sat on the airplane, looking out the window, watching Phoenix disappear behind me. Just moments ago, I said goodbye to my mother, my life, my home. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head against the cold window of the plane that was taking me to my father, in Forks Washington.

This was a good thing. My mom needed time with her new husband, Phil, and I needed space away from her. I would miss her, even though things got a little rough with us, she was still my best friend. Living with her was like living with a college roommate and saying goodbye to her was also more like saying goodbye to my roommate rather than my mom.

_"You know, Isabella you don't need to leave," she said with apparent sadness in her voice._

_"I know mom, but I think it's for the best. Besides, dad has been alone for way too long and now you and Phil can enjoy being newlyweds without having me interrupt."_

_I think I was trying to convince myself more than her._

_"You know Bells you truly are my best creation," she looked over at me and smiled. That was her way of saying, 'I love you.'_

_"I love you too, mom," I replied. That was my reply to her every time she said that. _

My mom married my dad right out of high school when she ended up pregnant with me. Then, one day when I was five, she decided the small town living wasn't what she wanted so she packed me up and we moved to Phoenix.

I used to visit my dad almost every summer and on school vacations but when I turned 12, it got to be too boring for me so Charlie, my dad, vacationed in California with me instead.

My mom and Phil met a few years back and they were recently married. She hasn't been able to spend too much 'alone' time with him so I made the decision to live with my dad. I was going to move during my sophomore year but decided I wanted to wait till the beginning of junior year. It's hard enough moving while still in high school, never mind moving in the middle of a year.

/*/*

As soon as I stepped off the plane, the nerves started to set in. I could feel my hands shake and my stomach felt like it had enough butterflies to fill a room. I couldn't help but stress a little thinking of the days to come; a new school, living with my dad and worst of all, no sun. Forks, Washington is the rainiest city in the United States.

I immediately spotted my dad, my handsome, 37 year old father in his police uniform, holding his police cap in his hands, his dark black hair all messed up from wearing it. He looked almost as nervous as me.

My dad and I had an OK relationship. Both of us were very quiet and didn't open up easily; we were alike in many ways.

"Hi dad." I smiled, as I approached him.

"My god, Bella, look at how grown up you've gotten," he said, giving me a hug.

I skipped last year's spring vacation and this summer's vacation due to my mom's wedding and moving into the new house so it had been almost a year since I'd seen him.

Once we had my luggage, my dad looked over at me, I could see the happiness in his eyes and it made feel good to know that he wouldn't be alone anymore.

"Let's go, the car's right out front," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"The police car, Dad, really?" I sighed and shook my head. I was definitely going to need to get a job so I can buy a car because there is no way that I'm showing up in school in the police car.

"Look at this way Bells, I saved on parking and you don't have to walk far," he chuckled at his own reasoning.

"You're a funny one, dad," I said sarcastically.

"Hey Bella," he said as we started to drive away from the airport.

"Ya dad?"

"Um, well I kind of bought you something."

"DAD!" I yelled, "You know how I hate people buying me things," I said sternly.

"Listen, it was actually really cheap. I just didn't think that on your first day of a new school, you'd want to show up in my police car." He looked over at me to evaluate the damage he had caused. But I think that he could see the shock on my face and that I was not angry with him so he smiled.

My dad knew how independent I was and how I liked to do things on my own. My dad understood that because he was exactly the same way.

"You…you bought me a car?" I asked shocked.

"Well not a car….actually it's more a truck."

"A truck?"

"Yes, it's Billy Blacks, you remember him, well he's in a wheel chair now so he sold it to me, cheap," He explained.

"Thanks dad, I really appreciate it." I was not mad at my dad at for doing this for me. Living with my mom, I was always the adult and when I

needed or wanted something I always got it. So it actually felt nice having Charlie do something for me.

We arrived at the house around 9:00 pm. I had inspected my antique red Chevy truck and decided I liked it, it suited me perfectly. As we got closer to the house, I got nervous to go inside. I had not been back here since I was twelve.

I got to the step and as my dad went to open the door, my foot caught the side of the step and I was on my knees.

My dad couldn't help it as he belted out in laughter.

"I see you're still clumsy, Bells," he said through his laughter.

"Very funny dad." I had to laugh with him; it was pretty funny, considering how clumsy I was.

"So now this will make what, one thousand two hundred and twenty-six or twenty-seven times you've fallen in your seventeen years of life?" He looked over at me and smiled.

I stood up and shoved him playfully.

"You know dad you could've helped your only daughter, actually only child, up," I joked.

"Now, Bells, you, scratch that, we, both know that if I tried to help you up, you would just get angry and push my hand away. You're very independent." He was right, I was very independent and I hated when people did anything for me. I'd always taken care of myself and I managed just fine.

I walked into my home and looked around. It was kind of strange being here. My dad still had all the family pictures on the walls, nothing was changed, it looked exactly the way it had in the pictures that I had from when my mom and dad were married. I couldn't understand why my dad never changed anything.

My dad walked me up to my room, showing me the new comforter set he bought for my bed. After a few minutes of silence, he told me he was going to clean up and go to bed. I shut the door behind him and plopped on my bed.

"Starting my new life," I sighed, as I looked around my new room and took in the settings of my new life.


	2. The life I live

Chapter 2: The life I live

EPOV

I sat at my desk with the white page of the word document staring back at me. I had been sitting here for two hours trying to come up with something, anything of interest to say about myself about why these colleges should accept me.

The rain was hitting the window; the boredom of the day had me counting the rain drops, anything to not have to hype myself up for admission offices to read. Sadly, I had lost count at twenty raindrops and the white page of the word document had one thing written on it. Edward.

Forks, Washington, the rainiest place in the USA and the most boring. I slammed my laptop shut and pushed the chair to my desk back in frustration.

My senior year was starting. Well it should've been my junior year but I had thrown myself into my school work and into the want to be a doctor that I skipped junior year. I took double the classes and pretty much lived all of my sophomore year doing nothing but school work.

No one understood, and I was fine with that. Well, my parents supported me but I knew that deep down inside, they wanted me to be a teenager and not concentrate so much on school.

Watching my twin sister and brother have lives did make me a little envious, but that envy was nothing compared to seeing my dad be a surgeon and knowing all the lives he's saved by becoming a doctor. To me, that would be my life. I wanted that. I wanted to change the life of a family, I wanted to be a doctor, I wanted to graduate top of my class one year early. I wanted to move to Boston and go to Harvard. I didn't want any distractions from my plans. I set out for this when I was eight years old and nothing was going to stand in my way.

"EDWARD…EDWARD ANTHONY. Get your butt down here now." Alice, my twin sister screamed to me from the stairs.

I sighed and stood up from the chair, pushing it back towards my desk. I grabbed my jacket, knowing that the tone of her voice meant we were going out and I was holding up her plans.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs. She was at the bottom waiting for me, one hand on her hip, and the other tapping on the railing.

"What is it Alice? Seriously do you have to scream like that? I mean, why couldn't you just walk the fifteen steps and two strides to my room to get me?" I asked, making it known I was very annoyed.

"Please, Edward, get over it." She rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the kitchen.

"Listen, we're going shopping for school, Jasper is on his way to pick us up with Rose. Emmett is going to meet us there after his work out." Alice explained the plans to me while bouncing around the kitchen cleaning her mess from breakfast.

Alice and I were born five minutes apart, her being younger than me. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend; they had been dating for about nine months.

Alice was a peppy little thing and for someone so small, she was highly annoying. We had a connection, though. A connection that was aggravating and nice all at the same time. It was almost as though she could read my mind or know what decisions in life I was going to make before I made them. My mom called it a twin connection. I called it Alice being nosy and the need to know everything.

Emmett was our older brother; he was twenty one and dating Jasper's sister Rose. Rose. They had been dating for about two years and were currently doing online courses rather than going to your typical college. They were content with living in Forks. Hey to each his own, because I, on other hand couldn't wait to get out.

Em was like a giant teddy bear. 6'5, gym junky, working out _almost_ as much as he eats. He's the protector of our family.

I'm tall, like him, but not nearly as muscular. We used to be gym junkies together my freshman year and through the summer before sophomore

year, but that stopped when my school work took over.

"Edward, I really hate this you know?" Alice whined. I hadn't realized I spaced off, until she was right in front me waving her hand in my face.

"What?" I asked trying to look like I had no clue what she was talking about.

"You…the way you're acting… It has been like this since you made up your mind to stop having a life. It has been like this since. Tan-…"

"Stop," I interrupted her, not letting her finish the sentence.

She looked away and mumbled something under her breath.

"It's just…the older we get, the worse you get. You have fallen into a depression and I can't stand to see you like this. You need to snap out of it.

You need to try and be happy!"

"Alice, it's not a depression, it's called being focused."

"Call it what you want, Edward. But I'm sick of seeing you moping around. Be a teenager. Enjoy your life. You have plenty of time to be a doctor. You're going to look back one day and regret missing out on the teenage years and when you do, I'm going to be there with my tongue stuck out saying I told you so."

She walked out of the kitchen just as my mom was walking in. I could see from the look on my moms face that she heard what Alice said.

Luckily, she didn't say anything about it and just asked what the plans were for today.

"Shopping for school," Alice yelled back, "and be ready in 10 minutes, Edward. No complaining." I ran my hand through my hair, gripping the ends. Alice really had a way of getting under my skin. She didn't understand it, no one did.

"Edward, at least try and pretend to be happy. She just doesn't understand and she cares for you. We all do. We support your decision to do this, but we also want you to enjoy your life." My mom brushed my disheveled bronze hair out of my face.

"I know mom I'm trying, it's just… I really need to work hard this year to try to get into Harvard and I can't afford any distractions."

"I know, and your father and I are so happy that you're following in his footsteps, but you need to live a little. You're a young, handsome talented boy and all I want is for you to live a happy teenage life. You only get it once, and I too don't want you to regret it." My mom kissed my cheek and walked out.

"Your mom's right you know," my dad said, causing me to jump. I turned around to see him leaning against the door jam.

"I didn't know you were there," I said.

"Edward, I'm proud of you, very proud of you. But I also want you to know that if you decide to slow down, I'll still be proud of you."

I knew my parents meant well and they understood what I wanted, but I just felt like sometimes they didn't get how bad I wanted/needed to focus all of my attention on school this year. If I wanted to make it into Harvard, I needed to concentrate and stay focused. Harvard has been a dream of mine ever since I could remember and I was determined to have that dream come true.

Ever since I was little, I remember my dad loving his job. He was a renowned heart surgeon at Seattle Grace hospital. He left Seattle Grace a few years ago and he now owns his own practice here, in Forks. My mom is a first grade teacher at Forks Elementary School.

We have always had things really great, my dad's father was a doctor and his mother was a doctor, my dad was there only son so when my grandparents died, they left my dad, Alice and Emmett, and me an inheritance. I wouldn't say we were spoiled, but we never struggled and pretty much got whatever we wanted.

"Edward, they're here. Let's go," Alice yelled from the foyer.

I headed outside as Rose got in the back, letting Alice sit in front with Jasper.

"Hey, Jasper, Rose." I said as I gott in the car.

"Hello," they both said at the same time.

"Where to?" Jasper looked at Alice knowing that the queen of shopping would choose over any of us.

"Port Angeles, please," She smiled and began messing with the radio until she found a good song.

.

The ride to Port Angeles was fast, and as we parked the car, I noticed my brother waiting for us at the first store.

We all made our way towards Emmett and once we were all together, Alice blurted out the instructions of the day. The couples, coupled off, like they usually do, leaving me, the fifth wheel to walk behind.

I was happy for my siblings. They had their loves and I had mine, my school work. I did have a girlfriend. All of freshman year and more than half of sophomore year, but when my school work got in the way of our quality time, she bailed. The promise to stick by me and support me forgotten, she walked away without looking back. I haven't met anyone since and honestly had no intentions of doing so. Why get emotionally involved? I don't have time for the distraction.

After we had gone into a few stores, I wandered away, deciding I needed a break. I walked into the small coffee shop to try and think about my college essay. There were only a few people inside and I made my way to the counter to order. I saw the police chief arguing with some girl who I assumed was his daughter, Isabella. The whole town had been talking about her impending arrival. She gave up the fight and reached for her coffee. They turned around to leave and as she did, our eyes met.

Deep, brown, beautiful eyes. I felt the side of my lip curve into a smile. Crimson color shaded her cheeks, making her translucent skin beautiful. I couldn't look away. The design of her body was perfect and her brown hair was long, a little curly and flowing beautifully down her back. She was beautiful. I watched as she walked out of the shop and only when the waiter was calling 'sir', loudly, had I realized I was still staring like an idiot.

I shook my head trying to get her image out of my mind. No distractions, Edward, no distractions. I reminded myself as looked out side to see if I could catch another glimpse of her.


	3. First Encounter

Chapter 3 First Encounter

BPOV

I woke up earlier than usual today. It was the first day of school and sleep wasn't something that came easily last night. I was nervous - the new girl in a small town, starting junior year. All these kids had gone to school together since they were little. I could feel the butterflies swimming in my stomach. Not only was I nervous about school, I was also still dreaming about those beautiful green eyes that belonged to the bronze hair god that I saw at the coffee shop when my dad and I went shopping in Port Angeles.

We were fighting about the bill and after he finally gave up and let me pay, reminding me I get my stubbornness from my mom, we turned to leave and there he was. He gave me a crooked smile and I almost died right there. I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks. He was so cute, but he mostly likely lives in Port Angeles and has a goddess for a girlfriend. I couldn't get those bright eyes out of my head. I buried my face in my pillow letting out a loud groan.

I got dressed wearing a new pair of jeans I bought with a simple fitted blue v-neck shirt. I took one look in the mirror at my plain self, my hair down with my head band on, my natural curls contouring my face. My brown eyes were looking brighter than normal so I decided not to put any make up on. I took a deep breath, deciding I was presentable enough, and walked out of my room to head downstairs.

"Morning Dad." I forced a smile. I didn't want him to know how nervous I was.

"Morning, kiddo," he replied.

I settled in the chair at the breakfast bar next to him with a bowl of cereal. My dad was drinking his coffee and reading the paper. He's usually at work by now, but he wanted to see me off. I didn't mind. He did miss out on so much of my life and we were really getting along; I was enjoying spending time with him.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"I'll make dinner tonight, okay?"

My dad had been making dinner and I didn't have the heart to tell him that he was really not that good of cook so I figured I would play it off for about a week then take over for him.

"You know you don't have to. I don't mind, " he said.

"I know, dad, but I want to. You work hard all day and I want to help out."

"Okay, kiddo I guess I can allow that." He smiled and made his way to the sink, emptying his coffee mug.

"Well I better head out. Have a great first day," he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

'Thanks dad."

*/*/*/*/

I decided to leave early so I could find a spot in the school parking lot, maybe find my first class and hopefully blend in a little. I jumped into my truck at about 7:40; it only took five minutes or so to get to school.

I arrived about ten minutes later and I only noticed one other car in the student lot, it was a silver Volvo. I parked two rows behind it and turned off the engine. I got out of the car and decided I should go to the guidance office so that I could check in, get my schedule, and find my first class before the craziness began.

As I walked out of the truck and over to the guidance office, I realized I went the wrong way. I turned around, mentally giving myself credit for coming early. I was looking at the letter I received from the guidance office and then I felt it. I was pushed to the ground and my purse, and papers went flying out of my hand.

"Ow! Oh, Crap!" I said as I landed with a loud thud on my backside.

"I am so sorry," this velvet sounding voice said, "I didn't see you there. I wasn't paying attention."

He bent down to help me grab my stuff. I felt so stupid.

"That's okay, I wasn't looking either," I said, looking up. I could feel my face start to blush, like it always did when I was embarrassed.

Standing in front of me was the green eyed god from the coffee shop. He was the cutest boy I had ever seen. His green eyes were sparkling, his reddish brown hair was messy, but perfect, his body was muscular, with big broad shoulders. His lips were a perfect shade of red and when he licked them, my heart rate sped up and I could swear it was loud enough for him to hear it.

I stood up, ignoring his out stretched hand. I felt like such a klutz. He handed me my papers and purse.

"Thank you," I said, walking away.

"You're welcome," He called after me. I can't believe I just did that, I just made a fool out of myself in front of what's probably the most popular

boy in this school.

Clumsy….clumsy girl I am, I cannot believe I just did that. What was I thinking? Note to self…. PAY ATTENTION… Do not be known as the clumsy girl.

I couldn't help but to look back to see the perfection that was behind me. His eyes were embedded in my brain. Those beautiful green, sparkling eyes. I couldn't help but wonder about this perfect person. I turned around to get another glimpse of him and he was walking away. I just stood there for a moment and stared at him. He was perfect and I was an idiot. I half ran, trying to get away from the embarrassment. Thank god it was only the two of us. What a way to start my day!


	4. The first day

**Disclaimer…….I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: You guys rock thanks for the reviews!!**

**Chapter 4: The first day**

**

* * *

**BPOV

After my encounter with the best looking man I have ever seen, I finally made my way to the guidance room and got my schedule. My first class was English and it was in room 265. I was excited about that because on my way to the guidance room I saw room 265 so I knew where I was going.

I walked in to the English class and every one in there was getting re-acquainted. Luckily no one saw me and I was able to make my way to a seat near the back.

The teacher walked in not 2 minutes later and the class immediately quieted and found their seats.

"Good morning class and welcome to English literature junior year I am Mr. Silva." I am going to start out by calling every ones name."

As usual I was near the last of the list so I just sat at my seat drawing on my note book.

"Alice Cullen." The teacher began.

"Here." a very cheerful small girl with black hair and green eyes said. She looked at me and smiled.

The list went on.

"Isabella Swan." Mr. Silva said.

"Here." I said.

"Ah miss swan nice to meet you, how is your father?" he asked.

"He is doing well." I managed to get out and instantly blushed with embarrassment when everyone looked over at me.

"Miss Swan just moved here and she is Chief Swan's daughter." Mr. Silva continued.

Was he trying to kill me? The entire class was looking at me and I heard some of them laugh and some of them say hi. I smiled and looked down knowing that my face was bright red.

Mr. Silva explained the class, he outlined our semester and I could tell this was going to be a boring class for me. I had studied almost everything he was explaining so I found myself day dreaming the rest of the class.

"Hello... Earth to Isabella." I heard the cheerful girl named Alice say.

"Oh, sorry." I replied smiling at her. "And actually, you can call me Bella." I said politely.

"Well Bella, I am Alice Cullen, nice to meet you." She reached her hand out to shake mine.

"Nice to meet you as well." I replied shaking her hand.

"So, Bella let's see your schedule." She took my schedule from the top of my book and studied it.

"You have almost every class with me. Let's go." she grabbed my hand and lead me into the hall way.

The day went on very pleasantly and I found myself warming up to Alice rather quickly. She had told me all about her family. She had a twin brother, Edward, he was a senior, he skipped junior year. She said he is the brains of the family. She told me about her parents, her boyfriend Jasper and her older brother Emmett. It seemed like she had a great family. I felt a little jealous as she was talking about her siblings and her mom and dad. I've never been a part of a family, it's always been just me, mom and her crazy ways and living with Charlie, it was just him am I. She was really a nice girl and I found myself relaxing and actually starting to be happy.

The only class I did not have with Alice was gym. She had a free period during gym because she had taken it both freshman and sophomore year. You only have to take two years of gym at Forks High School. Even though I took it my freshman and sophomore year in Phoenix, I had to take it here, to get credit. I am not the most coordinated person so I was not too thrilled with the idea.

Alice walked me to class and I had her in tears laughing as I told her about my experiences in gym class back in Phoenix.

"So as you can probably tell, I am not too happy about having gym this year." I giggled.

"Good luck." She called after me as I walked into the gym. I gave her a sarcastic smile.

"I'll meet you here when this period is over." She yelled. I turned to look at her at I saw her hand in hand with a tall blonde guy who I gathered was Jasper, her boy friend.

I met a nice guy in gym, his name was Mike and had offered to be on my team, I warned him I was not the best person to have but he insisted. He had to rescue me from the volley ball three times.

"Hey Mike, thanks for the help." I said when I noticed him walking out of the boy's locker room.

"Not a problem, you weren't lying when you said you didn't know how to play." He joked.

"Nope I wasn't."

I saw Alice waiting for me and I turned to Mike.

"Thanks again!" I called after him. He gave me a smile and continued walking.

"How was it?" Alice asked walking up and interlocking her arm with mine.

I told her the story how Mike had to rescue me from the volley ball and how every time it came near me I tripped over my own feet.

I found it easy to talk to her. She was so cheerful all the time and she made me feel very comfortable. I was really beginning to like her and I felt like this may be the start of a great friendship.

"Bella, why don't you come to my house after school?" she asked.

"That would be really nice, I just have to call my dad and let him know." I said.

"OK Cool, you can call him after Science with the dreadful Mr. Melo." She pulled on my arm as we made our way to the Science lab.

After the dreadful hour and Alice was right, Mr. Melo was dreadful. I called my dad. He was so happy that I had made a friend. He told me he had to work late, not to worry about dinner and enjoy the night.

I planned on following Alice to her house but she insisted on driving me so we could talk more. She told me either her or her brother would drive me back to my truck tonight. She was very persuasive and I could not argue with her. I was glad I decided to driver with her though, she has a yellow Porsche and I have never in my life been in such a fancy car.

* * *

EPOV

The day was exactly how I knew it would be. I was the only junior in senior's classes and as the day progressed I found myself regretting skipping junior year. Even though I had taken all the junior classes the last semester of sophomore year and over the summer, I still found it difficult. But like my bio teacher, Mr. Reis said, I could try it for a few weeks and change my schedule if needed.

The day was finally over I had finished my first after school class with Mr. Reis; it was about 4:45 when I headed home. I noticed that the red Chevy truck was still in the parking lot and I wonder if it was Chief Swan's daughter's truck and why it was still here.

I drove home my normal speed and when I got there, Jaspers car was in the driveway and I knew Rose was with him as well. Our normal family dinner was about to begin, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and me. Me being the lonely one.

I walked into the hose and threw my back pack on the hook that was in the foyer. I made my way through the doors and into the hallway, my normal routine was go straight upstairs but the sound of an unknown voice drew me closer to the kitchen. Instead of going straight up the stairs I walked to the left and down the hallway that leads to our oversized eat in kitchen. I peaked in the door and I saw her. She was in my kitchen sitting on the stool at the breakfast bar laughing at Jasper.

I stood there for a few minutes and watched her; I was mesmerized with the sound of her laugh. My eyes were wide with delight as I watched her throw her head back in laughter. She looked like an angel and I found myself captivated by her beauty.

"Boo." I jumped as Alice pocked my sides. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Who is that?" I asked pointed to the girl. Knowing it was Chief Swan's daughter, I still wanted to confirm it was her and know her name.

"That's Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter, she just moved here. Edward she is amazing, she has had every one in tears laughing all afternoon. Even Rose likes her."

Rose and Emmett have been together for 2 years. We all love Rose but she can come off as a snob and better than everyone. It took a long time for her barrier break, I could see Rose smiling and laughing as Bella spoke.

There must be something about this girl if she has Rose's attention like that and Alice never brought any friends home. I mean she has friends at school but we never brought any one home. Actually Jasper was the only person Alice ever brought home. So now I was curious to see what all the hype about this Bella girl was. What made her so amazing?


	5. Is this what they mean by love at first?

**A/N…..Disclaimer….I don't own Twilight or the characters. I hope you like this chapter. This will be last one for today…I have to go to bed. **

**Thank you for the review. Your mind works like mine!**

**Chapter 5, is, this what they mean by love at first site?**

**

* * *

**BPOV

I sat in the Cullen's kitchen and I felt at home. Alice's family was incredible.

Her dad Mr. Cullen or as I was told to call Carlisle was the nicest man ever and he was so handsome. He had green eyes just like Alice.

Alice's mom Esme was beautiful, she was short like Alice and her eyes just glowed with love for her family.

Alice's older brother Emmett was handsome, strong and silent but yet like a big teddy bear. He and Jasper played off each other well, telling stories about Alice and Edward.

Rosalie was Emmett's girlfriend. If there was an award for the most gorgeous girl in the universe, she would win it. At first she came off as snobby but as soon as you broke the barrier, she was so nice, she had a big heart and you could tell that it belonged to Emmett.

She and Emmett looked at each other with so much love and admiration. They didn't need any words, the love for one another was written all over their faces. I couldn't help but watch them and wonder what it would be like to have that kind of love.

Alice's boyfriend Jasper was so funny and he had a way of letting off this relaxing feeling. He was telling us the story of how he and Alice met and I could not help but laugh, as he mimicked her bouncing.

I was laughing at Jaspers story and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him, the boy from this morning. What was he doing here? Was he Edward? Then I remembered the eyes, those beautiful green eyes and as I looked around at Carlisle and Alice I knew it was him.

I went on as if I didn't see him and continued to listen to Jasper's story and watch the Cullen's make their meal.

It was amazing watching them, they all helped out each other in that great big kitchen it was almost as if they each had their own job to do and with out question they just did. They moved in sync never getting in each others way. Being an outsider watching it, I felt like I was intruding on old time TV family moment. Words could describe the love I felt in this room.

There were numerous rounds of questions about me and my life, what I did in Phoenix and what my mom and Phil were like. My cheeks started to hurt from smiling and my stomach was growling with hunger. The meal that the Cullen's were making smelt delicious.

"It is kind of sickening isn't it?" I heard that same velvet voice whisper in my ear leaving chills going down my spine. I jumped and nearly fell off the chair. His two strong arms caught me and the electricity that when through my body when he touched me was indescribable.

"Not again you don't." he teased steadying me back on the chair.

"Hi, I am Edward." He said reaching for my hand

"Bella and thank you." I looked up into his gorgeous green eyes and shook his hand. His other hand still on the small of my back making sure I was balanced on the stool.

The electricity that flew through me when we touched made me shiver. Just having his hand still on my back gave me the chills. He smelt amazing and it took every ounce of self control to lean in and inhale his intoxicating scent. He gazed into my eyes and smiled a sexy crooked smile.

"My family can be kind of sickening can't they?"

"It's actually kind of nice." I giggled.

"Well, I see you have met Bella." Alice said and I blushed

He let go of my back and took his place in the kitchen. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was so inevitably beautiful. My heart was pounding in my chest as I watched him prepare the salad.

* * *

EPOV

"Well, I see you have met Bella." Alice said and I noticed that I was still holding her up even though she was secure in the chair. I was gazing into her brown eyes. Then I looked up and noticed my family staring at us. Her face blushed and my heart skipped a beat and I swear every one in the room could hear it pounding.

I took my place in the kitchen and started to prepare the salad. I couldn't help but continue to glance her way. She was looking at me as well; I had a silly grin on my face. My family and I continued the meal in an awkward silence. They were looking at each other with questioning eyes. Could they feel the connection as well?

There was something about this girl that made my heart skip a beat. Was it possible to feel an electric current when you touch some one? I couldn't believe the feeling that came over me when I touched her. It was like my entire body was alive and for the first time I felt my energy level sky rocket. Then when she blushed, I my heart flipped and sped up about 10 times it normal rhythm.

So many emotions and feelings were running through my mind. I couldn't even try to put into words. I don't know how it was possible already, but I wanted to spend every second with this girl. She was like a piece of metal and I was the magnet that was drawn to her.

"Come on every one, let's eat." My mother announced. I was sure that she knew Bella was embarrassed and she wanted to try to break the silence.

Emmett went to sit in his normal seat that was next to the seat that Bella was going to take.

Alice slapped his arm, "Dumb Emmett, you sit over here when we have company _across_ from Rose, _remember_?"

She emphasized on remember and our twin connection kicked in. I knew she wanted me to sit next to Bella. I froze not sure if I could do it, the sensation that came over me when I was that close to her was startling and I had no clue how to react to it.

Bella went to get up from the stool to go to the seat that Alice had pointed out as hers.

She walked passed me and caught her foot on something. My reflexes worked rather fast and again I caught her before she fell.

"I think you are doing this on purpose." I whispered in her hair. _But I do not mind as long as you are in my arms you can fall all the time_.

"Thank you again; I guess this dinner will be all about me and my clumsiness." She laughed and made her way to her seat.

I went over and pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you Edward." she said softly.

Oh my god, she said my name. I do not know why but I love the way my name sounded when in rolled off her tongue.

* * *

BPOV.

I can not believe two times in the same night I nearly fell flat on my face. Edward caught me both times, his strong arms protecting me from the fall. I felt safe in his strong protecting arms.

"I think you are doing this on purpose." He whispered in my hair. _To have you hold me like this, I think I just might do it on purpose all the time._

I made my way to my seat without any issues. Edward had pulled my chair out for me so I could sit down. What a gentleman he was. He must have learned that from his dad I thought.

"Thank you Edward." I sad softly and immediately started to blush.

Having dinner with the Cullen's was so much fun. They each go around and tell a story about there day and of course Jaspers story is the funniest. Every one was laughing, he is telling us how his friend in school had to jump in front of a ball three times for a girl who had no clue how to play volley ball.

"Mike said each time the ball came her way, she would duck or walk the other way. He had to jump in front of her three times because she had not seen the ball coming. Mike even fall to the ground once and when she walked over to him to try and help him, she nearly fell over her own two feet." Jasper was laughing mimicking Mike as he told the story.

His entire family was laughing and then it hit me. OMG that was me! I could not help but blush and stop laughing.

Edward looked at me "What's the matter Bella?" he asked and his entire family stopped and looked at me.

I started to laugh so hard and then Alice bounced up "Bella that was you! That's right, you told me about Mike having to rescue you from the ball." She started laughing and I joined in with her.

Jasper froze; the look on his face was priceless. His blue eyes looked sorry he ran his hair through his blond hair.

"It is ok Jasper, it is pretty funny. I'm really very clumsy." I smiled hoping to make him feel a little better.

The rest of the dinner was pretty much the same. I loved listening to their family stories and seeing how happy they were. Every so often out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward stealing glances at me, sometimes he would look longer for a second and when I would notice that, I would blush and he would look away.

What could this be? What was this feeling? I was in school one day and I had made a new friend, watch the most amazing family connection and may have certain unexplainable feelings for some one. For the first time in years, I thought, this is going to be a good year and maybe I can actually be a teenager.

* * *

EPOV

After I heard about how Mike had to save her I got jealous and longed to be in gym class with her to protect her. Wait, no distractions I reminded myself. But then I would look at her, the most beautiful being I have ever seen. All my worries, all my depression feelings faded and I felt happy. I kept looking at her and she would blush and it would make me smile even bigger. I think my mother could see it as well because she kept looking back and forth between the two of us and smiling.

What could this be? Could I have feelings for Bella? I was not sure but all I knew was the longer I stayed next to her, the stronger the feeling and the connection that drew me to her got.


	6. Acting with out thinking

**Disclaimer…….I do not own twilight or the characters.**

**A/N thanks for the review……this chapter is for you!!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Acting with out thinking

EPOV

The last month has gone by in such a blur, School was really starting to get difficult, my teachers were really working me to the core, they all knew very well what my plans where this year and they were really trying to help me achieve them.

Bella and Alice have been in separable, she was over the house every day after school doing homework and helping with dinner. She shopped with Alice even though she hated shopping, she went to make Alice happy. She was a very giving caring person.

The home work ritual had begun the second day after Alice brought Bella home, we would all sprawl out on the living room floor after school and do home work. I hated the days I had my extra class with Mr. Reis. That 1 hour and 45 minutes was horribly long. When I should have been working, I was daydreaming about Bella. Every night, I ran out of there to get to my house so I could be with her.

Bella often helped me with my English when I got stuck, not that I was not good at it, but she could put things into words better than me. She got stuck on Science a lot and would often need my help which I did not mind at all.

She truly was amazing. I was happier, more energetic and I wanted to be home after school to spend time with Bella. Our conversations were deep but simple. She knew how to hold an intelligent conversation. And I loved debating things with her. She was very stubborn but I found that very attractive.

I found my self feeling the need to protect her. I would walk her to and from classes every day. She even started to ride to school with Alice and I every once in a while. Her dad loved Alice. Charlie had even become a regular Wednesday night dinner guest.

The feelings that I had for her had grown stronger and stronger over the last month, I have changed over the last month and I needed to act on those feelings.

I could not let this girl slip away. She had been asked out by more than one guy at school. The line was out the door and I could not help but wonder why she rejected them all.

"Edward….earth to Edward." I heard Bella say we were sitting in the living room doing our home work. I noticed I was day dreaming staring right her

"Oh, sorry, I was just in daze." I replied.

"A daze?" she asked giving me an amusing look.

"Yes silly, a daze, you know day dreaming?"

"OK if you say so, you really are strange sometimes Edward." she said playfully pushing me.

"I'm strange? I'M strange am I?" I questioned jokingly sitting up and moving closer to her.

She looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes and I reached over and tickled her sides. She was on the floor laughing; I kneeled beside her and continued tickling her.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry you are not strange, you are perfect now please stop please." She pleaded still laughing. Hearing her plead with me with such happiness in her voice made my heart melt.

"I will stop tickling you when you say, Edward you are the best and I am so sorry I called you strange. I will make it up to you by going out with you on Friday"

I could not believe I just said that, I did not think about it, it just came out. I instantly took my hands of her sides and froze.

She sat up and looked in my eyes. She bit her lip and said "Yes Edward, I will go out with you Friday." As soon as she said yes, her cheeks blushed and I felt my heart melt.

I loved the person Bella was turning me into. I was falling for this girl, I was falling hard.

* * *

BPOV

Did he really just ask me out? He did. Stop procrastinating and just answer already.

"Yes Edward, I will go you with you on Friday." I replied and immediately blushed.

"Great!" he said jumping up and pulling me up with. "I will pick you up at 7:00 PM." he told me

"Where are we going to go?" I questioned.

"Just be ready at 7 and leave the rest up to me." He smiled his crooked smile. I loved when he gave me that smile.

I did not even realize that we were alone in the living room, when did Jasper and Alice leave I wondered. But I really did not care, I was alone with Edward and he had asked me on a date.

The last month has been eventful. Edward and I were together all the time. He walked me to class, helped me with my homework and drove me to school. I loved being with him. He was so intelligent and focused on becoming a doctor like his dad. He worked very hard to achieve his goals.

I hated the days that he had his after school class. That 1 hour and 45 minutes of being at his house without him was torture.

I had to go home that night for dinner with Charlie. Charlie and I had really gotten close over the last month. He worked most of the time but Thursday nights were our nights to spend together.

Edward drove me home that night we sat in his car and listened to a mix CD. The rider to my house was not long at all and with Edward driving, I got home in record time.

"See you tomorrow morning." he called after me as I got out the car.

"See you tomorrow." I turned around and he smiled that amazing crooked smile and I nearly fell over.

I told my dad all about my week and he told me about his, he had told me that he planned on going fishing this weekend with an old friend. He of course asked if I wanted to go but I immediately said no.

"I will probably just hang out with Alice dad you go have fun." I told him.

"Oh and dad, I um kind of have a date with Edward tomorrow." I wanted to tell him but did not want to make a big deal about.

"That is nice Bella he is a good kid, where are you guys going?" He asked.

"I am not sure it is a surprise." I told him.

I was happy my dad did not pry. I really did not want to get into to much with him. With Charlie, the less information, the better.

Just then my phone rang it was Alice, "I will be there in 10 minutes, BE READY and no complaining." She emphasized on that.

"What do you mean get ready where are you taking me?" I asked sounding confused.

"No questions, just be waiting."

I hung up the phone. "Well dad I guess I am going out with Alice."

"That's fine Hun just be home by 10, you have school tomorrow." he said

"I will dad thanks." I ran up the stairs to wash up. I wondered where she was taking me.

I should have known as soon as Alice called because as soon as I saw her face, I knew she we were going shopping.

"I am not going shopping Alice." I was standing out side of her car with my arms crossed.

"Yes you are now shut up get in and put your seat belt on." She demanded.

"Ugh Alice you kill me." I sighed

After a month of hanging out with her, I realized that she was way more stubborn than me and when it came to going shopping, she got her way.

We went shopping and she immediately went into a store that I could not afford. We fought about it for a few minutes.

I finally gave in when she had informed me that she found out it was birthday and I did not tell any one. She was upset with me and said it was a late birthday gift and she would not tell her family on me if I allowed her to buy me an outfit.

Alice was so excited that Edward finally asked me out. She told me how depressed he has been lately and how she thinks that him skipping a grade was a bad idea. He was so focused on getting out Forks that he shut him self down.

"Bella you should have seen how he moped around the house. It was pathetic." She told me.

I remembered the look in his eyes the day we met, they were so sad. But now, when I looked in his eyes, there is a sparkle in them. Could it possibly be because of me? Alice sure thought so when she was talking about us.

I really liked Edward but how could he possibly feel the same? He is dazzling and I am just plain old me.

I ended up getting a pair low rise hip hugger jeans that Alice said "defined my body amazingly." and a blue twist top front shirt. It revealed a little more than I like but Alice said "it's perfect."

Alice pulled up in front of my house and as I went to get out, she said "Rose and I will be over after school to help you get ready so be prepared for some pampering."

"So excited." I joked. "Thank you Alice, I had a great time."

"Your welcome."

I got out of the car and waved she sped off just like her brother does. These Cullen's and their fast cars I laughed.

I walked into my house my dad was already sleeping so I headed up to bed. I tool a shower and got into my sweatpants and t-shirt. I lay in bed and my phone rang. I jumped up and grabbed it from my night stand. The caller ID read Edward.

"Oh no, he was calling to cancel." I said quietly to myself before answering the phone.


	7. the beginning of something amazing

**Disclaimer…..I do not own Twilight**

**A/N thank you for the review….This next chapter is for you!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The beginning of something amazing

EPOV

After I dropped Bella off, I immediately felt empty inside. In such a short period of time, she became a part of my life and I hated being away from her.

When I got home, Alice rushed out the door.

"Where are you going?" I yelled after her but she ignored me.

I made my way up to my room, I wanted to hear Bella's voice so bad but I did not want to seem too eager. I finished up some home work and took a shower. I got into my pajama pants and laid in bed. I contemplated in my mind for about 10 minutes weather on not to call her. I wanted so badly to hear her voice. I could not take it anymore. I let my guard down and just gave into my feelings.

I dialed her phone number, she answered after 2 rings. I was silent for a moment. Say something Idiot...

"Hi Bella." I said.

"Hi Edward is everything OK?" she replied sounding a little sad.

"Yes, everything is perfect, I just wanted to call and hear your voice." I had no clue what it was about Bella but I felt like I could not keep anything from her, she would ask me a question and I would answer it without even thinking.

"Well it is nice to hear your voice as well." I could hear the excitement in her voice and it made me smile.

"What are you doing?"

"I am lying down in bed I just got home from shopping with Alice."

"Oh so that is where she went? Her and Jasper were spying on us and as soon as I got home she was running out the door."

"Ya, thanks you for that." she said sarcastically.

"Always happy to serve you."

She laughed a nervous laugh and I wanted so bad to know what she was thinking.

"Bella what are you thinking?"

"About you." she said quickly then immediately retorted with "What are you thinking about?"

"I am thinking about you as well, I cannot wait for tomorrow night."

"Me either Edward" I heard a muffled yawn and I could tell she was tired. I felt like I could stay on the phone with her all night. I did not want to say goodbye but I knew I had to.

"Well I guess I will let you get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

"I really wish you would tell me where we were going."

"Not a chance."

"That's what I thought, Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams to you as well."

She had no clue what kind of sweet dreams I was going to have. With thoughts of Bella on my mind, they were sure to be dreams of her.

* * *

BPOV

Edward called to hear my voice. The sound of his voice was so soothing. I hung up my phone and put it back on my night stand. I squeezed my pillow and Edward's face was the face I saw when I closed my eyes.

The next day went by so fast and before I knew it, it was already 6:00 and Alice and Rose were at my house helping me get ready for my date. Rose worked on my makeup and Alice worked on my hair. She curled it with the curling iron and put it up. A few ringlets fell on neck and around my face.

The door bell rang and my stomach flipped. I got so tense and immediately felt my stomach flutter with anticipation.

"It's all right, it's only Edward." Alice said kissing my cheek.

"It's only Edward to you Alice because he is your brother." I giggled

She sighed, "Bella, go have fun you will relax once you are alone."

"Alice is right." Rose said "Relax and have a good time."

"Isabella." my dad called "Are you almost ready?"

Alice went bouncing down the stairs "She is on her way down now Charlie."

"Hi Edward." I heard her say then the door shut and I knew Rose and Alice had left.

I started to walk down the stairs I took a deep breath you can do this. It is only Edward I said Alice's words.

"Wow Bells, you look pretty." my dad said as I came walking down the stairs.

"Thank you dad."

I walked toward Edward, he looked amazing, and he was wearing a pair of fitted but not to fitted jeans and a button down stripe light blue shirt. His eyes never left mine as I walked towards him my heart pounding in my chest.

"You look beautiful." he said quite enough so only I could hear him.

"Bells you can stay out till midnight tonight." my dad called to us.

"Thanks dad." I called back as Edward and I walked out the door.

He had his hand on my back, he smelt so good. I took every ounce of self control I had not to reach over and kiss him.

When we got to the car, he opened the door, took my hand and helped me in.

"Bella words cannot describe how beautiful you look." he said as we drove away.

"You do not look to bad yourself Edward."

Little did he know that I thought he looked like a god and I was having a very hard time controlling myself from saying or doing the wrong thing. There was something about him that made my thoughts cloudy. I could not see or think straight when he was around.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"It is a surprise."

"You know Edward I really hate surprises." I sighed.

"Well that is just too bad Isabella, because I happen to enjoy seeing you blush so I will surprise you as much as I can." Whoa, I lost my breath when I heard him say my full name. Then of course I started to blush.

"There it is." he said smiling and reached his hand out to caress my face.

He was making blush on purpose. He was torturing me and loving it. I made a mental note to learn the one thing drives him crazy and driver him crazy with it.

We drove for about 10 minutes I think we were going to port Angles I actually had no clue, because I was watching him drive.

We talked about music and movies. We both liked classical R&B and top 40 hits. The only thing we did not agree on was scary movies, he likes them and I hate them. But I guess I could learn to like them if I was cuddled on the couch on with him. I smiled as I imagined us cuddled up on the couch together, his strong arms holding me while we watched The Ring.

He looked over at me and smiled his amazing crooked smile.

"What is the big smile for?"

"Nothing." I said blushing, and then I noticed he was going 110 MPH.

"Oh my god Edward, slow down."

"What's the matter Bella? I am not going that fast."

"Edward you are going way over the speed limit and my dad is the police chief please slow down."

"OK but only because you said please besides, we are almost there." He said

"Thank you, I would like to be brought home alive." I joked.

"I would never let anything happen to you." He replied softly.

We pulled up over the side of the road and I realized that we were nowhere near a restaurant, movie, shops anything public actually.

"Edward where are we?" I asked

"Just a place I like come to." he replied

"Just a place you like come to?" I questioned "What is that supposed to mean, how do I know you are not going to try and kill me then hide my body?" I asked jokingly

"Very funny Bella besides, if I was going to kill you, I wouldn't have told people we were going on a date." He said smiling at me. Damn that crooked smile.

"Um Edward I do not exactly have on the best shoes to go into the woods." I told him.

"That is ok I will help you it is actually not that far of walk."

We walked through the flat woody area, Edward held my hand the whole way he would hold branches out of the way or lift me over a stump if he noticed one.

"Right through here." He said.

"That was not too bad was it?" he asked me.

"Well it would have been a lot easier if someone would have told me where we were going so I could have worn appropriate shoes." I said smiling at him.

"Now come on Bella what would be the fun in seeing your face when we get here if you knew what we were doing?" He asked smiling and pushing the last branch out of the way.

I stopped dead in my tracks. There was an opening between all the trees. The view was beautiful. There was a patch of flowers straight ahead and surrounding us was big beautiful trees covered with brown and green leaves. The night was cloudy but you could still see the stars trying to shine through. There was a blanket on the beautiful green grass with a picnic basket.

He grabbed my hand and we walked to the blanket. I sat down and he bent down next to me taking my shoes off for me so I could sit comfortably.

We sat back against a tree and he opened the basket and laid out the food.

"Oh Edward, you made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches? How did you know they were my favorite?" I asked.

"I heard you tell Alice one day." I could not believe he had heard me tell Alice that. He was so observant of things that it made my heart flutter.

"Thank you." I said as he handed me a sandwich.

We ate our sandwiches and continued our talks of likes and dislikes. We learned a little more about each other. I was getting closer and closer to falling for Edward. Every word he said, every move he made my heart strings tugged. He made me feel so special. He was so attentive towards me and when I spoke he would listen to intently, like he was memorizing my every word.

After we ate, Edward put the stuff back in the basket grabbed my hand and we laid on our backs looking up at the sky.

* * *

EPOV

Bella and I learned so much about each other as we ate. I loved to hear her talk. Her voice was mesmerizing and I loved the way her eyes would shine when she told a story. My feelings for Bella were growing rapidly, I wanted her to know just how special I thought she was.

I pulled her down next to me lying on the blanket, her heart was racing and I could hear it so clear. It was the best sound in the world.

"Bella?" I said

"Yes Edward" she replied

I shifted propping myself on my arm so I could look at her, she did the same, we were now so close that our noses almost touched.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Edward why do you always ask me that?" she murmured.

"I do not know, it is so strange but I just want to know everything that is going on in your head. I want to know everything there is to know about you."

She paused, took a deep breath andher eyes closed.

"I was thinking about how much I would like to kiss you." she whispered back

Her cheeks immediately turned red and it made my heart flip. I moved a little closer to her and met her lips with mine. She opened her eyes and started to kiss me, she tasted wonderful her lips were so beautiful and they fit with mine perfectly.

I do not know what came over me but I gently pushed her on her back and hovered over her. Our kiss deepened, she reached up and twisted her fingers through my hair. Her heart was pounding in her chest as was mine. For the first time, I was truly happy and I was laying her at this beautiful meadow kissing Bela.

* * *

BPOV.

I could not believe I just blurted out that I wanted to make out with him what I was thinking. But then when his lips met mine and we started to kiss. I lost it. My heart was racing; he laid me on the blanket. Heat was radiating off of our bodies. I tangled my fingers through his silky shuffled hair and 

deepened our kiss. I could not believe that I was kissing Edward under the stars. This was like every girls fantasy. Edward was a little piece of heaven to me and I was falling for him more and more.

* * *

**A/N……don't worry there will be first date part two. Hoped you like it….Let me know what you think…thanks**


	8. taking a journey through your mind

**Disclaimer…I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**A/N This was fun to write so I hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing!! XOX**

* * *

Chapter: 8 taking a journey through your mind

EPOV

All too soon Bella and I had pulled apart from kissing. If it was not for the fact that we needed air, I would have kissed her all night.

We both sat up and leaned against the tree. I pulled her close to me and she laid her head on my chest.

"Bella I meant it when I said I want to know what you are thinking. I want to know everything about you."

"OK." She said sitting up and facing me. "I will give you 5 questions. You have to think about what you want to know because those are the only 5 questions you can ask me tonight." She said.

"Why only 5 the game is 20 questions?" I asked her

"Because with 20 questions it will take to long and I would really like to kiss you again." She said blushing.

"I like that idea." I said brushing my fingers in her cheek.

"Oh ya and Edward, I get to ask you 5 questions when you are done asking me." She had a bright smile on my face.

"It is a deal." I said taking her hand and kissing it.

"First question, when is your birthday?"

"9/13" she replied simply.

Little did she know that I already knew about her birthday, she tried to be sneaky about it but, I heard her tell Charlie one day not to let any one it was coming up. My plan for tomorrow was going to work perfectly.

"Why did you move to Forks?"

"Edward you know why, my mom got remarried and I felt it was the right thing to do so she could enjoy being a newly wed."

"Bella I know that is not true. I can tell that you are trying to convince yourself that is the reason but you really are a terrible liar."

"Edward please" she tried to say something but I interrupted. "Bella you are not even looking me in the eyes, that is how I know you are lying, there is more, please." I grabbed her chin lifting her face to look at me.

"I want to try to help take the pain away. I can see it every time you mention her or some one else does."

She looked like she was going to cry, she swallowed hard looked down and started.

"My mom worked a lot, to provide for us but she was always kind rebellious she liked to go out and have a good time. I took care of her, it was me who had paid the bills or made sure there was food in the fridge."

She looked up at me and I gave her a sympathetic smile.

"She was more like the child than I was. The beginning of my sophomore year, she came to my open house and she met my gym teacher Phil and they hit it off. They dated and she would spend a lot of time at his house leaving me alone which I was perfectly OK with."

She stopped again and I grabbed her hand reassuring her it was OK to continue.

"My sophomore harvest dance, my mom had decided to go with Phil because he was chaperoning. When the dance was done my mom was supposed to bring me and my two friends' home, her and Phil were know where in site so I started to look for them."

"I went into the hallway and then I heard something coming from Phil's office my two friends were still in the gym thank god."

"The closer I got I could hear it." I knew where she was going with this. My expression must have shown that I knew what was to come.

"You got it right Edward; my mother was screaming OH GOD YES PHIL GIVE IT TO ME HARD YOU NAUGHTY GYM TEACHER." I looked at her shocked. I wanted to reach out to her and comfort her. I could tell that this was not easy for her to talk about.

"So needless to say, I ran back to the gym and my two friends had asked me what happened. I lied and told them that my mom thought we were getting picked up."

"Edward, do not get me wrong, I was not mad at mom for having sex with her boyfriend or having it in a public place, she was at least behind closed doors but at that moment, I hated her, I hated the fact that I was the adult and she was stupid enough to do that chaperoning a dance."

"Even though no one was there and no one heard, she still embarrassed me and I could not take it any more. I could deal with the fact that I had to grow up so fast so she could live like a teenager because she felt like marrying my dad so young took away her youth."

"So we bickered for months on end. Things eventually got better but it never went back to the way it was before. And after the wedding and the moving, well you know the rest, I came here to Forks."

"So there you have it let's move on please." she said quickly.

I did not want to make her unhappy so I left it alone and continued with my questions.

"Who did you take to the sophomore dance?" I did not want to ask that but I felt a pang of jealously thinking of her with some one else.

"Why Edward Cullen are you Jealous?" She asked smiling.

"No I just want to know, do I have competition?" I asked in husky voice.

"I went with my two friends Nicole and Melissa, and no, you have no competition, Now, I believe you have one more question." she said

"No I have two" I told her. "No you don't, you asked me my birthday, why did I moved to Forks, who I took the sophomore dance and if you have any competition. So there are 4 so now you have one more." She said smiling knowing that she got me on that one.

"Ok last question. When did you know that you liked me?"

"That's easy." she said. "The day we bumped into each other and I looked into your green eyes."

* * *

BPOV

I really did not want to tell Edward the story about me and my mother but he was so easy to talk to. When I would fell tense about continuing, he would smile or squeeze my hand.

Know it was my turn to start the questioning.

I started easy

"When is your birthday?" I asked "6/20" He replied.

"Why did you really skip your junior year?"

"Because I hated Forks and I wanted to get out as fast as I could. I have always wanted to be a doctor and when I was young I went with my dad to a conference at Harvard and I fell in love with Boston so ever since I can remember I have wanted to move east." He explained

"Edward, you said hated and wanted like you do not feel that way any more do you still want that?" Hearing him say it in the past tense made me curios.

"Well Bella Forks was never for me, I was always the outsider but now that you are here and I have these new feelings, I am thinking, maybe my parents are right and I need to enjoy my teenage years." What? He could not give up his dream because of me. I would not allow that.

"Edward, listen, you can not do that, and you need to continue to follow your dreams. I will not let you give up on your dreams because of me" There was a long pause "Edward do you hear me? You will not give up on your dreams because of me. When the time comes, we will cross that bridge but you need to stay focused on what you want." I needed him to know I would not hold him back.

"Yes Bella I hear you and let's not think about that, we still have a long time. Now I believe you have one question left."

"No Edward I have two." I looked confused. "No you don't, do you not remember, "Edward do you hear me?" "That was a question." He smiled knowing very well he did that on purpose.

"MKay last question."

I though for a second "Do I have any competition?"

He looked up at me took my face into his hands kissed my nose then trailed down my cheeks and to my neck. I sat there frozen. His gentleness and warm breath sent shivers through my body. He stopped and breathed on my neck and I felt my hair rise, my heart beat got louder and louder he looked up at me and said. "Isabella Swan, no one will ever compete with you."

We started kissing again with more passion than I ever thought possible.

* * *

EPOV

Once again all too soon we stopped kissing it was about 11:30 and I needed to get Bella home before her curfew. We packed every thing up and started walking back to the car.

Bella tripped and almost fell I reached out and caught her before she made it to the ground.

"I think I am going to start charging you for this." I said sarcastically.

"What ever the price is, I will pay it!" she said with a smile.

"OK every time I catch you, you need to kiss me." I liked that idea I thought.

"MMMM I like that she said kissing my lips." She once again almost fell.

"I got you." I whispered in her ear she reached over and kissed me again.

We made it to my car, and drove the hole way home holding hands and every once in a while I would pull her hand up kiss it, god she smelt so good I wanted to spend every waking minute with her.

I dropped Bella off and immediately felt empty. I can not believe this beautiful angel landed in my life I was so lucky.

I made it home and went right up to my room I got into to bed and I could not sleep I had to hear her voice. I called her.

* * *

BPOV

Edward dropped me off; we had one last amazing kiss. I walked up to my house looking back to wave good bye to the perfection that was Edward.

My dad was on the couch sleeping so I woke him up telling him I was home and to go up to bed. He was leaving early for fishing tomorrow.

I went up to my room and got in to bed.

My phone rang and I jumped to grab it.

It was Edward. My heart jumped I grinned like a little school girl.

"Hi Edward" I whispered.

"Hi Bella, you weren't sleeping were you?" He asked.

"No not yet I am still kind of wound up from tonight."

"I know me too; I had a great time tonight Bella."

"I know Edward I did to more than you know."

"Want to do something tomorrow." he asked, "I would love too." I replied quickly.

"Ok I will be there to pick you up at 8:00 am is that too early?" he asked

"No, that is perfect." I said

"Hey Edward?"

"Yes Bella would stay on the phone with me for a little while longer?" I asked really not wanting to hang up with him.

"I would love to." He replied.

We spoke for about 5 more minutes I asked him what we were doing tomorrow and of course I got it is a surprise. I started to get sleepy and let out a yawn

"I will you get some sleep" Edward said

"NO Edward stay" I shouted a little too loud. I was not ready to hang up with him. I just only wished that he was there with me. I longed to be in his strong arms.

"Of course." Then he started to hum this amazing tune and before I knew it, I was out like a light.


	9. Presents

**Disclaimer...I do not own twilight or the characters.**

**Thanks your for Reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Presents

BPOV

I woke up feeling more refreshed than that I thought I would. Even though I had gone to bed way after 12:00 I felt refreshed and ready to start my day with Edward.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard my name in the distance. Then I remember that I had fallen asleep on the phone with Edward.

I found the phone and picked it up. "Edward. Hello, you stayed on the phone all night?" I asked.

"I fell asleep to." he said.

"Thank you." I said quietly

"I will be there in an hour to pick you up, oh and Bella, wear something comfortable."

"OK." I replied and hung up the phone.

I got up showered took out my comfy jeans with a blue shirt and my sneakers. I had put my hair up and found my over sized Phoenix sweatshirt it was getting chilly out. I ran down stairs and ate a quick bowl of cereal.

There was a note from Charlie.

_Hey Bella I did not want to wake you this morning. As you know I am going fishing but something came up with work and I need to leave town till Monday night. I set it up with Carlisle and Esme and you will be staying with __ALICE__ (_he capitalized and underline that_). I will call you tonight._

_All my Love,_

_DAD_

Oh my god two nights at the Cullen's house. I stomach instantly flipped I stood there with the letter in my hand and re read staying with Alice. The door bell rang and I jumped.

I ran to the door and opened it. He was standing there with his hands in his jean pockets, looking at the ground. He looked up when the door opened, I was happy to see his beautiful green eyes. I could not help myself; I threw my self in his arms. He quickly wrapped me in his arms around me and kissed me.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Not quite yet. Edward did you know that I am staying at your house till Monday?" I asked.

"Actually I just heard this morning." he told me.

"Well I have to go pack some things." I said smiling.

"OK. Want some help?" He smiled his crooked smile and my heart melted.

"Sure" I said a little nervous to have him come up to my room but excited at the same time.

We made our way to my room he walked in and instantly started to look around. It was pretty plain except for a few pictures I had on my dresser. He sat on my bed and reached out his hand to me. He opened his legs and I stood between them he had his hands wrapped around my legs.

I bent my head down and started to kiss him. He slowly stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist and we fell back on my bed me on top of him. I stopped kissing him and gazed in his perfect green eyes. I saw so much passion and love that I could not help but blush. He was looking at me with same intensity that I was feeling.

His arms still wrapped around me, he kissed my neck and whispered "let's get out of here."

I kissed him gently on the lips, stood up grabbed my bag, threw a few things in it put it over my shoulder and we headed down stairs.

I still had no clue where we were going and it made me kind of angry but I decided to just go with it. I was with Edward and that was all that matter. We drove to a place called La Push it was not to far from Forks. It was right on the beach.

"My parents have a beach house here." He said as we pulled down a long drive way that lead to white house with a wrap around porch.

"Edward why are we going to your parent's beach house?" I asked

"You'll see." he said.

We walked up the two steps on to the porch and Edward took out a key and opened the door. As I walked in I heard "Surprise!"

I nearly fell to the ground I was so scared; Edward wrapped his arms around my waist to steady me.

I could not believe it, Carlisle, Charlie, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper where all in the house. They had thrown me a surprise party.

I looked at Edward, he had the cutest grin on his face, and I tried to look as upset as I could but his face took away my anger.

He leaned over and whispered. "It was Alice's idea, she loves to throw parties."

"You will help me get her back." I said with a smile.

Edward let go of my waist and I walked towards every one.

"Oh ya and Bella?"

"Yes?" I replied turning around.

"You owe me a kiss. I was holding on to you when you almost fell." I walked back towards him and gave him a chaste kiss.

Charlie had explained to me that he is going fishing right after this and he has to go out of town but since he was not allowed to celebrate my birthday a few weeks back he wanted to make sure he was here so Alice made it early for him.

Luckily this was more of a breakfast than a birthday party, no one sang happy birthday but I did have to open presents.

First was my dad who I told on my birthday I wanted nothing, got me a GC to the book store/coffee shop in Port Angles.

Emmett and Rose also gave me a GC to the mall and The Cullen's gave me a beautiful gold charm bracelet. There were no charms yet but Esme whispered something about adding one soon when she leaned in to kiss me.

Since Alice had taken me shopping I knew there was nothing from here but Jasper had a big box. I opened it and it was a suit of armor costume.

"Just in case Edward is not there when you fall." he said laughing at me.

I hugged and kissed everyone and playfully slapped Jasper before giving him a hug.

My dad had left and every one else said their good byes each having some thing to do today.

"Edward, Bella make sure you guys are home by 6 for dinner." Esme said giving Edward and me one last kiss before walking out the door. When she leaned in to kiss me, she whispered. "Thank you Bella." and walked out the door.

Esme was so nice, when ever we were all together, she would smile her bright loving smile and mouth thank you. I could not figure why she was thanking me, I should be thanking her for creating such an amazing son.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to the family room that was to the right of the house. There was a beautiful piano right near the fire place that was crackling, it looked nice and warm. There was a blanket in front of it with two pillows leaning against the table.

Edward sat at the piano pulling me to sit next to him.

"Bella" He said. "The last month with you has been amazing, you are amazing." He kissed me lightly on the cheek and said "happy birthday."

All of the sudden the most amazing sound was coming from the piano It sounded so familiar and as I watched Edward play I started to cry. It was the most magnificent sound I have ever heard in my entire life.

The music stopped and Edward turned to look at me, he cupped my face with is hands.

"Bella, I do not care if this is premature, I do not care what people think, all I want at this moment is to be honest with you and tell you that I am falling for you and I am so happy you walked in to my life and I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend?"

He started to kiss me and I got lost in his smell, his kisses, and his taste. God he was amazing. I felt so overwhelmed with my feelings. They were so real, so intense and I could not believe that he felt the same way I felt about it. I could not help but start to cry.

He put his hand to my face and wiped away my tears. "Don't cry." He said.

"Edward you are amazing and I know exactly how you feel, because I feel the same way and in case my kiss did not answer you, I would love to be your girlfriend." I managed to get out over my breaking voice.

He kissed me one last time and grabbed my hand so we could stand up and go to the blanket in front of the fire.

"Edward that music was beautiful." I said to him

"I wrote that for you Bella, I had it in my head the first moment I saw you laughing in the kitchen."

That is how I knew the melody; he had hummed that to me last night. Could this guy get any more perfect?

* * *

EPOV

Bella was amazing and it felt so right to tell her how I felt and to hear her say she felt the same way and she wanted to be my girlfriend it was the best feeling in the world.

I know how much Bella hates when people buy her things or do things for her but I loved to see her happy. Seeing her smile and blush made me feel so good inside.

We were sitting on the blanket in front of the fire and I had one last gift to give her. I wanted to show her just how special I thought she was. I had bought her this present over a week ago when I heard her talking to Charlie about her birthday. I wasn't sure when it was but as soon as I heard her conversation I went and bought this. Luckily for me, I found out yesterday it was over a week ago so I was prepared with my gift.

She was lying in my arms, she fit so perfectly her warm bodies cuddle up next to each other, I never wanted to let her go.

I shifted so I could grab the box from my pocket. She looked up at me as I held out the white box in front of her.

"Edward what is this?" she asked.

"Just open it please." I pleaded.

She sat up she gave me a look of excitement but embarrassment and flipped open the box.

Inside the box was a charm that I found that represents my love for her. It was a heart and engraved it said "Forever"

"Edward, it is beautiful." she said starting to blush.

I took the charm out of the box and I hooked it on to the bracelet my parents got her. She lifted her arm up and inspected the charm she looked at me and started to kiss me.

We sat by the fire all day kissing, talking, laughing and kissing some more. We talked about everything, child hood memories, favorite shows, people at school any thing and every thing that came to our mind.

Sometimes we would just sit there and be silent. I would hold her in my arms and I could hear her heart beating it sounded like a beautiful melody.

It felt like her heart was signing just for me to hear. It was amazing Bella was the most important thing to me now and for the first time I felt alive and I never wanted that feeling to end.

* * *

BPOV

I can not believe the day I just had. Edward had written me a lullaby told me he is falling for me, asked me to be his girlfriend and he gave me a beautiful charm. I just wanted to stay there in that moment for ever with Edward.

"Edward how did you get that charm so fast?'' I asked him

He laughed and told me how he heard me tell Charlie one Wednesday night not to let it slip my birthday was coming. So he went out and bought me something then yesterday I confirmed my birthday was over a week ago.

I couldn't help my self when I heard him say that, I sat up straddled him and started to kiss him. At first it was gentle then I just let the passion I felt take over. His hands were sliding up and down my back, my hands where entangled in his hair.

I stopped kissing him I looked in eyes and I could see, hear and feel the passion. His eyes said it all, his heart was beating so fast. I could feel the bulge in his pants grow. I do not know what came over me but the passion took over.

Kissing him, having his hands roam my body felt so good in that moment I wanted to see him all of him. I wanted to feel his body I could not resist my self.

I took off my sweatshirt and my under shirt. His face was in shock. I sat there in my bra and Edwards eyes intensified. They were full of admiration that it made my heart melt.

I removed his shirt. I longed to see his bear chest and feel his muscles. I lightly scratched up and down his arms, his skin felt amazing he shivered and I knew I was affecting him.

I started to kiss his face, and then I moved to his lips. I made my way to his neck and down his throat. I followed right down in a straight line to his belt buckle.

I stopped and looked up at him. His eyes were closed and his head was leaned back. I started to undo his belt he whipped his up and looked at me.

"Bella." He said quietly.

I made my way back up to his lips and kissed them hard. I then trailed my kiss to ear.

"Edward, I want to I want to taste you I want to make you happy just like you made me happy today." I whispered seductively.

He cupped my face between his hands and kissed me soft on the lips.

"Bella you do make me happy."

"I want to give this to you, it feels so right, just relax and let me take over for a little while." I whispered back.

I kissed his lips as he softly pulled on my hair. Their was so much passion between us that I was sure my lips were bruised from our kiss.

I finally managed to get his belt loosened. He lifted himself up as I pulled his pants and his light blue boxers down revealing him. He let out a little groan as I started kissing down his stomach till I reached his pubic bone.

I breathed a little on it and started kissing small chaste kissing each time teasing with my tongue. Edwards's hands were on the ground he had the blanket crumbled between his hands.

"Bella" he moaned and that set me over the edge. I put him in my mouth and what could not fit I held with my hand stroking him and sucking on him. I set a pace that he seemed to like. I continued my motion for a while, he would let out a moan every so often and I would get so excited knowing I could please him. He held on to my head to speed up my motion a little and with in a few minutes, he released in my mouth.

"Oh Bella, Bella that was amazing." He grabbed my face and brought me into the most passionate kiss.

He stopped and looked up "your turn." he said.

"Edward I did not do that for you to please me just knowing that my mouth could please you was enough pleasure for me. Plus any thing else you give me today will make us off balance." I said kissing him.

"Isabella you amaze me more and more every day." "I want to please you." he said kissing my neck.

He made his way to my collar bone and down to my breasts he caressed one with is hand. Oh I need to say something before I let him continue.

Breathlessly I pulled away and gazed at him. "Edward." I moaned not meaning to but his kisses felt wonderful.

"Yes Bella," he said in a sexy voice.

"It's…..its 5:30 and we need to get to your moms for dinner."

As much as I wanted him to continue, I did not trust my self and I was not ready to go any further than that. With the passion that was building between us, I do not think either one of would have been able to stop if we continued. Edward and I were just starting out and even though this was a little fast, I wanted to take it slow. But I knew right then and there that Edward had a hold over me and I wanted him in every way possible.


	10. What it is like to have a mother

**Disclaimer…I do not own twilight or the characters.**

**A/N Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 10: What it's like to have a mother

BPOV

We arrived back to Edwards's house. His family was in the kitchen making dinner. Edward was holding on to my waist as we walked through the door and headed to the kitchen.

"Where here." Edward announced.

Esme looked up at us she was looking at her son, she looked so happy.

"Great!" she said "Edward I am making your favorite tonight Chicken Marsala. The Salad stuff is over there, you know what to do."

Edward let go of my waist and walked over to the counter. Once again I was watching this TV family prepare a meal in sync in silence. Rose and Alice setting the table, Carlisle stirring sauce, Emmett testing the ingredients and add Edward to the mix, it was just perfect. I stood leaning against the door way smiling.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I asked. "Is there any thing I can do to help?"

Even though I had been told more than once to call her Esme, I kept calling her Mrs. Cullen. I did not want to disrespect her even though I knew it was not.

"Bella" Esme started walking towards me. "Call me Esme please, you are part of this family." She lightly touched my nose.

"Sorry Esme, is there any thing I can do?" I asked.

"You can come help me with the salad." Edward looked up at me and smiled.

"There you go, perfect, help with the salad." Esme looked at me smiled and again mouthed "thank you"

She kept thanking me and I felt like it was me who needed to constantly thank her.

I walked over and started to help Edward, I washing the lettuce, he was cutting the tomatoes. It was perfect. The last month has been perfect and I finally felt like I found a place where I belong.

Dinner was delicious; I know why Chicken Marsala was Edwards favorite Esme was an awesome cook.

After dinner we went to the family room Esme and Carlisle had plans to go out for drinks with some friends. So Alice had suggested we watch a movie. Of course we could not agree on anything. We finally end up watching Cloverfield.

After the movie, we stayed up talking till about midnight.

Rose and Emmett had decided to go to bed. Rose practically lived here with Emmett.

Alice walked Jasper out. Sometimes Jasper stays and sleeps on the couch but he decided to head home tonight so Alice walked him out.

Edward and I sat there on the couch I was cuddled up in his arms. I was so tired but I did not want to leave that spot.

Alice came back into the room.

"Edward Bella is mine for a few hours tomorrow, you have had her for far to long even before you guys went on a date, she was here for you more than me." She winked at me.

"OK I guess I can let her go for a few hours." Edward replied squeezing me a little tighter.

"Good night guys. Bella just crawl in to my bed when you come up." Alice told me walking away.

"Finally we are alone." Edward said brushing a light kiss on my hair I looked up from my very content spot our eyes met and we stayed there for a few minutes just gazing at each other.

I sat up and kissed him first it was just a normal kiss but then the passion that had been building between us through out the movie ignited and those kisses became intense, passionate and amazing. If it was not for the fact that we needed to breath, we would have kissed the rest of the night.

"I better get you up to bed Bella." Edward whispered.

"Just a little bit longer I am so comfortable here, I don't want to move just yet." Edward tightened his grip on me shifted the covers back over us and started to hum my lullaby.

His humming was so soothing that I was instantly asleep.

* * *

EPOV

I woke up a little stiff but I could not believe what an amazing sleep I had.

Then I looked down and realized that Bella was still in my arms. We both fell asleep on the couch last night. I wondered why my parents did not wake us when they got home.

"Good morning handsome." Bella said sitting up giving me a kiss.

"Good morning." I replied through her kiss.

"Did you sleep comfortably?" She asked

I had the best night sleep but my face must not have told her that, I was a little sore the couch was defiantly not as comfortable as my bed but having Bella in my arms made it perfect.

Bella sat up on her knees motioned for me to turn around and she started to massage my shoulders and back. How more perfect could she get?

I let her continue for a little while, every once and while she would bend down and kiss my neck.

I could not help it any more, I wanted to feel her in my arms and kiss her. I turned around lifter her so she was straddling me and I started kissing her rubbing my hands up and down her back, her hands were placed on the front on my chest.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Sorry for the morning breath." She giggled.

I laughed at her grabbed her face in my hands "Bella are serious? Did you just mention your morning breath?" I started to laugh and she playfully shoved me. She got up and started to walk away but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back on my lap.

"I love your morning breath." I said playfully and started kissing her again

"AHEM" Bella jumped up off my lap and immediately started to blush.

"Bella, can I speak to you for a second?" My mother asked her

"Sure, Mrs. Cullen" she replied biting her lip.

My mom brought her to the hallway and they sat on the stairs. I snuck over to the door way leaned against the wall so they could not see me and listened.

"Mrs. Cullen I am so sorry we fell…." Bella started to explain but was stopped by my mom

"First honey, please call me Esme." My mom told her

"Esme." Bella said under her breath.

"Bella I am not mad at you, When Carlisle and I came in last night you were both on the couch sleeping and you looked so peaceful. We did not want to wake either one of you."

"Bella. Edward is very special to me. Don't get me wrong, I love all my kids equally but Edward has a special place in my heart. I am not sure if Edward or Alice told you, But Edward almost died on us as a child. He had severe pneumonia and the doctors told us he would not make it, but thankfully, god was on our side and he did make it, he is here with us today."

I could not believe my mom just admitted she like me better. I always new it was true. I smiled to myself. I wish Alice was here to hear this.

My mother continued.

"I have always wanted what is best for my son, Carlisle and I could not be happier with the fact that he wants to be a doctor. He has been so determined, so focused since his freshman year that he forgot how to be a teenager and enjoy his life. Oh Bella I wish you could have seen his eyes before you came into his life. They were so sad, but yet so determined, so tired and not my Edwards. But then you came into our world and his true eyes came back, you brought him back to life Bella and I will for ever be grateful to you."

Hearing my mom say this to Bella made me sad for the way I acted the last two years.

"Now" Mom continued and I got so nervous to think where she was going with this. "I trust you and Edward; you are both grown up to know right from wrong. I am not trying to be your mother Bella or tell you what to do but I want you to know that Carlisle and I have raised our children to be honest and open with us. As you know, Rose sleeps here with Emmett and Jasper sleeps here as well. I know that Alice _thinks_ we think he sleeps on the couch but we no very well he sneaks into her room at night. Again I trust all my kids. I know your dad is going to be away a lot and you are going to be spending a lot of time here so I just want to make sure that you and Edward are prepared to live with the choices and consequences that come with being intimate." I could not believe my mom is talking about sex with my girlfriend.

"Esme, I really like your son, more than I care to admit openly right now. We are still new in this relationship and I want to take things slow. Esme I have never been with any one and I am not in a rush to jump into a sexual relationship." I could not believe I was listening to this.

"OH Bella I am sorry I was not trying to pry, I just I know that you do not have your mom close so I if there is ever anything you need, I am here." My mom sounded a little embarrassed and I could not help bet let out a little laugh.

"It's OK Esme. Thank you and you are right my mom is far and it is nice to know I can come to you."

"Edward, you come out and stop listening." my mom yelled.

I walked into the hallway and Bella started to blush my mom squeezed her hand and got up.

"Breakfast?" She asked walking away.

I could not help but walk fast to Bella sweep her up in my arms and swing her around.

"What was that for? She asked as I put her down.

"No reason." I said kissing her

"Get on." I said motioning for her to get on to my back.

She giggled "A piggy back ride, of course!" I turned around and she hoped on.

I ran up the stairs with her on my back and stopped at my room. I Opened my door walked to my bed and let her down. I turned around to face her she laid down pulling me on top of her.

"So you like me more than you care to admit?" I asked curiously.

She did not answer me; she pulled me into a kiss.

"Oh god please stop, you guys make me sick." Alice said sarcastically.

Bella and I stood up. Alice grabbed Bella's hand she looked at me and said "You'll have her back by 5:00. Enjoy the day."

Bella turned around blew me a kiss and walked away with Alice.


	11. Learning a little more

**Disclaimer...I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Learning a little more

BPOV

Spending a day with Alice made me nervous. Edward and Alice never like to tell me what we were doing; I hated not knowing, but decided to just go with the flow.

Alice allowed me 30 minutes to get ready. She said to make sure I wear walking shoes.

Before I headed down stairs, I stopped in Edwards's room. He was at his desk. I stood at the door way looking at him for a minute. He looked so baffled. I walked up behind him and kissed the back of his neck.

"I love when you do that." he said.

I did it again "What's the matter?" I whispered in his ear.

"Nothing, I am just going to work on my home work and essays for college." He sounded a little hesitant about telling me, almost as if he did not want me to know.

"I think that will be great." I told him kissing him one last time before walking out the door.

"Bella." he called after me. "Have fun with Alice." He said sarcastically. I walked to his bed grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at him.

"You will pay for that later." he said smiling that amazing crooked smile.

"BELLA…..ISABELLA SWAN LETS GO!" Alice was calling from the bottom of the stairs.

Edward rolled his eyes and smile at me "I will see you at 5:30 hopefully you are not to worn out."

"Have fun." I said giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking out the door.

I turned around one last time. Edward had his hands in his hair and his eyes shut. My heart hurt for a second as I watched him take a breath, let it out, and mumbled something as he started to type.

I hated to see him like that. I vowed to myself that I was going to support him in every way this year. I wanted to be the supportive, caring girlfriend.

EPOV

As much as I wanted to stay with Bella all day, I was kind of relived when Alice said she was taking her today. The it was already Sunday and I still had loads of home work to do. I was going to devote 7 hours to my home work then spend the rest of the night with Bella.

Two hours in to my home work, I realized that I had not gotten far. I was done with English but I still had to write my paper in history and finish my biology analysis.

I looked at my computer, wondering what I was writing, I had realized that I stopped thinking about home work but I was still typing.

_I love the way her hair sometimes falls in her eyes when she is looking at me._

_I love the way she says my name._

_I love the way she blushes at just about everything._

_I love how she bites her lip when she is nervous._

_I love the way she fits perfectly in my arms and she snuggles right up next to me and I can hear her heart beating as if it is beating just for me. _

I could not believe I had just typed all that out with out even thinking about it. I read the words again I smiled to my self thinking about Bella.

I had to get Bella out of mind for the next few hours, I had to concentrate but it was so hard. I could not help but think about her.

Distractions I could not afford right now but this was the best distraction in the world. How can I balance this? Had I grown up to fast and not allowed to let my self be a teenager? Would I be able to continue with my plan and leave Bella here next year to finish her senior year while I move across the country?

My mind was hurting and I could not do this any more, I could not second guess my decisions. This after all was what I wanted. So I would have to learn to balance it. Bella was the most important thing to me and I do not want to loose her. I can balance this out. Bella is supportive of me and I will learn to balance both.

After my mental check, I went back to my home work. I was finally able to finish it all and I realized that I still had 1 hour before Bella and Alice got home.

I wanted to be with Bella tonight so I decided to call Alice and ask her to drop Bella off at the opening in the woods that lead to the meadow.

BPOV

Shopping with Alice was exhausting; we went to every store in the mall and Alice had me trying on EVERYTHING. Finally it was 4:30 and I could not wait to get home. I was so tired and all I wanted to do was see Edward.

"Edward called and I am dropping you off some where else, I will take your bags back to the house." Alice told me when as we were leaving the mall.

"OK." I did not even ask where she was taking me because I knew I would get "it is a surprise."

As soon as we turned off the road, I knew that we were going to go to the meadow and I was so happy. A night alone with Edward is exactly what I wanted.

Edward was there in the distance leaning against his car with his arms folded. He looked so handsome and I could not wait to feel his arms wrapped around me.

I got out of the car waving bye to Alice, I turned around to run to Edward but he was already there picking me up and kissing me. "I've missed you." he said between about a hundred kisses. "I missed you to"

"Let's go, I have dinner waiting"

When we got to the meadow, there was dinner already laid out on the blanket and music playing. It was perfect.

I had told Edward all about my day shopping with Alice and I asked him if he had a good day. He said he was able to finish all his homework and the rest of the night was devoted to me.

We lay on the blanket and listened to music. He stood up grabbed my hand when Take my breath away by Berlin came on.

"Dance with me?" He asked

"Edward I can't dance."

"That's OK, just hold on to my neck, and leave the rest up to me." He said smiling.

I stood up and held on to him, he wrapped his hands around my waist and leaned in towards my neck, I rested my head against his chest.

"I never want to let go of you." He said kissing my neck.

We swayed to the music he led me around; Listening to his heart beat was so soothing. Being here with Edward, dancing with him was so intense. For the first time, I felt like a teenager. I was having all my firsts and they were all with this remarkable person. My feelings for him grew stronger and stronger by the second.

When the song ended, he stopped, looked at me and said "Bella, I do not think it can get more perfect than this." "I disagree" I replied, I started to kiss him and whispered in his mouth "now it is perfect, you are perfect." Edwards's hands had started to roam my body mine roamed his. I wanted to feel him against me I wanted to taste him; I wanted to kiss him every where.

I was just about to take his shirt off when my phone rang.

I went to grab it. "Hi dad, yes dad, I am fine. Actually Edward and I are having dinner, I know dad, yes dad I know, Ok love you to, see you tomorrow."

"What was that about?' Edward asked

"My dad just wanted to make sure he knew I had school tomorrow and that he would not be home till around 9:00 tomorrow night." I told him

"We better get going home." Edward said.

We started to clean and we headed back to the Cullen's.

We got in the car and started to drive home.

"Edward, when I was shopping with Alice today she mentioned something about your ex girlfriend, I just wanted to know a little more about it." I said nervously biting my lip.

Edward looked at me with surprise in his eyes.

"Tanya? Alice told you about Tanya?" He said.

"Yes, is that OK? Was I not supposed to know about her?" I asked now even more nervous than before and felt my self regretting the question.

"No, no nothing like that, I just have not thought about her in over a year. We dated all of 8th grade and more than ½ of freshman year."

"Edward can I ask you a question and ask that you be completely honest with me?"

"Of course Bella, I will always be honest with you."

"Edward, were you and Tanya in a sexual relationship?" As soon as I said that, I immediately felt my stomach drop. I should have never asked that.

"Tanya and I dated for almost 2 years, we became sexual about 2 months into freshman year. But I started to get focused on school and if I really wanted to exceed, I needed to focus on my studies, I could not afford any distractions and Tanya could not share me with my school work, so we broke up and then her family moved away a few months after that."

He sounded a little depressed as he told me about his relationship with her. Almost as if he still had feelings for her or she broke his heart.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" I asked not able to control the crack in voice, I swallowed the lump that threatened in my throat.

I did not want to cry. I was not sure what came over me. I in know way expected Edward to never have a girlfriend, that was naïve of me but to hear him admit it and admit that they had sex was painful. I did not want it to be, but it was.

Edward could tell that I was trying not cry, he pulled over the car, turned to me and grabbed my hands.

"Bella, Tanya has been out of my life for over a year and any feelings I had for her went out the door the minute she made it known that she did not support me. Like I told you on our first date, you have no competition."

"Thank you Edward." Was I could manage to get out.

"Bella are you jealous?" Edward asked

"No, I am not jealous." I don't think I sounded convincing though because Edward got out of the car, he came over to my side, opened my door took my hand shut my door. I leaned up against the car, he had his hands pushed against the car one on each side of my body. He looked me in the eyes.

"Bella there is nothing to be jealous. I promise you that Tanya is long gone and I have no feelings for her what so ever."

I leaned into him kissed "I know Edward, thank you for being honest with me." I am not jealous, I was just taken aback a bit when you told me you and her had sex."

"I'm sorry Bella, I should have told you about her and I sooner but I seriously have not thought about her in a very long time."

I leaned up and gave Edward another kiss. We got back in the car and drove home in silence. Edward held my hand the whole way home.

EPOV

When we got home from our night out, we were both exhausted. I had told Bella that she could sleep in my room with me but she wanted to stay with Alice. I walked her to the door I leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Sweet dreams my Bella."

"You too Edward." She turned and walked into Alice's room.

I woke up the next morning feeling a little sad, I wanted to kill Alice for mentioning Tanya but I was kind of relived knowing that we had finally discussed it. I wondered if Bella was mad that I had not told her about Tanya and I sooner. I was more shocked when Bella mentioned her name yesterday because I have not thought of that girl in a very long time.

Tanya's parent's and my parent's were best friends. We grew up together. Our mothers used to joke around and say that we were going to get married. Tanya practically lived at our house. Her and Alice did not get along to well but Tanya and I were inseparable from the moment we started dating, the first day of 8th grade. We decided to take our relationship to the next level right after freshman year. Tanya and I only had sex a few times. The last time we had it was the last time I saw her or heard from her. It didn't take me a long time to get over her. After about a week I felt relieved and I think my family was to. We had one of those love hate relationships where we would fight then make up all the time.

I walked out of my room at the same time Bella walked out of Alice's. Bella walked over to me.

"Edward, I am so sorry for the way I acted yesterday, I was a little jealous and I should have been honest with you. But I realized last night how crazy I was and I am sorry. Can you forgive me? "

"Oh Bella please do not ever feel like you have to hide your feelings from me. I could never be mad at you."

"Bella, what changed your feelings?" I asked curiously

"Alice, she told me how you guys fought a lot and she showed me a picture of you and her and I saw it in your eyes, they were so gloomy nothing like what they look like right now."

If my eyes look better now then what they did in the picture Alice showed her, it was because of her. She brought light to my eyes and love to my heart. I grabbed her and kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked smiling.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?" I questioned jokingly.

"Nope, just like I do not need a reason to kiss my boyfriend." She said as she pulled me into another kiss.

BPOV

After my conversation with Alice, and seeing that picture, I knew I was being ridiculous. I felt so much better after Edward and I spoke and I could tell that he felt better to.

When we got to school, Edward walked me to my locker, gave me a kiss and said that he would not be able to pick me up after this class but would meet me after my other one.

After he left, I grabbed my books, turned to walk to my next class and hit something rock hard. I fell to the floor and my books went flying.

"I am so sorry." I heard a deep voice say bending down to help me. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes he was so tall I think he was at least 6'4'. He grabbed my books helped me up, reached his hand out to me. "Hi, I am Jacob." He said.


	12. Reconnecting with an old friend

**Disclaimer…I do not own Twilight or the characters…….**

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate them. I enjoy writing this story and I hope you all enjoy reading it. I have a couple of story lines going on in my head so I am trying to tie them together. I am not sure how long this is going to be, I keep waking up with new ideas…..I will try to have a new chapter every night. Also, let me know what you think of the length of the chapter. To long, to short? **

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Reconnecting with an old friend

BPOV

"Hi Jacob" I said reaching my hand to shake his. "I am Bella Swan, I am sorry I bummed into, I didn't see you."

"That is alright did I hurt you." He asked with a concerned look in his face.

"No, not at all." I said

"Swan, Swan Hey are you Charlie Swans daughter?"

"Yes I am."

"I am Jacob, Billy's son. Remember we used to hang out when were kids?"

"Oh my Jacob, look at you! You have grown up so much I did not even recognize you!"

Jacob and I used play when we were kids. My dad and his dad have been friends for over years. When ever I would come to visit my day dad, we would always go to visit him in La Push. I have not see Jacob since I was 12. I can not believe how tall he has gotten.

"My dad and I have been meaning to come up and see you but it has been so hectic with school and as you no, my dad is in a wheel chair so I have been getting my house wheel chair accessible for him." Jacob explained.

"That's OK Jacob. So what brings you to Forks High?" I asked.

"Well the school in La Push is getting renovated so all the kids have to travel to Forks to finish out the school year here."

"That stinks and that's a long drive isn't it?" I asked.

"It is not too bad, the High School is small and there is not too many sophomores so we car pool."

The late bell rang and I realized I was late for class.

"I have to go Jacob, I am late." I said walking away.

"I will walk you to your class." Jacob walked up next to me.

"Um Jake aren't you going to be late as well?"

"I am heading to my history class in room 225 where are you headed?" he asked

"That is were I am headed." I said.

"Jacob, let me see your schedule." I asked grabbing his schedule and I realized that we had almost every class together.

"Jacob, how is it that you are in junior classes when you are a sophomore?"

"I have no clue but I am not going to complain if I am with you." he said and I instantly blushed.

Was he flirting with me? No, this was Jacob; he has always been like a brother to me. He must just mean that he is happy he has me to walk with in the hallway.

We made it to the class, luckily I did not get in trouble because I told Mr. Pyres that I had found Jacob and wanted to help him out.

I sat in my seat next to Alice and she looked over at me mouthed "who is that?" "Long story." I mouth backed

She got out a piece of paper wrote on it and handed it to me

_Spill_

_There is nothing to spill, he is from La Push the High School is getting fixed so all the students are here for the remainder of the year. I bumped into him on my way to the class He is actually an old friend of the family. _

_Well the way he is watching you, it does not make me believe it is nothing. _

_Alice please he is a friend plus I have not seen him since I was 12. _

_Whatever you say…..LOL _

I looked over to where Jacob was sitting and I noticed that he was looking at me, I felt a little uncomfortable. Why was he looking at me like that? I looked over again and he was still staring. He looked away quickly. I glanced at Alice and she gave me an 'I told you so.' Smile.

When the class was over, Alice jumped up and said "I have to run to the ladies room before the next class I will see you in English."

"OK" I said

I walked out the door and with in a second, Jacob was right next to me.

"That was a boring class." He said

"Most of them are" I giggled.

"Do you mind if I walk with you to the next class?" He asked

"No, I do not mind."

I didn't think there was any harm in walking me to my next. Maybe he was staring at me, but it was nothing. At least to me it was nothing.

On the way to class, I asked how his dad was doing and we talked a little about the times I used to go to La Push. Jake was very easy to talk to and he was sarcastically funny. He told me that he loves to work on cars and he is fixing up a Volkswagen for himself.

We walked into class and I took my seat. Jacob took the desk a row next to me, one seat behind, I felt a little awkward having him behind me. I almost felt like I could feel him staring at me.

My pants started to vibrate and I snuck out my phone, I had a text from Edward.

_I can't meet you after this class, but I will be there after gym. Sorry have a good rest of the day._

I text him back

_That's OK, you enjoy the rest of your day as well_

I felt a little sad but I know how busy he is with his school work so I understood why he couldn't meet me.

As soon as the class was over, Jake was right there by my side. "I have gym next, what about you?"

"I have gym as well."

"Cool we can walk together." He said with a big smile.

"Have fun in gym!" Alice exclaimed walking towards Jasper and I heard Jasper asked "Who is that with Bella?" "A friend of her family I guess." she mumbled as they walked away.

I wondered what the big deal was, Jacob was an old friend, he's like a little brother.

We played kick ball in gym and I hated it. I struck out on purpose so I didn't have to run. I sat out when we were in the field telling the gym teacher it would be safer for me to do so. He agreed with me.

Gym was over and Jake and I walked out together. He was telling me a story about how his dad had gotten stuck in the door way with his wheel chair. Jake was listening to his music and he could not hear Billy yell for help Jake was mimicking his father and it was so funny. It was exactly how I remember Billy being. I was laughing the through the whole story.

EPOV

The day had gone really bad. First I could not concentrate on anything. I kept day dreaming about being with Bella and I could not wait to see her. Then my English teacher hated my essay and wanted me to write it over. My History teacher said that my home work was done poorly and she gave me till Wednesday to pass in another. All I wanted to do was see Bella. I could not believe the way this day was turning out

I walked to the gym so I could meet her out side and then my day got even worse.

I could hear her laugh and my heart skipped a beat, I wondered what had happened to her in gym today. I really wish I could be a fly on the wall one day in gym.

Bella came walking out of the gym. She was not alone. She was with this tall dark haired boy he was talking and she was laughing. He had his hand on the small of her back.

I froze, my blood started to boil, there was something about this guy and the way he looked at Bella that made me want to kill him.

Bella was looking around and she caught my eye. She started to walk over to me.

"Hi Edward." she came up to me wrapped her arms around me and gave me a kiss on the lips. I kissed her back but I was still looking at that kid right behind her.

"Edward, I would like you to meet Jacob Black." Bella said after she let me go.

It took every bit of energy I had to shake his hand. Who the hell was this guy and why was he looking at Bella like that. Like she was his prize.

"Hi Jacob, nice to meet you." I managed to get out

"Nice to meet you too, are you Bells boyfriend?" First of all, who the hell is Bells and secondly she didn't tell him she had a boyfriend. This day was just getting worse and worse.

"Yes, Jacob, this is Edward my boyfriend." she said grabbing my hand and giving me a sympathetic smile. I know she could see the tension in my eyes I was not trying to hide it.

"Edward, Jacob is an old friend of the family, my dad and his dad are friends and when I would come here for the summer, my dad and I used to go to La Push all the time." Bella explained.

"What are you doing at Forks high" I asked with annoyance in my voice.

"Actually the high school in La Push is undergoing major renovations so we are here for the remainder of the school year."

"Cool. Are you a junior?" I asked trying to be civilized "No I am a sophomore but I have all junior classes. I actually have almost all classes with Bella. I am not sure how that happened but I'm not complaining." he said smiling to Bella.

My blood was boiling, I could not believe kid. 'I'm not complaining.' Was he trying to be funny? I really did not like this Jacob kid.

"Hey Bells I am going to go see some of my friends I will see you in science." Jacob winked at her and walked away. Why the hell does he keep calling her Bells?

"Edward, what is it?" she asked leaning up to kiss me again.

"Bells"? I questioned tilting my head, with wide eyes and making a face.

"Oh." She giggled. "That is his nickname for me. When he was a baby, that is what he called me and my dad thought it was cute he calls me that some times as well." She said as she pulled me to her next class.

She stopped abruptly in front of her next class turned to me and said "Why Edward Cullen are you jealous?"

"No, I am not jealous Bella I just do not like the way he was looking at you."

"Well good, there is no reason to be jealous. Jake is a friend and that is it, besides, why would I want him, when I can have this." She reached up, grabbed the back of my head and kissed me.

She pulled away and walked into her classroom. I stood there breathless. So this is what Bella felt like yesterday. The feeling that came over me was terrible. I never wanted to feel that way again. She was right, there was no reason to be jealous, and he was just a friend.

I waited for a minute and I watched Bella take her seat next to Alice.

I went to turn around and Jacob was standing right behind me

"Don't worry. I will take care of her for you, we both now how clumsy she is." He said as he smiled and walked into the class room taking a seat behind Bella.

My face immediately burned red Bella looked up at me her smile faded and I turned around and walked away.

I could not believe he just said that, was he trying to be annoying? How dare he, oh and the way he was looking at Bella and his little nick name for her. My blood started to fume as I walked to my next class thinking about Bella with Jacob in almost every class.

The day could not end fast enough on top of all the stuff going on with my school work, now I have this little creep gawking after her.

The day came to an end, finally and I walked to my car. I saw Bella standing at my passenger door waiting for me. I could not wait to get home I was so tired and I had so much to do.

I walked up to Bella and gave her a chaste kiss before opening the door letting her in the car.

"How was your day Edward." she asked as she flipped through the radio stations.

"It was OK Bella there is a lot of stuff going on at school."

"Anything I can help with?" She looked over at me. I loved that she wanted to help me. She smiled her beautiful smile and I felt all my uncertainties go away.

"I could some help re-doing my English paper."

"I am at your service MR. Cullen." She teased. "But Edward, I have to be home by 6:00 tonight, Jacob and Billy are coming over for dinner."

Jacob, that name again. I took a deep breath trying not to let her notice. I took her hand in mine and brought to my lap. Our fingers intertwined. She was rubbing my hand with her thumb. If she only knew how much I loved when she touched me.

"That's OK we can work on my paper as soon as we get to my house then I will drive you home at 5:30."

She nodded in agreement and we continued our drive home in silence.

We walked through the door and went into the kitchen there was a note on the counter.

_Edward,_

_Had some errands to run with dad, Rose and Emmett are out and Alice and Jasper are eating with Jaspers family tonight. There is food in the fridge, see you tonight. Love, mom_

I looked over at Bella "No one is home, are you hungry, my mom has food in the fridge?"

"No, I'm good" she replied softly.

Bella grabbed me and started kissing me.

"Edward I hate to see you like this" she said laying her head on my chest. "What can I do to help you, please I want to help you." she looked at me and I could see the concern in her eyes.

"Well you could come up to my room and help me with my English paper." I replied taking her hand and running to my room.

We got up to my room and I turned on my computer. I went to sit on my chair.

"No, Edward, sit on the bed for a few minutes." She demanded.

I did as I was told and I walked over to the bed lying on my back.

"Lie on your stomach silly." She smirked and motioned for me to turn around. I did as she asked and she climbed up on top of me and started to massage my back. God I needed that, it felt so good.

"Take your shirt off please it will be much easier for me to massage you."

She got off of me and I sat up on my knees and she helped me remove my shirt. I laid back down and she rubbed her petite little hands over my shoulders and around back.

She was felt unbelievable, all the tension that had been building up subsided with thouch of her hands. I closed my eyes and sighed with pleasure.

Bella kept bent down and kissed my neck on each side. She traced her tongue around my ear and I went wild. I turned around and grabbed her bringing her down to my bare chest. I couldn't help but kiss her beautiful lips. Softly, sensually our lips moved in unison. Our tongues caressing. My hands were roaming her back. She sat up and removed her shirt.

I loved seeing Bella with no shirt on. She was beautiful in so many ways. I reached up and brought her back down into a deep kiss once again.

I traced my tongue around her lips then went to her ear; I seductively whispered her name in her. She giggled my name and I traced my tongue around ear lobe. She let out a moan and my heart went wild.

We sat up, I started kissing her shoulders and running a finger up and down her arm. I laid her on the bed, I started kissing her face, neck and moved down to her breasts. Bella sat up and reach around to unhook her bra.

She held her arms in front of her hiding herself from me. "Don't be shy Bella, you are beautiful." I whispered in her ear as I laid her down on the bed.

I started to kiss her to kiss down her neck till I made my way to her amazing breasts. I held one in my hand and caressed it as I started to nibble the nipple of her other breast.

"Edward." She breathed and I looked up at her. Her eyes were shut, she licked her lips seductively.

I could not believe how a simple moan could excite me. I continued to kiss Bella's amazing body, breasts, face and lips. I wanted to taste every inch of her. I slowly brought my hands to undo her pants. She was a little nervous at first.

"I do not have to Bella if we are going to fast, I can stop." I said quietly

"No that is OK I am just nervous Edward I have never done this before."

I went back up and kissed her lips. "Bella we can take this as slow as you want. I am not going to force you into anything."

She grabbed my neck and started to kiss me again. I could tell that she was just as heated as I was. I slid her pants off and made my way back down to her pants. I buckled them and slowly pulled them off revealing her beautiful body to me.

I started to kiss between her thighs; I could tell she liked it because her legs were quivering. I made chaste kisses around her pubic area and then let my tongue slip in side of her. She was so wet, and she tasted even better than I thought. I entered one finger and my tongue tickled her clit. She was moaning my name and the blankets were crumbled up in her hands. I added two more fingers and moved them in her a little faster and deeper. "Oh Edward, Edward god it feels so good." She arched her back and I could feel her start to clamp, I knew she was close to her release. I continued my rhythm till I felt all her juices spill out.

"Edward that was amazing." she said breathlessly.

She reached for me and I lay back down next to her she started to undo my pants and before I knew it, I was inside her mouth. God she was so good at that. It took me less than 10 minutes to release in her mouth. She felt amazing, this afternoon was amazing and I never wanted it to end. I had forgotten all about my jealous feelings and my school work and for an hour, I allowed my self to get lost in Bella.

**A/N hope you enjoyed. Have a great night:)**


	13. The Party

**Disclaimer…I do not own Twilight or the characters…….**

**A/N….Am I pro Edward or Pro Jacob?? **

* * *

Chapter 13: The party

EPOV

School really started to settle in. My work load got harder and harder and my time with Bella got shorter and shorter.

I hated having to constantly change our plans or cancel on her but my teachers principle included where determined to see me get what I wanted. Bella was my biggest supporter. She was always right there when and if I needed anything.

Our homework ritual had gone down to 1 night a week. The other nights I was with Mr. Reis. He added another day to my after school class. So now I spent 4 nights a week rather than 2. This week's paper I was assigned was DNA studies.

Bella started to spend a lot of time with Jacob and his friends down in La Push. I hated that more than I would admit to her. She told me all the time that they were just friends. I wanted to believe her, it was not her I did not trust it was him.

Thank fully, we still had our Wednesday night dinners. That was the night I had no after school classes. Our night time talks had remained the same as well. We would stay on the phone till we both feel asleep. That last few weeks it was always me first but I would wake up in the morning and she would still be on the phone. Sometimes she would talk in her sleep. Most of the time it was about her mom, she really did miss her.

One night a few days before Halloween, she fell asleep first and I stayed awake listening to her breath. "Edward, please don't go to Mr. Reis tonight, I need you."

I hated hearing her say that. This was taking a toll on her just as much as was me, she was more supportive than I deserved. At that moment I knew what I was doing was not only affecting her, it was affecting me. My parents where right, I had my whole life to be a doctor, but I would never be able to experience high school again. I was letting my teenage years slip away, I was letting my Bella slip away.

* * *

BPOV

I was trying to be that supportive caring girlfriend that I promised myself I would be but it was hard. The last several weeks have not been easy for me or Edward. We went down to one night a week with homework and we saw each other on Wednesday and Saturday night's. But most of the Saturday nights consisted of Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rose and I watching a movie and Edward falling asleep.

I was spending more time in La Push with Jacob and his friends. My dad went down there lot to hang out with Billy and I found it fun to tag along. Jacob and his friends knew how to have a good time. They went cliff diving, I watched. Jacob worked on an old bike and I helped him test drive it.

But at the end of the day, when I would go home I longed to be with Edward. We still talked till one of us fell asleep but it was not the same. Hanging out with Jacob and his friends was nothing like 

being with Edward, cuddling in his arms, watching movies, going to our meadow. That was the kind of companionship I longed for.

Jacob has really been a good friend through all this. But he was not Edward. I needed Edward. I wanted to talk to him about it but I was afraid. I still supported him and I wanted him to know that but I was hoping that we could make some much needed alone time. The morning in the car on the way to school or the quick drive home did not suffice for either of us.

Alice and Esme noticed it as well. They both told me to give it time. "He is still so happy, he just needs time to adjust." Esme told me. I agreed with her. I know he was having a hard time balancing both and I was not going to push away from or let him push me away. I was sticking by Edward through this.

It was Halloween and Edward's family always threw a huge Halloween party, it was customary that the Cullen's all dressed as vampires. I still had not found anything to wear. I really did not like dressing up but I was told I was not allowed unless I was in costume.

"What are you going to go to the party as?" Edward asked on the way to my house from school.

"I was thinking...how about Isabella Swan, the girl who is falls for a vampire?" I giggled.

"Very funny Bella, you need to dress up." He said smiling

"Oh Edward I really do not want to." I said sighing

"Leave it up to me, I have a great idea." He said touching my cheek and smiling.

"I am not wearing the suit of armor Jasper got me." I joked.

"That is not what I had in mind at all." He laughed.

We got to my house, I reached over and gave Edward a kiss.

"Be back at my house by 5:00 to get ready." He said as I got out of his car.

"Will do."

I only had two hours before I had to get to the Cullen's house and I wanted to call Jacob to make sure he was still going with his friends and that Billy was going to come up as well.

Jacob and his friends all got costumes as wolves. When Esme and Carlisle said to invite them, I went shopping with them and they found the costumes. When they walked out of the dressing room, I could not believe how real they all looked. It was perfect.

"Dad I am home!" I yelled looking for my dad

"In here Bells." he said calling from the Kitchen

"Hey dad how was work?"

"It was OK , how was school?"

"Good, "so dad what are you going as to the Cullen's Party?"

"The police chief of Forks WA." He chuckled.

"Very original dad!" I said sarcastically.

"Do you know what Billy is going as?" I asked.

"Yes, he is an Indian ancestor."

"That is perfect, this is going to be so much fun. I have to be at the Cullen's by 5:00 to get dressed the party starts at 7:00 and of course Esme and Carlisle said to be there when ever you want." I babbled as my dead read his paper.

I went up to my room to do some homework and take shower.

I got the house and Esme was in the kitchen preparing the food. I loved how I could just walk into the house like I lived there. The Cullen's really had a way of making this feel like my home as well.

"Hi Esme, can I help with anything?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

No Honey, thank you though. Actually, Rose and Alice are waiting for you in Alice's room." They have your costume all ready,

"Great!" I said walking out of the Kitchen.

"It's about time you got here." Alice said pulling me to her vanity.

"Edward said 5:00 it is 5:01 I am a minute late."

Alice laughed "Well we have a lot to do and 1 minute is 1 minute."

"Oh Alice stop talking and just work your magic." I teased.

I spent the next 2 hours letting Alice and Rose doll me up. Alice perfectly curled my hair, painted my nails and Rose did my makeup.

Alice told me to close my eyes, she came back and her and Rose helped me get into my costume. I had to step my feet in and they pulled it up. Whatever it was, it made my boobs squish a little and left my shoulders bare.

Alice walked me over to the mirror and told me to open my eyes.

I could not believe what was staring back at me. My hair was up half way with big banana curls hanging down my back, my make up was perfect. My eyes had sparkling white eye shadow and two diamonds were glued to my left eye. My cheeks were the perfect shade of pink and my lips the perfect shade of red. I had to blink twice. I could not believe it was the same girl staring back at me.

The dress was beautiful, it was rich satin with embroideries, beading, and tiny sequins it was strapless and tied up my back. I could not believe how beautiful this dress was (**A/N dress is posted on my site)**

"Wait till Edward sees you." Alice explained bouncing around me fixing the curls that contoured around my face.

"He is going to faint" Rose smiled at me "you look beautiful Bella."

"Where did he get this?" I asked.

"It was his grandmother's dress." Rose said smiling at me.

"Edward asked mom if you could wear it, and she was more than happy to allow it." Alice said taking my hand and twirling me around.

"Bella you look amazing." Alice said letting go of my hand.

"We better get going down stairs, it almost 7:30 which means we are already late for our own party." Alice said walking out the door.

I could not move. It took me a few seconds to realize that this was really me plain old Bella starring in the mirror. I could not wait for Edward to see me.

"Are you coming?" Rose called after me.

"Yes, I will be right down." I said taking one last look and a deep breath.

I was at the top of the stairs getting ready to walk down and it got quite I looked up and saw every one staring at me. I immediately blushed and within two seconds Edward was at the top of the stairs taking my hand. His eyes never left mine.

"Bella my heart just stopped, you took my breath away." He whispered in my ear as we walked down the stairs.

I heard people whispering and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob. His eyes were wide, his mouth open a little.

"Bella" my dad said walking up to me "you look so beautiful."

"Thank you dad."

Esme and Carlisle came up to me, Esme had tears in her eyes. "Bella you look just like my mother in that dress. I want to take a picture. Stay here." Esme said as she walked away to get her camera.

"Edward you look so handsome." He was dressed just like Brad Pitt in interview with a vampire, he had on an old fashion white high collared shirt, a vest that was red and white with embroidered designs and a brownish black leather jacket. He was wearing red contacts. He looked so handsome and so much like a real vampire.

He reached down and put his teeth to my neck breathed a little and said "your blood is singing for me." Then kissed the hallow of my neck.

The rest of the night was amazing. Edward never left my side. He held on to my waist as we walked around talking to friends from school and meeting friends of both our parents.

We hung out with Jacob and his friends for some time. I was so happy with the way Edward was acting towards Jacob. Even though he never admitted it, I knew he hated the fact the Jacob and I have been hanging out.

Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Jacob and friends, Edward and I were all talking when Edward excused himself to the bathroom for a moment.

"Bella, we need to talk." Jacob said grabbing my hand pulling me to the kitchen once Edward was out of site.

"UM OK Jake." I replied confused.

"Bella I cannot stand it anymore." What can't you…." I started but Jake interrupted "Bella I am in love you." My mouth flew open and my eyes widened. Jacob grabbed my hand and continued.

"I have seen how Edward has completely ignored you these last few weeks, the first few days at school you were mess but then as we started to hang out, you got better. Bella please, Edward is not good for you, but you…you and I, we would be so good together, don't you see Bella please tell me you see you it? You are so much better with me. He does not care for you the way I do."

I could not believe that Jacob had just said that I did not know what to do, what to say I looked down then I felt Jacobs hand on my chin my body shivered when he touched me. He pulled my face up and then Jacob kissed me.

* * *

EPOV

I hated to leave Bella for more than one minute but I had to go the bathroom.

I walked away and watched her laugh. She looked like a goddess in that dress. I could not wait to get her alone and give her my surprise.

I went back to the living room and I notice that everyone but Jacob and Bella were still in the same spot.

I walked up to Emmett "Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Jacob said he needed to talk to her I think they went to the kitchen." Emmett said

"Thanks bro." I said walking towards the kitchen.

I could hear Jacob talking to Bella so I stopped for a second to listen.

"Bella please, Edward is not good for you, but you…you and I, we would be so good together, don't you see Bella please tell me you see you it? You are so much better with me. He does not care for you the way I do."

I could not believe I was hearing this. That no good….then I looked up and he was kissing her. There was my Bella kissing that little prick. My entire body started to shake, my face got 10 shades of red and purple and I turned around and ran out.

* * *

**A/N…….. Uh oh a cliff hanger. Sorry guys… I wanted to write more but I am exhausted. It was very hard to write this tonight. Am I pro Edward or Pro Jacob? I guess you will have to wait till tomorrow night******** Sorry I know that is mean. I am really very tired. Working, Kids, husband, I know cry you a river right…But seriously I have Thursday off so I will try to stay up late tomorrow night and get out more than one chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They keep me coming!!**


	14. No air

**Disclaimer…..I do not own Twilight or the characters**

**A/N so here we go…Am I pro Edward or pro Jacob!! Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them!!**

* * *

Chapter 13" No Air

EPOV

_I could hear Jacob talking to Bella so I stopped for a second to listen_

"Bella please, Edward is not good for you, but you…you and I, we would be so good together, don't you see Bella please tell me you see you it? You are so much better with me. He does not care for you the way I do."_I could not believe I was hearing this. That no good….then I looked up and he was kissing her. There was my Bella kissing that little prick. My entire body started to shake, my face got 10 shades of red and purple and I turned around and ran out_.

"Edward, Edward, where are you going." Emmett was calling after me.

"Edward, wait what happened?" Emmett was grabbing my arm to stop me.

I was on the front porch I turned to look at him. I was so mad I could not stand still I was walking in circles punching the wood railings.

"What happened? What happened is that mutt…… that mutt had his hands on Bella and they were kissing. To think, I actually let my guard down with that girl. I was such a fool, such a fool to let that girl in, no distractions, no distractions is what I have been saying since freshman year and the year that I am at the top of my game, I get a distracted. I let my school work slip, to think that I was going to drop all my senior classes to be with her. What was I thinking? I can't believe it, I can't believe I let that girl distract me and then, she goes and kisses someone else at my party! What a waste of my time! That is what happened Emmett."

"I hate you Edward Cullen!! DO YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU!"

* * *

BPOV

"Bella I cannot stand it anymore."

"What can't you…." I started but Jake interrupted "Bella I am in love you." My mouth flew open and my eyes widened. Jacob grabbed my hand and continued.

"I have seen how Edward has completely ignored you these last few weeks, the first few days at school you were mess but then as we started to hang out, you got better. Bella please, Edward is not good for you, but you…you and I, we would be so good together, don't you see Bella please tell me you see you it? You are so much better with me. He does not care for you the way I do."

"Edward, Edward, where are you going" I heard Emmett calling after Edward.

I pushed Jacob away and punched him in the face. "What the hell was that about Jacob?"

He grabbed his eye and came back over to me. "Bella, I am so sorry" I pushed him out of the way again and started to run.

"Bella wait up" Alice said as we ran out of the kitchen to find Edward.

"How is your hand? That was a nice punch." Alice said

"It hurts like Hell, where did he go?" I answered looking frantically for Edward.

"There is he outside" Alice said.

"What happened? What happened is that mutt…… that mutt had his hands on Bella and they were kissing. To think, I actually let my guard down with that girl. I was such a fool, such a fool to let that girl in, no distractions, no distractions is what I have been saying since freshman year and the year that I am at the top of my game, I get a distracted. I let my school work slip, to think that I was going to drop all my senior classes to be with her. What was I thinking? I can't believe it, I can't believe I let that girl distract me and then, she goes and kisses someone else at my party! What a waste of my time! That is what happened, Emmett."

"I hate you Edward Cullen!! DO YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU!" I said as loud as I could. Then I grabbed the front of my dress turned around ran in the house and up the stairs.

I heard Alice Say. "Edward I can't believe you just said that, you jerk, she punched him in the face."

Before I knew it, Alice was right by my side helping me up the stairs.

"Let's get you out of this dress" she said.

Alice helped me out of my dress and helped me put on my regular clothes. She sat down on her bed besides me and held me running her fingers through my hair. I was crying so hard that I could not breathe. My face was wet with tears my nose was running I felt like someone had just reached in my chest and tore my heart right out.

"SHH SHH SHH its OK Bella, everything will be OK." Alice Said comforting me.

"Did you….you …you hear the way he was talking to….to….to Emmett? He was saying that girl Alice that girl. I thought I was special to him Oh Alice." Then a whole other round of cries came as I relived the words I heard Edward say.

After about 5 minutes of crying, I could not take the pain in my hand any more.

"Alice my hand hurts really bad, do you think you could ask your dad to come look at it?" I managed to get out through my whimpering.

"I will be right back" she said

I sat on Alice's bed and thought about what Jacob had said and did then I heard Edwards's words in my head. They were so fresh in my mind and he was angry. That girl? Waste of his time? I had to leave; I could not stay here any longer. I looked at Alice's dresser and saw her keys so I grabbed them, walked out onto Alice's porch and climbed down the ladder that was on the side of the house for the roses. My hand hurt badly and I did want Carlisle to look at it, but I could not stay there any longer. I had to get out.

* * *

EPOV

"I hate you Edward Cullen!! DO YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU!" I heard Bella yell I froze and she ran away.

"Edward I can't believe you just said that, you jerk, she punched him in the face." Alice said running after her.

"Edward, what in the hell just happened. What has gotten Bella so upset?" Charlie asked walking onto the porch.

"Charlie, I am so sorry, it is just I saw her kissing Jacob and I got mad. I let my temper get the best of me and I said some things I should not have said, things I did not mean."

"Actually Charlie it was my fault." Jacob said walking into the living room. "I kissed Bella against her will and I said some stuff that I really should not have. Edward had every right to be mad I should have never done this here, actually, I should have never even done it at all." Jacob turned to my parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I am so sorry I disrupted your party."

Jacob looked at me and "Edward, I really am sorry she never even kissed me back, and I have a black eye to prove it."

I looked at Jacob's face and gave a slight smile, his eye was already bruised and I immediately felt sick.

Jacob turned around and walked away.

"Dad! DAD! DAD!" Alice was running down the stairs.

"Oh Dad there you are, dad Bella needs you, her hand really hurts and is really swollen, it may be broken."

I looked at Alice and as I listened to her my heart broke what have I done?

I ran up the stairs to Alice's room. My dad and Alice following after me.

I had to see her, I had to fix the mess that I made.

"Bella?" I said knocking on the door.

"Bella let me in Bella are you there, please let me in." I was pleading to the door.

"Bella Please I need to see you, my dad is here to see you, please open the door."

"Alice!Alice! Your car is gone." I heard Rose call from the stairs. "My car what do you mean my car is gone?" Alice asked nervously.

"Bella open the door" my father said "I want to look at your hand." "Hold on." Alice said as he went to the plant in the hallway and grabbed her key she hid in the dirt.

She opened the door and I ran in

"Bella? Bella? Where are you?"

The porch door was open. I ran to the porch and looked down. She must have climbed down.

"Edward my car keys are gone." Alice said.

I ran out of Alice's room and I flew down the stairs.

Charlie was at the door. "What is going on Edward, where's Bella?"

"I know where she is Charlie. I am going to get her. I will call you as soon as she safe." I said running to my car.

I got in my car and sped away. I was driving so fast that it took me less than 10 minutes to get to the opening near the meadow.

I saw Alice's car, I put my car in park and jumped out. I ran to Alice's car but she was not in it. I ran through the woods to the meadow. I noticed a piece of her shirt and pants on a very large branch and I saw some blood. My heart started to race faster and faster as I ran to the meadow.

When I got there, I stopped. She was sitting on the grass one knee up to her chest, her head laying on it. The other leg stretched out with a gauge in it. I could hear her crying her heart out. The feeling that came over me seeing her there and knowing that I caused it made me sick.

"Bella" I whispered as I walked to her slowly.

She looked up; her eyes were all red and swollen from crying.

"Leave me alone Edward." She said standing up but she couldn't do it, she fell and I caught her. She sat back down I left my hands on her back.

"Edward, get your hands off me." She shifted herself so I was no longer touching her.

"Edward, I said leave me alone." She had so much anger in voice and I felt my heart break.

"I am sorry Bella, I can't do that, and I will not leave you alone because we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about Edward. I am a distraction and I am walking away so I will not distract you."

"Bella please listen to me." I pleaded.

I went and sat in front of her. She kept her head down.

"Edward I said Leave me alone! I do not want to hear your reasoning. Just get up and go." She whispered her voice cracking.

"I can't do that Bella, I can't leave you alone because….because I love you. Isabella Marie Swan I love you." I put my hand on her chin and pulled her face so she would look at me.

"Don't say that Edward. You do not mean it. You….you called me that girl; you told Emmett….I let that girl distract me you said I was a waste of time. Edward, do you know what hearing you say that did to me?" She started crying again and looked away.

"Oh Bella, my sweet precious Bella. I did not mean that. Isabella I am so in love with you that it hurts." She met my glance, tears welding in her eyes.

"When you are not right by my side my heart aches and it feels like a piece of me has gone missing. You make my life complete you make my heart beat again you brought light to my eyes." The tears started to fall down her cheeks and I wiped them away with my thumb, my hand still holding her cheek.

"Bella please, when I saw him kiss you, when I heard him say those words to you, I freaked. I didn't know what to do. I ran and I said things that I didn't mean. Bella please believe me I did not mean one word of it. You are the best distraction. I just, I was just so afraid of losing you to him. The last few weeks, I let you slip away because of my school work and when I heard him say I was no good for you and then kiss you. It broke my heart. It felt like someone went into my chest and took my heart right out."

"Well you know what Edward? Hearing you say those things to Emmett felt like someone went into my chest and tore my heart out." She reached up and removed my hand from her face.

"Your words hurt Edward more than you know, the last few weeks of not being with you has been torture for me as well but I stood by you, I helped you in any way I could. I did not ask for Jacob to kiss me, Jacob is my friend, he is like my brother. You, you on the other hand had control over those words. I had no control over Jacob kissing me. Edward please, I really just want you to leave me alone."

My heart was breaking as I heard her talked. She was so sad and I caused this. I was so in love with Bella. How could I make her see that I love her?

"Bella listen I am not leaving you alone." I cupped her face between both of my hands and I gazed in her eyes.

"I will never leave you alone. Bella do you remember our first date and on the way home No air came on with Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown? You mouthed the words as it played and every so often I would catch you looking at me, almost like you were saying those words for me. Well Bella I am here I am not going anywhere and I am telling you that loosing you is like living in this world with no air, and I wish there was a way that I could make you understand that my world revolves around you, it makes it hard for me to breathe without you. Bella, please believe me when I say that I love you, I am so completely in love you."

The tears where streaming down her face. "Say it again Edward." She whispered through her tears.

I stood up and picked her up in my arms. I had her by the waist her feet slightly off the ground.

"Isabella, I love you, you are the air that I breath, without you, I am not complete and I will spend every day proving to you just want you mean to me."

"Oh Edward, I love you too, I really do, I love you too!"

She reached her arms around my neck and pulled me into the most passionate kiss. Our bodies were connected and for a moment it felt like we were one.

"Edward" she said our fore heads touching gazing in each other eyes

"Yes"

"My hand really hurts"

* * *

**A/N…………….So there you go, I am all TEAM EDWARD…..it is not that I hate Jacob but he is too young and reckless for Bella. I hope you liked this chapter. **


	15. Six weeks later

Disclaimer…

**Disclaimer….I do not own Twilight or the characters**

**A/N….Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I had a few things going on but I am back ;) This is more of a filler chapter than anything. Hope you like it. **

**Thanks to every one who has reviewed. I appreciate it. Your reviews make me smile!! Love to all of you….**

* * *

Chapter 15: six weeks later

BPOV

My cast was finally getting taken off. Six weeks ago, I had punched Jacob in the face, broken my hand and Edward told me he loved me.

Who would have thought that one person could have such strong, ineffable feelings towards another person. My love for Edward was deep, it went past my heart, Edward reached my soul and there was no adequate way to described just how deep our connection was.

I was feeling amazing, energetic, comfortable, surprised, satisfied, fulfilled but most of all in love. Christmas was about 10 days away; Edward and I had decided to buy Christmas gifts together. Of course he did not want my money but I was not having that. If he was going to buy the gift his name would be on it not mine. So we agreed to split the gifts we bought in half.

I always hated Christmas shopping but with Edward holding my hand through the decorated streets, sitting on Santa's lap getting our picture taken and drinking hot chocolate at the coffee shop cuddled on the couch made this my favorite Christmas.

Jacob had apologized to Edward and I a thousand times and we did forgive him. The first few weeks after the incident with Jacob he stayed away but I eventually let him of the hook he was after all like family to me. Edward finally caved and forgave him as well. I think he did that after Jacob started to date a girl named Leah who was also from La Push.

To my surprise, Edward had decided that being a senior was much to hard and after a lot of debating and discussions more with himself than any one else, he had gone back to junior year. Alice was excited as well. She had been dropping hints to him for months and a week before the party he had made his decision and now he has almost every class with Alice and I.

My dad has even found some one. He met Esme's best friend from College her name is Marissa. She was so nice and I could tell my dad really liked her. They were both divorced, Marissa however never had any children. Seeing my dad happy made me so happy. Me and my dad really bonded over the last few months.

And to add to all my big surprises, my mom and Phil are moving to Australia. Phil got a job as the head coach at Sydney High and it was too great of an offer to pass up. At first I was upset about my mom moving across the world but then Edward had mentioned something about us going there for a month in the summer. The thought of spending a month in Australia in the summer time with Edward sold me. My mom was coming to the Cullen's for Christmas with Phil. Then they were leaving New Years day.

Christmas was a great Cullen tradition. Esme had every room in the house all decorated. Her decorations were beautiful. There was a great big tree in the living room with beautiful pink, green and white ornaments. The stockings were hung by the fire. Esme had even added stockings for my father and me.

Now the only dilemma I had was buying something for Edward. What do you buy for some one who already has everything they want? I wanted to get my own gift not get ideas from any one. I thought it would be more special that way.

Buying for Edward was really hard I thought of the normal first love Christmas gifts like a watch or clothes but that just did not seem right. I wanted something perfect and then in hit me.

I remembered that Edward's Piano at the Cullen house had gotten broken a few years back when they were doing some remodeling. The piano now sat in the garage; they never got a round to fixing. Edward had told me that two things relax him driving fast and playing the piano-well now three, me being the third.

I was out in town the day my cast came off and I decided to take a walk by Carlisle office and see if he could help me.

Carlisle's office was in Port Angeles. I am not fond of doctors or hospitals, but this office felt like home. You could tell that Esme and Alice did the decorating. The beige walls were decorated with black and white pictures of families. As I walked around, I noticed that under each picture was a name. Dr. Cullen's patients I assumed. It was beautiful.

"Hello there may I help you?" The friendly receptionist asked with a smile as I walked up to her window.

"Yes I am a friend of Dr. Cullen's and I was wondering if he was available?"

"He just finished up with a patient let me go check, your name?" she said standing up.

"Bella Swan."

"Oh, you're Bella, I have heard so much about you. Come back here dear, he will not be busy for you." She walked out of her enclosed office and opened the door that led to the back we walked down the long hallway. More black and white pictures hung on the walls. I stopped Right out side of the big office that was at the end of the hallway. I noticed a family picture of the Cullen's. Edward and Alice where no more than 7, they all looked so happy. It was a perfect family picture.

"They're a beautiful family aren't they?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes they are." I replied smiling to her.

The receptionist lightly tapped on the door, Carlisle was on the phone. He looked up at me and smile, he motioned for me to come in and sit down. He mouthed thank you to the receptionist.

"It was nice to meet you Bella." She said tapping my back.

"Nice to meet you too." I looked at her name badge. "Pam."

Carlisle had pictured of the family all over his office. He had a book shelf full of medical books and his diplomas and degrees where hung in fancy frames all over the walls.

Carlisle hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair. "Bella what brings you here today?" he asked with a smile.

"Carlisle I am having a hard time with my present to Edward and I thought of something but I needed help and I only have 10 days to do it."

"Of course I would love to help you, what is it?" Carlisle sat up and folded his hands on his desk.

"I wanted to fix Edwards Piano for him, but I was not sure what was wrong with it. And I was hoping that if it was nothing major I could surprise him and have it fixed." I was a worried that there was a lot of damage to the piano and that it was going to be a lot of money to fix. I had only seen it once and looked like it was all scratched.

"Bella I think that is a perfect gift, Esme and I sure do miss hearing him play at the house. I can tell you that the only problem is thousands of scratches. So all that needs to be done is sanding the wood work then re-varnishing it. If you would like, I can help you."

"That would be great Carlisle. Do you mind coming with me to show me what I need to buy and what to do?" I asked. I was getting eager to start on my project. Edward loved to play the piano and I know he hated not having it. He mentioned getting it fixed, but he never did. This was going to be perfect.

"Not at all dear, I have one patient left why don't you wait then we can head to the store and get what we need."

"Thank you so much Carlisle, and can we keep this between us?"

"We sure can." He said standing up to. "I think Edward is going to love this." He said as he walked out of the office.

* * *

EPOV

This Christmas was going to be the best Christmas ever. Bella and I were in love and being in love with her was incredible. She was beautiful in every way.

So many things had changed over the lasts six weeks. Bella's dad was dating Marissa a family friend. Her mom was coming to Forks for Christmas than leaving for Australia to live.

Jacob and I were finally civilized I still have not forgave him 100 percent but he is dating some one so the jealousy feeling went away.

I went back to junior year. My parents supported me in every way. My teachers were a little upset but I had to do what was best for me. I am still planning on going to Boston but I am going to enjoy my teenage years.

Christmas was tomorrow and Bella and I needed to go pick up her mom and Phil at the airport. Bella had been MIA for the last 9 days but she assured me it was for something amazing.

I had got Bella's gift over a month ago and we did all Christmas shopping together so luckily I was finished. I was anxious to know what Bella was up to but according to her, no one knew and she was keeping it that way.

"I am so happy for you to me my mom" Bella said on the way to the airport to pick up her mom.

"I am excited to." I replied kissing her hand. "I am also excited that we will all be spending Christmas Eve and Christmas day together."

Christmas was a great big Cullen tradition. My mom made big Christmas Eve dinner and family friends stopped in out of the house all night. The best part of this Christmas was that my mom convinced Renee and Phil to stay at our house so Bella would be staying as well. I love when Bella stayed over, she would sneak into my room at night and cuddle right up to my chest and I would wrap my arms around her. I loved having Bella in arms.

"I know Edward me too. This is turning out to be the best Christmas and it is all because of you." She unbuckled her seat belt, positioned herself on her knees and started to kiss me. She made her way to my ear.

"I love they you taste Edward." She whispered seductively. It was so erotic. She was driving me crazy. I shifted a little my lips met hers again while still keeping my eyes on the road.

"Why Edward what is that?" She asked looking down at my now very big bulge in my pants.

"You can't expect to make out with me, and whisper in my ear with that sexy voice and not except me to get excited, some times just the thought of you turns me on." I said rolling my eyes with excitement.

"I am sorry Edward that was mean of me. But if it helps." she moved her hand to my pants, and started to graze me with her fingers. I reached down and took a hold of her hand.

"Bella you kill me and we are almost to the airport now what?" I chuckled.

She smiled and leaned over whispered in my ear. "Later I will show you." Damn that sexy voice. She smirked at me knowing it drove me crazy.

"OK, then you need to get to your side of the car and let me relax." I said jokingly pushing her away.

We got to the airport and made our way to the garage and parked the car. We got out of the car Bella reached for my hand as we made our way to the entrance. Bella went to open the door but I pulled her waist and gently pushed her against the wall. I had one hand on either side of her trapping her. I started to kiss her neck then I trailed to her ear.

"I love you" I whispered seductively. Bella shivered and grabbed my neck and started to kiss me.

"I love you too."

Then she took her hands to my chest and said "let's go meet my mom before I do something right here." she gave me a chaste kiss, I grabbed her hand and we walked into the airport.

Bella's mom and Phil were really very nice. Renee had started to cry when she saw Bella she could not believe how much she had grown up. Then she gave me a hug and I heard her tell Bella I was a catch and to watch out for me. I had to laugh at that part.

Every one was there even Charlie and Marissa when we arrived back from the airport. My mom loved having a house full of people and our house was big enough for it. After all the introductions, we had sat down and started to eat.

The normal Christmas routine was eating dinner then going to the living room, sitting by the fire and watching Christmas movies. I would usually play the piano but since I still haven't gotten around to fixing it, we sat around and talked.

My mom always allowed us to open once gift on Christmas Eve. It was always the same every year. A new pair of pajama's. That has been the tradition since we were kids and my mom was not giving it up.

Bella was going to stay with Alice she had done that a lot when Charlie was out of town or just for a sleep over but usually around 1:00 she would be in my room with me. My parents new about it but she felt better pretending that way she would not feel embarrassed in the morning.

Bella and I were cuddled on the floor leaning against the couch. We were listening to Renee tell a story about Bella in ballet class when she was little.

"Even then, she was not coordinated, 3 sessions and she was done." She laughed and we all laughed with her even Bella.

"Mom enough about me, The Cullen's all know how clumsy I am."

"I love when you fall. That means I get a free kiss." I whispered in her ear.

"Well I may not have a ballerina but I defiantly have English major. I think she has read every book in the library." her mom joked as we laughed.

After hours of story telling, my mom made us go to up bed. "Santa does not come to kids who are still away at midnight." She laughed.

We said our goodnights and headed up to bed.

I stopped at Alice's door and to say goodnight.

* * *

BPOV

After I got ready for bed putting on my new pajamas, I decided I needed to go and finish what I started in the car earlier so I snuck to Edward's room. All though his parents did not mind it, I still felt sneaking was better.

I don't think Edward expected me to sneak in since my mom was here because he normally has my side of the bed turned down and he is waiting for me. But tonight he was under the covers I think he was sleeping.

I snuck in trying to be as quite as possible. I went over to his side of the bed and slowly removed the covers. He was laying on his back his arms up over his head under his pillow and his face turned on the side. His lips perched together. He breathing was even and I knew he was asleep.

All he had on was the pajama pants his parents gave him. His strong muscular torso looked so delicious. There was something about seeing Edward with no shirt on that excited me. I climbed on his bed and straddled him; I started to kiss his neck knowing how much he loves that.

I trailed my kisses down to his perfect abs. I could hear is heart beat and I laid my head down on his heart to listen to it.

"Why did you stop?" he asked.

"I was just listening to your heart." I replied looking up at him.

I rolled off him on to my side of the bed and we both positioned ourselves on our sides, our noses touching. That was a normal position for us I loved being that close to Edward.

"I didn't think you were coming here tonight." He pouted.

"Did you really think I could stay away?"

"I am glad you couldn't." he said and started to kiss me lightly.

I kissed him back and brought my hands up to his chest, I pushed him on his back and started to kiss all over his torso.

"Edward, I do not want there to be on spot on your body that has not been kissed by me."

Edward looked at me smiled his amazing crooked smile "My body is at your service."

I started my kisses at his forehead then I made my way to his face down his neck and to his shoulders. Edward laid there, a smile on his face and his eyes closed.

I slowly kissed down his throat and frivolously licked my way down his perfect love trail to his pubic bone. I pulled his pants down and continued with my seductive kisses. Still after almost 3 months together and all the foreplay we had I could not believe how well equipped he was.

I had found Edwards soft spot, he loved when I would tease him and lick him before putting him in my mouth. His breaths became heavy, I loved the way Edward would moan my name and clench the bed. I loved to please him.

After I was finished, I crawled up to him, I knew he was tired, I had not wanted it to go any further than that so I snuggled up to his chest, Edward rolled to his side and I found my spot in his arms.

"I love you Bella. I love you so much." He said and started to hum my lullaby

"I love you too Edward."

**A/N I hope you like it. Next will be Christmas and New years….**


	16. The best Holiday's ever

**Disclaimer…I do not own Twilight or the characters**

**A/N Enjoy……..and thank you for my reviews….I love getting them, you all make me smile…..**

* * *

Chapter 16: The best Holiday's ever

EPOV

I was not expecting Bella last night but it was a great surprise. I can not believe how unselfish she is. She had finished what she started in the car and I was more than happy please her but she came up and snuggled right up to her spot in my arms and was asleep with in seconds. I still could not believe how true she was and how much I cherished her.

I watched as this precious gift lay perfectly in my arms sleeping. I could not wait to give her my present. She started to shift a little and I knew that it was only a matter of minutes before she was awake so I wiggled her out of my arms and reached into my night stand and grabbed the box.

I was able to wrap my arms back around her before she woke up.

"Good morning." she said looking up in my eyes.

"Good morning beautiful Merry Christmas." I handed her the wrapped box and we both sat up and leaned against the head board.

"Edward I really hate this you know" She said blushing.

"I know you do but you are going to have to get used to it because I plan on spoiling you." I said leaning in for a kiss.

"We will not talk about that now because it is Christmas but it is open for discussion." She teased.

"Open it please." I begged.

"OK." She took the wrapping paper off, held the black box in her hand looked at me, smiled then lifted the box. She let out a gasp and touched the locket with her finger. I took it out of the box and held it my hands.

I found this at a jewelry store in on line. It came directly from Italy. The front of the locket had a rose engraved and the pedals were a light pink.

I opened the locket and built up in he eyes.

Inside of the locket I had the jeweler inscribe an E on one side and the first note to her lullaby underneath it and on the other side was a B and the last note to her lullaby. She took the necklace in her hand.

"Turn it around." I said wiping the tear from her eye. I looked in her eyes and said "ora e per sempre amore mio, now and forever my love." I had now and forever my love in Italian inscribed on the back of the locket.

Bella grabbed me and started to kiss me passionately.

"MMM, I think she likes it" I said kissing her back.

"Oh Edward, I love it. It is perfect; would you put it on for me?"

"I would love to." Bella turned around and lifted up her hair; I buckled the necklace and kissed the back of her neck.

She turned around put her hand to the charm and started to kiss me. We lay back on my bed kissing for a few minutes.

"I have to go to Alice's room before my mom gets up, I really do not want to try to explain to her our little arrangement" she gave me kiss and whispered in my ear. "I love you now and forever and I will never take this necklace off."

"I love you to Bella."

* * *

BPOV

After the amazing gift I got from Edward I could not wait to give him his gift. I had decided to leave it in the garage because it would take a lot to move it. Carlisle helped me wrap big red bow around it last night. Now I was waiting for the perfect moment to give it him.

I left Edwards room holding the locket in my hand. I snuck back to Alice's room. I knew my mom would not mind about me sleeping in Edwards's room but I did not want the confutation.

Alice was already awake getting ready.

"Merry Christmas Bella" she said coming over to me giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Alice."

"Bella were you crying" she asked.

"Yes I was" I said showing her the necklace and locket.

"Bella that is beautiful. And look, this was directly from Italy. My brother sure does love you" she said smiling at me.

"And I love him"

I went to Alice's bathroom and got ready for Christmas day. I hated getting presents but it was inevitable seeing it was Christmas.

I got ready and went downstairs, when I got down there, every one was already by the Christmas tree.

The door bell rang it was my dad and Marissa and Jasper and Roses parents Mr. and Mrs. Hale.

After we did the good mornings, we all sat around the tree and started to open presents.

There were so many presents under the tree. Carlisle had passed out every one gifts, the tradition at the Cullen house was once you have the gifts all passed out, you just start to open.

I could not believe the gifts I had. I started with Alice's which was a charm for my bracelet it was a beautiful gold heart and it said sisters at heart.

My dad also got me a charm, it was a flower and in the middle of the flower was a diamond, and the pedals were my birthstone. It was beautiful.

Emmett and Rose got me a Gift Certificate to the mall for way to much, Jasper got me clothes which I know Alice picked out.

My mom and Phil had surprised me the most; they gave 2000.00 dollars.

Then I knew why they did that, the Cullen's had brought out there gift for all of the kids.

They were taking all of us Jasper and Rose included to Australia for the month in July. My mom was originally going to buy my ticket but when she found out that Dr. Cullen had a private plain taking all of us, she decided to give me the money.

We were al done with presents and saying thank you, Emmett cleared his throat.

"Could every one listen for one second?" he asked he looked so nervous. His face was as white as a ghost.

Rose was sitting in a chair by the fire place and Emmet walked over to her.

"Rose?" he said getting on his knee and pulling out a black box. "I loved you the second you walked in my life and I want to love you for the rest of my life, will you marry me?"

Rose was in tears her hands over her mouth she shook her head yes and Emmett pulled out the ring and placed it on her finger. He got up grabbed Rose and swung her around in his arms and they started kissing we all started to clap. It was such a beautiful moment. I felt like crying as well.

* * *

EPOV

My brother had just proposed, he and Rose looked so happy and seeing him so happy made me happy. Rose and Emmett were perfect together.

After all the excitement from the proposal was over, Bella went over and talked to my dad. Then she came over to me and said "Edward can you come with me for a second?"

I got up and grabbed her hand and we walked to the garage.

"Edward, do you know how hard it was to buy you something? What do you get for some one who has or could have everything he wanted?" She asked.

"Having you is all I need." I said as I kissed her cheek

"Well you have that so I decided to give you back one of your other loves."

She opened the door to the garage and there with a big red bow on it was my piano.

I walked up to it and ran my hand on the top of it.

"Bella, how did you…" I said but was at a loss for words

She walked up behind me and said "This was my project that took me away from you for so long, your dad showed me what to do and I did it. Here look what else" she grabbed my hand and led me to the seat.

She ran her fingers across the front of the piano that said "always & forever"

"I did that my self."

I could not believe all the work she had put into this. She must have worked so hard on this. It was amazing, it was like brand new and to see the words "always & forever" that were inscribed by her made my heart melt. I sat on the bench and pulled Bella next to me.

"Bella words can not describe what this means to me, what you mean to me, I love you with every breath that I take, you are the most amazing person, I can not believe you did this for me I love you with all my heart and soul."

She reached over and whispered in my ear. "Will you play for me?"

* * *

BPOV

Edwards face was priceless; I don't think that he was expecting what I did.

"Bella words can not describe what this means to me, what you mean to me, I love you with every breath that I take, you are the most amazing person, I can not believe you did this for me I love you with all my heart and soul."

I reached over and whispered in my ear. "Will you play for me?"

He gave me a kiss and said "I will always play for you." Then my lullaby filled the garage. When it was over I was sitting next to him with tears in my eyes, "I love you Edward." "I love you to Isabella."

"Oh Edward" my mom exclaimed. "I did not know you played the piano that was beautiful absolutely beautiful." Everyone was in the garage with us listening to Edward play.

"Who was that?" my mom asked

"Actually mom, Edward wrote that for me!"

"He wrote that for you? Wow Bella he is truly one of a kind."

"Yes he is." I said simply then leaning over to kiss Edward.

New Years Eve at the Cullen's was going to be so much fun, we had planned a game night it was going to be couples. We had all sorts of games that we were going to play. Charades, taboo, pictonary, trivia pursuit you name it, the Cullen's had it. We had decided to get the party started early, every one met at the Cullen's house at 3:00 we ate an early dinner and got started with the games.

It was so much fun. I never laughed so hard in my life. My stomach was in pain from laughing so much. Rose and Emmett dominated charades. Emmett was so funny crawling around like a dog and standing like Peter Pan.

After we played our 3rd round of charades, we decided it was time to move on to another game.

I had gone to the kitchen to refill drinks with my mom before the new game started.

"Bella, I am going to miss you so much, even though we have been apart for a few months, I was close enough and not around the world." My mom started to cry as she spoke. That was the first time I have ever saw my mom cry.

"Oh mom, I am going to miss you too." I said hugging her.

"Bella you have grown up so much and I'm so proud of you, please never forget that, you are very special to me Bella and I love you. The Cullen's are a great family and Edward is wonderful, I can tell how much he loves you. I can see it in your eyes, you guys are truly something to watch, and I do not think I could even try to explain to any one the love I see between you to."

Now I was crying, first of all for the first time in a very very long time, my mom told me she loved me and the way she was talking about me and Edward really made me happy to know that she liked him.

"It's OK Bella don't cry." my mom said hugging me and crying her self.

My mom and I hugged for a few moments

"Oh Sorry." I heard my dad say

"That is OK Charlie I just can't believe how grown up she is." My mom said giving me another hug and walking out.

"Hey bells can I talk to you for a moment?" My dad asked seriously.

"Of course dad what's up?" I asked.

"UM Bella I was thinking of asking Marissa to move in with us but before I do, I wanted to see what you thought about it" My dad looked nervous, I did not know if it was because of me or the thought of asking Marissa to move in.

"Dad you don't have to ask me, it is your house"

"No Bella it is our house and I want to make sure that before I make this move, that you like her and you would be OK with it."

"Of course I am OK with it dad, I can see how happy you are and I do not want to stand in the way of happiness. Plus I really like Marissa."

"I love you Bells." my dad said giving me a hug and walking out.

"What was that all about?" Edward walked up behind me kissing my hair.

"My dad is asking Marissa to move in with us" I said.

"Bella that is awesome" he said.

"I know it is, moving here was my best decision it brought me to you and Marissa for my dad." Edward and I started kissing but we were interrupted by Rose.

"Edward, Bella can you guys come to the living room?" she asked.

Edward and I looked at each other like what else could be going on.

"Now that every one is here, Rose and I would like to let you guys in on our plans." Emmett started.

"First of all, Edward" Emmett said looking over at Edward, "would you be my best man?"

"I would love to be bro." Edward said letting go of my hand and walking to Emmett and giving him 'guy' a hug.

"Secondly" Rose Started "Alice, for the last two years, you have been like a sister to me and I would love it if you would be my made of honor?"

"Oh Rose, I would love to" Alice went walking over to Rose and giving her a kiss.

"Jasper, Emmett and I were wondering if you would become ordained on the internet and marry us." Rose asked Jasper. He looked a little tense at first then smiled and said "I would be honored."

"Bella" Emmett said. "You are also family to us, Rose and I would love it if you would say a reading for us?"

"I would be honored."

"Great now with all that done, one more detail. Rose and I have decided that on July 12, at the Botanical Gardens in Sydney Australia we will be getting married. The wedding is going to be very small Charlie and Marissa have already agreed that they would be flying out there with us on the 1st and leaving on the 13th and Phil and Renee we would love for you to be there as well." Emmett finished his speech by kissing Rose and we all looked at each other in agreement with the plans.

"Now let's play taboo." Emmett said smiling.

The rest of the night was just like the beginning. We were all laughing and having a good time. Telling stories, making jokes and playing games.

"5 minutes….5 minutes." Carlisle came around with champagne glasses and champagne and started to fill our glasses.

We had Dick Clarks Rockin Eve on and the count down started. We were all with our significant other. Edward and I were cuddled on the floor.

"5….4…..3…..2….1...happy New Year!" we all said lifting our glasses then taking sips.

Edward leaned in and whispered. "I love you Bella and I am so happy to start this year with you and spend many more years loving you."

"I love you to Edward" I lifted my glass to his and said "to the end of the best 5 months of my life and the best years of my future with you." our glasses met, we took a sip and kissed, our first kiss of the New Year.

**

* * *

**

A/N Another chapter down and many more to go.

**Coming up JR prom and Australia and……their first time…..I hope you all enjoyed their first X-mas and New Year…..**


	17. Prom Night

**DISCLAIMER….I do not own Twilight or the characters**

**A/N Thank you for my review. **

**Enjoy….**

* * *

Chapter 17 Prom night

I could not believe how fast the year had flow by. It was May 31 and prom was next Friday, the last day of school was June 20 and our big trip to Australia was July 1st.

Edward and I were still just as strong and in love as we were 8 months ago. He brought magic to my life. We had almost every class together and would spend a lot of time at his house with Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. We were like the 6 musketeers.

Alice, Rose and I have become even closer after the last several months. We were helping Rose plan the wedding and looking at furniture and decorations for her and Emmett's new house that they bought down the street from the Cullen's.

My dad and Marissa were doing wonderful as well. She brought a sense of family to our home and I loved it. I found myself love being at home with her and my dad.

Prom was only a week away so Alice and I needed to go shopping. Rose had insisted that whatever we get for prom will be what we wear to her wedding, she did not want us spending money.

"So Bella, tell us, how is Edward in Bed?" Rose asked with a smile.

"Rose!" I said shocked.

"Come on Bella, spill" Alice said shoving me playfully.

I looked at my two best friends and realized I needed to talk to them. I was having mixed feelings about going all the way with Edward and if anyone could help me, it would be them.

"Let's sit over here" I said pointing to a table near the food court at the mall.

"Guys, Edward and I have not gone all the way" I said shyly.

"What?" they both said in unison.

"I want to, trust me I want to more than anything but I am so nervous" I explained.

"Bella trust me everyone is nervous their first time, when Emmett and I did it the first time, I was so nervous that I spent the first 20 minutes before hand crying." Rose told me.

"I know Bella seriously, Jasper and I tried more than once and I was so nervous that we stopped many times before we actually did it, believe me Bella it will just come natural and you will not even be thinking about it." Alice said reassuringly.

Talking to my friends about it made me feel a little better. I did want to be with Edward that way but I was so nervous. Edward had been with Tanya, what if I did something wrong or something he did not like? What if I could not please him? All these questions and feelings were going through my mind. This was a big step for a girl and I wanted it to be perfect and with Edward. And I finally realized that.

I was over analyzing this and I wanted to be with Edward, I wanted to take our relationship to the next level.

* * *

EPOV

Emmett, Jasper and I were shopping for our tuxes, Jasper and I for prom and to bring to the wedding and Emmett for the wedding.

Prom night was a week away and I wanted to make it special for Bella. Jasper and I had decided to rent a limo so the 4 of us could go together. After the prom, we were going to meet up with Emmett and Rose at the beach house and spend the rest of the weekend at the beach. My mom, dad, Charlie and Marissa were going to come up on Saturday afternoon and spend the rest of the weekend there with us.

"So Edward, you and Bella must be like rabbits considering new love and all" Emmett said while he was trying on his tux.

"Seriously do not want to talk about this with you Emmett." I said slapping his back.

"Come on Edward. When Alice and I first started we were at it all the time."

"Stop, that's my sister you're talking about." Emmett and I said at the same time.

Jasper looked a little nervous and said. "Oh ya sorry about that but really, we did and actually still do it all the time."

"I want to do it; I just do not think that Bella is ready yet. I want to make it perfect for her but I do not want to rush her." I looked at myself in the mirror and fixed my tie. I really did want to be with Bella but it would be when she was ready.

"Edward you really are the romantic one, Rose and I did it in the car the first time… OW," Emmett said.

"DUDE that is _my_ sister you are talking about" Jasper said slapping Emmett.

We all started to laugh and went into the dressing rooms to take our tuxes off. When we left the tuxedo shop, we decided to head to the food court and get something to eat. We walked down the stairs and I could hear some guys messing with some girls.

"Come on baby just give me your number." I heard one of them say.

"Please just leave us alone we have boyfriends." It was Bella's voice and my sprinted down the stairs.

"Come on now a phone number won't hurt." The other guy reached his hand out to touch Bella's face.

"Hey" I screamed.

Bella, Alice and Rose looked over and saw us. Bella looked so relieved to see me.

"I think she told you she had a boyfriend." I said, I approached Bella and pulled her closer to me.

Emmett walked over, his temples were pulsing and he had his hands balled up in fists. "I think it is time you guys walked away from the ladies."

"No trouble here guys it is just these ladies are so beautiful and were alone were just hoping…" Emmett glowered at the guys. "Hey man, no harm done." One of the guys said then he turned around and motioned for the other guys to follow him

"Are you OK?" I leaned over and asked Bella.

"Yes, I OK." She said biting her lip.

"Let's get out of here." I whispered in her ear.

"We have to go back up to the dress shop to get our dresses, they are steaming them for us, and I am OK Edward really. I will meet you back at my house in about an hour."

"No, we will walk you girls to the dress shop then to your car." Emmett said grabbing Roses hand.

"You know I could have taken them Emmett." she said giving him a kiss.

"I know but I love to protect you." he replied with a chuckle.

We walked the girls to the dress shop and then to the car. Since everyone but Bella and I were headed to my house, we I ended up leaving together. It was dinner night with Marissa and Charlie tonight.

"Edward can we talk for a second?" Bella said leaning against the car

"Of course we can." I walked over to her and stood in front of her grabbing her hand and intertwining it with mine.

"Edward, this is hard for me to talk about, I am not sure how to put it in words." she bit her lip and I got nervous wondering where she was going with this.

"Bella it is OK you can tell me anything." I kissed her cheeked and gave her my crooked smile.

"Bella your heart is beating so fast, what is it, you are making me nervous."

"OK," she took a deep breath and then let it out "I think I am ready" She said and then looked immediately away

"Ready for wha…." I started then I realized what she was talking about.

I got embarrass and I think I turned red.

"Are you not ready?" she asked noticing my embarrassment.

"No Bella, not at all I just…" I paused and took a breath, "I want to be with you but I want it to be perfect but most of all, I want it to be when you are ready."

"I have been thinking about it for a long time and I think I need to stop over analyzing it. When the moment is here we will both know."

"I agree, I agree with you 100 percent." I looked in her beautiful brown eyes and she grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me close to her and started to kiss me.

We kissed in till we were interrupted by a car beeping and a guy yell "are you leaving or not?"

"Oh yes sorry sir we are leaving now." I said opening the door for Bella to get in.

* * *

BPOV

Prom night what a crazy night, Alice and I had left school at 12:00 to go get our hair done. I was never in to this stuff but being with Edward, and part of a family, I was finally letting my guard down.

I had even talked to Marissa about being with Edward for the first time. She really helped me with my nerves and I could trust her. She even tool me the doctor to get on the pill. She was turning out to be amazing. I loved having her live with us and my dad was so happy. I do not ever remember him being this happy.

Marissa had met us at the hairdresser, she wanted to take all kinds of pictures to send to my mom, make all of us albums and get nice picture to hang on the walls.

After our hair was done, we went to the Cullen's to get ready. It was the biggest place and we could get good pictures.

Alice had ended up getting a long pink halter top dress with design sequence in the front it was low cut in the front and backless. She looked beautiful. Her short hair was curled loose and fell in all the right places.

My dress was also pink. We had decided to stay with the same color since we would be wearing these dresses for the wedding. My dress was Strapless knee-length heavily sequined tulle it was A-lined with a satin ribbon and bow at Empire waistline. My hair was in a low ponytail to the side with big curls. (**A/N Both dresses are on my profile**)

After Rose had finished zipping us up, she looked at both of us "you both are breathtaking. I know that Jasper and Edward are going to be amazed by your beauty."

Then all three of us hugged and I heard Esme call from the stairs. "Come on girls the limo is here."

Alice and I walked down the stairs together and as soon as I saw Edward standing near his piano my heart stopped. He looked so handsome in his black tux with the light pink vest and black tie. Jasper was dressed about the same but his tux had silver pin stripes.

Edward and Jasper looked up at Alice and me and together they walked to meet us ½ way up the stairs.

"Bella your beauty amazes me every day." Edward said leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"You look so handsome." I replied back leaning my cheek into his kiss.

After about 1000 pictures, we finally made our way to the limo. Once in the limo, I started to relax a little. The day had been hectic and I was a little anxious about tonight.

It just so happened that our prom theme was take my breath away which was the first song that Edward and I ever dance to. The prom was so much fun. All the girls looked beautiful and the guys really knew how to clean up nice.

Edward did not leave my side the whole night. I was not really that good at dancing but being with Edward, Alice and Jasper made it easy. I was letting my guard down and truly enjoying myself.

We had danced not stop and my feet were started to kill me so we sat out a few songs. We heard the DJ say, "Last dance, grab your someone special and make it memorable." Then our song played.

"Dance with me?" Edward asked reaching his hands out to mine.

I got up and let him lead me to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms tight around my waist and our foreheads met. We gazed into eachother's eyes.

"I wanted to tell you I loved you the first night we danced to this song." Edward said.

"I would have said it right back." I admitted.

"Bella you are so special to me, I hope you know that, I hope you know that I love you with all my heart and more, I am a changed person, I do not even know who I was without you and I never want to have be that person again."

"Edward, I love you too more than I ever thought possible, I never thought love could exists and be this strong, this true but you have made me a different person and for that I will always be grateful and I will always be your Bella."

Edward and I started to kiss as we continued the dance to our song.

* * *

EPOV

I wanted to stay with Bella all night dancing with her in my arms. We danced almost all night. Bella really relaxed a lot; boy did she know how to move her hips. She was so beautiful and I was so ready to be with her and to make it even better, she was ready to be with me.

The limo dropped us off at the beach house at about 11;30. Rose and Emmett were there watching a movie when we got in.

"How was it?" Rose asked.

"It was a blast." Alice replied.

"More fun than I thought it would be." Bella said.

"Bella you really underestimate the ability to have fun." Emmett said laughing.

"Well I am starting to let my guard down so you guys better watch out; I may surprise you one of these days." She said and then yawned.

"Let's go up to bed." I suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea."

Bella and I walked up to my room at the beach house. I opened the door for her. I had Rose set candles all over the place. There were fresh pink roses on the night stand with a card that said Bella. She walked over to the night stand and grabbed the card.

She turned it around and I heard her whisper, "I love you always and forever." Love Edward.

I walked up behind her and kissed her neck. "Have you I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" I asked.

"Only about a hundred times." She replied turning around and gripping my tux jacket.

"And Edward, have I told you how handsome you look tonight?"

"Only about 100 times." I replied kissing her.

"I am going to get changed" She gave me a kiss and walked to the bathroom.

As soon as she walked to the bathroom, I started to take my tux off and hang it up.

I put on a pair of cotton pants that hung a little low on my hips. I had my shirt off knowing how much Bella loved me being shirtless.

* * *

BPOV

I excused myself to the bathroom and immediately felt sick to my stomach. Then I started to cry, remembering what Rose had said about crying for 20 minutes and I could not help but feel like I needed to do the same. I really did want to be with Edward but I could not help but be nervous. I was in love with Edward and I wanted this experience with him but I still felt a little uneasy.

I put on a pair of white lace boy shorts with a matching tank top. After about 10 minutes in the bathroom, I finally took a deep breath and walked out the door.

My heart started to pound in my chest when I saw what was waiting for me. I had slept with Edward before, we had done everything but go all the way, but tonight seeing him standing near the bed, with his shirt off and his pants a little lower than normal sent my heart racing.

"Bell, are you OK, you look like you have been crying." Edward said walking up to me.

"I am good Edward, really I am."

"Bella we do not have to do anything tonight, just being with you having you sleep in my arms is all I need."

We walked over to the bed and Edward pulled the covers back. I crawled into bed and Edward crawled in right behind me and hovered over my body. I looked up at him, his green eyes gazing into mine. I curled my fingers through his hair and he bent down and kissed me.

I let my hands trail down his arms and around his back. I rubbed lightly up and down his back as we kissed. The whole, time our lips never parted.

His kisses trailed down my neck, to my shoulder and down my arm. He lifted my tank top a little and started to caress my stomach. He let his hands slide up my shirt and he caressed my breasts. I lifted my arms so he could remove the shirt. He continued with his kisses down my arms to my fingers he kissed each finger on both hands. He had made his way back to my neck and trailed his way down to my stomach and stopped at my shorts. I lifted up giving him permission to remove them. I laid there completely naked as Edward showered my body with kisses. His lips left a tingling felling throughout my whole body.

I sat up and moved Edward so he was now in a laying position. I started my kisses on his perfect chest then I made my way down his strong abs to sexy his love trail. He let a moan when I stopped at his pants and griped the top of them he lifted up so I could remove them. I continued with my kisses around his thighs and on his penis. He gasped and grabbed the sheets as I started to suck on him.

"Bella every time you do that, it feels like the first time." He panted. I continued for a few moments then he grabbed my head and pulled me to him.

He kissed me passionately and maneuvered me so I was lying on my back. He started to kiss my body again and made his way to my thighs. He was driving me insane and I finally knew what Alice had meant when she said that I would not think about it and it would just happen.

"Edward Please, Please." I said grabbing his face so it was near mine.

"Are you sure Bella?" He questioned. "Yes Edward I am sure I want to feel you, please make love to me."

Edward reached over and opened his night stand drawer, I heard a paper crinkle and then with in a second he was back to kissing me deeply and passionately. My legs opened a little and I could feel him on my thigh I let out a gasp as I anticipated what was to come.

"If I hurt you, please tell me Bella." He said sincerely.

"I will." I promised.

Then he started to enter me. I flinched a little and he leaned his head to my ear and whispered "I love you so much Isabella. I love more than words could ever express. I love you with all I have."

I think the whispering did it because I realized after a moment that Edward was inside of me. He was so gentle about it, he was moving slow and all though it was a little painful, the feeling of being this close with him made it amazing.

Our love making was incredible and lasted so long. Edward was inside of me moving his hips in an rhythm that made me moan with pleasuer. With every thrust he took, I would meet it with my own hips allowing him to go deeper inside of me. Edward and I gazed at each other often and he would lean down on me and whisper "I love you." in my ear. He was so gentle, and so passionate that I never wanted this feeling to end.

After I got used to Edward's size and the feeling of having him in me, I pushed him on his back and straddled him, I found amazing pleasure in this position. I moved my hips in unison with his; we were both panting and trembling with pleasure. I did not mind that I was extremely sweaty or that I had my bear body there for Edward to see, all could feel was pure love for him.

Edward was grabbing a hold of my hips and it was so erotic. I started to move a little faster and a little harder. Edward started to say my name in deep breathless breaths. I felt this churning feeling in my stomach and I couldn't help but let out a moan. "Oh Edward, Edward." I panted.

Then I leaned my chest to his keeping my rhythm and kissed him with force. He eagerly returned my kiss and let go of my hips and grabbed the sheets. I grabbed the pillows on the side of his face and at the same time, we both let out a final moan and I collapsed on him in pleasure. Our bodies were quivering. I went to get off of him but he wrapped his arms around my waist and said "stay, I want to feel you just for a little longer."

"With pleasure." I replied kissing him again.

He had his hands in my hair and was kissing me with more passion more fierceness and more love than I ever thought possible.

Edward and I just experienced something that few people get to experience. We just made the most passionate love. In that moment laying there with Edward inside of me, my love for him was deeper and stronger.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed that… **


	18. A family?

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer...I do not own Twilight or the characters**

**A/N Thank you for my reviews. I love getting them!! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 18: A family?

EPOV

What an amazing night Bella and I had. We got lost in each other for hours. It was about 4:00am when we finally fell asleep. We made love a few more times, we talked, we laughed and we just laid in each other arms enjoying the new found emotion that we put into our relationship.

I woke up feeling great with Bella in my arms still naked and still in the same position she was when she fell asleep. I just laid there watching her. She looked so peaceful. I could not believe what an amazing time we had last night. I was never expecting for it to feel like this. With Tanya it was nothing special at all and it was only a few times. But with Bella words can not describe what it felt like. This was my first time.

I hated to wake Bella up but her dad, Marissa and my parents were due at the house at any moment. We were going to be spending the rest of the weekend here. Jacob and his friends were even coming up for dinner later. It is a beautiful day out so we are going to enjoy the beach.

"Bella, Bella wake up." I said in her ear

"HMMM do I have to, I am having an amazing dream." she said smiling.

"You were? What are you dreaming about?" I asked kissing her.

She let out a little moan and my heart raced. "I was dreaming that I was making love to this perfect person."

"I had the same dream." I replied still kissing her.

She opened her eyes, kissed me back and said "It was not a dream, you are real and you are here with me."

"I am real, I am here with you and I'm not going anywhere. But, I hate to do this, we have to get up our families are almost here"

"I just want to stay here all day, Edward, promise me that in Australia we can spend one full day some where just you and me?"

"That, my love, is a promise." Then she got up, she was naked and as I watched her walk to the bathroom I got so excited and I followed her.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she asked when I held my foot out to hold the door from her shutting it

"I was thinking that we could do that together." I said pointing to the shower with a big grin on my face.

"I think I might like that." She replied pulling me in to the bathroom with her.

She turned on the water and then stepped in. I stepped in behind her. I stood back as I watched the water trickle down her beautiful body.

"Edward why are staring?"

"I am staring at your perfection."

"Edward please I am not perfect."

"To me you are" I said grabbing her waist and pulling her close to me.

She kissed me and I pushed her up against the wall. She leaned over and started kissing me, our chests touching, the water showering us. I caressed her body with my hands.

"Edward I love you so much, but we have to shower."

"I know but you are too irresistible for your own good." I made my way down her stomach and she curled her fingers in my hair.

"Edward, please?" She moaned

"Please what?" I said seductively.

She turned around and grabbed the soap.

"Wash my body for me." She said handing me the soap.

"Do you want my dad or your parents to walk in on us?" She gave me a kiss as I started to wash her body.

She as right, we slept in and were cutting close. I did not want Charlie to walk in on anything.

We showered each other, washing our bodies, touching each other in every spot. I felt closer to Bella this experience defiantly brought our relationship to the next level. It was an intense love. A feeling I have never felt before.

Luckily we were finished showering and dressing just before Charlie and Marissa showed up. Bella and I went down stairs hand in hand and I could see our friends starring at us. We must have had it written all over our faces because as soon as we got to the bottom step Alice and Rose were grabbing Bella and pulling her to the other room.

* * *

BPOV

I never in a million years expected to feel the way I did. Last night was perfect in every way. I knew as soon as Rose and Alice saw me that they would now something was up. As soon as we got down stairs, they pulled me in to the kitchen.

"Let's here it Bella." Alice said as we sat down in the kitchen at the breakfast bar.

"Hear what?" I asked smiling knowing very well what she meant.

"Details! Details! Details!" Rose said.

"There is not much to say" I said jokingly and smiling knowing that it was killing them.

"Bella!" they both said at the same time.

I let out a sigh "well let's put it this way, Edward and I were up till 4:00am and for a girls first time, he sure did know how to make me happy 3 times."

"3 TIMES?" Alice yelled a little loud "Wow I am going to ask him to talk to Jasper." Alice creased her eye brows and laughed.

"Well I have no complaints with Emmett so it must run in the family." Rose laughed.

We all started to laugh then we heard Charlie and Marissa come in. We walked into the hallway to greet them.

"Hi Dad, Hi Marissa" I said walking up to them giving them a kiss.

My dad made his way to the living room and Marisa walked up to me her face was white and she looked like she had been crying.

"Bella, can we talk?" Marissa asked/

"Of course we can." She took a hold of my hand and we went into the hall way near the stairs.

"Bella sit down a second." She motioned to the bench that Esme had against the stair case in the hallway.

"Marissa is everything OK? You look so nervous. What has happened?" I sat down and looked her in the eyes, she looked so scared.

She sat down next to me and took my hands.

"OH Bella" she started to cry "Marissa what is it? Please Marissa tell me" I said comforting her.

"Bella I am pregnant." she said in a low voice.

I froze I did not know what to do. I was not expecting this at all.

"Does my dad know?" was all I could manage to get out.

"No not yet, I confirmed it with the doctor yesterday. Bella I am sorry, I just wanted to tell you so bad because this affects you just as much as it affects me and your dad. And I just, oh Bella I am so sorry." Marissa was crying again.

"Marissa please, don' cry, I am so happy for you and my dad. You both deserve this. I am so happy I am going to be a big sister." I really was pleased; it took a few seconds for the initial shock wore off. But I thought about if for a second and I realized it would be really great to have a brother or sister.

"What's going on in here?" My dad said walking in

"Marissa, are you crying?" he asked kneeling in front of her and taking her hands.

"I will leave you two alone" I said going to walk away but then Marissa stopped me.

"No please stay." She said.

"Of course." I sat back down

"Charlie, after my divorce, I never thought that I would find some one who I wanted to be with again. I never thought that I would be able to find love and be in love again. But you changed all that, you changed me and I am so happy that I found you. Charlie," Marissa paused looked at me then grabbed my dads hand put it to her stomach and said "we are having a baby."

I was crying. I could see the love Marissa had for my dad and as soon as she put his hand on her stomach I could see his love as well.

"Are you serious?" My dad asked

"Yes Charlie I am serious. The baby is due in March."

My dad reached out and grabbed Marissa and started to kiss her. It was so beautiful but I felt they needed to be alone. As I started to leave my dad grabbed my hand and brought me into a hug.

"Bella are you OK with this?"

I turned around and gave him a bright smile.

"More than OK dad."

"Good, don't go just yet." He said motioning for me to sit back down.

"Marissa I was going to do this in Australia but there is no time like right now."

My dad got on his knee "Marissa I have been alone for way to long, finding you and experiencing love again with you has brought me back to life and if you will have me, I would love to make you my wife and make you part of my family with Bella."

Marissa was in tears, she put her hand out and Charlie put the ring on her finger and she said "I would love to."

Then her and my dad started to kiss and I knew that was definitely my cue to leave.

I was not sure why, but I felt emotional at that moment. I went into the kitchen and stood by the sink staring out the window. I had so many thoughts going trough my mind.

I mean, I was happy for my dad and Marissa but a part of me felt sad. Hearing my dad say how he has been alone for so long made me think back to all those summers I would come here to spend with him and it would just be and me him.

The pictures of our family never left his walls. Was he hoping for my mom to come back to him? They did rush into their marriage so soon after graduation and then had me. My dad was her first love and she left him.

Then a whole other round of feelings came crashing over me. What if I ended up just like my mom? What if Edward and I got married after high school? What if after being with him I realized I wanted to live a different life and I left him just like my mom left my dad? Is it possible to have intense passionate feelings for Edward at such a young age? Did my mother have these same feelings for my father at her age? If I feel this passion now, is it going to burn out in 5 years like it did with my mother?

These thoughts were overwhelming me, I started to cry again, I felt his arms wrap around my waste and I jumped, I was so deep in my won thoughts.

"Bella, all you right?" he asked grabbing my hips to turn me.

I could not look him in the eyes; I looked the other way and said.

"Yes, I am fine"

"No you are not please Bella tell me what happened."

As much as I wanted to talk to him, I couldn't. I pushed him out of the way and ran up to his room and went into the bathroom. I started to cry uncontrollably. I could not believe I never thought about it before, I was turning into my mother and I was going to break Edward's heart.

I heard a light knock on the door "Bella it's us." I heard Alice say.

"Let us in Bella, Edward is worried." Rose said.

I stood up and opened the bathroom door, realizing I needed my two best friends.

"What's the matter Bella?'' Alice asked as they both walked in the bathroom. I sat back down on the toilet and they kneeled next to me one on each side.

I told them everything; I just let my feelings pour out. My best friends sat there and listened as I told them all about insecurities and all my feelings of turning into my mother. I told them about Charlie and Marissa and how happy I was for them but I felt so sad at the same time.

Rose sat up and grabbed my hand "Bella, you are not going to turn out to be your mother. Every girl feels like that at one point in their life. Bella please listen, you are nothing like your mother and if anything, you learned from her and I do not think that you would ever hurt Edward."

"Rose is right Bella, you are so different from your mom, and every one can see it. Bella, you and Edward brought your relationship to the next level last night and that can bring out a lot of other emotions. It is normal to feel the way you feel. Then you find out about your dad and Marissa and hearing your dad say he was alone made you feel a little guilty. But Bella trust me you are not like your mother."

Alice was hugging me and I started to feel a little better.

"Thank you guys! You really are my best friends."

"Is it OK to come in?" Edward said knocking on the door.

"Oh no poor Edward." I said standing up.

"Are you OK now?" Alice asked.

"Yes I am thank you guys so much." I said giving them each one last hug and opened the door.

They left the room and Edward sat on the bed. I went over to shut his bedroom door.

"Bella why are you pushing me away?" he asked with sadness in his voice. I looked over and saw the hurt in eyes. I did not want to push him away. That was the last thing I wanted to do.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry it is just an emotional girl thing that is all, I promise I am better."

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to his lap he took his hand and lifted my chin so to look at him.

"Bella please tell me why you were crying, I can not stand seeing you upset and not knowing what has happened to make you so upset."

"Edward I am OK it is just my dad and Marissa and I was feeling a little guilty for my dad being alone for so long and then I started to think about him and my mom and how they were in love just like us in high school. I got afraid thinking I was going to run away from you like my mom did to my dad. Then I think the intensity of last night and this morning made my emotions run wild. I did not mean to run from you, please don't be mad or think I don't trust you with my feelings."

"It's OK Bella, I would love to always know how you feel but I understand if I am not the one you run to. I just want to make sure that you know that I will forever be here for you no matter what it is and I know you trust me, just like I trust you. We do have friends for a reason and I am glad that you have some one to go to if it can't all the time be me." Edward was so sincere about it I could not help my self but pull him in to kiss.

I was nothing like my mother and the love that I felt for Edward was deep and when I was with him I knew that, I felt it but I still could not help but feel a little overwhelmed with the new kind of closeness Edward and I had.

Edward pulled away and stared into my eyes, "Bella if us being together sexually is too intense for you, then we can take it back down to the level we were at before."

"That is not what I meant Edward, it was incredible being that close to you, I just felt a little overwhelmed, we are so young Edward and the passion of what happened last night and my feelings for you intensified and it frightened me a little."

"Bella, the intensity that I feel for you scares me too. But it is a feeling that I never want to loose."

"I know Edward, me too. I think that is what scared me the most. Loosing the feeling I have right now being in your arms. I love you Edward."

"I love you to and as long as you are by my side I know this feeling with never go away."

He drew me into a kiss and I got lost in his passion and love. I felt the love that both of had, it went past my mind beyond my heart, I felt it from my soul.

**

* * *

**

A/N I hope you enjoyed it...I am going to try to get out at least 2 or 3 more chapters before the weekend. I am sure every one knows that my weekend as well as every one else's will consist of BD...I have a weekend with no kids and no husband...yay for me!!


	19. Birthday

**Disclaimer...I do not own Twilight or the characters**

**A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter...I will try to have one more out before tomorrow. If not I will begin again after I finish BD...**

* * *

BPOV

Chapter 19: Birthday

School was finally over and it was Edward and Alice's Birthday. We had two reasons to celebrate tonight so Alice made reservations at a restaurant in Seattle for the 6 of us.

I hated buying gifts for Edward; he had or could have anything he wanted. I had been thinking about this for weeks and still, the day of his birthday, I had no idea. Alice was easy; I took her and bought her a dress for the night out.

I had gotten a job at the coffee shop/bookstore a few months ago. I worked a couple nights a week and on Sundays. I loved getting the extra cash. I felt a little more in control of my life having my own money and now I would be able to help even more with dad and Marissa's wedding and when the baby comes.

School got out early so I went to work for a few hours. I had to be at the Cullen's for 5:00 as we had 8:00pm reservations in Seattle.

On the way home from work I had just happened to be walking by the jewelry store when something caught my eye. I looked in the window and there on a dark blue velvet stand was a beautiful, but simple, platinum charm of the letter "B" in calligraphy.

I could not believe how perfect it was. Edward wore his grandfathers platinum necklace all the time. He did not have anything on it so I thought it would be perfect, he can have a representation of me just like I do of him. I reached up and touched the precious heart charm that Edward had got me for Christmas.

Luckily for me, the charm was the last one and it was on clearance. The jeweler put it in a black satin box and wrapped it in a shimmery silver wrapping paper. My heart swelled. Finally, I have a gift for him.

When I got home I could hear poor Marissa retching upstairs in the bathroom.

"How is she doing dad?" I asked "still the same." He looked so helpless.

"What did the doctor say?"

"She has severe morning sickness. We just have to keep her comfortable and try to stay away from things that make her nauseas."

"Hi Bella" Marissa said coming into the room

I reached out and gently touched her belly. "Give mom a break, will you?" I said laughing.

"I have not enjoyed a meal in over a week" My dad kissed her cheek gingerly and lovingly said, "It will get better, I promise."

"Did you get a present for Edward?" Marissa asked.

I excitedly told Marissa what I bought for Edward but then realized I still had to get ready.

When Alice and I had gone dress shopping to buy _her_ a dress, I ended up finding a gorgeous dress for myself. It was a simple, blue silk chiffon dress with satin straps that crisscrossed all across the low-cut back. It had a deep V neckline and a high waist with tiny silver embroidered roses.

I headed down stairs and my dad and Marissa where on the couch watching TV. They looked so cute together.

"Have fun Bells." My dad called.

Marissa got off the couch and walked up to me. "Bella you look beautiful, and I talked to your dad and you can stay out tonight." she winked at me and went back to sit with Charlie.

Everyone was waiting for me when I got to the Cullen's. Edward came to open the tuck for me and helped me out.

"Your beauty amazes me every time I see you." he said lightly kissing my cheek.

"And I still pinch myself because I can't believe I have such a sexy boyfriend." I said leaning into his kiss.

"Let's go, the limo is here" Alice called from the foyer.

A Limo?" Edward asked

"We only turn 18 once Edward." She said getting into the limo

We were going to the Black Bird Bistro in Seattle and then to some new nightclub that one of the Carlisle patients owned. Even though we were not 21, they let us in but we could not drink. Alice had also gotten us a hotel room at the Pan Pacific Seattle for the night. She really did want to have a great 18th birthday.

The ride to Seattle was fun; we listened to music, sang, talked, and laughed.

We had about 30 min till we arrived when Alice pulled out a bottle of sparkling cider.

"In honor of Edward's and my 18th birthday, I would like everyone to go around and say something.

Emmett started.

"18 years I have had to put up with you two, and the worst part is, you both knew you were aggravating and you just did it so well. I would have been much better off as the only child. Happy 18th guys." Emmett said with a laugh.

Alice looked at Emmett and laughed them started

"Edward, I am going to totally embarrass you right now. I still remember this day like it was yesterday, we were 10 and you were in my room with me, we were supposed to be sleeping but you snuck in and we sat on my bed and I made you dress my dolls. You were on the edge of the bed and all of the sudden you screamed Alice! Alice! Alice! I looked up and you had your hands and legs in the air going in a circular motion, you were going to fall and rather than help you, I just laughed and let you fall. There was a loud bang and mom and dad came running up. You had the naked doll still in your hand and I was laughing so I hard I nearly peed my pants. I am sorry I let you fall. But I would so do it again to see the look on your face. Happy Birthday and I love you."

Every one busted out in laughter, even Edward.

"I have not thought of that in years." he managed to get out. "I will go now."

"Alice your bouncing annoys me, your energy makes me tired, your ability to shop for hours and hours makes me think twice about your brain capacity. But you are my sister and I will forever be grateful for you, not only for being there for me for the last 18 years, but for Bella. You brought her to me and that is the best gift of all time." Edward looked over at me when he spoke the last part. His sparkled with love.

"Ok I am next." Jasper said.

"Edward, Happy 18th man, I hope you enjoy it."

"Alice" Jasper went and whispered in Alice's ear and she turned red immediately and said "next!"

"Edward, Alice, I love you both you are my family and I hope you both enjoy tonight." Rose said raiding her glass.

"Your turn Bella." She said looking at me.

"Alice, yesterday brought the beginning, tomorrow brings the end, and somewhere in the middle we became best friends. Happy Birthday."

"Edward, love is not about finding the right person, but creating a right relationship. It's not about how much love you have in the beginning but how much love you build till the end happy birthday, I love you."

"I love you to." he leaned in and whispered in my ear breathing on my neck and sending chills up my arms.

"We're here Alice!" she shouted excitedly as she sat up to look out the window.

The restaurant was awesome and the food was amazing. We had reservations so we did not have to wait. We did not get a bill which I found strange but then Edward told me that his parents had already paid for the whole evening.

When we got to the club, there was a huge line outside the door but we were able to walk right up. VIP list is what I was told.

The club was striking. The entire bottom floor was the dance floor and above us were mirrors. The top floor was shaped like a square and open in the middle so people could look down through the railing that was all around the second floor. The DJ was on the third floor.

The club was not too packed so we were able to find a seat right near the dance floor.

Within 10 minutes the club was packed. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice had gotten up to dance.

"Edward lets go to the limo for a minute", I leaned over so he could hear me.

As we squeezed through the crowd, Edward held tight to my hand. There were so many girls in there starring at him it made me so mad. One even had the nerve to walk up to him.

"Can I get your number?" she asked

"Can I give you a black eye?" I yelled

Edward froze and the girl just looked at me as glared in her eyes.

We walked away and finally made it to the Limo.

When we got in Edward starting to kiss me.

"What is that for?" I asked

"You looked so sexy when you asked that girl if you could give her a black eye"

"Well she annoyed me walking up to you. Did she not notice you were holding my hand?" I said lifing our still intertwined hands.

"Bella you are amazing" he chuckled.

* * *

EPOV

I was not sure why we came to the limo but I was eager to find out

"Edward once again I had to rack my brain for something to get you. But today on the way home from work the perfect gift caught my eye. You gave me something that I wear all the time and when I am not with you I hold it in my hand and it reminds me of you." She reached for her locket and held it in her hand.

"Bella I do not need for you to buy me gifts, having you in my life is the best gift." I said

"Edward please it is your birthday and of course I am going to buy you something." She reached into her purse and pulled out a box wrapped in silver paper.

"A part of me." she said handing it to me.

I tore of the paper and lifted the cover to the box. Inside was a platinum B charm that was simple and beautiful.

"For your chain." she said

"It is perfect." I took off my chain and put the charm on it.

I took Bella in my arms and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I lifted her so she was straddling me. She was kissing me back with force. I love this about her. Her hands were playing with my hair.

Suddenly, she broke away and looked at me. There was so much passion in her eyes

"Bella I need you" I said in a husky whisper

We had not had sex again since the prom, things were really busy and I did not want to push her. I knew she was just getting used to these new feelings and honestly so was I. But being here with her, kissing her and having her sit on my lap made me yearn for that closeness again.

"I know how feel Edward, I need you to." She said kissing me back

My hands were caressing her back and I moved them to her arms and then I cupped her face.

"Bella." I said between kisses.

"Edward." she moaned in a whisper.

Slowly, enticingly she moved her hands down to my pants and I helped her wiggle my way out of them. I ran my hand caressingly down the back of her dress and stopped when I got to her hips. I moved my hand up and under the satin when I realized she had no underwear on. I instantly got excited. I reached down to my pants that were now on the floor of the limo and pulled a condom from my pocket. Bella helped me put it on and I grew harder as she seductively slid it down. She lifted herself on top of me and I entered her, unhurriedly and sensually. An amazing sensation came over me from being inside of her again. I loved being this close with her. It was like we became one. I held her tightly as she rocked her hips hard against me. I kissed her chest, her neck. She pulled her face to me and I kissed her lips. Our tongues touched and explored. She began to moan my name and I knew she was close. I continued to thrust inside her, faster now as the fire was burning inside me. I could not control myself any more.

"Bella, Oh god Bella, my beautiful Bella."

"UH Edward, Edward, Oh Edward."

She exhaustingly placed her head on my chest and then, after a few moments, almost desperately, reached up and kissed my lips hard. When I thought that her lips must surely be bruised she pulled away and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. We stayed like that, holding on to each other, neither of us wanting the feeling, the passion, the love we had just shared to end.

"That was very erotic." I whispered.

"Edward, I…..I ….I" she started to say something but I stopped her by kissing her.

We kissed softly, slowly. I thought to myself that even if my lips were on hers for eternity it still would not be long enough. As we slowly parted, Bella gazed into my eyes. Our hearts were pounding in unison. I took her hand and placed it on my chest then took my hand and placed it on her chest. As I gazed into her eyes I whispered, "Two hearts forever beating as one."

Although I didn't want this moment to end, I knew we needed to get back into the club. I was sure that everyone was wondering where we were.


	20. The Botanical Gardens

**Disclaimer...I do not own Twilight or the characters**

**A/N I hope everyone enjoyed their weekend of reading. I personally enjoyed BD, all though there was a lot of E&B moments' missing, I was still satisfied with the book. PM if you want to discuss.**

**So here we go, back to a chapter a night!! A couple of twists coming up in future chapters!!**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Botanical gardens

BPOV

Our first two weeks in Australia where full of excitement. Carlisle had a colleague that vacationed in Australia during Australia's summer time which is our winter. So he had offered Carlisle for all of us to stay at his 7 bedroom, 5 bathroom, 15 room house, or as I called it, the Castle. My mom and Phil even stayed there with us. It was convenient to everything and it over looked the Sydney harbor bridge and the opera house. There was an Olympic size swimming pool in the back yard, a Jacuzzi, volley ball net, horse shoes and a basketball court. The lower level of the house had been made into an arcade room and movie theater.

The first week we enjoyed all of the house amenities, we played basketball, horse shoes, those I always sat out of. But I did enjoy swimming and the Jacuzzi.

During one of our days at the house, the guys decided to have a basketball game. My dad, Carlisle and Edward played against Jasper, Mr. Hale and Emmett. Phil refereed. All us girls sat, watched and cheered. The guys really got into it and it was fun to see them so serious when someone missed a shot or someone fouled and it was not called.

There is something about a sweaty Edward that makes my heart speed up and my face blush then add taking his shirt off, I nearly fell off my chair.

My mom, the observant one, leaned over and said "Bella do you need a moment to gather yourself, you are drooling." That did it. I immediately felt my face turn a deeper shade of red. Rose and Mrs. Hale were chuckling low next to me, Esme and Marissa where staring at me and Alice was whispering something to Rose.

I stood up and walked away. I was so embarrassed because I knew my mouth was wide opened and my eyes just screamed passion because that is what I felt for him but have my mom see it and call me out, still made me feel uncomfortable.

My mom followed me, "Bella! Bella, wait up hun." she reached out and grabbed my hand and I turned around still looking down. "Bella why are you crying, it was only a joke."

"I know mom but." I couldn't gather my thoughts. I was still so scared about all the passion that Edward and I shared and I still had all those questions burning in my head for my mother.

"Mom, can we talk?" I asked

"Of course we can Bella, what is it?"

I had not talked to my mom about Edward and me sleeping together. I actually did not want to but I needed to talk to her. I needed to know the truth about her and my dad. I love Edward and I can't picture myself with anyone else but I am my mother's daughter.

"Mom, did you love dad?" I just came right out and said it

She looked at me with confusion in her eyes "I knew this talk was going to come sooner or later, come on in the house Bella let's talk." She put her arm around me as we walked towards the house.

The house sat on a small hill over 7 acres of land. The drive way was circular and there was a fountain in the middle surrounded by Lilies. The front door led to the large open hallway, the grand stair case in the middle of the house dividing the living room and family room from the kitchen and dining room.

My mother led me to the living room and we sat on the fluffy white couches. She reached out took my hands.

"Bella I loved your father, I really did. We were high school sweethearts, voted cutest couple, most likely to get married and have kids. Your grandparents adored him immensely. He was exactly what they wanted for me. We were from the same town and our parents were friends; it was perfect. But there was always a part of me that wanted more." My mom paused and let out a small sigh. I knew her past was not easy to talk about that is why we never spoke about it.

"Oh Bella, don't get me wrong, I loved your dad but, I was not _in_ love with him. I was in love with the idea of him and after some time, your dad realized he was in love with the idea of me as well. After we got married and had you, there was still something missing, the love for each other was not there anymore. Your dad was content with that but I was not. I wanted something more. When I left it was hard for your dad but he knew as well that we could not make a marriage work, he knew that I was right by leaving."

"But." I interrupted "the pictures on the wall were never changed, the house was still the way you left it, how was he OK with it? Why did he never change it?"

"Bella your dad decided that he wanted to make our separation easy for you so he thought that by leaving the house the way it was when I left would help you when you went back to visit. But I can see how it confuses you." She said

"So dad was OK with you leaving?" I asked surprised. My dad very really mentioned my mother and we never talked about the divorce.

"Yes Bella this was both our decision, we both knew that our lives were not meant to be together. It took your dad longer to find someone but your dad accomplished what he wanted and that was to be the police chief. He got his dream and then found 'the one'.

"I found what I was looking for in Phil. Bella I know that you think that you are going to end up like me, just like I was afraid that I was going to end up like my mother. But Bella, you are so much better than me, you are 17 and have found the one thing that people spend their lives looking for"

"Mom the passion that Edward and I have is scary and I am afraid of how I feel about it sometimes. I am afraid that it is going to go away and I am going to want to walk out on him. I am afraid I am too young to feel this way about another person."

"Bella, you are not me. I can see the love that you and Edward have is something that is rare and deep. Something that I wish I found in your dad. Very few people are lucky to have what you and Edward have and I know it scares you but you are smart and you know what you are doing. I believe that the choices you have made with Edward were made with all your heart and soul and I believe that what scares you more is the fact that you are worried about becoming me, you are more your father when it comes to love than you are me. I can see that and I can see the way you two look at each other, it doesn't scare me to see you so involved with him so young, I thought it would, but I believe in true love and I believe that you have found your one true, love, your soul mate."

I looked at my mom and I could see the truth in her eyes "I know mom, I feel same way, and I just think that bringing sex in our relationship made it a little more intense."

"SEX?" my mom shouted a little too loud.

Uh oh, I thought to myself I guess I just assumed when I said passion she knew what I was talking about.

"Yes, Mom sex. Edward and I had sex prom night."

My mom wrinkled her forehead, put her hands to her temples and started to rub her head.

"I guess I should have known, I just never thought." she trailed off and continued to rub her temples.

"Mom if it is alright with you, I really think that maybe it is best that we leave the conversation alone."

"No, Bella, I want to do the right thing. I want to be there for you."

"It is Ok mom, Marissa has really helped me, and it is not so awkward with her"

"I really do like Marissa, and I am happy your dad has her. But I can handle it. I was surprised but I knew, it was written all over your faces. I just was a little shocked to hear my little girl say that word."

"Mom you have helped me more than you know, Edward and I are being very careful and I love him mom and you helped me to see that I do not need to doubt my feelings."

My mom stood up and kissed my forehead.

"Bella you have always been very mature, more mature than me. You are my best creation."

"I love you too mom!"

I got up and hugged her. "Bella sex can be complicated and you are still young. I will always be here if you need to talk to me. I am not old fashioned and I am not going to say I wish you would have waited until you were married but I can see that you love him and he loves you. Just be safe about it."

"Thanks mom, I know and we are."

* * *

Rose and Emmett's wedding was tomorrow. Alice was planning a day for the girls and Edward was planning a day for the guys.

"Edward there better be no strippers." Rose warned when we were walking out the door to our spa appointment.

"No promises Rose." Edward chuckled.

Rose really did not care too much about the strippers, she just liked to give Edward and Emmett a hard time, But Emmett on the other hand, threatened Alice with her life if she got a stripper for Rose.

I walked over to Edward reached up and put my forehead to his.

"No promises?" I asked leaning in for a kiss.

"You, my love, have nothing to worry about." Edward gave me his amazing crooked smile. I kissed his lips and went to walk out the door.

He reached out and pulled me back to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. The passion that burns between us sometimes is so unbearable. I swear forever will not be long enough with this man.

"Let's go love birds this day is about Rose and Emmett." Alice said

"Bella, he is truly a remarkable person" My mom said as we walked out the door.

"I know mom, he really is, you have no idea."

"Well I can see it." she said moving my hair out of my face.

After the spa and brunch, it was time for gifts.

When Rose opened the present that Alice and I got her she immediately turned redder than I would.

We got her lingerie for the honeymoon. It was a black lace bra that had two perfect holes in the front and a very skimpy black lace thong. It was barely anything but it was perfect.

It was about 3:30 when we were finished and we headed back to the house to get changed for the night.

All the guys were there getting ready as well.

"So," Carlisle started, "tonight is a special night and we have decided to spend it together. So on behalf of the Hale/Cullen wedding, we would like for all of you to join us on a sunset boat cruise."

We left for Circular Key to get on the boat. It was beautiful. There was a table set up outside for the party. Being on the boat and having dinner by sunset was so romantic. All of us, in the arms of our significant others. I kind of felt like I was part of a movie, rather than real life.

I must have been day dreaming because I did not realize that Edward was calling my name.

"Bella, earth to Bella." He said

"Uh. OH, sorry, I was day dreaming."

"About?" Edward asked his green eyes sparkling under the lights

"You of course." I said giving him a chaste kiss.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked getting up and grabbing my hand,

I reached my hand out to him, "I would love to."

We walked up to the main deck. I loved hearing the sound of the water hit against the boat. Edward was holding my hand and he kept bringing it to his mouth to kiss it.

We stopped on the main deck that was overlooking the opera house.

We both just stood there. Edward was behind me with his hands on the railings and I was leaning against his chest looking at the sunset. We watched the sun go down. Edward kissed my neck "breathtaking, just like you" I turned around so I was facing him; He still had his hands on the railings. I was trapped in his arms and I felt so safe, so comfortable.

"I love you Edward, have I told you that today?" I asked

"I do not believe you have." He replied snuggling his face to my neck.

"Well then, I love you" I said leaning in to his neck and kissing him.

He whipped his head up "God I love when you do that, you have no clue."

"I think I do" I replied smirking.

* * *

When we woke up the next day, Rose was in bridezilla mode. We all tried our best to stay out of her way.

The guys went to my mom's house so they could get ready and we stayed at the castle.

Alice was with Rose getting her ready. Alice and I were the only ones who had see Rose's dress as she wanted it to be a surprise for everyone else.

Rose's dress was simple but beautiful; it was a strapless A-line Chiffon with beaded lace and a small train (A/N Link on author's page)

When rose and Alice walked out of the room, and down the stairs, I could hear Mr. and Mrs. Hale start to cry. Rose really did look beautiful.

The Botanical garden was gorgeous. Words can't describe just how beautiful this place was. It was acres and acres of beautiful gardens surrounded by the water. There was a castle in one section of the gardens and scone shops, horse and buggy rides. It was a magical place.

The Hale's rented out a small portion of the gardens. It was surrounded by trees. Chairs set up for the 12 guests 6 on each side and in the middle was a white silk walk way for Rose. Jasper stood underneath one of the lilac trees. Edward and Emmett standing next to him.

Alice walked down the aisle and Jasper face lit up. She took her place on the other side of Emmett. The bridal march started to play and we all stood up. Rose looked beautiful. Her long blond hair fell past her shoulders, Alice and I curled every strand. She was carrying a beautiful bouquet of red pink roses.

The ceremony was simple. Emmett and Rose wanted the traditional vows. I think it was to make Jasper feel comfortable.

Just before the 'I do's' Jasper called me up. I had decided to quote 'how do I love thee' I had memorized it so as I spoke, my eyes never left Edward.

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love thee with a passion put to use  
In my old grief's, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, -- I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! -- and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death."

Then came the "I do's" and the rings and the kiss. Emmett and Rose were finally married. They looked so happy. As Emmet held on to Rose we all walked up to them and said congratulations.

There was a small dinner waiting for us a few yards away from the wedding scene on a beautiful pavilion. The tables were covered with pink clothes and there was vase's full of lilacs, two candles next to each vase.

They did the traditional cutting of the cake and throwing of the bouquet and garter. My dad and Marissa caught both. It was a very fun and simple evening. Rose and Emmett looked so happy. They were the perfect couple and they had the perfect wedding.

They were leaving for New Zealand for a week for their Honeymoon. Carlisle brought them to the airport and we all stayed behind and enjoyed the gardens.


	21. Our Day

**Disclaimer...I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N Thank you for the reviews!! **

* * *

Chapter 21:Our day!

BPOV

As promised, tomorrow was the day that Edward and I were going to spend together just him and I. he would not tell me what we were doing or where we going. Strangely I was not mad, I was getting used to Edward surprising me and I was starting to enjoy it.

Alice and I shared one of the rooms and Edward and Jasper shared the other. Almost every night I would sneak into his room and Jasper would sneak into our room to be with Alice.

I had snuck into Edward's room the night before our big day out. Edward was already asleep, but Jasper was sitting on the edge of his bed anxiously awaiting my arrival. "Jeez Bella, it is about time. Edward said you were not coming in tonight but Alice assured me you were."

"Sorry Jasper, my dad was awake a little longer than normal because Marissa is not feeling so good."

"that's ok," he said playfully pushing me as he walked out the door.

Edward was sleeping soundly I hated to wake him so I just crawled into bed next to him gave him a kiss on the neck

"MMMMM" I was waiting for you" he said opening his arms for me. I cuddled up perfectly to my spot and he kissed my cheek. "good night" I said yawning

"Good night. Sweet dreams my Bella" Edward said pulling me closer to him.

I loved sleeping in Edward's arms it took me a few minutes to fall asleep and I just laid there. I thought back to the conversation with my mom. I was so happy that I finally talked to her. My mom and I had our differences but I know that she would always be there for me in her own way. I felt relieved knowing that my mom saw the love I had for Edward and was not trying to convince me that I was too young to feel this way. Her support meant a lot to me and I was thankful to have it. I snuggled my head closer to Edward's chest he tightened his grip around me and I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

I woke up the next morning still in Edward's strong arms. I wiggled my way out, gave him a kiss on the fore head and went back to my room to wake up Jasper.

Edward and I were leaving after breakfast. Alice had helped me plan my entire out fit for the day. It was a nice pair for slacks with a V-neck more than I car to share cleavage satin shirt it was the perfect blue that Edward loves on me. Alice knew how much I hated heals so we found a perfect pair of black ballet looking shoes this way I was comfortable and hopefully free from falling.

Alice, curled my hair and pulled it back in a loose pony tail some of the curls contouring my face. I took one last look at myself in the mirror, "Alice I owe you my life" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek and running down the stairs. "you can pay me back by not complaining when I ask you to go shopping" she yelled back at me.

Edward was at the bottom waiting for me he had his black slacks and button down pin strip shirt. He had the first few buttons un done, he looked so handsome. His eyes grew brighter, rather than watching where I was going I was watching him and as I got to the second to last step, I fell, luckily for me Edward was there to catch me.

"You should have been watching where you are going" he said kindly holding me tight

"I was being dazzled by your handsomeness, besides now I get to kiss you" I stood up and put my hands around his neck and started to play with his hair. I put my lips on his and lightly traced my tongue, he smiled between my kiss and pulled me closer to him kissing me back.

He traced his kisses from jaw up to my ear and whispered, "Let's go before I lift you up and carry you to the room lock the door and take advantage of you"

"I would not mind that" My heart was racing my stomach was turning my heart was aching. Edward had never spoken like that before it was so tantalizing.

* * *

EPOV

The day was going to be perfect, I wanted to leave early so we could truly be together all day! No interruptions, just the day with my Bella.

She looked so beautiful walking down the stairs and even more beautiful when she fell and blushed. She fell perfectly in my arms, I loved that I could be there to catch her. I would do anything for her.

I really wanted to make today memorable for Bella and I wanted more than anything for her to see and know the love that I feel for her.

Our first stop was to the Opera House, I had two surprises for her. We got to Milsons point and took the ferry over to Opera House.

"Edward, can you give me a hint of what we are doing today?"

"All I can tell you is that I am not letting go of you till tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow morning?" She looked shocked

"yes, tomorrow morning, all though there is one condition." She looked at me nervously

"Jasper and Alice are meeting us at our final destination, your dad would only agree if they were with us and of course you and Alice are sharing a room." I said sarcastically

We got off the ferry and started to walk towards the opera house. I had arranged a private tour for the two of us.

The tour guide walked us through the opera house detailing everything there was to know about this stunning place.

After the tour, he led us into a private room

"Everything is all set Mr. Cullen"

"Thank you Mr. Miller we are good from here" I said shaking his hand

I wanted Bella to get the full effect of her lullaby and this was by far the best place to do it I sat Bella in the front row I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I love you my Bella and this is for you"

I went up to the piano and started her lullaby, I had also wrote another piece for her one that was a little more intense one that showed just how intense my feelings were for her.

When it was done I walked back down to where she was sitting I could see the tears in eyes from the stage.

"Don't Cry, please don't cry" I said whipping the tears from her beautiful face

"Edward you make me feel like I am a princess, you are a fairy tale come true. I cannot believe you wrote another song for me, Edward I love you"

"I love you! Now there is one more surprise, here, let's sit" I held her hand as she sat.

They are showing a one night only showing of the Phantom of the Opera. After persuasion and of course money, I was able to convince them to let us sit through the dress rehearsal.

The lights went down and the music box started Bella instantly froze in her seat.

"Is this the Phantom?" she asked breathless

"yes it is I whispered" she reached out and grabbed my hand and squeezed it, I pulled it up to my cheek then kissed her hand. We sat there the entire time not moving not talking just taking in the astonishing sound and scene of Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

BPOV

I could not believe it, just when I thought things could not get any better, Edward did something wonderful. Sitting in the Opera House watching the Phantom of the Opera my hand intertwined with Edward made my heart rate exhilarate. I could not believe how much love I had for him and every day it got stronger and stronger.

After the Opera was over, we went back to the Bontical Gardens, Edward found a very private spot under a tree. There was a blanket already set up there with a picnic basket.

We sat down on the blanket and Edward leaned against the tree trunk pulling me towards him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked

"Still, after 10 months, you ask me that all the time"

"I want to know what you are thinking; I can't help it if you fascinate me"

I was thinking so many different things, but most of all I was thinking about how much I wanted to be close to him. I sat up and turned around so we were knowing facing each other. I was still between his legs, I leaned in and started to kiss him. He brought his knee up and ,moved closer to me, he grabbed my back and I put my arms around his neck. Our tongues met and explored there was so much passion kissing him, I didn't care that I needed to take a breath or if anyone was watching. All I wanted was to stay with him just like this all day.

The best part about our location was it was defiantly exclusive we sat there on that blanket for hours and not one person walked by. We had passionate make out sessions, talks about school next year and our plans for senior year. Then we started to talk about college, I did not want to think about that so we changed the subject. We still had a year till it was time to worry.

The sun was getting ready to set I leaned on Edward I could hear his heart beating against my back, that moment with him was so special. His arms wrapped around me his chin resting on my shoulder as we watched the sun set.

"Breathtaking" I said shifting my body to see his face.

"yes you are" he replied kissing the tip of my nose.

"I meant the sunset silly"

"that too but watching you is better" he was leaning in whispering in my ear. "it is time to go" he said abruptly standing up .

He reached out and grabbed my hands and pulled me up to him and embraced me in a kiss.

He left the blanket and the picnic basket there I did not bother asking. It was probably some Cullen service that he got. I laughed to myself when I thought that

When we left the Gardens, I immediately geared towards the ferry but Edward grabbed my hand.

"not that way, this way" he pointed towards a red Chevy Corvette

"Edward what is this" I asked stunned at the beauty of the car

"This is our transportation for the rest of the night" he said opening the door for me.

"Is this when we meet Jasper and Alice?" I asked

"Yes, it is"

"Can you do me a favor" I asked

"Anything for you" he smiled that amazing crooked smile

"Can you go slower than 100"

"well if I did that it would take a long time to get there considering that speed limit in Australia is 110"

"Oh ya, that is right the metric system well please go slow."

"With this car? You must be crazy." He said laughing

We got our destination in no time of course with Edward driving. I was still unsure of where we were going but it was beautiful.

We walked into the hotel, Alice and Jasper were there waiting for us. We were at place called the Jenolan Caves, Edward checked us into our room, Alice had brought me an overnight bag. We were going on a night time tour of one of the caves. Edward had told me to dress warm because it gets pretty cold. I dressed in my jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I found my light blue sweater in the bag and put it on.

"Are you ready?' his velvet sounding voice startled me and I jump

He came up behind me and kissed my neck "I am sorry, I did not mean to scare you"

"If you are going to kiss me like that, then feel free to scare me all you want" I joked turning around and giving him a kiss

We met Alice and Jasper in the lobby and left for the caves. We went on the Haunted tour. It was not really scary, just scary stories. But the caves were beautiful, the icicle looking walls had beautiful colors., whites, beiges and with lights beaming down, some of them looked a perfect shade of pink. Alice and I listened intently as the tour guide gave us the history of the caves. ()

It was pitch dark by the time we got out of the tour. We could see the lights up at the top of hill where the Hotel was and the dim lights where the start of the tour was but in the middle it was black. I felt Edward let go of my hand.

"Edward, where are you going? "No answer

"Alice, where are you?" I called

"I am right here, Bella, where is Edward?" she said grabbing my arm

"I am not sure where is Jasper?" I asked tightening my squeeze

"I do not know either." she sound as nervous as I did

We could hear and feel the other people that were on the tour with us running towards the hotel.

"where are these guys?' I asked Alice trying to search for Edward in the dark.

"Bella, Isabella Marie" I heard my name get called softly almost like it was in the wind. The same way the tour guide spoke when he would talk about the aborigines.

"Alice, Alice Cullen" Jasper called

"this is not funny guys come out" I demanded

Everyone was already gone and Alice and I stood there my hand intertwined in her arm.

"If you guys do not get out here this minute, Bella and I will be bunking tonight" she threatened.

"Bella….Bella Follow my voice" Edwards voice sang again.

I walked with Alice towards where I thought the voice was coming from and before I knew it, Jasper was behind Alice.

"AH" she screamed then her scream stopped and I could hear her laugh and chase Jasper up the hill to the hotel.

"Edward please this is not nice, you are scaring me."

Silence except for the crickets and wind.

"Edward I really do not think this is funny, please Edward come out you are really starting to scare me" I was not that scared because I knew he was there but being alone in the dark without him by my side frightened me.

"That's it Edward, I am heading back to the hotel by myself" I warned.

I turned around to walk back up the hill and Edward was right behind me, he was so close that our noses were touching.

I screamed and slapped his arm.

"Edward Cullen, you scared the crap out of me, my heart is beating so fast."

"I am sorry. did I make you angry? He asked looking sad.

"yes, you did now if you will excuse me, I would like to go up to the room and go to bed" I said trying to get out of his way.

He reached his arm out and grabbed my waist.

"I am sorry I scared you, but you sounded so cute pleading for me to come out." He was trying to give me a kiss but I moved my head so he grazed my cheek.

"HMMMM I have made you upset, well, maybe this will help." He started to tickle my sides I started to laugh.

"Edward please don't do that" I said between laughs trying to wiggle my way out from his grip.

"are you still mad?" he asked.

"A little" I lied, I was not mad at all it was just fun to pretend.

"how about now?" he said as he brought his lips to my ear then trailed down to my neck and breathed his cool sweet breath on me.

"still mad" I said breathlessly.

He made his way down to the front of my neck and started to kiss right down till he stopped at my breasts.

"still mad?"

"MMMHMMM" I managed to get out but really could not breath.

Then he kissed my breast between the shirt and took his hand started to caress the other.

"How about now?" he made his way back up to my ear and whispering so seductively that I could not control the chills.

"nope, not mad at all" I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss.

"Take me to our room and prove me to just how sorry you are for scaring me" I said between his kiss.

We could not get to the room fast enough, in the Elevator, we made out, I was un buttoning his shirt and he had his hand underneath my shirt. Once the elevator opened, Edward grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and started to run to our room.

When we got to the room, he gently laid me on the bed. The lights were out and he left them off, he went to light a candle, I started to take my shoes off. When he came back he was already shirtless. I reached my hand out for him to come closer. He did not waste any time pulling my shirt off he lifted it up over my head and started to kiss my upper body all over. He went to my back and un snapped my bra. I started to undo his belt. His pants fell to the floor, he reached down and grabbed the condom from his pants. I know how much he likes when I put it on for him. He tilted his back a little as I slid it down.

He was kissing my breasts his tongue was playing with my nipple I had his hair in my hands my breaths were heavy and un even, I pulled out of my pants and he bent down and picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed, hovering over me still kissing my lips and caressing my breasts.

Within a matter of minutes Edward was in side, rocking his hips hard against me. With every thrust he made my insides burned like a fire. The tremendous feeling of him made my heart melt. Making love to Edward was the best feeling in the world. I forgot all about the insecurities I had, all about the scared feelings I felt. I just let myself get lost in this perfect moment. Changing positions, kissing each other fiercely, passionately, enjoying the moment of being with each other. I could not hold the churning feeling in my stomach, I met every thrust with his allowing him to go a little deeper. "Oh Bella, yes Bella" he started to scream, the feeling that was coming over me hearing him call my name was so intense, my nails dug into his back. I could not hold it anymore and I screamed his name. Edward dropped down on me his face in my neck. He started to kiss me.

"Bella every time with you is like the first time" he whispered.

"I know what you mean."

We settled ourselves in, I went to my spot in his arms. He kissed my forehead I leaned my face up to kiss his gentle lips our tongues explored each other tenderly and passionately.

"I adore you" he whispered

"and I you" I replied snuggling my head to his perfect chest closing my eyes and listening to my lullaby.

* * *

**A/N have a good night…..**


	22. Final Day in Australia

**Disclaimer...I do not own Twilight or the Characters.**

**A/N Thank you for my reviews!! I love getting then and I am glad you are enjoying the story. **

* * *

Chapter 22: Final Day in Australia

Today we decided to go to Luna Park, we only 2 days left and it was one of the only attractions we had not seen in Sydney. Lunar Park was a small amusement park set in Milsons Point right on the Harbor. It is one of the many points that have a beautiful view of the Sydney Harbor Bridge and Sydney Opera House.

I was not too fond of rides so I stayed behind with Marissa this way there would not be an odd number of people. My dad and Marissa had decided to stay the whole month. Marissa was having fun and she was on summer vacation from school, Marissa was a teacher, her and Esme taught at the same school. The new deputy that my dad had spent months training told my dad he had it under control and enjoy his time.

Edward was depressed, and acting like a spoiled child, begging me to go on the rides with him every time we made it to a new one. But the stubbornness in me won. He did, however, look so cute when he pouted.

After making him suffer for the entire time we were there, I finally agreed to go on the Ferris wheel with him.

The park was not that crowded today ,we were the only ones in line for the Ferris Wheel there was a few people on the ride already but no one else waiting to get on. We walked up to the gate and Edward leaned in to the conductor of the ride he whispered something but I could not hear what it was then he slipped the guy money, 100.00 I think but could not be sure.

"What was that about Edward?" I asked.

"What was what about." he responded looking confused.

"Don't pretend, I saw you." I said rolling my eyes.

"Bella, I do know what you think you saw but I did not do anything." he gave me his crooked smile and kissed my cheek as he lifted my hand to help me on to the ride.

The ride went around 2 times then stopped right on the top. We were stopped for long a time, longer than I thought normal.

"Why are we not moving?" I asked leaning over to look down.

"Well my observant love, I did slip the guy some money so we could be on this alone and I had him stop right at the top so we could have some privacy." He was leaning over and kissing my neck.

"Edward Cullen what about all the kids that want to go on this? That's not fair for them." I said as I leaning my neck the other way so he could have more room to kiss.

"Well, you see, I 'm selfish and I usually get what I want, so," he paused and brought his face closer to mine "Because I could not get you on any other rides with me I am taking advantage of this and spending as much time as possible enjoying this one ride with you." He was kissing me now and I felt my body shiver.

"Are you cold." He asked opening his eyes, his lips still on mine.

"Not cold, in love." I replied gazing into his eyes.

"I'm in love too" he whispered.

Our kiss deepened, he brought me to our famous straddling position. He had one hand on my back underneath my shirt. He was drawing circles around my back with his fingers. His other hand was cupping my facing. My hands were at his chest in front of me I could feel his heart beating loudly.

"Edward." I breathed.

"Yes, Bella." He took his hand out from my shirt and put it to my other cheek.

"Edward, I don't think I can do this here." I said shyly looking away.

"It's ok Bella." he tugged on my face so I would look at him. I couldn't look at him; I did not want to see the hurt in his eyes.

"Bella, please look at me, please." he begged his voice sounding sincere

I blinked a few times and took a deep breath, I looked over to him slowly not wanting him to see the confusion in my eyes.

"Bella, do you think that I took you up her for that?" I did not respond I was too afraid I looked away again.

"Bella, please look at me," I looked up at him slowly

"I promise you, that was not my intention at all, I meant what I said earlier, I just wanted to enjoy this ride with you." I caught the truth in his eyes at the last sentence and I was angry with myself for thinking that.

"I know, I believe you, once again my passion for you took over my body. I want to Edward just not like this, not out in the open. I know we can't be seen but it doesn't feel right, I am sorry so very sorry." My heart was pounding as I spoke and my face was flushed. Wanting him was evident but denying him was difficult.

"Please Bella do not ever be sorry for telling me how you feel. I told you I just want to be with you on this ride, if that means just kissing or holding your hand or not even touching that is fine by me, as long as you are beside me." He words were so true but a part of me still felt perturbed.

"Well hold on know." I giggled.

"I did not say anything about not wanting to touching you." I could my feel my face start to blush. Edward reached out and trailed his finger from my cheek bone to my lips. He traced my lips with his finger. We gazed at each other. Not needing words. It was the first time that I realized just how much Edwards's feelings show through his eyes. I felt the love he has for me burn into my soul I saw no trace of anger just trace of love and compassion for me. I closed my eyes for one brief second to gather my thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as I opened my eyes.

"Will you ever stop asking me that?" I knew his answer but I still liked to ask.

"Nope I will always want to know what you are thinking. It drives me insane not knowing what is on your mind."

"Well I was just wondering why I have not noticed before but your eyes have your emotions imbedded in them. I can tell when they are sad, in love, mad, hurt, angry even tired. I guess I have always seen it, but it just hit me now how much your eyes do all the talking, especially to me." As I spoke his eyes intensified with passion

"Bella, Oh Isabella, just when I think I cannot love you any more, my heart explodes with admiration for you." He grabbed the back of my head and brought me into a kiss. There was something different about this kiss, something magic. He was rough about it but yet so gentle. I kissed him back with fierce I held onto his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. He was still holding my head. We were both indulged in this powerful kiss that neither one of us wanted to come up for air. We both pulled away but kept our face close, our noses touching.

"As much as I hate to say this," he sighed "we need to go, the others are probably ready to head home."

He leaned over and whistled for the guy. The ride started to move and I positioned myself off of him.

Edward grabbed my hand to help me off the ride "I love you Bella."

"I love you to Edward."

* * *

EPOV

Marissa was exhausted from the day so Charlie and she decided to retreat to their room for some relaxation, Mr. and Mrs. Hale decided to go out with my parents and Phil and Renee had gone back to their apartment so it was just the kids for the rest of the day.

"Swimming time!" Alice yelled bouncing around the room then grabbing Bella's hand and running up stairs.

"Let's go get changed Rose." Emmett said pulling Rose up from the couch. "Don't wait for us." Emmett said looking back and winking

I was left in the room by myself, I sat on the couch and laid my head down, why was I feeling so down. I explained to Bella that I really did not bring her up on the Ferris wheel just to make love to her. I loved being with her. I wanted her with me even if it we never did anything. My love for was not just physical, it was deep.

I got up and made my way up the stair case; I stopped outside Alice and Bella's room which is the first door on the right.

"Alice, I wanted to so bad you have no clue and it would have been so easy" Bella was talking to Alice I could not help but stop to listen.

"Well why didn't you?" Alice asked her

"I was scared, I mean do not get me wrong Alice, I love being with your bother but I still get scared sometimes. The passion is so strong that I sometimes forget I am only 17."

"I know how you feel Bella, sometimes when Jasper and I are going at it."

"EW gross" I screamed unconsciously and Alice was at the door.

"Edward what are you doing spying on us get out of here." she pushed my stomach till I was all the way in the hallway.

"That was not nice spying on us like that Edward." Alice started but then Bella walked out in her Bikini with her towel.

"Are we ready for swimming?' She was nervous I could tell because she was biting her lip.

"Yes, I am ready." Alice said she glared at me and walked down the stairs with Bella.

Damn it, what did I do? I went in to my room to get changed. I really did not want Bella to think that all I wanted from her was sex. That was not it at all. There was so much more there. I sometimes forget that we are so young but I guess I do understand where she is coming from. We are still young and very intense. Making love to her, being with her in that way is extraordinary. Maybe we should tone it down a bit. Maybe we are too young to feel this way I am not sure, all I know as that if this is going to push Bella away, I better do something about it. I love her and I do not want to lose her.

I went down stairs and made my way to the pool I vowed to myself that I was going to try and control my passion, I was going to show Bella that I could be with her without the physical stuff.

Bella was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet dangling in. She looked up and our eyes met she started to blush and looked away. I loved that she still got embarrassed when she saw me.

Alice and Jasper were sitting in the Jacuzzi and Emmett and Rose were nowhere in sight. They were technically still on their honeymoon.

I jumped in the pool and swam over to Bella. I grabbed her feet.

"You wouldn't." she said smiling.

I pulled her a little harder.

"Edward, it is cold please don't pull me in there with you." she begged, she sounded so cute, her voice was low and a little raspy.

"Bella honey the pool is heated, it is not cold." I laughed at her.

"It still takes some time to get used to." she said pouting.

"I don't want to swim by myself please, please come swimming with me.'' I begged.

She was about to say something when Emmett and Jasper came up behind her picked her up and threw her in the pool.

Rose started to run but Emmett was right there next to her he picked her up in his arms and jumped in the pool with her.

Jasper and Alice followed. I swam over to Bella "Why didn't you warn me?" she asked pouting.

"I am sorry I was a little pre-occupied with your beauty to see them." I joked.

"That is no excuse." she said playfully pushing me and then swimming away. I followed behind her.

"Chicken fight." Emmett yelled.

"We got this." she said kissing my neck.

I went under water and she got on my shoulders.

"On the count of three" Alice shouted.

"One, Two, Three."

We all got closer and the girls started to push each other. I lost balance a couple time but I was able to regain it.

Bella could not stop laughing she was trying to push Alice with one hand and Rose with the other. She finally got Alice to fall and it was just her and Rose. Emmett and I were balancing out trying not fall. Alice was in the back screaming for Rose and Emmett to take us down. I made a quick move and we were behind them before Emmett could turn around Bella grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her off Emmett's shoulder.

"I told you we would win." she said after I came up from letting her off my shoulders. She gave me a kiss and we swam over to where everyone else was.

"Marco Polo." Emmett yelled out.

"Marco he screamed and we all screamed "polo" he was swimming around trying to find us. Bella and I stayed pretty close together. Bella won this round and the next two rounds of Marco Polo. She was a great swimmer.

"I am wiped out." She said lifting herself out of the pool. I followed behind her and grabbed towels. I wrapped her up in one and rubbed the sides of her arms.

"Want to go rest for a little while?" I asked

"That would be great." She said grabbing my hand and leading me towards the house.

"Don't forget we are going down town tonight so be ready by 9:00." Alice yelled as we walked away.

When we got into the house Marissa and Charlie where sitting on the couch.

"Still not feeling good?"Bella asked Marissa

"Not yet, this little guy or girl is going to be one picky little eater." Marissa replied rubbing her belly

"Did you kids have fun?" Charlie asked

"Yes, we did, we are going to relax now before we head into town for the night." Bella replied giving her dad and Marissa a kiss.

We headed up stairs I stopped at Bella's bedroom door, she turned around and kissed me. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me.

"Want to come into my room?" she asked between kisses

"Let me shower, get dressed and I will come back." I replied kissing her cheek and walking away.

"Edward?" she called after me "I was thinking we could do that together." I walked towards her and grabbed her hands.

"Bella, I would love to but your dad is right down stairs."

"That will make it exciting." she blushed and looked down. Damn why does she have to do this to me. Control yourself.

"I don't want to test my luck today, besides Alice and Jasper will be up any minute."

"Ok, I guess you are right, but come back when you are done." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and turned around and walked into her room shutting the door.

I hate that I rejected Bella like that, I really did want to go into her room with her but I couldn't I really need to prove to her that it is not only physical. All thought the Physical closeness with her is mind-blowing.

I went back to my room took a shower; I put on my flannel pants and my white wife beater tank top. I walked out of my room and headed towards Bella's door.

* * *

BPOV

I was so tired from the day and I was not feeling that great, I hated to tell Alice but I really did not want to go into town tonight. I just wanted to relax. I was kind of upset that Edward had denied my invitation. Maybe he was upset with me about the whole Ferris wheel thing. I could think any more I was really tired and I felt a little rejected. I took the towel off my shoulders and threw it on the floor; I sat on the bed and rubbed my eyes. I laid my head on my pillow not even caring that I was still in my bikini or wet. I was exhausted and I could not get the strength to get in the shower

"Bella, Bella wake up." I heard Edward call but I could not open my eyes.

"UGH Edward I do not feel so good please let me sleep." I managed to get out my throat was on fire. My stomach was aching.

"Bella you are burning up! You need to get out of these wet clothes and get into a cool bath." Edward brushed my hair out of my face and went into the bathroom I could hear the water in the tub running. He came back lifted me up in his arms and brought me into the bathroom.

"Edward Please I am freezing, please just let me get back into bed." I begged.

"Let me get you out of this wet bathing suit, get you cleaned up and then I will get you right to bed." He untied my bikini, lifted me up so I could step out of my bottoms then lifted me up again to put me in the cool bath. I was freezing but it did feel good.

Edward left the room, I could hear him rummaging through my stuff. I laid my head back against the wall in the tub and fell back a sleep.

"Here Bella put your shirt on." I heard him say.

"Edward I need to shower please." I pleaded.

"You're already washed up Bella, Carlisle is on his way home to check on you. I told the others to go out, there is no reason for them to stay here and watch you being sick. I am going to be in Alice's bed I will not leave you." He picked me up and put me in bed covered me with only the sheet, kissed my forehead and sat down next to me and rubbed my back.

* * *

EPOV

Bella was in and out of consciousness for almost 24 hours. My dad checked on her and said that she probably just has the flu and she should rest and get lots of fluids. My mom brought all the necessities up to Bella's room, Alice moved to my room for the night; she did not want to get sick either. Renee came over yesterday and spent the day taking care of Bella with me, neither one of us left her side.

"Edward." Bella called out my name.

"I am here Bella, I am right here." I got up and went to her bed. I did not stay in her bed because she was all over the place as much as I wanted to hold on to her and make her pain go away she was too sick for that.

"How long have I been out?" She asked sitting up.

"About 24 hours, we are leaving in about 7 hours." I said.

"7 hours, Oh Edward I need to pack." She got up fast and fell back on the bed.

I grabbed her waist and she put her head on my shoulder

"Alice and your mom packed you, they left you an outfit to change into and everything is already down stairs ready to go." I told her as I rubbed the small of her back with my hand.

"I was supposed to spend yesterday with my mom." She sounded so sad.

"I know, your mom was here yesterday she spent just about all day taking care of you."

"She did? I do not remember that." she still sounding sad.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked.

"A little" she replied with a small yawn.

"You should go back to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." I said motioning her to lie back down.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked crawling under the covers

"I would not be anywhere else." I got into bed with her she cuddled up to my chest. She felt much cooler now.

"Edward did you give me a bath or did I dream that?"

I chuckled, "no you did not dream that, I gave you a bath"

"You really do love me." she said turning around kissing my neck.

"I really do." I replied and I started to hum her lullaby.

* * *

The flight home was long, I was so tired from the last two days and this time I slept the whole flight. The shuttle dropped us back at my house. We unloaded everything, helped Charlie put all their stuff in Bella's truck and brought our stuff into the house. Everyone went to the kitchen but Bella and I made our way to the living room, she was still feeling a little under the weather. When we got to the living room door, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Tanya?" I nearly lost my breath "What are you doing?" she looked up at me "And why are you crying?"

* * *

**A/N...Uh oh...what does this mean for Bella and Edward? Everything can't be perfect when you are 17:) stay tuned!!**


	23. Bad Things

**Disclaimer…..I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**A/N again thank you for the reviews, you are awesome!! Now back to the story. Senior year is going to be a roller coaster, will Edward and Bella Survive what Tanya throws there way? Is there young love strong enough? You will find out!!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Bad things.

EPOV

_The flight home was long, I was so tired from the last two days, and I could not wait to get home and just relax. The shuttle dropped us back at my house. We unloaded everything, helped Charlie put all their stuff in Bella's truck and brought our stuff into the house. Everyone went to the kitchen but Bella and I made our way to the living room, she was still feeling a little under the weather. When we got to the living room door, I stopped dead in my tracks._

"_Tanya?" I nearly lost my breath "What are you doing?" she looked up at me "And why are you crying?"_

I don't think I was breathing, I have not seen Tanya in two years, and now here she was in my house. I looked over at Bella, she was biting her lip. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Oh Edward, you're here" Tanya ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck. She was crying so hard she could barley breath.

I reached out and pulled her away from me, she clung to my shirt and kept her head down.

"She's gone Edward, she's gone, oh god Edward, she is gone." she cried even harder.

"Tanya, please who is gone." I asked holding her up.

"Mom, dad." I yelled.

"Edward, oh god, she is gone I do not know what to do." She was in hysterics and I reached out and grabbed her to try and comfort her I could not even imagine what could be so bad. My mom and dad came into the room and Tanya ran up to Esme.

"Esme, she's gone, I don't know what to do, and I can't do this alone. Oh Esme what am I going to do?" she continued crying on Esme's shoulder.

"SHH SHH, it's OK." Esme looked at me with questions in her eyes I shrugged my shoulders as if to tell her I had no clue what was going on. "It's OK we will figure it out, what happened, please dear talk to us." My mom was stroking Tanya's hair, Tanya was clinging to her.

"There, there now, let's sit over here." My mom walked to the couch with Tanya and they sat down.

I grabbed Bella's hand and we sat on the other couch. My dad was there with Tissues and everyone else was standing around.

My mom handed a tissue to Tanya, she wiped her eyes and nose.

"She needed to go to the store, she wanted me to go with her but I was too tired, I wanted to stay home and sleep, so I said no. She left and I feel asleep, I woke up to the door bell ringing and it was 

an officer. He asked me to go with him….then…..then." Tanya stopped and looked down. I shivered I knew what she was going to say.

"Oh Esme she's gone. A truck lost control and hit her and she…..she……I can't say it, she's gone, my mom is….is gone. Why didn't I go with her so she was not alone? I did not even kiss her goodbye."

Tanya's crying was worse than before. My mom was holding on to her now she was sobering so bad. I felt Bella's hand squeeze mine. I looked over at here and I could see the tears in her eyes. I looked at Alice and she was crying to, she walked over, keeled next to Tanya grabbing her hand. My dad went over and sat on the other side of her and rubbed her back.

"Tanya where is your father?" My dad asked her.

"He left right after the funeral, he did not say anything to me he just left, I did not know where else to go, I stayed home for a week by myself, some friends stayed with me but I could not stay in that house any longer. You were the first person I thought of Edward." She looked over at me her eyes all swollen and red. "I got here a little over an hour ago it was empty but I remembered where you hid the spare key. I am sorry, I did not know where else to go." she explained.

"Tanya please do not be sorry, you can stay here as long as you would like, we are here for you, we all are." My mom was back to hugging Tanya

"Come on Tanya, let's get you up stairs, cleaned up and settled in. Where are your bags?" My mom asked Tanya grabbing her hand and standing up.

"Over there." Tanya pointed to the corner of the living room.

"Edward, grab her bags and bring them up stairs." My mom told me.

Bella and I stood up, everyone was just standing there in silence. Alice was still crying, Rose gripping on to Emmett and Marissa had tears in her eyes.

I was shocked, I could not believe that Tanya's mother had died. Tanya and her mother were very close. They were more like best friends than mother and daughter. I could not even imagine how Tanya must be feeling.

"Bella, we should get going home." Charlie said quietly.

"You do not have to leave Bella, you can stay here." I said grabbing her waist and pulling her close to me.

"It is OK Edward, I am still not feeling that great and I really would like to go home and rest. Tanya needs you now. I will be fine" she kissed my cheek and I walked her to the door.

"How about if I come to your house in an hour?" I asked her.

"Edward you do not have to, it's OK, really stay here with your family and help Tanya out." she said.

"No I want to, I will be there in an hour I promise" I kissed her lips "1 hour my love." I said as she walked out the door.

* * *

BPOV

We drove home in silence, I could not believe what just happened. When I walked into the living room with Edward I froze, there in front of me was this beautiful girl with long blonde hair, a perfect body and beautiful blue eyes. Even all swollen, red and puffy from crying she was beautiful, then I heard Edward say Tanya. Tanya! That was Tanya?

I have seen her in pictures but they did not do her justice. Then to see her run up to Edward and throw her arms around him, I felt the biggest pain of jealously go through my body.

But sitting then there listening to her cry and telling us that her mom had died, my heart broke. I listened to her talk and I could see how alone she felt. Her dad had left after her mom died. How could he do that?

My jealously towards this girl changed to sorrow. She was going through so much and she needed to know that she had people there for her.

When we got home, my dad brought the stuff in the house and then he told me that he was going to run to the station and check in. Marissa went up stairs to take a nap. I headed upstairs as well and started to unpack.

It had been about 45 minutes and Edward was going to be here. I was still feeling under the weather my stomach was killing me and I started to feel feverish again. I went into the kitchen to make some tea and then a pain hit my stomach that was so severe I fell to floor. I tried to reach for my phone but I could not find it, I tried to scream for Marissa but I could not let anything out. The pain was so bad, I was nauseous and dizzy. I managed to stand again but the pain hit sharper, like a thousand knives and I fell to the floor one more time. The teapot crashing on the floor next to me this time I hit my head on the corner of the counter on the way down. I could feel the blood trickle down my face and my eyes close.

* * *

EPOV

I went up stairs and brought Tanya's bags to the guest room or in this case, Emmett's old room. She was sitting on the bed her knees pulled up to her chest her head leaned on her knees.

"Tanya, can I come in?"I asked standing at the door.

"Yes, please do." she replied still not looking up.

I walked into the room and I sat down on the bed next to her.

"Tanya I am so sorry about your mom, I cannot even imagine what you are going through right now." I did not know what else to say.

"Oh Edward, I didn't know what to do, where to go, you were the first person I thought of." She turned herself towards me and threw her arms around my waist. I put my hands over her shoulders.

"It's OK Tanya everything is going to be OK, we are all here for you, we are going to help you get through this." I tried comforting her.

"Edward I will understand if you say no, but I have not slept in days and I was wondering if you would not mind staying with me for a few till I fall asleep." Her voice was cracking as she spoke.

"Of course I will stay." I helped her get under the covers and I sat next to her.

"Edward, tell me what you have been doing, please just talk about anything I want to try and clear my mind." She laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes. "Your voice always did sooth me." she said.

I tried to think of things that would interest her. "Well let's see, Ben and Angela are a couple, they have been together for a little over a year now, Eric and Jess are going together as well they have been on and off for about 2 years. Mr. Melo's classes are still just as boring as they were freshman year."

"Bella, the girl that you saw me with is my girlfriend, we have been dating for almost a year. She is amazing. Emmett and Rose got married, that is where we were, they got married in Australia. Alice and Jasper are finally a couple after years of friendship they realized that they had feelings for one another."

I just kept talking, letting anything I could think of come out. I heard a little moan and I knew she was asleep. When we were young and she had sleep over's with Alice, we would all be down stairs hanging out watching movies, Tanya always fell asleep first, we would know she was asleep because she would moan a little.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, that has been the first time in over a year that I thought about Tanya and our past together. I closed my eyes again and Bella's face was there. I sprung my eyes open, grabbed my phone and checked the time.

"Damn it" I breathed. It had been over an hour, I promised her I would be there in an hour. I jumped up off the bed and ran down the stairs when I got the last step, my phone rang.

"Edward, meet me at the hospital, Bella's been hurt." He hung up the phone abruptly, he did not even give me time to question. I yelled for my dad and he and my mom came running. I told them what Charlie had said, Alice was at the stairs and came running down.

"I am going with you Edward." Alice said.

"Carlisle you drive them to the hospital I will stay here with Tanya and call Emmett and Rose, Call me as soon as you know what is going on." My mom kissed my cheek and we ran out the door.

It felt like it took us forever to get the hospital, my dad parked out front and I ran in. Charlie and Marissa where waiting for us, Marissa had tears in her eyes and Charlie was shaking all over.

"Charlie what happened?" I asked breathlessly

"I don't now Edward, we got settled in, Bella and Marissa headed up stairs, and I went to the station…" he trailed off and Marissa continued for him.

"I heard a big bang from the kitchen and I ran down stairs, Bella was holding on to her stomach, her head was bleeding, I ran over to her but she would not open her eyes. I called 911" Marissa said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I heard the call come in from the station and I got in the cruiser and sped home. She is in with the doctors now, they have not come out yet." Charlie was pacing as he spoke.

"I am going to go see what I can find out." my dad said.

He walked over to the emergency room door and used his badge to get out back. It felt like he was gone for hours. I paced the floor over and over my hands shaking. Alice was right next to me pacing as well. She reached out and grabbed my hand.

"It is going to be Ok, I know it is." she said.

I looked up and saw my dad.

"Dad." I ran over to him. "Dad please tell me what happened?"

My dad brought us out back and sat us in the family room. "Her appendix burst, they are not sure how serious it is yet, they took her for emergency surgery, she hit her head pretty hard , she has a concussion and some swelling, she will need several stitches, the wound in her head is pretty big, it goes from the side of her eye to the back of her head. Doctor White said he will come out with more information as soon as the surgery is over."

My head fell into my hands, I grabbed my hair and started to pull, I needed to punch something I needed to let out anger. I got up, I punched the wall and ran out. "Edward where are you going?" Alice called to me but I did not stop, I got out side and paced.

If I would have gone back to her house with her, If I would have not lost track of time talking to Tanya I would have been able to prevent her from falling and maybe even got her here sooner. This was my fault, I let Bella down. What have I done? The tears fell from eyes, I let Bella down. My poor Bella this was all my fault.

"Edward," Charlie walked up to me. "come in side, you are not helping Bella by punching things." Charlie put his hand to my back leading me back into the waiting room.

Emmett and Rose showed up about 1 hour after we got there, Carlisle called Esme to tell her what was going on. I watched the clock, it went by so slow. The hands did not even look like there were moving. Alice was next to me holding my hand. Rose was on the other side of me, her hand rubbing my back. Charlie was sitting with Marissa, he had his head back against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Chief Swan?" Dr White was at the door way.

I jumped up and walked to him.

"How is she Dr. White, please tell me she is OK, can I see her where is she?" the questions just poured out I could not stop I needed to see my precious angel.

Charlie was at my side, "Dr, White how is she?"

"Charlie" Dr, White started to talked he mentioned for Charlie and I to sit. We sat back down the doctor sat next to Charlie. Alice grabbed my hand "We were unable to do the surgery because the appendix has ruptured, we put a drain in her stomach to get out the infection and she is on a high dose of antibiotics. Not only that, she is unconscious from her fall. She took a pretty sever hit to the head we had to give her 25 stitches, there is a little swelling but we are optimistic that she will recover from that. We do however need to keep her here for at least two weeks. The appendix will need to come out after we have confirmed that the infection is gone. Charlie, you are very lucky that you got to her when you did. We will need to keep a close eye on her, she is going to make a full recovery but will be in a lot of pain and on high doses of antibiotics and pain medicine. I will allow two at time to see her but that is all." Dr. White stood up and my dad followed behind him.

"Charlie please let me go in, I need to see her." I begged.

"Of course Edward, let's go, you and I can go together." Charlie said. I followed Charlie and Dr.White towards the elevators we went up to the 4th floor, room 407.

I stood at the door for a second, I could not go in, she looked so fragile, she had an oxygen mask on her face , and her head was wrapped in a bandaged. Charlie went right over to her and grabbed her hand, he kissed her fore head. He wiped a tear from his eye.

Charlie looked up at me "Edward you are not helping her by standing there, I am sure she wants to know you are here."

I walked over to the bed and grabbed her other hand. I kissed her cheek, "I love you so much and I am so sorry." I whispered in her ear.

"Edward? You're here, you came?" he fragile voice whispered her eyes opened slightly.

"Of course I am here, of course I am." I lightly grazed her cheek with my nose then kissed it.

"Bella get some rest honey, you need it." Charlie said

"Edward pleases stay a little longer." she looked over at me and then closed her eyes.

"You stay Edward, I will get Alice to come in and see her." Charlie said tapping my back and walking out the door.

I brought the chair over to the side of her bed and sat down next to her. She looked so helpless, I could not stand seeing her like this. This was all my fault. She was waiting for me, to get to her house, I know she was, That is why when she saw me she sounded surprised. If I had only gotten there sooner.

"You need to stop doing that Edward." I whipped my head up and Alice was right by my side.

"Doing what Alice?" I questioned.

"Blaming yourself, this is not your fault and if Bella new you were doing that, she would be so mad at you."

"Alice, how the hell did you know what I was thinking?" I put my elbow on my knees and let my head fall into my hands. Alice had her hands on my back.

"Come on Edward, it is written all over your face. I am your twin so you cannot put anything past me."

"Alice it is my fault, I told her I would be there in an hour if I would have just got there she would not be here like this, with a concussion."

"Edward, please do not blame yourself.'' "Bella" I jumped up "I love you Edward and I do not want to hear you blame yourself for this, I will kick you out." She smiled softly and closed her eyes again I reached over and kissed her fore head. Alice was on the other side of her holding her hand.

Alice giggled. "You know Bella if you did not want to go school shopping with me, you could have just told me."

Bella still had her eyes closed, she smiled and in a whisper she said "looks like you will have to pick everything out for me."

"I like that idea, rest now Bella I will come back tomorrow." Alice gave her cheek a kiss then came over squeezed my hand. "This is not your fault." she whispered and walked out the door.

Marissa was the next one to come followed by Emmett and then Rose. I stayed with her the whole time. She slept every once in a while she would open her eyes and call out my name.

Everyone tried to convince me that I should go home but I would not leave her. She needed me there and I was not leaving her. The nurse brought in a bed for me, Alice brought me back some pajamas. I sat next to Bella, held her hand and hummed her lullaby. I was not leaving her side till she was perfect again!

* * *

**A/N: I bet you all thought she was pregnant...LOL Have a good night!**


	24. Waking up

**Disclaimer...I do not own Twilight**

**A/N Thank you, Thank you, thank you for my reviews you guys are awesome!! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 24: Waking up.

EPOV

The last 7 days have been torture for me. Bella has been in and out of it all week. I felt so helpless, all I could do was just sit here and watch and listen. Bella had always talked in her sleep but listening to her talk in her sleep while on pain meds was really very funny.

She talked a lot about her dad, Marissa and the baby, she was cooing the baby at one point it must have been so real to her because she was really enjoying the moment.

The best one was the conversation with Emmett. She was challenging him to an arm wrestling match. Then she whispered "Rose, lift your shirt when he is concentrating." I laughed and leaned in a little closer. Her plan must have worked because she had a big smile on her face and said "Told you I was hitting the gym and I could beat you!"

I loved listening to her. I missed hearing her voice, feeling her touch, kissing her lips. I felt like my heart was being ripped out seeing her like this. I could not wait for her to wake up; not having her these past 7 days was agony.

I had gone home a couple of times, but only because I was physically forced out by Emmett. I hated leaving her there, but they were right, I needed to eat a real meal and shower.

Tanya was still staying with us, my father was able to get in touch with Tanya's dad, her dad was a mess, and he left the country I guess he was in Ireland. Tanya's dad and my dad worked it out so that she would be spending senior year here with us. I was not too happy about the situation but she really did need us. I was more worried about how Bella would feel. Even though I had no feelings what so ever for Tanya, I still know Bella would feel uneasy with her here.

I headed home for a little while, Charlie was at the hospital now and I need to shower and eat.

I went right up to my room took a shower and then headed down stairs to grab some lunch.

"How's Bella?" Tanya asked she was sitting on the chair in the kitchen eating.

"She's doing better, still not fully awake but the color is coming back to her cheeks" I pulled the chair out that was in front of her and sat down. I leaned my arms on the table, put my head down and let out a big sigh.

Tanya was behind me in a matter of seconds, she started to rub my shoulders. "Let me make you a sandwich, you still like ham and cheese with mustard?" She asked.

"Tanya, you do not have to do that, I can make my own sandwich." I said sitting up and brushing her hands off me.

"Edward, you have been sleeping in a hospital bed for the last week. Just sit and I will make you a sandwich, I do not mind" She walked over to the fridge and started to prepare the food.

As much as I wanted to fight with her, I was too tired to even try. I was really hungry and actually a sandwich was perfect because I could bring it back to the hospital with me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked

"Your mom is at the store with Alice and your dad went into the office for a little while"

"Here you go Edward," she said handing me the sandwich "Thanks Tanya, I appreciate it" I got up, grabbed a soda and started to walk towards the door.

"Want to watch a movie with me?'" Tanya asked she was right by my side, very close her arm was touching mine.

"No thank you Tanya, I am actually heading back to the hospital." I was moving away a little so she was not so close to me.

"Edward, you really need to relax a little, why don't you sit on the couch for a few minutes, eat your sandwich and then you can head to the hospital." As much as I wanted to get back to the hospital, Tanya was right, I should just eat then leave.

"You are right, I am going to relax for 10 minutes then I will head out" I walked to the living room Tanya right behind me. I sat on the couch and started to eat my sandwich I laid my head back, Tanya was behind the couch, she started to rub my shoulders.

"Please Tanya, don't do that" I moved my shoulders a little to wiggle her hands off.

"Edward you are so tense you poor thing, just relax for a few minutes, I am not doing you any harm" She really sounded concerned for me and I was really tense so I let her continue. I closed my eyes and I remembered the first time Bella massaged my shoulders. Tanya's touch was nothing like Bella's, Bella's touch was amazing she sent shivers down my spine every time her hands were on my body. I couldn't keep my eyes open, I fell asleep imagining Bella.

* * *

BPOV

"Edward, Edward, are you here." I called out his name but he did not answer.

"Bells your awake" my dad said sitting up from his chair

"Hi dad, how long have I been out for?" I asked trying to sit up.

"It has been about a week, how do you feel?" he said standing up and positioning himself on the bed.

"Like a train wreck." I replied with a weak smile.

"Are you in any pain?" he grabbed my hand and squeezed it a little.

"A little but nothing I can't handle." "Dad?" I asked, "ya Bells."

"What happened? The last think I remember is waiting for Edward and then the pain in my stomach."

My dad explained everything to me, he told me how Edward has not left my side and Emmett had to pry him out to go home, shower and eat.

"I am going to go get the nurse, she asked me to get her when you woke up." My dad said getting up and walking out.

I tried to position myself so I could sit up. I looked around the room, there were flowers, balloons and teddy bears all over the windowsill.

There was a huge display of red roses and balloon that said Always & Forever, I could not help but smile, I knew those were from Edward.

Edward? Where was he? I looked around for the hospital phone, it was on the table next to me, I attempted to reach over and grab it hopping I would not hurt myself in the process. Luckily I was able to grab the cord and pull the phone to me with no excessive movement. I was so excited to hear his voice I could not wait to let him know that I was awake.

"Hello" I heard a whispered voice on the other end.

"Alice?" I asked

"No Tanya." was the reply.

"Tanya?" I asked sounding a little shocked.

"Yes, that's right. Tanya" she said a little louder.

"Oh Hi Tanya um….it's Bella….is...um...is Edward there?" I could not believe she answered his phone.

"Bella! Hi how are you feeling?" she asked a little too excited, I wanted to reach through the phone and strangle her. Why was she answering Edwards's phone?

"I am doing much better thank you, how are you, I am really sorry for what you are going through." I managed to get out through my anger.

"I am doing well. Edward has really been great about the whole thing and the Cullen's have offered for me to stay here for senior year." Now she sounded way too happy.

"That is really great Tanya" my voice was cracking I felt the need to cry, I fought back the lump in my throat. "Is Edward around?" I asked swallowing the lump.

"Oh Bella he was so tired, we were watching a movie and he fell asleep. I can wake him if you would like" a movie? asleep? what the hell was going on?

"N…NO, that's OK, let him sleep. Just tell him I called, I'm awake and I can't wait to see him." I was still holding the tears back

"Will do Bella, I can't wait to truly meet you." she said and hung up the phone.

I sat there for a few minutes with the phone still to my ear. They watched a movie together? He was sleeping? She was living with them senior year? I felt sick.

"Bella, honey, are you OK? You look like you have seen a ghost." My dad broke my thought, I put the phone down looked over at him and smiled lightly.

"I am fine dad, just a little hungry actually" I lied, I wanted my dad to leave so I could be alone.

"Let me go get you some soup. The Dr. said that when you woke up you could have soup. The nurse is going to be in soon, she was just finishing up with another patient."

My dad walked out the door and I let the tears come. I could not help it. I did not like the sound of Tanya's tone in her voice. It was too excited, too happy. Stop! I screamed in my head, I was just feeling bad for myself, Edward needed to rest. I am just over reacting. My dad did say that he has been here all week with me. But I still could not help but feel sad. I really wanted to see him.

* * *

EPOV

Bella and I were on the beach, we were lying out in the open in a big bed with an over sized white down comforter, she was in my arms caressing my bare chest. "MMMM, I love the way your touch feels" I whispered kissing her head. She did not respond, her hand stopped, I looked over at her and she was not moving her eyes were closed. "Bella, Bella, talk to me!" I sat up and went to shake her but she disappeared from the bed. "Tanya! What are you doing here and what have you done with Bell" I screamed.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Phew, it was just a dream. I tried to get up but I felt someone on my legs. I looked down and Tanya was asleep. Shit, what time is it? I shifted Tanya off my lap and on the couch she turned around and moaned a little. I found my phone by her back I grabbed it and checked the time, Damn it, damn it, damn it, I have been asleep for 2 hours, it was already almost 3:30PM then I saw that I had 5 missed calls. They were all from Charlie. Bella! I shouted and ran out the door.

I got to the hospital in record time. I could not run fast enough I decided the hell with waiting for the elevator and I took the stairs two at a time. I got to the top and caught my breath; I walked towards Bella's room. I was so afraid my heart started to sink into my stomach. The door was closed and I immediately felt sick. What had happened, why did Charlie call me 5 times?

I opened the door and then I heard the most amazing sound, Bella's laughter filled the room.

As the door opened, she looked up so hopeful and we gazed at each other for a few seconds.

Her cheeks started to blush; it took me 3 long strides to get to her.

I did not care nor did I notice who was in the room, I went right to her bed, I grabbed her face between my hands looked in her eyes "I love you." I mouthed my lips met hers, gently, passionately I embraced her and she returned my passion eagerly.

I stayed there just like that, my head leaned on her fore head, my hands cupping her face and I looked in her beautiful brown eyes. I do not know how long we stayed like that, but I did not want to move, I wanted to keep her right there with me and never let her go.

* * *

**A/N Tanya is going to stir up some trouble...Will Bella tell Edward about their phone conversation? Will they make it through senior year with Tanya close by? And what is going to happen next year, Edwards's plans are Boston, will Bella want to leave WA when she has a new little sister or brother around? Stay tuned...**

**Also...There is a poll on my page, should Charlie and Marissa have a girl or a boy...vote now :) Have a great night!!**


	25. The begining

**Disclaimer…..I do not own Twilight**

**A/N: Again thank you ever so much for my reviews you make me smile!! Don't forget to vote on the sex of Marissa and Charlie's baby**

* * *

Chapter 25: The beginning

BPOV

I was finally released from the hospital a week before school was due to start. Alice out did herself, she got me way more stuff than I needed, I had a feeling Edward put her up to it. I hated to accept it all but I put a smile on my face and graciously accepted my bags and bags of clothes, shoes and all the accessories.

"Alice, I will never be able to pay you back for all this stuff, at least not till after I graduate from college and get a job." I joked with her as she was showing me all my new things. This was the last weekend before school started on Monday and she was at my house helping me put everything away.

"I'll tell you what, you can pay me back by shutting your mouth and putting this on." She smirked and threw a shirt over to me.

"Alice, why do I have to put this on now?" I whined rolling my eyes

"Because Edward is going to be here any minute and I want you to look extra special for your date." She moved back to my closet to continue to put the clothes away.

"Where am I going?" I asked

"Not a chance in hell, you know how much he loves to surprise you. Plus" she continued "he still feels really bad about not being there when you fell and not being there when you woke up, so I will not ruin this for him."

"Alice, please tell me he still does not feel bad about that?" I was really starting to get annoyed with his apologies. This was not his fault at all and I really wish he would not feel so guilty.

"Bella, honey, Edward is going to dwell on this, just let him have his moment, it is better for all of us, trust me, I know! He is not the easiest person to live with when he is like this." she explained and I felt my heart sink a little. I hated that he felt guilty and hated that his family had suffer

"Err, that is it, tonight it stops!" I promised. I did not want for him to feel guilty any longer he did nothing wrong.

"Bella" Marissa called as she walked into my room, "Edward is here, he is down stairs with dad. Oh ya, you have more flowers." She smiled and walked out the room.

Edward sent me flowers every day since the day I got out of the hospital. He was really overreacting with this whole guilt thing.

"Alice what are you doing tonight?" I asked while I was getting changed into the shirt she picked out.

"Tanya and I are going to see Dark Night." she sounded a little apprehensive about telling, she put her head down a little and turned back to my closet

"Alice, it is OK, Tanya is family to you guys, I understand that, I may have my issues with her but that is between me and her and no one else."

I shuttered as I remember the first phone conversation, I still had not told anyone about that. Tanya was going through a lot and I tried to give her the benefit of the doubt but she had this attitude towards me that I really didn't like. She would put on a good face whenever we were with everyone else. She gave me dirty looks all the time and whenever we were alone, she made it a point to tell me so random 'Memory' about her and the Cullen's.

"Bella you still have not told me what your issue is with her, I mean I believe you when you say it is nothing big but if she did something to you, we have a right to know."

"It is nothing Alice, I promise, now, how do I look?" I said looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was down and a little curly in all the right places. It hung over my shoulders and I put a head band in my hair that matched my shirt, one of Alice's accessories.

"You look beautiful." She walked toward me and joined me by the mirror.

"Is the scar noticeable" I asked looking at my scar that went from the corner of my eye to the back of my head. Luckily my hair covered the part on my head but you could still see the mark on my face.

"Nope, not at all." Alice patted my back "let's go, you do not want to keep Prince Charming waiting." she said leading me out the door.

When we got down stairs, I was not expecting to see Tanya there. But then again, I guess it would make sense for Edward to bring her since she was going to the movies with Alice, the movie theatre _was_ closer to my house than theirs.

She was sitting on the couch way to close to Edward I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and listened to her talk to.

"Oh Charlie, do you remember when you found Edward and I in the woods that night, we were looking for my dog and we got lost. I was so scared but Edward was right there for me, comforting me, when you found us, we had been in the woods for over 2 hours we were so cold and wet because of the rain."

"I remember that, we looked for hours for you guys. Your parents were so worried. Then we found your dog in the back yard." Charlie was laughing. "You and Edward always found trouble." My dad smirked. I felt my heart sink down to my stomach and I held on to the reeling of the stairs.

"We sure did didn't we Eddie?" she put her hand to his knee and squeezed it he looked up and gave her a weak smile. "That was a long time ago." He said standing up brushing her hand away. He looked over at me.

"Bella!" he walked over to me and grabbed my waist. He went down and kissed my neck and I gave Tanya a smirk.

"You are breathtaking." He whispered in my ear "are you ready?" He asked.

"I am more than ready, Eddie" I sarcastically whispered in his ear.

He rolled his eyes, let out a grunt "Please never call me that." he kissed my cheek and we walked out the door.

"Midnight Bells." my dad yelled.

"Have fun." Alice said waving to us.

We got to the car and Edward went to open the door for me but instead of opening it, he gently pushed me so my back was against the door he had his hands cupped around my face and I was loosely holding on to the front of his shirt. He gazed in my eyes for a moment then I grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, his lips crashed against mine willingly, he had one hand playing with my hair and the other around my back. He moved his lips to my neck and I leaned my face over and caught a glimpse of Tanya I gave her a ha ha looking smile as Edward opened the car door for me.

* * *

EPOV

I explained to Bella a hundred times about why I was not there within the hour and we spoke another hundred times about why I was not there when she woke up. I know that she told me it was not a big deal and to not blame myself for what happened but, I blamed myself anyway. I felt so guilty, I know that I did nothing wrong but I still felt like I let Bella down. I could not shake the guiltiness I felt deep down inside.

School was starting on Monday and I wanted to make our last weekend together special, before the craziness of senior year starts. I had decided that since we have not been back to our meadow in almost two months that was a perfect place to go. I wanted to watch the sunset with her. Forks at Twilight was beautiful, and what better place to watch it than our meadow.

"Edward, I know that you are not going to tell me where we are going but I was kind of hoping we could go to our meadow." She looked over at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"That is exactly where we are going." I said asI brushed her hair from her neck and rested my hand. She reached over and put her hand on my thigh. I shivered

"Are you all right?" she looked over at me concerned but with a witty smile, she knew the affect she had on me.

"Better than all right." I grabbed her hand and brought it my mouth I kissed it gently and rubbed it on my cheek.

We got to the meadow and sat against our tree. I held her in my arms, we sat there in silence enjoying the piece and watching the sun go down.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." I did not want to ruin this moment but I really wanted to talk to her about next year. Our junior year went by so fast and I wanted us to start to make plans for next year. We had both applied to the same schools but I wanted to know how she felt about going to Boston with me. We had never really discussed it.

"I am all ears Edward." She replied turning around

"Bella we need to stop ignoring the subject of next year. It is going to be here before we know it and we are going to need to make our decision about college soon." As soon as I said ignoring next year, she started to bite her lip, I knew she was nervous.

"Edward, I really don't want to think about that now. Please can't we talk about something else?"

"Bella you know I want to go to Harvard and you know that I want you to come to Boston with me but I will understand if you don't want to, I just want you to know that whatever decision you make, we will make this work." I reached up and put my hand to her heart.

"Edward it is hard for me because I want to stay close to home, the baby is due in March and if I go to Boston, I am going to be so far away. I am going to miss out on so much. But at the same time, I don't want to be that far away from you. Please can we just see what happens? Please, just for tonight can't we enjoy this and not think about college? Please."

"Bella, I really want to…" "please" she interrupted me. "Bella, we need…." "Please Edward. Please some other night, I just want to be with you tonight."

She was on her knees now kissing my neck and pleading with me. I lost all train of thought and started to kiss her. I laid her down on the blanket gently. I kept my mouth on hers kissing her sensually, Bella had her hands wrapped around my neck pulling me closer to her.

"Edward, please make love to me, please, I need you, and I want you." Hearing her plead with me like that sent my heart racing.

I sat up and slowly removed my shirt, Bella's hands reached out and caressed my chest, her touch sent chills down my spine. I went down and kissed her neck and slid my hand under her shirt and drew circles on her stomach with my fingers. She sat up and removed her shirt still kissing me our tongues exploring each other. She unfastened her bra and my mouth made my way to her breasts. She let out a moan and I trailed my kissed down to her stomach. I stopped at her scar that was still red, caressed it then gently gave it a kiss. She reached down and grabbed my head to bring me back up to her. I looked over at her other scar on her head and caressed it with my thumb then I went and kissed it as well. "I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear. "There's nothing to be sorry for." she whispered back

Her hands were unbuckling my pants my hands were pulling hers down. We undressed one another slowly, seductively. She reached down into my back pocket and grabbed the condom, she knew how much I liked it when she put it on, and watching her beautiful petite hands slide the condom on was erotic. I let out a moan and she crashed her lips to mine. "I love you Edward Cullen."

We made sweet passionate love right there in our meadow, the stars trying to shine through the clouds. We enjoyed the feeling of being with one another we explored each other's bodies with our hands, our mouths, our eyes. The intensity of our love making was incredible, I loved being with Bella, I loved being inside her, I loved sharing this moment with her, I loved sharing the moment when we would both hit our climax, I loved sharing the moment when she would scream out my name and I hers. This moment, this time, this woman was my life and forever with her was all I wanted, was all I needed.


	26. Pride

**A/N Again I want to thank you for my reviews…you guys are great I am not done with Tanya Bella and Edward are going to have a rough senior year. (Have I said that already..LOL) Any way…..Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 26 Pride

Making love to Edward under the stars in our meadow was like a dream come true. Every part of my body yearned for his touch and he knew just what do. My heart melted when he kissed my scars and I saw the guilt and sadness in his eyes. My body wanted him more at that moment than at any other. Edward and I have made love before but this time was different, it was like we were reconnecting our bodies again. I belonged to Edward in every way, mind, heart, body and soul.

We were lying against the tree, a blanket wrapped around our bare bodies, his strong arms around me.

"Edward, do you think that you could do me a favor?"

"I can do anything you want" he replied

I turned to face him, his eyes gazed into mine. "Please stop feeling guilty about what happened to me, it was not your fault, Edward I cannot stand seeing you beat yourself up. I need you to promise me that this guilt stops now. "

He looked down for a moment took a deep breath, he grabbed my face with his hands "I can't, believe me Bella, I am trying, what if something happened to you? I should have been there to protect you!"

"Edward Anthony Cullen" I used his full name I wanted him to know how upset I was with him. "You cannot always be there to protect me, and I am not asking you to. If I leave this meadow now and get hit by a car, it is not your fault. That is just the way life is. You need to understand that, you cannot prevent everything that god has planned for me, for us. Edward I do not blame you, so please stop blaming yourself." I put my hands to his chest; I could feel his heart pounding. I looked in his eyes and I could still see the guilt, I got up on my knees, wrapped my arms around his neck brought my mouth to his ear and whispered. "Edward, I forgive you, please forgive yourself" He pulled me off of him and grabbed my face with force, he looked in my eyes I could see the tears building up.

He whispered slowly and softly "I promise you that right now, the guilt stops. You are here in my arms and that is all I want, all I need." Edward pulled me closer to him our lips met, he gently laid me down and once again we got lost in each other we let the passion take over our bodies. We joined each other in extreme ecstasy.

* * *

I woke up feeling a little groggy this morning, I was not ready for this year to start, and I wanted to freeze time. I had a big decision to make and I was having a real hard time making it.

Alice had picked out my first day of school outfit; it was a pair of jeans and a simple blue shirt. Even though I was still mad at Alice for all the clothes, I was happy that she kept everything simple and plain just how I like it. Edward was going to pick me up for school this morning so we could ride together.

I made my way down stairs and had a quick bite to eat. Charlie and Marissa already left. There was a note on the table

_Have a good first day!_

_Dad, Marissa and baby_

I smiled at the note and walked towards the window in the front of the house. I saw Edwards car pull up, I grabbed my back pack took one last peak at myself in the mirror and walked out the door.

Edward was already half way up the walk way. I ran a little to get to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He grabbed my hand and we walked towards the car. I froze.

"Hi Bella" Tanya jumped out of the car and ran up to me. She gave me a quick hug.

"You look beautiful" she said smiling

"You do to" I replied trying not to sound to upset. She was wearing a pair of hip huger jeans and a tight black sheer shirt with a red tank top underneath it. Her hair was strait and fell past her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled under her big black eye lashes.

"Where is Alice?" I asked as we continued our walk to the car.

"She is driving with Jasper" Edward said opening the door for me

"OH Eddie, you know how car sick I get, I cannot sit in the back seat." Car sick, you have got to be kidding me and Eddie this girl was going to get on my last nerve. It took every ounce of energy I had not reach over and throw her in the back seat. I took a deep breath, an thought to myself, she is alone and has no one, she just lost her mother.

"Tanya, you will be fine, school is less than 10 minutes from here" Edward said reaching for my hand to get in the front.

"No, it's OK; I will be fine in the back seat. Tanya, please take the front" I said motioning for her to get in the front.

Edward gave me a bright smiled and mouth "I love you "he walked away from the door as Tanya got in. He reached over and grabbed my waist and led me to the driver side back door. He stopped before he opened it and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I really do love you" he whispered then opened the door for me. I slid in the back seat.

Tanya looked back at me. "Thank you Bella, you really are great" she said I just smiled at her.

We drove to school in silence.

The day was terrible. Edward and I had no classes together. He was in all advance classes. Tanya's home coming was starting to aggravate me. If I heard one more person say how beautiful she was I was going to throw up.

Jessica a girl who I did not care for so much was talking to Lauren another girl I did not like. They were having a conversation, I was on my way to my locker to meet Edward before lunch. I could not help but over hear their conversation.

"I can't believe that Tanya is back, I wonder how Edward is dealing with." Jessica was saying

"Well Tanya and Edward were pretty hot and heavy before she left, he took it pretty bad when she left and if you ask me, she has a lot more going for her than Bella" Lauren said.

That was it; I could not listen to any more of it. I walked a little faster brushing past them so they knew I heard them. I got to my locker and stuck my head inside and let out a loud grunt.

"How is the first day going beautiful?" Edward was behind me, he grabbed my waist. I turned around suddenly and fell into his arms.

"What's the matter?" he asked pulling me out of his arms and lifting my face so I could look at him.

I didn't want to tell him what I heard. I wanted him to know that I was stronger than what they would say I trusted the love that Edward and I had and I did not want to let anyone ruin it.

"I was way too spoiled last year, I had you with me in almost every class and now I only get to see you at lunch" I was back in his arms snuggling my face his chest.

"Oh Bella, I know how you feel, it sucks" He tightened his arms around "Think of it this way, you will have something to look forward to everyday" He kissed the top of my head and we walked to lunch.

Tanya was at the table next to the one that Edward and I usually sat at. She was surrounded by her posse.

"Edward, I saved you a seat" she called out

"Um…no thank you, Bella and I sit over here" he said as we sat down.

"I saved a seat for Bella to" she looked over to her right then looked up and gave an apologetic smile; someone had sat in the seat she intended to save for me. How convenient.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. The teachers piled on the home work, something about getting us ready for college. Tanya was the talk of the school of course. When the day came to end I was sick of hearing Tanya's name and how perfect she and Edward were together, people were acting like Edward and I did not exist. They were acting like we have not been dating for the last year. I could not wait to get back to Edward's house and sneak away to his room and forget all about Tanya.

When we got back to the house, Esme, Emmett, Rose and Carlisle where in the kitchen making dinner.

"Mom we have so much homework, is it all right if we head up stairs and skip out of the dinner adventure tonight" Edward asked

"Of course it's all right. I will call you down when it is ready" Esme replied

Edward grabbed my back pack and my hand and we ran the upstairs.

When we got to his room, he threw the back packs on the floor, shut the door with his foot, reached out and grabbed me, he brought me into a kiss, picked me up by my waste and he brought me over to his bed.

"I have been waiting to do that all day" he said as his mouth trailed down my neck, to my throat and back up to my lips.

We were in a deep make out session I was lost in Edward's taste. My mind was on his body, I pushed him off me and straddled him, I bent down and kissed him, he had his hand underneath my shirt caressing my back. He sat up against his head board and I was still straddling him our tongues still exploring.

"Edward, I was wondering if………OOPSS" Tanya came barging into his room.

"Tanya get out and learn how to knock" Edward yelled and pointed to the door

"Sorry" she smiled weakly and walked out

For a moment my heart hurt. As much as I disliked her and the way she was trying to get between Edward and me, she still had no one and this was her family now.

"Edward, it is OK, go get her, we really should start on our home work anyway." I said getting off of Edward and heading over to grab my back pack.

Despite her efforts, I would not let her get between us there was no story, no memory and no ones opinion that that matter to me. All that matter was Edward and I.

* * *

The first month and 1/2 of school flew by in a blur. The work load we got was huge. I got home work every night of the week and on weekends. Our routine was settling in nicely, the mornings went exactly the same. Edward would pick me up, on the days that I had to work, I took my truck. Tanya drove to school with us almost every day, of course sitting in the front because her stomach could not handle the back seat. Tanya would drive with Alice and Jasper every once in a while but for the most part she drove with Edward.

The gossip finally started to die down but Tanya was just as eager to remind everyone of how much trouble she and Edward used to stir up. Luckily Edward ignored all of it but I still hear it, I still felt it and I still hated it.

Our home work routine continued, but this time we added Tanya to the mix. At first it was ok, she kept a low profile and was kind of quite but as the time passed, she got more out spoken and made a habit out of constantly needing "Eddie's" help.

My birthday and our one year anniversary came and went so fast. We celebrated both with dinner. I made him promise me no gifts and no party. Being with him was all I needed or wanted and that is exactly what I got but on our anniversary, I got 365 roses delivered to my house. One for every day he loved me. We went to our meadow that night. That was the night that Edward carved E&B 4 EVER in out tree.

It was the weekend before the big Halloween bash at the Cullen's. Alice had planned a sleep over.

I was nervous, should I sneak into Edward's room? Nothing has changed between us but I was not sure, I was feeling intimidated by Tanya and her beauty. She made it known that she used to own "Eddie" and every chance she got, she was telling some stupid story about the two of them. Edward never showed any interest in it but I on the other hand, listened intently. I really shouldn't have but I could not help it.

Alice did tell me that Tanya was having night mares and she usually cried herself to sleep. As much as I wanted to ring her neck or confront her with her actions, I could not do that nor would I. She lost her mom, her dad left and the Cullen's were the only family she had now. I was not going to make them choose.

Emmett and Rose had decided to sleep over as well, my dad, Marissa, Esme and Carlisle was going out for the night. Alice set up the living for all 7 of us. We were just going to watch movies.

Edward and I curled up on the couch Alice and Jasper where on the other couch, Emmett and Rose were on the over sized recliner chair and Tanya on the other recliner.

I could not help but feel a little bad for her, she must have felt like a third wheel. I kept catching her look over and glance and Edward and I. Well more Edward than me. She had caught him give me chaste kisses on the neck more than once. We were watching some war movie that Emmett choose, I hated war movies so I turned around and snuggled myself into Edwards chest.

"Do you want to go up to bed?" he asked.

"I thought we were all sleeping down here?" I asked

"No silly, this is just for the movies. I actually can't wait to get you up to bed" He said kissing me

"Well we are going to have to wait till after your parents get home" I said kissing him again

"Bella we are 18, my parents know you sneak into my room when you are here"

"Yes, but my dad doesn't" I replied with a smile.

"SHHHHHHH" Emmett and Jasper blurted out. "We are watching a movie"

"Sorry" Edward and I said in unison then I went back to snuggling to his chest as they watched the movie.

I drifted in and out of a light sleep. While the movie played.

I am not sure when I fell into a deep sleep, but I woke up and could not tell where I was. I rolled over looking for Edward but I could not find him. I sat up and looked around and realized I was in his room. I got out of bed and called his name quietly

I tip toed out of his room and all of the sudden got extremely nervous. My feet took over my mind and went right to Tanya's room which was Emmett's old room.

The door was open a little and I stood outside Tanya was crying I could hear the sobs I felt so bad, I really did.

"Edward you must be so tired, this is like the 10th night that you have gotten up in the middle of the night to comfort me." How will I ever repay you?" She asked.

"Just go to sleep Tanya." He said.

"Talk Edward, you know how your voice soothes me." She said and I felt sick my heart was stammering in my chest.

"The other day when we were in the kitchen doing our home work, I was thinking back to the day that you were going to bring me home and introduce me as your boyfriend. The whole day in school you kept biting at your nails. Even though we grew up together, and spent a lot of time at each others houses you were still so nervous about telling your parents that I asked you out. Then when we got to your house, you froze and could not do it. I never did understand why you were so afraid; I ended up telling your parents. Your mom was not surprised at all, your dad was a little nervous he gave me death eyes and the speech about never hurting his baby girl."

I heard a little moan come from Tanya then Edward stood up, I ran back to his room and got into bed. I closed my eyes to pretend like I was sleeping. Edward was back in his room in a mater of seconds. I rolled over to his waiting arms. He grabbed me and squeezed me a little.

"Where did you go?" I asked

"I am sorry, Tanya was having a nightmare." He said kissing my head

"You are a good friend Edward, and she is lucky to have you." I loved that Edward was honest with me he was a good person and she needed him, as much as I hated it, I swallowed my pride and remembered that I was the one here in arms.

**A/N Should Charlie and Marissa have a boy or a girl? Poll is going to close soon. It is a tie so I need some more votes...**


	27. Hectic life

**Disclaimer...I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I was laughing to myself reading them, I am so sorry I am making you all angry. But I meant it when I said that Tanya was going to give them a hard time. More Bella than Edward. Edward is oblivious to her actions. He cannot see it; he is so involved in Bella that he does not see what is right in front of him. He will eventually see it but will it be too late for Bella? Will her insecurities get the best of her? Stay tuned. This is the last chapter before the birth of Bella's brother or sister so if you have not voted go vote now…Thanks and enjoy the show;)**

**Oh ya. I am staying on BPOV for a little while I am not sure how long yet. **

**CM**

* * *

Chapter 27: Hectic life

Marissa and my dad had decided they wanted to get married before the baby was born. Neither one of them wanted anything big with it being both of theirs second wedding and all. They decided that since Jasper was already ordained and agreed to marry them, he was going to perform a private ceremony just for the family an hour before the big Halloween bash.

I stood up next to Marissa as her maid of honor and Carlisle for my father as his best man. Marissa looked beautiful walking down the stairs her belly showing through her silk ivory dress that hung a little past her knees. She met my dad in front of the fire place, my dad looked so happy seeing her walk towards him.

The ceremony was simple, they exchanged "I Do's", rings and then the kiss. It was beautiful and my dad was happy truly happy.

After they were pronounced husband and wife my dad brought me into a big hug. "I love you Bells." Marissa came over and put her arm around me "we love you." she said with a smile and kissed my cheek. "I love you guys too, all three of you." I said putting my hand to her stomach.

Shortly after the wedding was over, people started to show up, Jacob and all his friends came as wolves again and of course the Cullen's dressed as vampires. This year I was a vampire as well. Alice even bought me red contacts. Tanya for some reason did not want to join in the festivities she retreated to her room for the night.

"Edward, why isn't Tanya joining us?" I asked.

"This is hard for her, this was her moms favorite holiday, this and Christmas." Edward explained.

"Edward I am going to go up and talk to her." I was really feeling bad and I figured that I should at least make an effort to try and be her friend.

"Bella, you do not have to do that. She is OK, let's enjoy the party." he tried to convince me.

"No, I want to, I will be right back." I said giving him a kiss and heading up stairs

I got to the door and I could hear her crying my heart tugged at the sound of her sobs.

I knocked lightly and the door opened a little, Tanya looked up.

"Is it ok if I come in?" I asked

"Sure." she said standing up, she walked over to her mirror and wiped her eyes.

"Tanya why don't you come down stairs for a little while, everyone is here, it will be fun." I walked over to the mirror stood next to her. I could not help but compare myself to her, she was a little shorter than me she was filled out in all the right spots, all the spots I was lacking.

"Thank you for the offer Bella but I can't." she moved back to sit on her bed. She looked over to her night stand and grabbed the picture of her mother.

"My mom and I started the whole vampire costume did you know that?" she asked me.

"I had no clue."

"Esme and Carlisle were over our house and they wanted to have a big Halloween party and invite everyone, we were all sitting around the table and my mom and I looked at each other and at the same time we said vampires. We all laughed. My mom and I did that a lot. We were constantly saying the same thing. Alice, Edward and I went to the store and picked out the costumes, that is how it all started. My mom loved Halloween."

"Tanya you really shouldn't be moping around then, if your mom loved Halloween then you should keep her memory alive by enjoying what she loved. Do you think she would want you to be up here in your room not enjoying one of her favorite holidays? Tanya, I did not know you or your mom but I do know that I doubt your mom would want you to stop living your life, she knows you miss her and she is probably up there right now trying to yell at you to stop moping around!" I felt a little bad for what I was saying but there was truth in my words.

Tanya's eyes filled with tears she looked over at me, "You are right Bella, she is probably not happy with me right now." She gave me a quick hug and walked towards her closet.

"Great, I will wait for you in the hallway while you get changed!" I walked out to the hallway and shut her door.

"Boo."

"Ah" I jumped, Edward was behind me.

"Were you spying on us?" I asked as Edward pulled me into a hug.

"You are incredible, have I told you that? Have I told you how much I love you?" he started to kiss my neck.

"You have but please, feel free to tell me again." I reached up to kiss his lips.

"How do I look?" Tanya came out of the room she had her hair tied back in a pony tail, there was a little bite mark that she drew in lipstick on her neck. She was wearing black boots that went up to her knees and a black leather skirt that was a little higher than her knees. She had on a black leather jacket and deep purple low cut shirt on underneath it. Her breasts were screaming cleavage. My eyes popped out of my head.

"You look great." I said, feeling a little self conscious about my boring outfit and body.

"Edward how do you I look?" She asked

"Like Tanya." he said

"Oh Eddie, you crack me up, did you see the bite mark? Remember the first time I did that and the reason why I had to put the lipstick mark there?"

"Enough Tanya." He demanded.

"Edward I was just…." she started "You were just nothing Tanya leave it alone and go down stairs." He looked over at me.

He grabbed my waist and brought me into his room.

"Bella?"

"Don't." I said putting my hand up.

"I know that you and Tanya were….god I can't say it….it's OK Edward just give me a minute to get the mental picture of you giving Tanya a hickey out of my head!" I closed my eyes and shook my head

"Bella please come here, please" He begged

I walked over to him slowly he reached out and took my hands, he brought them up is chest and kissed my knuckles.

"Bella I LOVE YOU, please know that, Tanya is my past and that is where she is going to stay, you are my future, Bella, I would not give up the feelings I have for you for anything in this world. I am so sorry I can't believe she said that." He was gazing in my eyes and I knew I was over reacting.

"Edward really, it is OK, it was a long time ago Tanya was just being Tanya, it would not be here if she was not bringing up some stupid memory about you guys." I reached up and kissed him again

"I love you and no one else. " He said kissing me back.

"Let's get down stairs before people start to wonder" I grabbed his hand and we walked back towards the party.

* * *

Once again Christmas was right around the corner. The year was already starting to fly by. We were getting ready for finals and time after school was something that we did not have. I could tell that 

Edward was getting anxious to discuss next year. He would bring it up but I always brushed it off, most of the time I would just start to kiss him and that would make him forget.

As much as I wanted to make a choice I couldn't. Marissa's belly was getting so big and the thought of leaving and not getting to know my brother or sister was eating at me, but the thought of being away from Edward made me cry.

Despite my many talks with Marissa, Alice even my mom, the decision was still up to me a decision I was going to have to make soon.

This year we did Christmas different. The Hales had decided to go to Florida to visit Mrs. Hale's mother and father so it was just Jasper and Rose. Tanya's dad was supposed to come in for Christmas but he gave her some excuse about work. Emmett and Rose were having their first Christmas Eve dinner at their house.

Shopping this year was not as fun either, with my work schedule and home work, Edward and I barely got to get out of the house together. Edward started to work at his dad's office for some extra cash or as I called it allowance and our schedules did not match up.

I did however, find it easier to buy for Edward this year. I bought him a nice rolodex watch and cologne. Something simple a little too expensive but I had saved my tips just for his Christmas gift.

Christmas Eve dinner was an adventure, Rose made her first big meal Alice and I was there the whole day helping her get everything ready. The guys were out doing last minute shopping.

"Where is Tanya?" Rose asked

"She is shopping with my mom." Alice said

"Good, so Bella are you finally going to tell us all the horrible things that Tanya has done to try to break up you and Edward?" Rose blurted out.

"Rose!" Alice yelled and gave her a look.

"Actually, it s ok. No, I am not because it is not a big deal, she hasn't succeeded in any of her efforts and I will not talk about it because it will just make me angrier." I said.

"Bella we're your best friends and we know something is going on, we can see it. Just talk to us so we can help." Rose was beside me she was leaning on the table "You cannot pretend like none of this is happening." she continued

"Rose is right" Alice said. "Look, we all feel bad for Tanya and we are all here for her but if she is trying to make your life miserable than we have a right to know about it, not only that so does Edward."

"You guys are right, she is making life miserable for me but you do not get it, Edward is not the least bit interested in her. She can talk and do whatever she wants but he is so oblivious to her that it does not matter. I will not drag up things she has said or stupid memories she has blurted out. By me not paying 

attention to it and Edward not paying attention to her, makes her loose and me win. I have Edward and that is all that counts. He does not want her and I know that." The truth behind my words was scary, I believed them as I was saying them but my heart still hurt.

It still hurt to know that they had this fun exciting adventurous past together. And it hurt even more to know that she once had him. I was beginning to feel like I was not strong enough for any this. I was starting to feel like I was letting her win.

"Where home" Emmett called out.

"In the kitchen" Rose yelled

The guys came walking in with a ton of bags.

"What did you guys do buy the whole mall?" I asked jokingly.

"Babe, we found a WII." Emmett went up and kissed Rose on the cheek.

"Rock band party after dinner." Emmett said walking out of the room

"Rock band party?" I raised my eyebrows and looked over at Edward

"So much fun Bella we were playing it at the store. Jasper on the drums, Emmett on the Guitar and me singing, you have to try it Bella, we can go bowling, play golf….."

"We are never going to get these guys off this, you realize that don't you Bella." Alice said laughing

"Edward stop being a girl and come help us hook this thing up." Emmett yelled from the living room.

He gave me a kiss and walked into the living room.

We had a great dinner and an even better time playing the WII. It was really fun. They bought enough controls for everyone to have one. Playing sports on the WII was so much better and safer than playing it in real life.

"Bells are you sleeping at the Alice's tonight?" My dad asked.

"Ya dad, that was the plan, you and Marissa are going to be there in the morning any way right?"

"Right, I was just checking." He said good bye to everyone and he and Marissa left.

"We should go to Carlisle." Esme said. They said their goodbyes to everyone and headed out as well.

"Not too late, Santa will not come if you guys are not sleeping." Esme joked as she walked out the door.

We finished helping Rose clean up, the guys continued to play rock band. It was really funny listening to them play, Edward sounded so cute signing.

I walked in to the living room and watched them finish their song, when it was over, I went up to Edward gave his neck a kiss "are you ready to go home?" I asked

"I sure am." he said with a smile.

He reached up and threw me over his shoulder. "Edward what are you doing." I screamed

"Bella we have not made love in almost a month I need you." He was way too loud and I immediately started to blush

Alice and Jasper were laughing.

"Looks like she doesn't have to sneak into your room tonight." Jasper joked.

"I think I am going to throw up." Tanya whispered under her breath and threw me daggers. I smiled at her.

"Alice you can bring Tanya home right?" Edward yelled over to her.

"Sure can" she winked at me and we were out the door

When we got to his house he was just as eager , he ran over and opened the door. He picked me up bridal style this time and carried me into the house.

He was kissing me fiercely "Edward what if your parents are awake when we get in there? Let me walk at least till we know they are asleep" I said

"Bella there are no lights on, they are in bed. Besides I am not letting you go till tomorrow morning." He continued his kisses down my face, to my neck.

He carried me up to his room. "I need a minute, please." I said as he put me down,

I walked to his bathroom and went in to clean myself up a little. I hid one of Edward's Christmas gifts in my overnight bag. Alice and I went to Victoria Secret and I found a very cute very skimpy night gown. It was blue silk with spaghetti straps, it fell mid thigh and hugged me in the right places. I took my hair out of the pony tail and let it fall over my shoulders.

When I opened the door, Edward had his back to me.

"Edward" I called out softly. He turned around and dropped the thing he was holding. His intense gaze made me tremble. "Merry Christmas" I said. His eyes intensified as he walked towards me.

"You don't like it?" I whispered and looked down, he reached out and gently grabbed my hands he put them to his chest "Don't like it? Are you kidding me Bella, please tell me you are kidding? The site of you does this to my heart." His heart was pounding in his chest. He face was flushed his eyes screamed passion.

He picked me up bridal style and started to kiss me slowly, he laid me on the bed and showered my body with kisses. I had not noticed but Edward was already naked I traveled my hands up and down his arms and around his back, our kiss deepening.

Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. I found my way to his chest and pushed him off me. His smile grew and he knew where I was going. I went to take off the night gown but he said "leave it on" I lifted it up a little so it was now above my hips. Edward entered me and I felt whole again. He fit with me like a glove. His hands explored my body. My hips moved slowly back and forth. "Oh Bella, please don't stop, you feel so good." he moaned

Edward grabbed the back of my neck and brought me into a crashing intense kiss. I continued my motion while kissing him. He breathed my name between our kisses. With a swift motion I was on the bottom and Edward was on top thrusting into me excitedly. The feeling that was coming over me was so different, it felt more amazing than any other time. He was deep in my core. "Edward Oh god Edward, I can't….Oh god please you feel so good, Oh god Edward." He had the cutest smirk on his face and as I hit my climax I couldn't help it the feeling was undescribable and I dug my teeth into his shoulder. "Oh my god Bella, Oh Bella" He collapsed on top of me both if us gasping for breath.

He rolled off of me slowly "Bella why did you bite me?" he gave me his crooked grin

"Edward I couldn't help it. That was amazing, it has never felt that good before." I said and immediately started to blush

"Well just so you know, that was very erotic and turned me on" he smiled again and started to kiss me.

"Where not going to sleep tonight are we?" I asked pushing him back and getting ready for round number two.

"Edward, Edward Anthony" I whispered in his ear and started to kiss down his neck.

"MMM Merry Christmas my love" He murmured in my ear

"Merry Christmas." I replied still kissing his neck.

"Let's get up and go open gifts." I said sitting up giving Edward one last kiss.

Edward and I got ready and headed down stairs. Esme, Carlisle and Tanya were down stairs already. Tanya was in Esme's arms, she was crying

"Is everything ok" Edward asked.

"Yes, Tanya just got a gift from her dad and it made her sad." Carlisle explained.

"What did you get?" I asked walking up to her and putting my hand on her back.

"My dad gave me my mom's wedding band" She held out her hand and on her finger was her mom's diamond wedding band. She took it off and handed it me I looked at the ring and noticed that it had her mom's initials and her dad's initials engraved in it.

"Tanya this is beautiful. I am sure your mom is so happy that you have it." I handed her back the ring and she gave me a weak smile and turned around to sit on the couch.

Jasper and Alice came down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas everyone" Alice bounced around and kissed all of us on the cheek.

"Hello! Merry Christmas" My dad, Marissa, Emmett and Rose came walking into the living room.

After all the good mornings and Merry Christmases, Carlisle started to hand out the gifts.

This year there was a lot more envelopes than there were actual presents, it had been hectic year for all of us.

All the kids chipped in this year and bought tickets for a weekend getaway for Esme, Carlisle, Marissa and my dad to New York City. We remembered hearing Esme and Marissa talk about their trip there when they were in college they told us how much fun they had and my dad had never been so we thought it would be perfect to send them all together. Of course we got a great deal because Carlisle has connections and Edward called in a favor.

Rose and Emmett got me earrings, Alice and Jasper got me a Gift Certificate to spend the day at a spa and Esme and Carlisle gave me a note saying that all books for my first year of college were paid for.

I was nervous to see what Tanya got me, Edward and I discussed presents for Tanya, we ended up just getting her a gift certificate from the both of us. Tanya gave me my present; it was a cute lilac baby doll dress with a necklace, earrings and bracelets to match.

"Thank you Tanya, I love it" I said

She handed Edward his present, he opened it and his mouth fell open.

I looked over to see what it was, she had gotten him a watch as well.

"It is just like your grandfathers, the one that broke that day you went to throw me in the pool but you feel with me instead, I noticed that you had not replaced it so I thought this would be perfect" she explained as Edward took it out and examined it.

"Um….thanks Tanya's" Edward said as he ran his hand through his hair. Edward looked over at me; I think he could feel me tense up, I was on the verge of tears.

"I know how much that watch meant to you." She said with a smile.

I felt the tears start to fall. I stood up abruptly grabbed the bag with Edwards's gift in it and ran up stairs.

"Bella, wait!" Edward called after me but I just kept running.

I got to his room and shut the door. I threw his gift on the bed and went and stood by the window. My and folded across my stomach.

"Bella, come here please." Edward said as he walked into his room.

"Edward it is ok I will be fine, I just need a minute." I said wiping my tears from my eyes.

"Bella, I hate this, please talk to me." he was behind me now, his arms wrapped around my waist

"Open your present from me." I said pointing to the bag on the bed.

"I can't compete with her stories or her memories Edward."

"Bella I am not asking you to, her memories, her stories, her actions mean nothing to me. I hope you know that" Edward grabbed my hips and turned me around so I was facing him.

"Edward I got you a watch too." I wiped a tear from my eye, I grabbed the bag and took out the box that had the watch in it.

I handed it to him and he opened it "Bella it is perfect, I love it" He reached down and gave me a kiss

"It is not like the one that your grandfather had though."

"I know it's not, this is better, because it is from you." He brought me into a hug and I sobbed into his shirt.

"Bella please don't cry, it is the best gift, I love it, please…. please stop crying." He pulled me off of him and wiped the tears from my face.

"What about the one that Tanya got you?" I questioned.

"I will ask her to return it." He said

"Edward you can't do that, it will hurt her feelings"

"Bella I do not care about her feelings, I care about your feelings. Bella, Tanya means nothing to me she is a friend, you are my love." He had my face cupped in his hands he was gazing at me attentively.

"I know Edward but I can't do this anymore, I can't pretend like she is not trying to come between us. It is killing me Edward don't you see it, I am not strong enough." I was back to crying again I pushed out of Edwards arms and went back to the window.

"Bella, I am using your words now, Tanya is just being Tanya, I do not listen nor do I care what she has to say, you have to know that, you have to understand that. Her memories have no affect on me." Edward was standing behind me he had his hands on my shoulders.

"But I heard you talk to her, I heard you remember the time she took you home to be introduced as her boyfriend." I turned around and Edward dropped his arms from my shoulders

"Bella why didn't you say anything to me" he said walking towards his bed.

"Because I couldn't I did not want you to think that I didn't trust you, I do trust you Edward it is her I don't trust. She is trying to come between us she is trying to break us up." I sat on his bed and Edward got on his knees between my legs.

He grabbed my hands "And again Bella, I do not see it because I am not looking, you are all I care about, she can talk, she can remember, she can tell her stories till she is blue in the face, but none of that matters to me, I do not care."

"I do not think I am strong enough for it Edward, I can't compete with her."

"Bella don't say that, she has nothing on me she has nothing that I want, you….you have everything, and you are my everything. Please don't let her get to you."

"I am sorry Edward, it is just so much has happened. So many memories were told. It is hard not to think about them. Tanya was your first, she was your first love. She"…..he interrupted me

"Bella, you have it wrong, Tanya was not my first love, you are. I didntt know what love was till I met you, being with you is what love is. Tanya and I were young, it was childish love, actually, it was not even love. But you," he reached out and caressed my cheek. "You have this" he put my hand to his heart. "You are the only one who has ever touched this. You are the only one that this will ever belong to."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Merry Christmas my one and only love." He handed me the box, I pulled off the shiny blue wrapping paper to reveal a white silk box. I looked up at Edward he had a sparkle in his eye.

"Open it" he whispered.

I opened the box and staring back at me was an exquisite ring. In the middle it had my birth stone and on each side of the band there were 10 diamonds.

Edward took the ring out and slipped it on my finger. "Some day Isabella Swan, I will put a diamond ring on this finger but for now, except this ring as promise, a promise that I will love you with every breath I take."

I could not stop the tears they were pouring down my face. I jumped up and I grabbed Edward our lips crashed together, I got lost in his passionate kiss, I forgot my name, I forgot his name, I forget where we were, I just allowed myself to enjoy this moment and the love that Edward had for me.

* * *

**A/N sorry for the long chapter hope it was not too boring. Tanya is still in the mix. Sorry I know you guys don't like it, I was going to re-think my plot but I was told by my little sister who approves or disapproves of my plots that I couldn't, it is just the way the story has to go. **

**The Charlie and Marissa poll will be closed shortly. The next chapter will have the sex of the baby. Have a great night**

**CM**


	28. Happy new Year?

**Disclaimer...I do not own Twilight**

**A/N Thank you for my reviews…you guys make me smile. So as senior year continues, what else does Tanya have up her sleeve? **

**Thanks for the answering my Poll!! Charlie and Marissa have a (DRUM ROLL PLEASE) Read on to find out…LOL**

* * *

**CM **

Chapter 28 Happy new Year?

Edward wanted so bad to put Tanya in her place but I made him promise he wouldn't. I did not want to be the reason that there was tension in his house.

Alice and Rose were not happy with me. They could not understand why I was not confiding in them. It was not that I did not want to, but I know that they would side with me and that would cause strain on Carlisle and Esme, they were after all trying to be there for Tanya, I would not put them in a position where their kids hated Tanya.

Edward was upset with me as well but he knew I had my reasoning. He told me that he would not say anything to her as long as I promised that I would not let her get to me.

Edward did ask Tanya to take the watch back but she refused she said it was a gift and he could do with it as he pleased. So he put it back in the box and stashed it in his sock drawer.

Rose and Emmet were having a New Year's Eve party this year. Esme and Carlisle decided to go to Seattle with friends to bring in the New Year and Marissa and my dad were staying home. We invited Jacob and his friends, kids from School and Rose and Emmett had some of their friends coming over as well.

"Rose, Alice?" I called softly. We were sitting in the kitchen at Rose's house. We were getting things ready for the party.

"Yes" they both said at the same time Rose was putting her pigs in a blanket in the oven and Alice was stuffing peppers with me.

"I love you guys you know that right?" I asked nervously. There had been so much tension between us since Christmas and I really wanted to clear the air.

"We know" Alice said looking back down at her peppers.

"Listen, please know that I have my reasons for keeping this to myself, it has nothing to do with you guys, I just will not have you guys hate Tanya because of me, I don't want my insecurities to be the reason there is a family feud in your house. Alice I really hope you understand."

I really needed Alice to understand. Rose was a different story, I had thought more than once about telling Rose but if I told one, I would tell both.

Alice looked up at me she looked like she was going to cry "I know Bella, Edward spoke to Rose and I and tried to make us understand as well, we know you have your reasons but that fact that you can't talk to us makes us upset, you were pretty hurt at Christmas and neither one of us know why. How do 

you think that makes us feel? You can't even confide in your best friends?" Alice looked away and Rose looked over at me.

"You know Bella Alice is right, let us help you, and if you tell us not to make a big deal about it, then we won't but at least give us the chance to help you."

I was debating telling them in my mind. They both made good points. And it would help to be able to go to them with my frustration. I think Tanya knew she was getting to me because things went from not bad to worse. She had people in school talking about her and Edward and their old times. She had Esme bring out old pictures and she had conveniently had nightmares. Edward stopped going into her room but that did not stop her from trying to go to his.

"Listen guys. Please promise me that this will stay between us." I said as they both nodded in agreement.

"Do you guys need any help in here?" Tanya came walking in the kitchen with bags in her hands. Perfect timing how did she always do that.

"That would be great, could you make the dips? I have all the stuff right over there" Rose said pointing to the ingredients that sat on the counter next to the refrigerator then giving me an apologetic look.

"Here Rose this is from Esme" Tanya said handing Rose the bags, grabbing the things she needed for the dips and taking a seat next to me.

"Rose, remember when you came to the Cullen's the first time for dinner?" Tanya asked.

I rolled my eyes and turned red with anger. I knew where this was leading. Alice looked over at me with questions in her eyes.

"Emmett was so nervous for you to meet his parents. I remember Edward was taunting him the whole day. Emmett finally made me take Edward away. We went up to his…." She stopped, looked over at me

"Oh sorry Bella will another memory add to your insecurities?" She gave me a sarcastic smile

"Tanya!" Alice yelled.

"What Alice? If she can't handle them then I will not tell them."

"No, by all means Tanya, please continue with your story." I said. I really did not want to hear it but I would not let it bug me. I had Edward not her and if she needed to have her memories to make herself feel better than so be it.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Alice asked grabbing my hand and pulling me into the hall way.

"Is that what she is doing to you Bella?" Is she telling stupid stories about her and Edward?"

I just looked at her and did not answer.

"Oh no, that does it" she started to walk away but I grabbed her arm.

"See Alice? That is why I did not want you to know. I will not have you mad at her. She is trying to get to me and I will not let it happen. I have done good this far, actually there is nothing she can say 

that will upset me. Edward and I have talked about it all. I know all about him and Tanya and I am OK with it. Let her have her fun with this. She will get the picture soon enough." Alice gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella if this was me with an Ex of Jaspers she would be dead, you are a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for." Alice walked back to the kitchen.

Then it hit me, was she spying on our conversation? Then I thought to myself a little more. Was she spying on me the day I showed Esme the watch I got Edward? Is that why she bought him one? What else had she spied on? I knew now that I needed to be careful around her. She was not going to give up and she was probably waiting for me to break. I made my way back to the kitchen and sat down and continued to help Alice with the peppers.

* * *

TPOV… (Just this once...this needs to be done from her POV)

I stood outside the kitchen door and listened as Bella told Rose in a subtle way that she was insecure. I decided to use this to my advantage.

The watch for Christmas was perfect. My timing was impeccable, I was unsure of what to get Edward and when I went down for breakfast and I saw Bella showing Esme the watch I knew it would be perfect. I just hoped that I would be able to give him his gift before Bella did and luckily for me, my plan worked perfect. Then to see that stupid cry baby run a way it took all I had not smile in my success.

But then she walked down the stairs and showed off her stupid ring I knew I had to step up my game a little but still keeping Edward in the dark. She swears Edward does not listen to my stories or my memories but I know he is I can see him squirm as I talk and I know if I can just keep up with the charade, he will soon see that we belong together. The biggest mistake I ever made was breaking up with him.

I had to get my next plan in motion but it was getting harder, Edward was always in his room doing his homework, working or with Bella and now with Alice on to something, this was going to be difficult.

I entered the kitchen and the perfect time. Right before Bella was going to confide in her friends. I did not want them to be on her side as it would make things difficult for me.

I helped Rose make her dips. Bella and Alice were stuffing peppers. I could not help but blurt out another memory.

"Rose, remember when you came to the Cullen's the first time for dinner?" I asked I saw Bella's face turn bright red I smiled to myself knowing it was getting to her.

"Emmett was so nervous for you to meet his parents. I remember Edward was taunting him the whole day. Emmett finally made me take Edward away. We went up to his…."" I stopped and looked over at Bella.

"Oh sorry Bella will another memory add to your insecurities?" I gave her a sarcastic smile

"Tanya!" Alice yelled

"What Alice? If she can't handle them then I will not tell them." I snapped back.

"No, by all means Tanya, please continue with your story." I started to continue but then Alice interrupted.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" She grabbed Bella's hand and they walked into the hallway. I stopped my story and continued to make the dips.

I had to be careful around Alice that I knew; she was very close with Bella. She and I were never really that close. It was Edward and I who were always friends before we became a couple.

"Tanya your plan is not going to work" Rose blurted out.

"I do not know what you are you talking about." I retorted.

"I think you do, listen what Edward and Bella have is special and I will tell you now, YOU will not be able to break them up. Not only will Alice and I stop you, Emmett and Jasper will be more than happy to assist Alice and I." Rose threw me a look and continued with her food.

Alice and Bella came back into the room and sat down. Alice threw me daggers and I knew that was my time to stop. I would not do this in front of her. So I shut my mouth and continued making the dips.

"Edward put me down" I hear Bella scream and I turned to see Bella in Edward's arms. He was holding her and they were kissing.

"Let's go to our meadow for a little while." Edward murmured in Bella's ear and I felt the biggest pang of jealousy.

"I can't, I have to finish helping the girls" Bella said.

"Don't worry about" Alice said "we got this don't we girls?" she looked over to Rose and I. I gave a smile and Rose said "We sure do, go have fun for a little while"

I watched as Edward carried Bella out of the kitchen, Bella was twisting her stupid ring between her fingers, no doubt, for me to see.

Alice Rose and I continued to make the H'douvers for the party in silence. Rose and Alice talked a little but we mostly listened to the music and cooked.

Edward and Bella came back from their Meadow about 2 hours later. I was determined to find out what that was and use it to my advantage.

Everyone was at the house and we were having WII tournaments. I will admit that it was good time except for the fact that I had to watch Bella and Edward kiss or touch every two seconds.

"Your turn Tanya." Edward handed me his control and I brushed my fingers with his I looked at him and gave him a warm smile. He smiled a little and went to sit next to Bella.

"We only have two more hours before the ball drops so this will be our last tournament." Emmett said

"Wow, it's already 10:00." I heard Bella say to Edward, she had her phone in her hand Edward leaned over and whispered something in her ear, she giggled and gave him a kiss.

"Tanya your up." Jacob called over to me.

I went to take my turn and I heard the phone ring

"It's my dad." Bella said as she answered the phone.

"Hi dad what's up?" "Oh no I am on my way, I will be there in 10 minutes." Bella had tears in her eyes

"Edward something is wrong with Marissa the ambulance just brought her to the hospital, I have to go." she got up and ran out the door. We all followed her.

"Hold on Bella let me get my keys and I will take you." Edward ran back in the house.

"I am going to go too." Alice said "Rose and I are going to go as well." Emmett yelled.

"You guys have company, I will go with Alice, you guys stay here and we will call as soon as we know anything." I offered.

"Tanya let's go then." Alice yelled and I ran to the car.

"We are going to be there in a few." Emmett yelled out

I sat in the back seat and watched as Edward comforted a crying Bella.

"OH god Edward what if something happens? Marissa still has 9 weeks before her due date."

"It's ok my love everything is going to be OK, Let's not jump to conclusions." Edward was wiping the tears from her face. He took her hand and kissed it. She gazed over at him.

"I love you Edward, thank you."

"No need to thank me, I am always going to be here for you." he replied

I felt my stomach turn, they were so damn corny I could not stand it.

When we arrived to the hospital, Edward ran in and found out that they were on the 3 rd floor. We all took the elevator up. Charlie was there waiting for us when we got off. Bella ran up to him.

"Come on Bells she is in here only you and I are allowed." He said as they walked away

She turned around and gave us a weak smile "I will come out as soon as I know anything."

The nurse came up to us and told us to go wait in the waiting room.

We sat there in silence for over an hour. Midnight was coming up.

Alice jumped up and said "Jasper Rose and Emmett are on their way, I am going to go meet them outside and call Carlisle and Esme I am sure they are going to want to know what is going on."

Edward was on the chair next to me, he had his elbows on his thighs and his face in his hands. I reached out and touched his back "Edward everything is going to be OK."

He sat up and did not even look at me "Tanya, please don't." he shrugged his shoulders to move my hands off him.

The TV in the back round was on and the countdown was starting, I was secretly thrilled that I would be with Edward at Midnight and not Bella. This was fate, defiantly fate. We could hear some of the nurses counting down. 5…4…3….2….1.

"Happy New Year Edward, I leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek and he turned his face towards me and our lips met. I moved my lips apart a little and licked my tongue on his bottom lip. His hands made their way to either side of my face. OMG he is going to kiss me back.

"It's a boy, and he is not doing so well, I need to get back, please don't let me interrupt." Bella was at the door way she was bright red and had tears in her eyes.

She turned around and walked away.

"Bella, Bella, wait" Edward ran after her but she was back in the room and Edward could not go any further.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it has taken me so long to get this out. I have the story line in my head but I was having writers block. Things are getting rough and the strain on Edward and Bella is getting worse. Stay tuned to see how they deal with it.**

**CM **


	29. Heart Broken

**Disclaimer... I do not own Twilight**

**A/N: seriously you guys all rock!! I love the reviews.**

**On with the Story!!**

* * *

Chapter 29: Heart Broken

BPOV.

We got to the hospital in lighting speed thanks to Edward's driving. I met my dad in the hallway of the maternity ward and we ran into Marissa's room, she was hooked up to all kinds of machines. I could hear the baby's heart beat echoing throughout the room. Marissa had an oxygen mask on her face and IV's in her arms. I felt a little faint when looking at her.

"Bella. the baby has to come today, Marissa's water broke and she has some bleeding, she wants you here with us she would not go any further till you were here." My dad walked towards Marissa, grabbed her hand and bent down to kiss her forehead.

Marissa looked over at me, she pulled her oxygen mask off, I walked over to her and she said "I am glad you are here." I took her hand in mine as she placed the mask back on her face with the other hand.

There were doctors and nurses standing in a circle in front of her bed, they were talking in riddles, or so it sounded like that to me.

"OK Marissa, we are going to wheel you into the operating room now." One of the doctors said. He put a big blue binder at her feet and two nurses started to wheel Marissa out of the room.

"Bella, Charlie, please put these on and follow me to the OR." A nurse handed us scrubs, my father and I put them on quickly and followed.

There were 2 doctors and 2 nurses over by a tiny bed with bright orange lights and all kinds of equipment. The nurse looked over at me "that is an incubator; the baby is going to go in that as soon as it is out, and those are the doctors and nurses that will be helping the baby." With tears in my eyes, I looked over at my dad and squeezed his arm.

I didn't know what to expect, I have seen a C-Section on TV but when is TV ever the same as real life? Luckily for us, there was a big blue sheet covering us from being able to see any of the gory stuff the doctors did. My dad and I sat next to Marissa. Every so often my dad would bend down and kiss Marissa and whisper I love you.

After about 10 minutes the doctor announced "it's a boy." Marissa immediately started to cry. My dad kissed her forehead and I gave her cheek a kiss.

I peaked up and over to see if I could get glimpse of my bother, there was no crying sound like you see on the movies there was just complete silence except for the doctors telling the nurses to hand them things that I could not understand.

"Charlie, please go see the baby please go see him." Marissa begged

"I'll go." I said. I was not sure where this confidence was coming from and I didn't know what to expect when I got there but I had to be strong.

I walked over to where the doctors and nurses were standing. They were sticking a tube down his throat one nurse had two fingers at his breast bone. She was counting to three then firmly pressing down. Once the tube was in his throat another nurse attached a blue bag looking device and squeezed it, his tiny little chest rose up every time she did that. His lips were blue but his face was a little pink. He looked like he could fit in the palm of my hand, he was long and tiny.

"This machine is monitoring him." The nurse looked over at me and pointed to a small machine with all kinds of numbers on it. She explained that it is monitoring his blood pressure, heart rate, oxygen level and once they brought him to the NICU, another machine would breath for him. She moved over and pointed for me to go a little closer to him. "We need to take him away. The doctor will be out with an update in a while."

I looked over at my tiny little brother who looked just like my dad. I leaned down close to him "I love you CJ." I whispered and I watched as they took my little brother away.

All of the sudden there was a loud beeping noise and the doctor kicked something and screamed "A positive stat." He looked over at the nurse and she came walking over to my dad and me. "I need for you guys to wait outside." She reached out for my dad but he pushed her arm away. "What is going on? Please someone tell me what the HELL is going on?" The nurse reached for my dad again and this time I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me. The nurse took us outside.

"Mr. Swan your wife is losing a lot of blood it is better that you are out here please I will be back as soon as I can." The nurse gave a small apologetic smile and turned around and ran back into the room.

My dad fell to his knees he was sobbing into his hands. I bent down next to him and put my arm around his shoulder. "Dad it is going to be OK, we have to have faith, and we need to be strong for Marissa and CJ."

My dad looked up at me "CJ?" He asked

"Well I know you and Marissa where having a hard time with names and he looks just like you so I thought Charlie JR and we can call him CJ for short.

"I love it Bella and I know Marissa will too." My dad said as we stood up and we went to sit down in the chairs that were in the hallway.

I looked up at the clock, it was just about midnight. "Dad everyone is out in the waiting room I am going to go tell them what we know so far I will be right back." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and I walked out the double doors.

I saw some of the nurses at the desk, they were counting down 5….4….3….2…1.

When I got to the waiting room I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked up and saw Edward grab Tanya's face in a kiss. My heart felt like someone was reaching in and stabbing it.

"It's a boy, and he is not doing so well, I need to get back, please do not let me interrupt." I could feel my face burning, my eyes watered and I turned around and walked away

"Bella, Bella, wait" I did not turn around, I did not stop, I just let the tears flow down my face and I walked back to be with my family, putting Edward and Tanya in the back of my mind.

EPOV (Ya we have a EPOV) Boy did I miss my Edward…LOL

"Bella, Bella, wait." I called after her but she just kept on walking.

"Let her go." Tanya said grabbing my arm

"Tanya, don't!" I grabbed her wrists, and pushed them down to her sides I looked in her dark mean eyes "This stops now Tanya, right now. I want you packed and out of my house, out of my life and out of Bella's life you are evil and I am so sorry I ever felt bad for you."

"What is going on here?" I heard Alice call as her and the rest of my family got off the elevator.

"Nothing, Tanya was just leaving. Weren't you Tanya?" I still had her wrists in my hands and I realized that I was squeezing them pretty hard. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Edward you are hurting me, please, let me go." I removed my hands and she turned around and ran away.

Alice came up to me "Edward what the hell was that about?"

I told everyone about how Tanya had said Happy New Year and then when I turned to say it back, she started to kiss me, I went to grab her face to pull her away and Bella was at the door. I repeated Bella's words; they stung just as bad as they did when I first heard them.

"Edward you have got to be kidding me, what are you going to do, Bella has been through so much since the day Tanya walked back into our lives. She has been so strong about everything and now for Tanya to do this. When I see her again, I am going to….."

"Alice enough!" I yelled. I felt sick to my core about this already. Bella and her family are going through the worst hell ever and I was stupid enough to allow Tanya to act the way she was acting. I should have put her in her place a long time ago. I can't believe that this is happening now.

"Edward." I heard my dad yell to me he, my mom, and Tanya came walking out of the elevator.

"What happened?" my mom asked as she brought me into a hug.

I explained what happened with Marissa and the baby and within seconds my dad was headed out back to check on everything. My mom pulled me aside and asked me what happened with Tanya and why she was running and crying. I told my mom that things with Tanya have gone too far and I wanted her out of our house. I did not go into any detail.

"We will deal with that after," my mom said "but Edward, you do not have the authority to tell Tanya to leave. Your father and I are her guardians now."

"Mom not now please!" I snapped "but know this, it is not over. She has gone too far." I looked over at Tanya with hate in my eyes she walked to a chair in the corner, put her knee's up, buried her head and cried softly.

I took a seat as far away from Tanya as possible I let my face fall in to my hands. I can't believe how stupid I am, all this bad stuff that has been happening to my poor Bella. I should have never let any of this with Tanya get as far as it has. How was I going to make this up to her? Would she ever forgive me? Was she just trying to be nice by telling me not to say anything to Tanya? Did deep down inside she want me to say something to her? Oh god what have I done, I made a mess out of everything. I ruined everything that Bella and I built if I was her I would never forgive me. I can't believe I let Tanya go this far.

My dad, Charlie and Bella came walking into the waiting room. I looked up and saw Charlie, his eyes were all red and swollen. I looked over at Bella she had tears flowing down her face. She held onto Charlie's arm as they walked towards us. I jumped up and went to grab Bella's hand but she brushed it away and flew into Alice and Rose's arms.

My heart ached. I wanted to be the one comforting her I wanted to be the one that she ran to but instead she pushed me away. I stood there frozen, as I watched Bella be comforted by someone other than me.

"Charlie what is it? What happened?" Esme walked up to Charlie and put her arm around him.

Charlie explained how Marissa's water broke and when she got to the hospital the baby was under stress and they needed to perform and emergency C section to get him out. Then Marissa lost a lot of blood, they had to perform an emergency hysterectomy on her.

"CJ is in critical condition, the next 48 hours are touch and go. He is not breathing on his own. Both his lungs dropped, he weighs 2 pounds 8 ounces." Charlie was just rambling facts, he really had no clue what was truly happening.

"CJ?" Esme asked.

"Yes, CJ, he looks just like my dad so for now, till Marissa wakes up and approves, we are calling him Charlie Jr, CJ for short." Bella said.

Alice and Rose still had their arms around Bella, she was quietly crying, she would not even look at me. Charlie and Esme sat down. We all stood in silence for a few minutes before the doctor came out and called Bella and Charlie back to the room.

Before Bella walked away I grabbed her arm. "I am not going anywhere Bella, I am going to stay right here till we can talk, and I love you."

"Edward I can't do this now, please just go home, if you want to help me, just go home." I could hear the hurt in her voice, and the damaged I had caused sent a wave of guilt over me. She pulled her arm out of my grip and turned around and walked away without even looking back. I stood there and watched as the love of my life walked away from me.

"Edward let's go." Alice Said "Bella is right, there is nothing you can do for her here." Rose added "They are not going to allow any of us back there, it is much better if we go home and sleep. We can come back in the morning." Alice was trying to convince me but I was not listening.

"Alice I made a mess out of everything and I am not leaving in till I talk to Bella." I went and sat back down on the chair. I stretched my legs out, leaned my head on the wall and closed my eyes.

"I am sorry Edward, truly I am." Tanya was standing in front of me I could see her shadow behind my eye lids. I completely ignored her then I heard her sniffle and walk away.

I think my family got the point because I peeked through one eye and realized I was alone. I allowed my heavy eye lids to shut even tighter and fall into an uncomfortable sleep with thoughts of what I had done to Bella running through my mind.

BPOV

My dad and I sat in Marissa's room. The nurses brought in a cot for me to sleep on but my dad did not want one he sat right next to Marissa holding her hand.

I was exhausted, I could not believe what was happening. My baby brother was fighting for his life, my step mother was fighting for hers as well and I was struggling with thoughts of Edward and Tanya. I needed him so bad right now, he was my back bone, the person I counted on more than anyone else but I could not get the image of him kissing Tanya out of my mind.

I hated asking Edward to leave, but I knew I had to. I really could not do this with him now. I saw the hurt and guilt in his eyes as I spoke and I hated myself for that.

I hated myself for letting Tanya get as far as she has with this. What have I done? I let her come between me and Edward just like she wanted to. I let her win. Deep down inside I knew there was an explanation but for now I could not deal with that, I needed to concentrate on my family.

I was not sure what time it was or what day it was when I woke up. I sat up and felt a little dizzy, I had to look around to see where I was then I remembered all the past events. I stood up and walked over to Marissa, my dad was sleeping in the chair Marissa was on her side she was holding on to my dad's hands.

I walked out of the room and went to the nurse's station. "Well good evening Miss. Swan." One of the nurses said as I approached the desk.

"Hello." I replied.

"How is my brother?" I asked.

"He had a good night last night, your dad and Marissa where able to see him this afternoon, would you like to see him?" she asked

"My dad and Marissa? What day is it?" I asked confused

"It is the 2nd, your dad and Marissa where with CJ a little while ago, they tried to wake you but you were in a sound sleep. Oh and Miss Swan, you still have a visitor here, he has not left since the birth. He is a very stubborn young man." Edward, I thought to myself as the nurse spoke.

"Is he still in the waiting room?" I asked

"Yes, we gave him a cot, his family has been back as well trying to convince him to leave but he said he was waiting to talk to you. If you would like, you can go see him and I will talk to the nurse about letting you in to see CJ."

"Thank you." I smiled.

I turned towards the waiting room, took a deep breath and walked in. I can't believe he has been her for almost 2 days. I looked at the clock on the wall of the waiting room, it was 8:30. Edward was on the cot he had his hands crossed behind his neck, he was still wearing the same clothes he had on for New Year's. His eyes were closed but I could tell he was not sleeping.

"Edward." I said softly he jumped up off the Bed. "Bella!" He went to reach for my hand but I did not grab it, I walked over to his cot and sat down, he sat down next to me. I put my hands under my legs, as much as I wanted to reach out and grab him I couldn't.

"Bella please let me explain."

"Edward, I'm sorry!" I blurted out and he gave me a confused look.

"Why the hell are you sorry? You did nothing. It was me all me. Bella please know that I did not kiss Tanya. She said Happy New Year to me and I turned to say it back and she kissed me, I grabbed her face to pull her away. Bella I swear to you on my life that I did not kiss her. Oh Bella please you have to believe me."

I heard his words and I understood what he was saying but there was a part of me that could not do this anymore. I was getting weaker by the minute. I loved Edward and I wanted to be with him, I wanted to reach out and grab him and kiss him and tell him that I believed him and that everything was going to be OK, but I couldn't, all these strange feelings came back to me. All the strange feelings I had about becoming my mother, about the intensity of our relationship and now the worst part, the part I hated to talk about. He was leaving for Boston and I knew there was no way I could go with him.

I met his gaze and reached for his hands. "Edward, I believe you, really I do. But I can't do this anymore. Please, please understand. I love you, I always will." I said nothing else. I stood up, bent down and gave his cheek a kiss and whispered in his ear "always and forever." I turned around and walked away the tears flowing down my face. My heart was breaking but I needed time, time to gather my thoughts, time to figure things out, I needed to go and be with my brother and parents.

* * *

**A/N Again, thank you, thank you, thank you for my reviews. I will try to have another chapter up tomorrow night. I want to try and write a few chapters in advance. I want to be ahead of the game for when school starts for my kids. So if I do not update for a few days please be patient with me…sorry!!**


	30. Moving on?

**Disclaimer...I do not own Twilight**

**A/N To my Reviewers: I love you guys…thanks for making me smile after a long day of work and taking care of the family. **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 30: Moving on?

EPOV

3 weeks, 2 days, 5 hours and 22 minutes since Bella walked out of my life. I gripped my phone for dear life waiting for it to ring, waiting for a text message to get answered or a phone call to come through.

I was adamant about fighting for Bella, I was not giving up on her, on us. She was my world and no matter what it took I would have her back in my life somehow.

Back at school the rumors started that Tanya and I were a couple again, no doubt spread by Lauren with the subtle help of Tanya. I made it very clear to everyone that Tanya and I were not a couple and never will be.

Bella went back to school after winter break, but because we had no classes together I only saw her at lunch but most of the time she would sit in the girl's room by herself or so Alice told me.

Tanya was still staying with us but she kept far away from me. My mom and dad heard my side of the story but they were stuck in between a rock and a hard place. They had agreed to take care of Tanya throughout senior year and they could not back down on their word. I was not angry with my parents. I knew where they were coming from. They made Tanya apologize to me and she was to apologize to Bella as well. Not like that would help the situation but it was my mother's "request."

Tanya spent most of her time at Lauren's house after that family conversation. Neither Alice nor Rose was speaking with Tanya. When we were all together, there was so much tension in the house that I ended up in my room 99.9 percent of the time. Plus I was miserable and I always liked it better being alone.

Alice told me that Bella was just as miserable as I was and that I should fight for her, so that is what I have been trying to do. I have been sending her text messages every day at least 3 times a day. I tried to meet her after class or after school but she was always gone by the time I got there. I did not want to push it too much but I wanted her to know I was still here and I still cared.

I was busy with School and trying to keep my GPA average at 4.0. I got a 2400 on my SAT's and I got my acceptance letter to Boston University. The admissions office called me and I was due to report on campus June 17th. I was going to be taking on a lot of extracurricular activities and extra classes, I need my Harvard application to look good if I was planning on transferring junior year. My dream was coming true, except for the dream I had with Bella by my side. I needed to prove to Bella that we belonged together and I only had less than 5 months to do it.

* * *

7 weeks 4 days 1 hour and 47 minutes. Boy was she stubborn, and I was miserable. My family was getting sick of my moping around so I just stayed in my room all the time.

I got daily updates about Marissa and CJ from Alice. CJ was growing and finally breathing on his own. Marissa was home, Alice, Esme, Rose and Bella surprised her with a baby shower and decorated CJ's room.

Marissa loved the name and it was official, Bella's little brothers name was Charlie, Michael Swan JR, CJ for short. Everyone has gone to see him except me. Marissa called and asked me to go see him but I couldn't. I wanted to go with Bella, I wanted to be with Bella, I hated that she went through that without me. I tried to reach out to her but she pushed me away. I kept up with my text messages on a daily basis.

I don't know what the future holds, I feel like she is slipping further and further away from me. Things had gone too far and it was my fault. I allowed Tanya to get between us. Not only did Tanya win, but I promises between Bella and I were broken. I was having a hard time believing that we would get through this. For the first time, I was feeling helpless and I hated it.

* * *

12 weeks 12 days 6 hours and 22 minutes. Bella smiled at me for the first time today. I took my chances and walked to her locker before lunch and there she was. She looked over at me and smiled, it was a weak smile but it was the most I have gotten in almost 3 months. Now with CJ home and everything going good at home with Bella, I decided to step up my game plan. I was going to win her back if it was the last thing I do.

* * *

BPOV

12 weeks 12 days 6 hours and 22 minutes since I walked out of Edward's life. The last 3 ½ months have been the biggest roller coaster of my life. I spent every waking minute at the hospital with CJ, I cut my hours back at work, while still attempting to keep up with my school work. I hated not having Edward by my side and according to Alice he was just as miserable as I was. She could not understand why I was being so distant with him and honestly neither could I. Deep down inside I needed him, I wanted him.

Alice told me he threw Tanya out but his parents took it back because of the arrangement they made with Tanya's dad. From what I hear Tanya has kept her distance from just about everyone. She spent most of her time at Lauren's.

I received 3 text messages a day every day and every time my phone vibrated my heart would skip a beat. They were text messages that made me question my brain on a daily basis. What the hell was I doing? I let Tanya win how stupid could I be? Will we ever be able to work this out? Why the hell am I shutting him out of my life? He did nothing wrong! I am such an idiot! But can I leave and go to Boston with him? I hated this. I hated myself. ERR….. I needed to get away!

I went to walk away from my locker and Edward walked by, my heart melted. I gave him a weak smile and turned my head my cheeks immediately blushed.

I can't do this anymore; I can't stand to be away from him. I slammed my locker shut and ran towards the lunch room to look for Alice. I was determined to talk to Edward tonight! The time we spent apart was torture, I wanted to be with my Edward. I just hoped that too much time has not passed and he could forgive me.

"There you are Alice, thank god. Let's go" I grabbed her arm and ran to the nearest girls room.

Alice was so supportive of me, she had no right to stay my friend but we stayed just as close. All though the sleep over's and the after school home work stopped Alice, Rose and I still made time for each other and they were there for me all the time. When I was not at the hospital or working, I was at Rose's house. I was lucky to have 2 great friends in my life.

"Bella what is going on?" she asked.

"SHHH" I said as I looked under all the stalls to make sure we were alone.

"I can't do it anymore, Alice I love your brother and I want him back."

"Oh thank god" she said giving me a hug "so what is the plan?" she asked.

"Well I am not sure, I was going to just go to the house after work and talk to him." I looked at her for approval.

"Ok I guess that will work. He is up in his room every night any way, when you knock he will probably think it is me, oh how I would love to see his face." she gave me a smug happy looking smile.

"Thank you Alice and I'm so sorry I put you guys through this." I hugged her back and we walked out of the bath room.

I could not stop looking at clock at the coffee house. The afternoon was dragging, I could not wait to get to Edward. After spilling my 10th cup of coffee that night my boss told me I was free to go home early.

I drove home as fast as my truck would allow. I ran in the house and said a quick hello to CJ and Marissa.

"Going to see Edward aren't you?" Marissa called after me. I gave her a wide smile and ran up the stairs to get ready. I was so excited I nearly fell with every step I took.

I got dressed in my hip hugger jeans with a baby blue lace shirt and white tank top underneath. I let my hair fall over my shoulders; I put just enough make up on to brighten my face. I looked in the mirror once last time and flew down the stairs.

I walked to the living room and saw Marissa was feeding CJ.

"Tell dad I may sleep at Alice's tonight." I bent down and gave CJ a kiss on the fore head.

"Good luck." Marissa said

I smiled "Thank you, I am so nervous."

"I know I can tell, everything will be fine you and Edward belong together." I sat down next to Marissa

"Marissa, Edward wants me to go to Boston with him and I am not sure I can do that."

"What do you mean you are not sure?" Marissa put CJ in his chair and turned to me. "Of course you can, Bella you know your dad and I love you and we both know that you want to be here to see CJ grow up but you can't stop living your life, you need to do what you want. If Boston is where you want 

to go then we will support you. There is so many ways that you can see CJ grow, pictures, web cam, phone calls, visits. Bella, if you love Edward the way both your father and I know you do, then you will make the choice that you know is right. Follow your heart Bella, it will lead you in the right direction."

"Marissa, thank you so much, I love you." Marissa stood up and embraced me in a hug.

"I love you to and I know you will do the right thing!" she said.

"What's going on in here?" My dad came walking into the room

"I was just having a talk with my daughter." Marissa winked at me.

"Dad I am heading to Alice's, I may sleep over tonight I will call you later." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out the door

"She is making up with Edward isn't she I heard my dad say to Marissa." I smiled, looked back and nodded.

I could not drive fast enough, I wish that I had a speed demon car like Edward's. A 6 minute drive felt like an hour.

I called Alice to let her know I was on my way. She said that Edward ate dinner and went right up to his room. This was turning out to be perfect

"Is Tanya there?" I didn't want to ask but I had to know.

"I do not think so, I have not seen her. Bella don't worry, I will not let her near the room." You have my word.

"Thanks Alice I am pulling in to the drive way now." I said and I hung up the phone.

My stomach dropped, my palms started to sweat and my heart was beating so fast and hard I could feel it in my throat. Alice was at the door waiting for me.

"Bella Relax." she said as I approached the door.

I took a deep breath and headed up stairs. I could not wait to feel Edward's arms wrapped around me.

* * *

EPOV

I had my plan in motion I was going to go to Bella's house after dinner, and drag her to our meadow, even if she was kicking and screaming I did not care, I was determined to talk to her.

I took a shower and put on my favorite pair of jeans, I had my towel wrapped round my neck and I was looking for my belt when there was a light tap on my door.

"Come in." I called

"Edward, can we talk?" I looked up shocked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

* * *

**A/N: How much do you guys dislike me right now? I was not going to stop there but I when I re-read it, I had to. It was perfect place to end and you all know I love my cliff hangers…**

**To my reviewers: I love you all you guys make me smile. I mean really smile…I am so happy you are enjoying this story!! **


	31. Realization

**Disclaimer……I do not on Twilight**

**A/N To my Reviewers: You guys rock. YOU guys are awesome. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**So who was at the door? Read on to find out!**

* * *

Chapter: 31 Realization

EPOV

I had my plan in motion. I was going to go to Bella's house after dinner, and drag her to our meadow. If she was kicking and screaming I did not care, I was determined to talk to her.

I took a shower and put on my favorite pair of jeans. I had my towel wrapped round my neck and I was looking for my belt when there was a light tap on my door.

"Come in." I called

"Edward, can we talk?" I looked up shocked

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Edward we need to talk, it's important." She said as she sat on my bed

"Tanya, nothing you say is important. NOW.GET.OUT" I bellowed.

I was still searching for my belt. I wanted to get to Bella soon and I wanted Tanya out of here.

"Edward, please, let me just get this out." She said quietly

"I will give you 3 minutes" I looked at my watch…."Go." I didn't even look at her. I continued to get ready as I waited for her to speak. "Your time is running out." I said glaring at her.

"I should have not walked away from you. I should have stayed and supported you, but instead I let my selfishness get the best of me. I was mad at you for ignoring me. I didn't think that you would be able to make time for me."

I felt myself become heated listening to her.

"Is that what you want to tell me? That you messed up and regret your decision? Well I am grateful for it because it brought Bella into my life. So if you are done, I have some where I need to be." I put my shirt on and opened my door to walk out of my room.

"Edward, wait." She shouted.

"What is it now Tanya? Please I have to go."

"Edward, I'm sorry I messed things up for you and Bella. Oh Edward I am so insanely jealous of her it hurts me. I watched for months how you had time for her and was still able to juggle your school work. Do you know how much that hurt?" Tanya looked down I could see the tears building in her eyes.

My irritation became stronger. What the hell was she trying to carry out? Did she not understand that I didn't care?

"You made those choices and now you have to live with them. We were young and stupid and to be honest with you, I am glad you did what you did. Tanya you do not even know the concept of love. What Bella and I have, what we feel is the real thing. What you and I had was a young immature relationship. Tanya you need to move on."

"I am trying Edward but I can't, I can't do it. Do you remember the last night you and I were together?"

Oh god here we go again. Now my blood was boiling.

"Don't start with your stupid memories again Tanya."

"Just listen then I will leave and never talk to you again, I promise." She stood up and walked towards me. She was about 4 inches away from me. I took one step back she gave a small half smile and put her head down.

"I already starting to get distant with you, I was already starting to feel like your school work was more important than me and I could tell you started to notice. I had plans with my mom that night but you came and stole me away, you took me to the carnival. Ben and Angela were with us they were not a couple yet, they claimed to be just friends. We went on every ride together, we had so much fun. You and Ben left us for a few minutes and when you came back you guys brought us on the Ferris wheel. We went in separate cars and then we stopped at the top. We made quite passionate love up there. That was the night that I knew we were too deep and I could no longer be with you. That was my good bye night and now more than anything in this world, I regret leaving you. Edward I love you, I have loved you since I was 10 and in braces and I do not think that I can ever get over that. I have been trying but I can't do it. I hate seeing you with Bella, it kills me."

I could feel my face get red. I had forgotten all about that night. That was the night I knew we would not be together and we would not work out. That was the night I closed the Tanya chapter and never looked back and now here she was in my room bringing up that stupid memory.

"Do you honestly think that I care about that memory? Do you think that by you bringing it up it's going to change anything between us? That night was the night I closed our chapter and never looked back. You made your choice to walk away from me. At first it hurt but I got over it. I got over you. Tanya you walked out of my life that night, you never called, you ignored my calls, then within a week you were gone. Without even so much as a goodbye. And now, here you are trying to get back in my life. You are here ruining what I have with Bella. For what Tanya? For what?" I did not even realize it but I was less than inch away from her yelling in her face.

"For us Edward, for our history, you can't pretend like it did not happen! My mother wanted us together and I let her down."

"Yes I can pretend like it did not happen because to me, none of it matters anymore. And do not bring your mother into this. I will no longer feel bad for you. You have done this to yourself. You have to let me go, there is nothing left for us. I don't love you and nothing you do will ever change that. Now if you will excuse me, I am late." I turned around and as I went to walk out of my room, Bella was standing right there in the door way, with tears in her eyes.

* * *

BPOV

I sat there and listened as Tanya reminisced about the Ferris wheel. I felt so sick to my stomach that I had to hold my mouth with my hand. Was he lying to me that day? Did he really bring me up there for that? Was he trying to reenact what he had with Tanya? Now things just got even more confusing.

I tried to swallow the lump that was in my throat but I couldn't. The tears flowed down my face as I remembered what had happened between us on the Ferris wheel. God I must have sounded so stupid to him that day.

I couldn't move. I was frozen right there. I tried to get my legs to go somewhere, anywhere but they were dead weights. Edward came walking out of his room. The look on his face was blank; he knew I had heard. He reached for me but once again I pushed him away.

Tanya came walking out of the door. I walked up to her and slapped her in the face as hard as I could. Tanya went to slap me back but Edward grabbed her arm and stood in front of us.

"How did you know? How did you know I was coming here tonight and how did you know just the exact story to tell?"

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." She whispered so soft I could barely hear her.

"What did she just say?" Edward looked at me with puzzled eyes.

"Edward let me go, I am leaving." I tried to push out of Edward's arms but they were wrapped around my waist.

"Bella what did she just say to you?" The tone in his voice made me shiver.

"Ask her, I am leaving." I shrieked, freeing myself from his grip.

"Not without me your not."

"Edward, leave me alone." I went to run down the stairs but he grabbed me again.

"I am not letting you walk away from me this time."

Edward turned around and looked at Tanya. "I will never forgive you for this."

Still holding onto my waist, he leaned down and put me over his shoulder, heading down the stairs. When we got to the car he put me down on the driver side and motioned for me to get in. He still held my arm while I scooted over to the passenger seat. He must have thought I was going to run.

We drove in silence to the opening where our meadow was.

"Do I need to kidnap you or are you going to go willingly with me?"

I did not answer him. I practically ran to the meadow. I stayed as far away from Edward as I could. I was not sure of what I was thinking. I was so angry with myself for letting Tanya get to me. I was angry with Edward for once loving her but most of all I was angry with my heart, because it was not allowing me to get past the pain I was feeling and be with Edward.

When we got there he looked over at me. The look in eyes was different than any other look I have ever seen. His expression was numb.

"Bella, please say something." I went and sat next to a tree. I made it a point to stay away from our tree.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Well for starters you can tell me why you were at my house?" He had a hopeful look on his face.

"Why was I at your house? Why do you think? I wanted to work things out. I have been miserable without you and I could not do this alone any more. I was having a hard time living my life without you."

"I was on my way to your house to kidnap you." he said softly still standing a few feet away from me.

"Bella Marie I love you, I love you so much that it hurts inside." I looked up at him. "Bella." He continued "So much time has slipped away from us, don't you see? I want to be there with you. I do not want to leave you. Please Bella, Please. I hate these doubts that are complicating your mind." He was walking closer to me now and I wanted to reach out to him. I sat there and cried.

I do not know how long we were silent for or when he got so close to me but he was now on his knees wiping my tears away.

"The Ferris wheel Edward? The Ferris wheel?" That was all I could say. I now had a mental picture of Tanya straddling Edward and them making love on a damn Ferris wheel.

"Bella please try and understand. You know Tanya and I had a past together, you know she and I had sex and I am sorry that I did not tell you in all the places that we did but why would you want to know that?"

He grabbed my chin with his hands and lifted my face so I was looking at him.

"Bella I told you that day, the only reason I brought you on the Ferris wheel was to spend time alone with you in Luna Park. It had nothing what so ever to do with sex or Tanya. To be honest with you, I forgot all about that, actually when I'm with you, you make me forget all about Tanya, all about everything. When I'm with you, you are the only thing on my mind. What can I do prove that to you? What can I do to prove to you that my love for you is deep? That it's real and not going away."

"I don't know Edward, I really don't. I want to be with you, I do but things have gone too far, I think that we need a little bit longer to figure out what we want. Edward your dreams are coming true. You are going to Boston in less than 2 months. I've decided to stay here in Washington. It will never work. If we cannot even make senior year work, how are we supposed to make living thousands of miles away work?"

"Bella because we learn from our mistakes, we grow from the bad decisions we make and that is what makes us, you and me, stronger."

"Edward I love you, I really do, I love you more than you could ever imagine possible….but."

"But what? There are no buts Bella, we belong together. Don't you see that?"

"Edward please I need some time. Please it's not you, it is not Tanya, it's me. I just, I just need time."

For the first time since Edward and I have been together I doubted the strength of our love.

I've heard it in movies and read it in books-the girls always say "it's not you, it's me," and I never understood that until now. My emotional insecurities were getting the best of me and I finally realized that it was time for Edward and me to go our own separate ways. Marissa said to follow my heart but how could I follow a heart that was broken? I knew Edward loved me I did not doubt that, I doubted _my_ love for him. For the first time in over a year my heart was silent, my mind hurt and I needed to be alone to contemplate what has been done.

I needed to find myself again because I feel like I lost that girl. So much has happened this year and the only place my heart was telling to go was home with my family.

I stood up and wiped my damp cheeks. I took the promise ring off my finger, reached for Edwards hand and hesitantly dropped it into his palm.

"I'm sorry." I whispered through my uncontrollable sobs.

"Bella, don't do this." I put my hand up in defense, stopping him from speaking.

"It's just better this way." I took one last look into Edward's tearful, emerald eyes and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: I am sure you guys are ready to throw your computer at me. I know if I was the reader of this story I would want to do the same thing.**

**I want to give a special thanks to my sister for helping with this chapter and babysitting for me tonight so I can go on a date with husband!**


	32. Never Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer...I do not own Twilight**

**A/N: To my reviewers: Thank you, I love you guys and I am so happy you are enjoying the story.**

**This chapter is short but needed.**

**A special thanks to my lil sis again for helping with this chapter and babysitting for me. It is awesome having a little sister who is 14 years younger:) Love ya T!!**

**Now on with the my story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 32: Never say good bye

EPOV

I stayed at the meadow and cried for hours. How was I ever going to get over this? Bella walked out of my life and for the first time I felt like there was nothing I could do or say to change her mind. My heart was broken and shattered in a million pieces. I could not go home and face my family but I could not stay here at this meadow. It had no meaning for me anymore.

I had at least 20 missed calls from Alice and my mom. I did not want to talk to them but I knew they were worried. It was after all passed 2:00 am. I walked back to my car and called Alice.

"Edward, where the hell are you?" she asked.

"I am on my way home now."

"What happened? Where is Bella?"

"It's over Alice, it's over." I shuttered at the thoughts of my own words.

"What do you mean it is over, she came over here to reconcile with you. What happened?"

"Well somehow Tanya knew and now it is over."

"Tanya? What does she have to do with it?"

I didn't want to talk about it, all I wanted to do was get home and sleep.

"Alice, just leave it alone, I am on my way home and there is nothing more to say." I shut my phone and threw it on the passenger side. I turned the ignition and sped away.

* * *

The rest of the school year went by in a blur. I had finally been able to talk to my family about what happened. Tanya moved out of the house. She was staying with Lauren. She still tried to make amends with me but I would not listen. I did not care. I meant it when I said I would never forgive her.

Alice and Rose tried talking to Bella but she was deeply hurt and nothing they said helped. I started to heal as the time passed. I only had 1 week till I left for Boston. I kept myself busy planning and packing.

Alice, Jasper and Bella were going to Washington University, and Alice and Bella were rooming together. I made my family promise me that Bella would still be a part of their lives. She was special to all of us and I wanted her to remain that way.

Our senior prom was tonight and Alice forced me to go.

"Edward this is our Senior Prom, you have to go."

"Alice I am not going." I was adamant about not wanting to go.

"Yes you are, you are coming with Jasper and I and I will not take no for an answer. You know I always win so don't try to fight me on this." She said

"Come on man, we only graduate and have senior prom once, just come with Alice and I. We will have a good time, you'll see." Jasper was trying to convince me to go with them as well.

I knew if I did not go Alice would never forgive me. So after a few battle rounds I put on my pretend face and went along with it for my sister. Plus I was sick of my family ragging on me for moping around.

When we arrived, I scanned the room for Bella. Alice had said she was going with Angela. I spotted Angela with Ben but not Bella. I got nervous, what if I she was here with someone else? In spite of everything, her life was no longer my concern.

There was no sign of her, I stopped holding my breath and went to sit at the table that Jasper and Alice where at.

"Come on Edward, come dance with your sister." Alice pulled me to the dance floor. I forced a smile and danced a few fast songs with her. Then a slow song came on and my heart nearly stopped.

_Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say _

Our song was playing as I walked from the dance floor to head back to the table, I happened to glance over to a table in the back of the gym. There she was, my beautiful angel. Her hair was curly and hung over her shoulders. She was wearing a light purple sequined dress that scooped at the neck. I could see the water building in her eyes as our song played. I walked over to her.

"Dance with me?" I whispered giving her a slight smile.

She looked up slowly and hesitantly reached out and grabbed my hand. We walked silently to the dance floor. I grabbed on to her waist and held her tightly. We dance so close and so slow. I could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She let her head lay on my shoulder. I breathed her in, my heart breaking remembering the last time we danced to this song. That was the night I promised myself I would never let her go.

"Bella?" I breathed. She pulled her head up and looked at me. I could see the tears welding in her eyes.

"Edward it's OK, really, it's better this way. Do you think we can just try to be friends?" Her voice was cracking as she murmured.

I nodded and pulled her closer to me. I grazed my nose to her check. There were so many words at that moment that I wanted to say but I couldn't get them out.

The song came to end and Bella pulled away from me slowly. Our hands lingered, being the last to part. Our eyes met one last time. "I'll never say goodbye." I turned around and walked away.

* * *

**A/N This was more of a filler chapter. This was Edwards closure. I am hoping to have next chapter out tomorrow. **

**Stay tuned!**

**CM**


	33. Learning to Live

**A/N To my reviewers: I love you guys…thanks for making me smile. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. There were some technical difficulties.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my new BFF laurajaexo. You rock thank you for BETA-ing my story. Maybe we can finally figure out the email thing. LOL**

**Now….on with the story Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 33 Learning to live.

BPOV

It was a beautiful fall day. The kind of day that was perfect to sit in a park and read a book. Alice and I were all moved into our dorm room and classes were starting to get harder as the fall semester settled in.

I adventured around the University before finding a perfect spot under a big tree outside our hall. I had my worn out copy of Wuthering Heights. I curled up under the tree and started to read.

I loved reading; it took my mind off my thoughts that usually pertained to mine and Edward's break up. I played out the events in my head every day since the day I returned the ring. I loved Edward I really did and there is a part of me that is always going to love him. I didn't want to walk away from Edward. I was angry with myself for not being strong enough to handle the strain that Tanya put on our relationship. But if I couldn't handle something as simple as Tanya, how did I expect myself to handle more difficult complications that life would throw our way. I always felt like Edward and I was too intense with each other and it always scared me.

"Heads up!" I looked up to see what was going on and as I did there was a sharp pain in the middle of my fore head. My hand went right up to my head and I could feel the lump beginning to form.

"I am so sorry." A deep rough sounding voice was right in my ear I looked over to see this strange man kneeling down next to me.

"Are you OK?" he asked reaching out to touch my forehead.

"I think I am going to need some ice."

"Here come with me." He reached out to grab me to help me to my feet. I felt like was going to fall and I lost my balance.

"Wow hold on." He said as he reached his arm under my knees to lift me up.

"My name is James." He said giving me a wide smile.

"I'm Bella." I replied.

"Well Bella lets go get you some ice for that new forehead of yours that is growing." He laughed at his own joke

"It's that bad is it?" I laughed at his joke and put my hand up to touch the lump.

"It will heal. Here we are." He put me down on a couch.

"I will be right back." He walked out of the room and I looked around to see where I was.

"Where are we?" I yelled to him.

"This is my dorm room." He yelled back

"You have a huge room." James came walking back into the room with a bag of ice wrapped in a towel.

"I am the RA." He said handing me the ice.

"The RA?" what year are you?" I asked I grabbed the ice and put it to my bump.

"I am a junior. And you must be a freshman?" He chuckled

"What makes you say that?" I retorted

"Well, you were sitting in the middle of our virtual football field. Only freshmen don't know that."

I giggled at his joke "There were no signs and I like that spot so it looks like we will have to make a schedule."

"I think we can work something out." He replied still smiling.

I could not help but compare him to Edward, He was a little taller, and he had dirty blonde hair and deep brown eyes. He was pretty built but not as built as Edward. He was more rugged than Edward you could tell that he was a jeans and tshirt kind of guy.

"James, thank you for ice. I am feeling much better now. I need to get going." I stood up and went to walk out the door.

"Hey Bella," I turned around to face him "do you think I could call you sometime?"

I froze for a second not sure what to say. Did I want to start talking to a guy so soon?

"I just got out of a relationship and..."

"Whoa Bella, I am not asking you on a date, I was just thinking we could be friends."

My face immediately started to blush. What and idiot. He is a handsome college guy and on top of that he is a junior of course he did not want to date me.

"Friends that would be great." I found a piece of paper on his desk and a pen, I wrote my number down and then handed him the paper and walked out the door.

* * *

EPOV

Boston the time of year was breathtaking. It was foliage season, the best season for Boston. I had been here for over 3 months and I have not had one chance to enjoy my apartment or any of the great historic monuments that Boston has.

There was so many things that I wanted to explore here but I could not find the excitement in doing it without Bella. I often thought of her, of us and where we went wrong. I hated myself for breaking promises that I made but most of all I hated the fact that our love failed. I still loved Bella and I knew there was a part of me that always would.

My dad was right, school was difficult and it was getting harder and harder every day. Not only did I have classes all day, I was volunteering at the Brigham and Women's Hospital and doing a weekend/night time internship at the cardio clinic. My dad set that up for me with one of his colleagues. I finally had a day off from work. I had planned on going out for the day. Before I left, I made my weekly calls to my mom and dad to check in.

Everything was going good at home. I then made my weekly call to Alice and of course to check on Bella. Alice always said the same thing. She told me that Bella was engrossed in her school work and spent most of her time in the dorm or at a café reading.

Before heading out the door for the day, I checked my emails.

1 new message.

Bella swan.

I froze, seriously froze. I could not move my hands and my brain was trying to remind me to breath. I blinked my eyes a dozen times before I clicked on the email.

_Hi Edward,_

_How's Boston treating you? I hope that you have been able to stop and enjoy the foliage. I hear that it is the best over there. School is difficult, I have finally decided what I want to do study and of course it's English. I bet you are smiling right now. You called it and said that I would end up taking English and become a teacher. "You always go back to your first love." You told me and you were right. Edward, I really hope that you are living your dream in Boston. I really want for all your dreams to come true.  
I know that you will make a great doctor one day. _

_  
Be safe!_  
_Bella. _

I was so thrilled that she emailed me. I read the email almost a hundred times, smiling every time. After about 1 hour of sitting there and thinking of Bella, I replied to the email.  
_  
Hi Bella,_

_  
Boston is treating me just fine. Well I actually have not seen much of it except for the school and Brigham and Women's hospital but from what I have seen it is nice. My dad set me up with an internship at the cardiac ward and I am volunteering as well. Today is actually my one day off and I was just going to adventure out. How is Washington? Any changes I should know about? How is CJ? He must be getting so big. He looks just like your dad. I was glad that Marissa brought him by before I left. _

_Bella, I think you are going to make a great teacher, I always knew you would end up going that route._

_You be safe as well! Say hi to Alice and Jasper for me. _

_Edward_

I hit the send button and sat back on my couch. Friends, we will always be friends.

* * *

BPOV

Edward and I have been emailing each other every Sunday for over a year. But today was not an email I wanted to send. Today I was going to tell Edward that I was dating James. Alice and Jasper were starting to catch on and I wanted Edward to hear it from me first. James and I started dating the summer before freshman year ended. I was going to tell Edward on summer break but he did not come home. My mom, dad and Marissa are the only ones that knew about James and me. Sophomore year was rolling on and I knew that I had to tell Edward. I sat in James dorm room with my lap top and wrote and rewrote the email 100 times.

"Bella, you said that you guys were friends now, why can't you just send him the email and tell him you have a boyfriend?" James was leaning on the couch looking over my shoulder. James was so supportive and he understood about Edward and me. He had a first love too he told me.

James was great; he was funny athletic, smart, handsome and crazy. He was a big joker. Very rarely could you have a serious conversation with him, but he was the life of the party. He was not in to PDA which was fine by me but alone in his dorm room he was sweet. No one would ever know it was him if  
they saw the way he acts when we're alone. I was happy with James and I wanted to Edward to be happy as well.

"I know I am sending it now I promise." I leaned up and kissed him and then looked down at the email and reread it one last time.

_Hi Edward, _

_Can you believe that we are sophomores in College already? Where does the time go? I really missed you at summer break, but I am so happy that you are living your dream._

_I have something that I want to tell you. I hate doing this through email but I need you to hear it from me and not anyone else. Edward I have found someone. I have been dating a guy named James for several months now. He is so nice and I know that if you got to know him, you would like him. Edward I will always have a special place for you in my heart. Please know that._

_I will understand if this email goes unanswered but I needed for you to hear it from me and not anyone else._

_Bella_

I hit send and closed my lap top_._

* * *

EPOV

Look up the word busy in the dictionary and there is defiantly a picture of me. I did not even make it home for summer break. My professors killed us with work and the doctors at the cardio clinic were really impressed with my passion and dedication that they wanted to keep me on as permanent  
intern throughout the year. I could not say no, the opportunity was like a dream. I was the most envied freshman/sophomore at BU. Juniors could not even get internships and here I was. Even though my dad denied it, I know he pulled some strings.

The only request I had was that I wanted Sunday mornings off. That was the day that I exchanged emails with Bella.

I woke up a little early than usual this morning. I knew I had more than 4 hours before I got an email from Bella. So I decided to go out for a jog. I ran a little over 5 miles today which is a little long for me but I was lost in my thoughts.  
I got home, showered and got dressed. I sat on my couch and grabbed my lap top and turned it on.

1 new message.

I anxiously opened the email, I could not wait to see what funny, or crazy thing happened to her this time.

_Hi Edward, _

_  
Can you believe that we are sophomores in College already? Where does the time go? I really missed you at summer break, but I am so happy that you are living your dream._

_I have something that I want to tell you. I hate doing this through email but I need you to hear it from me and not anyone else. Edward I have found someone. I have been dating a guy named James for several months now. He is so nice and I know that if you got to know him, you would like him. Edward I will always have a special place for you in my heart. Please know that._

_I will understand if this email goes unanswered but I needed for you to hear it from me and not anyone else._

_Bella_

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I had to read the email again. Found someone, James, special place in her  
heart. It couldn't be true, she found someone? Several months, which means that she kept it from Alice and Jasper? She was dating him over the summer? Would she have introduced me to him if I went home? I swallowed the lump in my throat, cleared my mind and wrote back. We will always be friends I reminded that is what she wanted, what we wanted.  
_  
Hi Bella,_

_I want for you to be happy, that is all I ever wanted. If James makes you happy, then that is all that counts. _

_Edward_

* * *

BPOV

"Alice! Alice!" I was screaming from my bedroom, Alice was in CJ's room with Marissa and my dad.

Alice came bouncing into the room. "Bella please do not become all bridezilla on me, the wedding is tomorrow, we have come this far with no mistakes, what makes you think that the day before your wedding is going to be any different?"

"Alice, I am not bridezilla, I am just nervous." I said "now please try to fix this bustle." I pointed to the back of my dress. "The bustle on the back of my dress was not fastening properly; my mom still has not gotten in from Australia and CJ's tux still needs to be picked up from the bridal shop. Getting married is so stressful!"

"What is there to be stressed about?" she asked walking over to me shooing  
my hands away.

"I am not sure, I am just stressed. When is my mom getting her?" I asked

"Jasper went to pick her up. Now there see the bustle is all set. It is a good thing I am around." She said smiling.

"Alice thanks for being my maid of honor. I do not think I could have done this without you." I gave her a hug and we both sat on my bed.

"Anything for you Bella, we are sisters at heart and I will always be there for you." She replied grabbing my hand.

"Me too." Rose came walking into the room.

"Rose!" I Said I jumping up to give her a hug.

"Look at you. How is the little one doing it looks like you are going to pop at any moment?" I said reaching out and rubbing her belly.

"Oh believe me, I am ready to pop." she said.

"Look at you Bella, you look beautiful." she reached over and gave me a hug.

I had not seen Rose since I came back on Monday. With all the last minute wedding details I had and settling James and his family into the hotel, I had not had a chance to make it to her house. Her little girl was due in two weeks and she looked more than ready to have the baby.

I stood up and looked in the mirror. "Thank you, can you believe I am getting married?" I straightened my dress with my hand then I reached up and put my hand on my locket.

"You know you are going to have to take that off?" Alice said standing up and joining me at the mirror.

"I know Alice; I am going to take it off. I just…….he's not coming is he?" I whispered

"Bella it has been 3 years since any of us have seen him. He got into Harvard and that is his life now. I hate to tell you, but no, he is not going to be here."

"Alice is he…okay?"

The emails kept up every Sunday even after he found out about James and me but he never responded to the wedding invitation and then the emails stopped. I never wanted to hurt him. He was very supportive and James and I. He even wanted for us to go out to Boston.

"I am not going to lie to you Bella when he got the invitation he freaked but he got over it. You know I love you and I want you to be happy and if James makes you happy then every one of us including Edward will support you."

"Thanks Alice, that means a lot to me." I said hugging her.

"Now let's get you out of this dress you need you beauty sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

EPOV

The plane landed at 9:15pm I got into my rental car and sped towards her house. I did not know what I was going to say or do but I wanted to see her one last time before she was married.

I got to her house at 11:00 all the lights were off except one. I looked up in the window and I could see her pacing. She looked beautiful. My stomach started to tighten in anticipation, my heart raced as I watched her pace. I could just picture her biting her lip with nervousness. My palms started to sweat and I thought about leaving.

"Don't be an idiot, it is just Bella." I whispered to myself

I decided not to ring the door bell. I quietly grabbed the ladder that was in the garage and put on the side of the house in front of her window. I ran back to my car and got the present I had brought her and climbed up to her window. I taped lightly and she jumped. She looked over to me with shock in her eyes. The window opened.

"Edward…Wwhat are you doing here? She stammered

"I came to wish you good luck." I replied as she grabbed my hand and helped me climb in the window.

"Why didn't you ring the door bell?" She asked

"I didn't want to wake any one." I stood there right by her window and leaned on the sill. She moved next to her dresser.

"You look great." I walked towards her to hand her the present.

"Thank you, you do to." She replied biting her lip.

"Here, this is for you." I handed her the box. She studied it her hands.

"Open it" I said quietly walking closer to her to close the large gap.

She tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box. She pulled out the dark wooden jewelry box.

"Here." I reached over and lifted the lid, her lullaby started to play. I could see the tears starting to weld up in her eyes.

"Edward…" she gasped I reached out to touch her hands.

"It's OK Bella. I wanted you to have this; it is after all your lullaby." She smiled a slight smile.

"Edward, are you….."

"I am ok really I am. I just hope that you are happy, I hope that he makes you happy."

I really thought that seeing her again was going to be hard. I thought that I would not be able to handle it. All the nights I dreamt about seeing her again and her she was right in front of me. I did not want to cause a scene, I just wanted to let her know that I was ok and I would be would ok.

"He does Edward." She answered quietly but she could not look at me as he spoke.

"That is all I ever wanted for you. I am sorry. I should have never let Tanya go as far as she did but most of all, I am sorry that I was not completely honest with you. As soon as Tanya started her charade, I should have come clean about me and her and told you more of our past together. I know that was not the only reason we broke up but I cannot help but wonder if she never came back…..."

"Edward, please don't take the blame.' She interrupted "There is no one to blame. We were young and in love but I was not strong enough for it. Edward it was my fault." She turned around and went towards her closet. "I could not handle the intensity of our passion and at the first sign of trouble I ran. I ran from you and I ran from us. So if anyone is sorry, it should be me."

I couldn't stand hearing her talk like that. Listening to her blame herself for our break up hurt me. I walked over and stood behind her

"We both made mistakes, and I do not blame you at all. Just like I know that you do not blame me. We started out as friends and I hope that we can always be friends. Bella, I wish you all the happiness and love that you deserve."

She turned around, I gave her cheek one last kiss went to walk away.

"Edward?" She called after me.

"Yes." I turned around to face her.

"Will you be there tomorrow?" she asked in hardly a whisper.

I walked back over to here and grabbed her hands.

"I can't Bella, I 'm sorry." And without any other words, I dropped her hands and climbed back down the ladder. Bella was happy and getting married and I needed to move on as well.

* * *

BPOV

I sat on my bed and opened the jewelry box over and over again. I listened to my lullaby fill my room. It felt like just yesterday that I sat on the piano bench and listened to him play this for me at his beach house. I reached up to my neck and grabbed the necklace and took it off. I put it in the jewelry box. I looked over at my bracelet were the heart still hung. Always I read. My representation was that we would always be friends. I took the bracelet off, not needing that for tomorrow. I put the jewelry box on my night stand and lay down in my bed, letting my lullaby fill my mind one last time.

* * *

EPOV

As much as I wanted to go to the wedding tomorrow, I couldn't. I did not want to watch Bella get married. I was happy for her, but I couldn't do it. My family supported my decision but I made them promise that they would be there for her.

I went home for the night but I had a morning flight in Seattle the next day. I spent some time with my family before they all want to bed. I went up to my room and lay in my bed. Thoughts of Bella remained in my mind.

The alarm on my phone went off. I was not sure how long I slept or if I even truly slept. I got out of bed and got ready to go. It was a rainy day and I started to miss Boston. The weather was nothing like this. I walked out and headed home.

When I got to the airport I parked the rental car and headed in side. There was a huge line at the car rental car place so I decided since there was no line at the check in counter for my flight to do that first.

"May I help you?" The lady called to me.

"Yes I would like to check in." I handed her my print out and she looked at it.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen I am sorry but this flight is delayed 4 hours due to the rain."

"4 hours." I looked at my watch. That would mean I would not leave here 2. Great what am I going till then?

"Thank you very much." I said and took my ticket back.

* * *

BPOV

"Bella, the limo is here." My dad yelled up to me.

I was in my room with my mom, Marissa and Alice.

"Can I have a minute?" I asked.

"Of course." They said and walked out of the door.

I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I am getting married. I cannot believe it. James is wonderful and I cannot wait to spend my life with him. I gave myself one last look.

Just me a plane Jane girl in her beautiful sophisticated strapless gown with a beaded lace bodice and a flowing Aline silhouette that fit perfectly.

Alice really outdid herself with my hair and makeup. I could not believe it was the same girl starring back in the mirror.

"Bella we really have to go." Alice said lightly taping on my door.

"I am coming out now." I took a deep breath and held it for 10 seconds, let it out and walked out the door.

* * *

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with James and Bella, a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together. Their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

"Rose will you please come up for your saying."

"O my love is like a red, red rose,  
That's newly sprung in June:  
O my love is like the melodies,  
That's sweetly played in tune.  
As fair art thou, my bonie lass,  
So deep in love am I;  
And I will love thee still, my dear,  
Till a the seas gang dry.  
Till a the seas gang dry, my dear,  
And the rocks melt wi the sun;  
And I will love thee still my dear,  
While the sands o life shall run.  
And fare thee well, my only love!  
And fare thee well a while!  
And I will come again, my love,  
Tho it were ten thousand mile

_"Marriage is said to be honorable. It is used to represent the union between a man and a woman. Marriage should be honored by all, and marriage should be kept pure. _

_James Bella, please turn towards one another. _

_James, do you take Bella to be your wife, your constant friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward? Do you take her as your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow as long as you both shall live?"_

"I do"  
_  
"Bella, to you take James to be your husband, your constant friend, your faithful partner and your love _

_from this day forward? Do you take him as your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow as long as you both shall live?"_

"I…

* * *

EPOV

"Don't." I yelled

I do not know how I got back to Forks or when but I found myself outside the wedding Hall and I watched as Bella walked down the aisle towards another man I sat in the back and I listened as the justice of the peace asked James to take Bella and I couldn't do it, I could not stand there and watch as the love of my life, my reason for living marry another man. She turned her head when I yelled our tear filled eyes met.

"Bella I love you," I was not sure who it was but there was arms wrapped around me trying to stop me from getting any closer. "Please Bella I love you, I can't live this life with you. Take me, love me, marry me, and build a family with me. Please Isabella, Please."

Without any hesitation, Bella turned to James and kissed him on the cheek. She let go of his hand and ran towards me. The arms that were wrapped around me fell and I was free to run to her. We met and I lifter her up in my arms our lips crashing together and kissing each other hungrily as our tears  
collided.

"I do, oh Edward I do, I love you, I love you so much. Please never let me go promise you will never let me go." Our lips were still touching kissing each other through our sobbing.

"Never, I will never leave you. I love you, I need you, Isabella I love you so much." Our kiss lingered, our hearts were pounding in unison. I took her hand and placed it on my chest then took my hand and placed it on her chest.

As I gazed into her eyes I whispered, "Two hearts beating as one again." I bent down and picked her up. I carried my precious out of the hall, our lips never parting.

* * *

BPOV

"_Bella, do you take James to be your husband, your constant friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward? Do you take him as your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow as long as you both shall live?"_

"I…….

"Don't." My heart stopped as I turned and saw Edward yell after me. His green eyes full of tears

"Bella I love you," One of James Cousins stood up and grabbed Edward from behind stopping him from going any further. Emmett jumped up then I turned to James, gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered I'm sorry. I let go of his hand and ran towards Edward. He was let free and ran to me. He  
picked me in his arms and I felt whole again. I felt like my heart was beating normally for the first time in years our lips crashed together and we kissed each other hungrily as our tears colliding.

"I do, oh Edward I do, I love you, I love you so much. Please never let me go promise you will never let me go." Our lips were still touching. We were kissing each other through our sobbing.

"Never, I will never leave you. I love you, I need you, Isabella I'm so in love with you. I love you so much." Our kiss lingered, our hearts were pounding in unison.

He took his hand and placed it on my chest then took my hand and placed it on his chest. He gazed into my eyes and I saw his soul, his love his, compassion starring back at me. "Two hearts beating as one again." He whispered then he bent down and picked me up we walked out of the hall never letting our  
lips part.

* * *

**A/N There you go….E&B 4 ever…they are so MTB and I would never keep them apart.**

**Stayed tuned for the makeup…….LOL**

**Have a good night!**


	34. Breath Again

**Disclaimer...I do not own Twilight**

**To my reviewers...Thank you for the great reviews. I am so happy you liked the chapter. **

**laurajaexo...you rock! Thank you! **

**Now, on with the story**

* * *

Chapter 34: Breath again

We got to Edwards's car, he put me down and grabbed my waist and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. I no longer feared our passion or questioned my love for him. I knew that he was my life and even though I tried, there was no life without him.

"Take me home Edward." I knew that by saying take me home he would go to the meadow. To me that was our home. It held so much meaning for me, for us and that is where I wanted to be.

"Of course." Edward opened the car door. I reached up and gave him a kiss before getting in.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

We drove to the meadow. I stared at him the whole time. Our hands intertwined. He was stroking my palm with his thumb. I was still crying and every so often when he would glance over to me, he would reach his hand up and wipe my tears.

"Don't cry Bella, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy. I feel like I have my heart again and I don't know how I went so long without it." I took Edward's hand and brought it to my lips. I placed a gentle lingering kiss on the front of his hand.

"I know what you mean." he said through his cracking voice.

We got to the opening and he picked me up and carried me the whole way. I gazed at his perfection, his beauty and I saw the love that filled his eyes. My heart soared with passion every time he would lean his head in and kiss me. My heart was beating loud and I was sure he could hear it. Just like I could hear his.

The clouds were thick and threatened rain but I did not care. We were at our meadow and I was with Edward.

Before putting me down, Edward met his lips with mine gently. He laid the blanket out and I sat at our spot under our tree. I lightly traced my fingers over the engraved E&B 4 ever. The tears still welding up in my eyes.

"Always and forever." I murmured.

I reached down and lifted up my dress. I unhooked the tiny sheer bag that I fastened to my petty coat. I opened the bag and dropped my necklace in my hand. Edward looked over at me astonished.

"Put it on for me." I said handing it to him.

I turned around and he put his arms around me to place the necklace on me. Once the necklace was in place, he held on to my shoulders and kissed the back of neck.

"I needed you to be with me today." I said quietly.

I moved around so I was facing him. I touched his cheek and brushed it softly with my fingers. I looked into his emerald eyes and he leaned in and kissed me softly, tenderly, and I kissed him back. I felt the years of our separation dissolve into pure passion.

I closed my eyes as he ran his fingers up and down my arms. He kissed my neck, my eyes, my lips, my cheeks, I felt the moisture of his kisses linger. He moved his kiss down my neck to each of my breasts that was slightly exposed from my wedding dress. A moan rose in my throat as he gently touched me.

I took a hold of his head and brought it back to my lips. I slowly started to unbutton his shirt I let my fingers brush against his skin. He smiled his crooked smiled and I placed my hands inside his shirt gently sliding my fingers down his arms as I removed it.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, I quietly said. "I m going to need help out of this."

I stood up and turned around. He slowly unzipped the back of my dress. Leaving kisses on every part of my skin that became exposed him.

I stepped out of the dress and turned to face him. His expression was priceless; it was like he was seeing me for the first time.

I felt short of breath. He reached his hand out to me and pulled me closer to him. He kissed between my breasts and lightly traced his tongue up to my neck. I reached down and undid his pants. My hands lightly skimmed his thighs as I pulled them down. I reached in his back pocket knowing what I would find. He nibbled on my neck as I gently put the protection on. He held me by the waste as we gently lay down on the blanket. It was like slow motion as our bodies joined again. We were both trembling with passion. My body was aching for Edward and as he entered me, my insides were on fire yearning for him. He tenderly moved his hips. His rhythm perfect and with each thrust he took, I raised my hips to meet his allowing him to penetrate deeper. His lips never left mine, our tongues caressing. I wrapped my legs around his hips and dug my hands into the ground. Edward and I reached complete bliss.

Our bodies were joined as one again. We laid there on the blanket and kissed tenderly. My body was still aching for Edward's touched. I longed to feel him again it was unbearable, every muscle in body ached form him. I reached over and gently pushed on his chest and allowed him to be inside me one more time.

* * *

EPOV

I felt like my life was complete and once again had meaning. My heart was beating normal again, I could breath. My Bella was here with me and I was never going to let her go.

The passion between us was unbearable I wanted to make love to her over and over again.

I knew she felt the same way, she gently put her hands on my chest and pushed me on back, she allowed herself access and quivered with pleasure as I felt her again. She moved her hips slowly and 

I reached up and pulled her down so I could catch her breasts in my mouth. She let out whimper and moved a little faster. I grabbed her hips and pushed her down. She let out a loud moan as I kept the pressure on her bottom. I was so deep inside of her, the thrusts got faster and harder and I knew she could feel it as well. Within a minute we were both screaming each other's name.

She dropped her head to my shoulder and started to kiss me, teasing me with her tongue. With a quick movement, she was back on the bottom and we once again allowed ourselves to get lost in the passion that we both missed for so long.

After the best love making I could ever imagine possible, we sat under our tree and I held her tightly in my arms.

"I am never letting you go again Isabella Marie." I whispered in her ear then I leaned down and kissed the hallow of her neck.

"I am not going anywhere ever again. Right here in your arms is where I belong and I am never giving that up. You belong with me in every way." she leaned her head on my chest and looked up at me. I kissed her nose.

"You belong with me in every way as well. You are a part of me and I can't let go, I couldn't let you go." I murmured.

"Edward I am going to make it up to you. I was so selfish and I am going to spend the rest of my life proving to you that I love you. I am sorry I put you through this. Please forgive me. I'm such a fool and I will understand if you can't forgive me. I don't deserve your love." She started to cry and wiggled her way out of my arms.

I reached out and brought her back to me; I lifted her chin and looked in her eyes. "Isabella Maria, don't ever say those words again. You're the only one that loved me that I ever gave a damn about. You have nothing to prove. Don't you see? By you being here with me now, proves the love you have for me."

"Oh….Edward, I love you, I was so foolish for thinking I could love someone else. You are my life." She took her hand and brought it to her heart. "My heart is beating regular again. I am whole again." She got on her knees and started to kiss me fiercely.

"I need to feel you inside me again." She whispered in my ear and traced my lobe with her tongue.

She pushed me down and our bodies connected. I held her against my chest licking and kissing her neck while she sucked on mine. Her hips rocked harder and harder. She was sucking on my earlobe and panting my name. I wanted this feeling to last forever.

"God Bella you feel so good." I moaned as I climaxed

"Edward…..Edward……I love the way you feel."

She went to kiss me gently and I knew we were both tired. She laid there on my bare chest and I moved closer to her so I could wrap the rest of the blanket over us. She traced her hand up and down my chest.

She looked up at me "Edward I don't want to face the world tomorrow."

'We will face it together." I promised.

I kissed the top of her fore head and started to hum her lullaby.

Whatever consequences today caused for Bella, I would be there right by her side. We were together again and no one was ever going to come between us again.

* * *

**Up next, Bella goes to see James. UH OH.**


	35. Facing the truth

**Disclaimer...I do not own Twilight**

**A/N sorry it has taken so long to post this chapter. I was having a hard time with it...**

**To my Reviewers: I love you guys...**

**Thanks to laurajaexo...For her BETA-ING. She just started her own story For The Love Of Music go check it out.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 35: Facing the truth.

BPOV

I woke up a little stiff but I was comfortable in the strong arms that held me tight. I do not know if I slept or not. I remember waking every so often to make sure that Edward was still there with me, still holding me. I shifted a little and looked up at him and saw that his eyes were fixated on me.

"Did you sleep?" I asked sitting up.

"A little, but I couldn't. I wanted to watch you. I was afraid if I slept I would wake up and you being here in my arms again would be just a dream." He reached over and laid a lingering kiss on my cheek.

"MMMM, nope it is not a dream." I said moving my face to meet his lips with mine.

Our kissed deepened as I wrapped my hands around his neck and played with the back of his hair. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him.

My stomach growled loudly and we broke apart.

"Sorry." I chuckled. "I have not eaten since Friday. I am a little famished."

"Well then let's go get some food." He said standing up and reaching for my arms to pull me up with him.

"Can you help me put my dress back on?" I asked.

"Actually you have a bag of clothes right over there. He pointed at my suit case that was packed for my honey moon. It was sitting by the tree.

"How did you get that here?" I asked looking puzzled.

"After you fell asleep, I called Alice and asked her to bring it for me. I figured you would want some clothes so you would not have to wear your dress." He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "I also thought that maybe you would want to get away for a week or so. We can go anywhere you want."

"What did Alice say? She must be so angry with me." I started to cry thinking of everything that happened yesterday. I let go of Edward's hand and walked towards my bag. Edward followed me and kneeled next to me. He brushed my hair away from my face.

"Bella, Alice is so happy for us. She is not angry at all." He said stroking my hair.

I wiped my tears and opened my bag to get some clothes. I found a sun dress right on the top. I took out the dress and notice an envelope with my name on it. I put on the dress then grabbed the letter. I stood up and walked towards the blanket and sat down. Edward followed me, he sat behind me and I leaned against his chest.

_Dear Bella,_

_I thought I knew you so well. I thought it would be you who stopped the wedding. But I never thought in a million years it would be my brother. You two were meant to be, I am glad you realized that. Bella, we all love you and we cannot wait for you guys to come home but all of us including your dad and mom know that you need your time. I repacked your bag for you. Go, be with Edward and we will all be waiting here for you guys when you get back._

_Love,_

_Alice._

I folded the letter and turned around to face Edward.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked kissing me softly.

I would love to go away to a private place. I really wanted to enjoy this time with Edward alone. But I knew that I was going to have to face James again. I felt like I couldn't fully enjoy anything with Edward in until I had closure with James.

Thinking of what was to come, the tears started to flow down my cheeks again. I looked away from Edward trying to hide my tears. I didn't want him to see me cry over James. I had already caused him so much pain. I needed to be strong to deal with James without bringing Edward into it. I stood up and turned around and walked towards a tree.

"Look at me." Edward was right in front of me and he reached his hand and lifted my chin and cupped my face, brushing the tears away with his thumbs. "It hurts me when I see you crying, please whatever is wrong I want to help you. Please don't feel like you have to keep your feelings about you and James hidden from me. I'm here for you even if it's just to listen. What can I do to help make this pain go away?"

He kept his hands on my face still brushing away the tears that were falling. I felt relieved knowing that he wanted to help me. I hated myself for causing pain in so many lives.

"I have to see him, I have to make sure he is OK, I made a mess out of everything and I…..I'm a terrible person." The sobbing got heavier as I started to realize what I did to James. We were so happy, he was so happy. I made a fool out of him in front of his family and friends. He would never forgive me.

Edward reached his arms out and embraced me in a hug.

"I have to talk to him." I said softly. "I feel like I can't love you freely in till I speak to him. There is so much that needs to be worked out, and I don't want to procrastinate. I want to start to live my life with you but I have to put my past behind me before I can enjoy our future."

"I love you with all my heart and I will do whatever it takes to help you. This is not going to be easy for you, I know that but we will get through it together." He promised

I pulled Edward closer to me my head rested against his chest. I felt safe and loved in his arms and like I could conquer anything knowing I had his love.

"I love you, more than you will ever know. You have been through so much too and I am going to make it up to you" I reached up and kissed him.

He grabbed my face between his hands "I am going to be by your side. I am not letting our love slip away. Just lean on my shoulder and I will be your strength." He gave me a light kiss. 'Now let's get you fed and then we can face this together."

* * *

James and I got an apartment outside of campus last year. I still had 2 more years of my 5 year program and he graduated last year. James was the head coach at the of Garfield High Football team. He got the job last summer. James had suffered an injury playing football that ended his football career. He tore his ACL when we first started dating. He told his friends and family he got distracted by my beauty. He was such a comedian.

Going to see him was going to be hard. This really was not something I wanted to do but I had to. I owed it James to at least explain myself.

Edward offered to drive me to Seattle, but I wanted to do this alone. I drove to our apartment and my heart fell when I noticed his truck parked outside. I sat in my car for a few minutes and contemplated what I was going to say. What could I say? There was nothing I could do now but face what I did.

I took my key out and put it in the door. My hand was shacking unbearably. I put my head back and closed my eyes. Just go in. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Everything was exactly the way we left it before we left for Forks. Neither of us wanted a big wedding and since I was still in school and not working much we kept it very small and inexpensive. We decide on a small hall in Forks. We paid for the wedding all on our own. We didn't want our parents to help out. They were helping us pay for college and we didn't want to add a wedding expense.

When we looked at this apartment, we both fell in love with it. It's a contemporary, open concept loft. The kitchen sports all stainless steel appliances and a Formica top breakfast bar divides the kitchen from the dining area. A spacious spare bedroom makes a perfect office. The bedroom overlooks the back of the building where, in the distance, lies a field of wildflowers. Maybe that's what attracted me to this apartment: the beauty of the meadow. Will I ever stop comparing things to my life with Edward?

The dishes that we never got to were still in the sink. The blanket from our bed was still on the couch from the last night when we watched a movie. I looked around at the proof of the life I had with James. I started to cry thinking of some of the memory's we made here.

Suddenly, I heard a loud bang in the bedroom and I walked towards it. I slowly opened the door. James was standing near his dresser.

"James." It came out as barley a whisper. He turned around and looked at me. The hate in his eyes scared me. His jaw clenched.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snarled.

"I……I came to see if you were ok." I stammered

His hate filled eyes glared into mine.

"You came to see if I am ok? How nice of you. But if you do not mind, I would like to be left ALONE!" His voice was strong and defiant. He turned around and went back to his dresser.

"Please, I want to talk, I want to try to fix the mess I made……"

He turned back around and glared at me with eyes as cold as ice and it made me shiver.

"The mess you made? You want to fix it? There is no fixing it Bella." He screamed.

His hands stayed clenched and his face began to turn red. He took a step closer to me.

"You agreed to marry _me_; we were going to spend _our_ lives together. The day before the wedding, we spent the day together, you told _me_ you loved _me_, we made love, we talked about _our_ future, _we_ were happy. Then _he_ comes back and you take my heart and rip it right out of my chest. You leave me standing there like a fool. So what the hell do you think you can fix? Please Bella, enlighten me." He bellowed.

His eyes were so full of hate, I have never seen him this angry before and I knew right then and there that what I did to him was unforgiveable or even unexplainable.

I could not stop the tears that started to fall. I wanted to run far away from there and into Edward's arms, but I couldn't as I was frozen in fear. I took a deep breath, thousands of emotions running through my mind. I knew nothing I said today was going to help forgive what I did.

"I don't know what I thought I could fix. I don't know what I was thinking by coming here" He turned back around and gripped the top of his dresser..……."I do love you. James I'm so sorry I hurt you. I never meant to. It's…..it's just, I gave my heart away to Edward when I was 17 and I never really got it back."

James still stood in the same spot, not turning to look at me. I stared at him; I could see the anger building. He had a tight grip on his dresser; the veins in his arms were bursting.

"Then why the hell did you say yes to marrying _me_?!" He spat and pushed the dresser against the wall.

His outburst made me jump and I began to cry even more. I tried to get the words out through my sobs but I couldn't. What was I thinking by coming here today. I stood up and went to walk out the door.

"That's right Bella, just walk away." He snarled.

I stopped; I felt the lump in my throat get bigger the sobs where now uncontrolled.

"Isn't that what you did to Edward? I guess that is what you are good at, walking away from people. I am surprised he still wants you. Well when things get rough again between you too, and you decide to walk away again, I am not going to be here."

I started to get angry, although I know I had no right to be, I hated the way James was talking to me. I turned around to face him. My chest heaving as I sobbed.

We stood there glaring at one another. After a brief moment, I was able to control my sobs.

"James, do you think I meant for this to happen? I thought it was over between Edward and me. I thought that I had moved on but when he came to see me the night before the wedding, all the old feelings came back to me and…."

"What the hell Bella!" He slammed the dresser again with one hand and took two steps closer to me. "He came to see you the night before the wedding? Why didn't you call me or come to see me and tell me that you were possibly having second thoughts? Why in THE HELL did you wait till after I said I do to make a fool out of me?" He shouted.

"I don't know!" I shouted back. "Seeing him again brought all the old feelings back but he was happy for me. He wanted to see me happy and I told him you made me happy because you did. He said he was not going to the wedding and I watched him walk away, out of my life forever and I was ready to marry you. I thought that chapter of my life was over but then when he came to the wedding I realized that it was not over for me. James, I don't expect you to understand and I in no way expect you to ever forgive me. I am a terrible person and I am sorry for what I did to you." I kept my gaze on him hoping that he would see the truth and sorrow in my eyes.

"Sorry is not going to take away the hurt and pain that you caused. You are a selfish bitch and I wish I never laid my eyes on you. Now if you will excuse me, I have some where I need to be."

He stormed passed me and out to the kitchen. I stood there frozen. I can't believe he just called me that. I felt my face turn red. I turned around and he was at the fridge, one arm leaning on the door and the other reaching in for a beer.

I reached in my purse and took out my engagement ring. I placed it on the breakfast bar.

As he turned around he looked down and saw the ring.

"I'll have my stuff out of here Wednesday. And I will leave a check for the cost of the wedding. Have a good life James."

I walked towards the door to leave. There was so much more I could have said to him but I didn't want to, there was too much anger and I did not want to add fuel to the fire.

"Bella!" he called after me softly

I looked over to see tears in his eyes. "You know after all this, I still love you and I don't blame him for wanting you, I just" He looked away from me. "I just wish that I had the hold on you that he does."

"James, I……"

"Don't…." He put his hand up to stop me. "You know? I knew you still loved him. I was a fool, you talked about him in your sleep all the time. I should have known." He did not say anything else, he turned around and walked back into the bedroom.

* * *

EPOV

I couldn't take it. I held my phone in my hands and kept looking at the time. It had been over 4 hours since Bella left and I already felt like my heart was taken away again. I hated being away from her. The thought of knowing what she must be going through was killing me inside. I even hated it more that she was going to see James alone. I wanted to be there for her but she was right, she needed to do this on her own.

Her being gone though gave me plenty of time to plan my surprise. I love Bella with all my heart and soul and I know that a life without her by my side is not possible. She was the woman I wanted to fall asleep with every night and whose eyes I wanted to gaze into every morning.

I griped my pocket to make the ring was still in its place.

When I was 16 my mother's mother Idalena was diagnosed with cancer. I had always been very close to her. Her husband, Antonio had died many years before I was born and Idalena always told me that we shared a special bond because I was the spitting image of her beloved Antonio. It was obvious to my brother and sister that I was Idalena's favorite. A few days before the cancer overtook her she called me to her bedside.

"My darling Edward", she whispered weakly taking my hand in her own small, fragile one.

"Please, open the drawer in the nightstand and give me the box that is underneath my things."

I did as I was told, confused as to what would be in this box and what it would have to do with me.

"You know your grandfather and I shared an amazing love. I was just 14 years old when I first set eyes upon him. His emerald green eyes gleamed in the sun. He was slightly older than myself and appeared so dignified as he strolled through the marketplace. He was the son of an Italian dignitary and in our small province of Veni Verdi he was considered a prime catch. But the young man only had eyes for me, much to the dismay of his well-to-do family as I was not of their class."

"Tell me grandmother, when did you know he was the one you would marry?"

"The moment his eyes met mine. We were lost in each other from the beginning."

She slowly opened the little box in her hand. "Since the day you were born, I have always known that this ring would go to you. You are so much like your grandfather, Edward. I knew that one day you will find the passion, the love with one young girl and that true love would live forever with only her."

Her eyes were glistening as she handed me the tiny box. Inside was a marquis shaped diamond surrounded by emeralds and diamonds on each side.

"Your grandfather told me that the diamond in the middle was him and I living our lives as one. The emeralds on each side were his eyes always watching me, caringly, lovingly, protecting me when we could not be together. Each diamond between the emerald and the marquis were my eyes always and forever locked with his. It is time now my sweet Edward for you to carry on the love your grandfather began."

From the moment I laid eyes on Bella I knew what my grandmother meant when she spoke of true love and I was ready to give Bella the ring that was always meant for her.

I was planning on taking Bella to the beach house for a few days so we could be alone.

I paced the living room waiting for Bella to call.

"Edward." My mom came walking in the room

"Yes, mom?" I replied turning around.

"Bella's car just pulled up."

"What? Why didn't she call me?" I blurted out as I ran outside.

My heart sank when I got outside. My Bella was sitting there in the car, her hands wrapped around the steering wheel her head buried in her arms. I could tell she was whimpering. I opened the door and she looked up at me, her eyes all swollen and red. I picked her up and carried her over to the passenger side. I got in the car and held her hand as I drove away.

We got to the beach house and I carried her upstairs and laid her gently lay on the bed.

"Edward?" she whispered as I pulled up the covers

"Yes" I replied kissing the top of her head.

"Will you stay with me and hold me." She asked

"There's nowhere else I would rather be." I got into bed and wrapped my arms around her she snuggled her face into my chest.

"I love you Edward." She whispered.

"As I love you." I replied kissing her forehead

I held Bella tight as she cried herself to sleep. I was not sure what happened between her and James but when she was ready to talk about it, I was going to be there for her.

I was determined to make Bella happy today. I had the day all planned out. Bella slept all morning. I made her breakfast and brought it up to bed. We sat in bed and ate in silence. After we were done, I asked her to take a walk on the beach with me. We both got ready and walked out into the misty day.

We stayed out on the beach all day walking hand and hand or just sitting on the rocks gazing out over the ocean. We reminisced about the old days. Bella said that Jacob and Leah are married and expecting their first child. We talked about school I told her all about the beauty of Boston. She told me all about the cute things that CJ does and how he is clumsy just like her. We had a perfect day.

As dusk set in we climbed the stairs that led to the cliff overlooking the ocean. There were no stars, no moon just the midnight blue of the hazy, misty sky.

I looked into Bella's chocolate eyes I took her left hand in mine. "Bella, you know how much I love and you know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I was trembling and hoped she could not feel my anxiousness.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the little black box. I relayed the story of how and why my grandmother had given me her engagement ring. I started to open the box and Bella suddenly withdrew her hand from mine and placed it over my hand.

"Edward," she choked with tears in her eyes.

"I…

* * *

**A/N another cliff hanger...is she going to say yes?? UH oh...you never know with me**

**Next chapter out soon I promise!!**

**CM**


	36. Answer

**Disclaimer...I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: to my reviewers: Thank you for making me smile. I love getting my reviews..**

**I did not want to make you guys wait so this is a short chapter! Enjoy!!**

**Thank you to my BETA laurajaexo... She just started her own story For The Love Of Music go check it out.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 36: Answer

BPOV

I have no clue how I was able to drive. I cried the whole way back to Edwards's house. I was so offended by what James said to me. His words hurt and I could not wait to be back in Edward's arms and forget all about this day.

As soon as I pulled into the drive way, Edward was right there. He picked me up in his arms and all the pain went away. We drove to the beach house and he held me tight all night and did not say a word. When I cried into his shirt, his grip got tighter. He knew just what to do; he did not ask me anything, he just let me be.

I woke up in the morning and I felt at home in Edward's arms. He made me breakfast and we ate in silence. It was perfect. Later Edward asked me to take a walk on the beach. It was a typical misty day but it was just right. We stayed out on the beach all day walking hand and hand or just sitting on the rocks gazing out over the ocean. We reminisced about the old days. I told him how Jacob and Leah are married and expecting their first child. We talked about school he told me all about the beauty of Boston and I found myself wanting to go there. I told him all about the cute things that CJ does and how he is clumsy just like me.

As dusk set in we climbed the stairs that led to the cliff overlooking the sea. There were no stars, no moon just the midnight blue of the hazy, misty sky.

Edward took his hand in my and I gazed into his eyes. He took my left hand in his.

"Bella, you know how much I love and you know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I could feel him trembling.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little black box. My heart was racing. He told me a wonderful story about his grandparents and there love. He told me that his grandmother wanted him to give his one true love her engagement ring he started to open the box and I felt my heart stop. I withdrew my hand from his grip and placed it over his.

"Edward," I choked with tears in my eyes.

"I…" I couldn't speak I had always dreamed of this moment with Edward. The day he came to the church and I looked into his eyes, I knew that I was making the right choice. I knew that I was foolish for ever considering anyone else. There was no one in this world that I wanted to be with more than Edward. And even after everything I put him through he still wants to be with me. My heart beat was soaring with love for this man. I looked in his eyes and I saw my soul staring back at me and I knew that he was my one true love

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" he asked softly. A tear fell from his eye and I reached over and brushed it away. I let my palm rest on his cheek and turned his face and gave my palm a kiss.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I will marry you." I reached my left hand out and he put the ring on my finger.

He reached over and pulled me into a hug. He kissed down my jaw line, to my neck then back up. Our lips met as our hands roamed each other's bodies.

"Edward, take me to the house and make love to me?"

We both stood up and we practically ran back to the beach house. When we got to the door, he turned to me and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and we kissed each other hungrily. We made our way to the bedroom shirts and shoes flying off on the way. Edward laid me on the bed and enticingly he slipped my pants down and started to kiss my stomach and caress my breasts. I let out a little moan my stomach turning in anticipation for him. I grabbed his head and brought it up to my face.

"I need you Edward." I said kissing his lips.

"Patience my love, we have our whole lives."

He kissed my lips then trailed his kisses down to my breasts. He made his way down and I felt my stomach churn with pain of needing to feel Edward inside me. He licked around my spot teasing me with his tongue. The torture of waiting for him was unbearable. I sat up and pushed him on his back. I straddled him but before letting him enter me, I went down and teased him as well. He let out a sexy groan that made my arousal get even more painful. I reached over to his pants and grabbed a condom. I seductively slid it down. When it was on I reached over and gave his pubic bone a kiss and with a swift movement I was under him and he was rocking inside me. We made passionate love all night long, neither one of us wanting the night; the feeling the love of what was happening to end.

We stood at the window his arms wrapped around me watching the sunrise together. I gazed at my ring; I could not believe that I was here, finally with Edward, loving him freely and with no feelings of doubt what so ever. We crawled into bed and I cuddled my face to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you so deeply so very deeply, Edward Cullen."

"And I love you, Isabella Swan"


	37. Our

**Disclaimer...I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N...Thank you all for my reviews. I really love getting them. I am so happy that so many of you are enjoying this story!**

**A big thanks to my BETA LAURAJAEXO...go check out her story For the love of music...**

**I also wanted to let you guys know about another author, 4everbellaxedward. She is promoting stories. One of her stories is called some of my favorites on fanfiction, she reads a story and if she likes it, she will post it with hopes of getting more people to read it. Way to promote your fellow fan fictioners. Also, she is taking PM's with ideas and is going to try to create stories that way...All the information can be found on her authors page 4everbellaxedward.**

**I hope you all Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 37: "Our"

EPOV

It was not a dream, I was at the beach house with Bella in my arms and my grandmother's ring was on her finger. She was sleeping so peacefully, she was beautiful in every way and I could not wait to marry her. I could not wait to start a family with her. All though I knew we still had some quirks in our lives to iron out, none of that matter to me now. All that mattered was that I was in love; so hopelessly in love with her. Whatever else was thrown our way; I know we will get through it.

Not wanting to wake her, I slowly wiggled her out of my arms and went to call Alice. I knew that she was dying to know what happened. I was not going to say anything about the engagement. I wanted to wait to announce that but I at least needed to let Alice know that Bella was okay. I went into the bathroom that was attached to the master bedroom. I shut the door so I would not wake up Bella. My phone rang and I jumped.

"Hello?" I whispered

"Edward, oh thank god. Rose is in labor meet us at the hospital." Alice said breathlessly.

"WOW. Um…" I thought for a few seconds, running my free hand through my hair. "We will be there in an hour." I replied hanging up the phone.

I walked out of the bathroom and towards the big king size bed. Bella was on her side, she had her white tank top and her cute little boy shorts on. She was lying on her side and hand her hands tucked under her cheek. She looked so adorable.

I crawled on to the bed, I was on my knees and I bent down and moved her silky brown hair away from her neck. I bent down and kissed her neck then whispered in her ear.

"Bella, get up my love, we are going to have a niece."

She moaned and turned her body so she was on her back. Her eyes were still closed. I grazed my nose on her cheek. I went back to her ear.

"Rose is at the hospital; our niece is on her way." Our niece, I loved that way that sounded. Bella was officially going to be a part of my family she was going to officially be mine.

She reached out, grabbed my neck and pulled me to her.

"I like the way our sounds."

"I do to." I replied kissing her nose.

"Let's go." I said getting off of her and grabbing her hand to help her out of bed.

"Edward, this is exciting. I am so happy for Rose and Emmett. I am going to get cleaned up first then we can leave." She walked towards the bathroom and shut the door.

I sat on the edge of the bed in a daze. I could not wait to share all my life with Bella. Her love was all I cared about, all I needed. I started to day dream about our future. Bella and I getting married, buying a house, having kids, growing old together.

I heard a big bang in the bathroom and I was abruptly brought out of my thoughts. "OW, damn it." I laughed knowing she bumped into something. I stood up to and walked towards the bathroom, I heard the shower turn on and the shower door shut.

I opened the door and walked into the bathroom, I could see Bella's beautiful body through the glass. She had her head tilted back letting the water run down her face. I opened the shower door as quietly as I could. I stood there and watched as the water drip over her naked body. She put her hand over her eyes, wiped the water away and opened her eyes.

"AH" she screamed

"You scared the crap out of me." She said playfully pushing me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and our lips met.

"So much for being there in an hour." I joked

"I am sure they won't mind." She said pulling me closer to her.

There is such an extraordinary feeling of being this close to Bella. No matter when or where we make love, it always feels like the first time, but there was something this time that was different, it was incredible. It was as if I was feeling her for the first time and her me. I could tell she felt the same way it was written all over her face. It was as if we were experiencing something new with one another and when we both hit our climax we stood their gazing into one another's eyes.

"I can't believe I finally have you again." She whispered.

"You will always have me, that is a promise." I whispered back.

* * *

We finally made it to the hospital. We headed up to labor and delivery to meet every one at the waiting room.

"Do you want to announce our engagement?" I asked as we were riding the elevator.

"Yes, I do. I want to shout it to the world." She said happily.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard the excitement in her voice. She was truly happy and I could tell that she had no more doubts. We were meant to be and we both knew it.

I reached over and pushed her against the wall. I kissed down her jaw line to her neck.

"Edward Cullen you are being very bad right now." She teased

"I know it's just…you are amazing, last night was amazing, this afternoon was indescribably amazing and now the fact that you just said you want to shout our engagement to the world…god I love you."

The elevator stopped at our destination and the doors opened. She smiled and took a hold of my hand.

"Edward?" She said as we walked of the elevator

"Yes." I replied turning my face to look in her brown eyes that were shining like stars.

"I love you to." she murmured

Everyone was in the waiting room except for Rose and Emmett of course, Rose's parents and Jasper. Alice shrieked and ran up to Bella. You would have thought that they have not seen each other in months. They were hugging and crying.

"How is Rose?" I questioned my father.

"She is progressing very quickly. We will have our granddaughter in a matter of hours." My dad reached over and grabbed my mom's hand. I watched as they gazed into one another's eyes and I knew that they had the kind of love that Bella and I had. After 29 years of marriage they were still so much in love and expecting their first grandchild. I could not help but picture Bella and I in 30 years, still happy and still in love just like my parents.

When Alice and Bella were done hugging and crying, they walked towards us. Bella was biting her lip, she looked so cute when she did that, I reached out and she took my hand. I squeezed it gently and gave her a small smile reassuring her there was nothing to be nervous about.

"Hi Esme, Carlisle."

"Bella honey you look radiant, so happy so in love. Oh Bella I am so happy that you and Edward were able to find your way back to one another. " My mother said hugging Bella.

"Yes you do look exceptionally happy." My father added hugging Bella as well.

"Well, I am I truly am." She reached over and I grabbed her waist and pulled her to my side.

"Carlise. Esme. I hope you guys know that I love your son." Bella looked over at me and stared in my eyes. "I have loved him since the first day he looked in my eyes. I never meant to hurt him." She winked at me and looked back at my parents. "I was young and confused and….Please just know that I love Edward with all my heart and I will never hurt him again."

I could tell Bella thought that my parents were angry with her but they were far from it. My parents respected Bella and her decisions. They still loved her just as much as they did the first day she walked into our lives.

"Bella dear, please do not feel like you have to explain yourself to us. We did not and will never judge you. We love you like our daughter and we are so happy that you found your way back to each other. Even it was not the best way for Edward to confess his love for you." My mom smirked at me, she gave me the speech the day Bella went to see James.

"We are so very happy for you two we love you both very much." My mother embraced Bella in another hug. When the parted, she took a hold of her hands and looked down at her left hand.

"Is…..is this my mother's ring?" she questioned with tears in her eyes.

Alice came bouncing over and grabbed Bella's hand.

"If you guys will have me, I would love to be your daughter in law." Bella sounded so sincere and my heart soared when I heard her ask my parents for permission to be their daughter in law. She was so adorable. He cheeks started to blush and she had an enormous smile on her face.

"There is no one else in this world that I want more for my son than you Bella. We would be happy to call you our daughter." My mother said. She was crying, she walked over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Oh my baby is getting married." She cried out.

"Mom, I am the youngest not Edward. So that makes me the baby" Alice joked she came over and gave me a hug as well.

"Son, I am so happy for you." My dad said shaking my hand and pulling me into a "guy" hug.

I went back to Bella's side and she leaned her head on my shoulder. I kissed her temple. Jasper and his parents came walking out of the double doors. Alice ran up to Jasper and announced our engagement. We got our rounds of congratulations from every one.

"Esme, I just came out to get you, Emmett and Rose is asking for you." Mrs. Hale said to my mother.

"Well we will see you guys when the baby is here." My mom said walking away with Jasper's mom.

We all sat down and waited. Bella and Alice were talking a mile a minute like they have not seen each other in years. Bella was holding onto Alice's hands smiling the biggest smile. I sat back at watched her expressions talking about how they were all going to be sisters now, planning and discussing the rest of the summer and talking about our wedding.

"Bella." Alice asked seriously and I immediately felt my heart sink. I knew she was going to ask where she was going to finish her last year of school. We had not talked about that yet in fact we had not talked about any of it yet. We still had a little over 2 months before I had to get back to school. I took the summer off from my internship and I was not due back to Boston till Sept 3rd.

"I'm transferring to Boston University." Bella stated.

Was she serious? Did she just say she was going to move to Boston? We have not even discussed our future plans and without any hesitation, she was ready to move to Boston with me. I was so happy but I did not want for her to give up her dreams for mine.

"Bella can we talk out in the hall for a moment?" I asked. I was so excited that she wanted to move to Boston but I did not want for her to feel like she had to. We would work this out somehow.

"Sure." She said standing up We walked out to the hallway and she turned to look at me.

"What's the matter Edward? I thought you would be happy that I wanted to move to Boston."

"Bella I am. It's just…"

"She's here, my daughter is here" Emmett came running out of the room.

Everyone came running out of waiting room to greet Emmett.

"She is beautiful, she is so beautiful. She looks just like Rose, she has blond hair. Wait till you guys see her." He was gleaming with happiness.

"Let's go, she is waiting for everyone." Emmett said and we all started to walk to the room.

"This is so exciting!" Bella said squeezing my hand.

We walked into the room and Rose was in the bed sitting up holding my niece. My mom and Rose's mom were sitting her on the couch they looked so proud. Rose looked exhausted but the smile on her face proved that it was all worth it.

Emmett went over and took his daughter from Rose. He walked over to where we were standing.

"I would like for you all to meet Julia Hale Cullen." Emmett said in a hush tone. He looked very proud as he held his daughter. We all took turns holding her and admiring his beautiful creation.

We stayed at the hospital for about an hour with Rose and Emmett but Rose was tired and Julia was starting to fuss. We said our goodbyes and left Rose and Emmet to rest and enjoy their new addition.

* * *

Bella and I went out to dinner with Alice and Jasper. Alice wanted us to go back to the house but we wanted to go back to the beach house for the night since we still had all everything there.

I wanted to continue our discussion about Bella moving to Boston. Although that is what I wanted more than anything in this world, I wanted to make sure that Bella was making this decision because that is what she wanted. She was very close with her brother and she spent just about every weekend with Marissa and Charlie. I did not want to take that away from her, I wanted her to know that we had other options and we can and will explore all of them.

We were both exhausted from the day, even though we did not do anything; it was still a long day. We got back to the beach house and immediately went up stairs. Bella put on her boy shorts and tank top and I put got into my boxers. I got into bed and Bella crawled right up next me. She snuggled her face in my neck and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head.

"Edward, do you not want me to move to Boston with you?" her voice was so soft and had a hint of rejection in it.

I sat up and she sat up right next to me.

"Oh Bella, of course I want you to move to Boston with me. I just want to make sure that you are ready to move across the country. I do not want to take you away from your life here. I do not want you to feel like us living in Boston is the only option, we have others."

"Edward. Boston is your dream, graduating from Harvard is your dream and I am going to follow you wherever you go."

"Bella, I _thought_ Boston was my dream, but I realized that you, you are my dream and being with you, marrying you, loving you is what I dream about. If Seattle is where you want to be then that is where I want to be. All that matters is that we are together. I can go to medical school here, we can be close to both our families. Boston is not our only option."

"Edward, I want to go to Boston, really, I do. I want you to finish school there, I can get a teaching job after I graduate and then when you are done, we can move back up here if that is what we both want. But Edward, going to Boston with you is something that I know I want to do. Besides," She looked down and started to bite her lip I knew she was nervous. I reached my hand out ad pulled her chin up so she was looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked

"Edward I do not want to face any one at school, James was 'Mr. Popular' and…please Edward, let's just get out of this town and start fresh in Boston just you and me." I could see the sincerity in her eyes. She really wanted this and I wanted it as well. I wanted to take my Bella to my home in Boston and start a life with her.

"Then to Boston it is." I said embracing her in a kiss. She kissed me back and I pulled her on top of me.

Her phone started to ring she tried to get up to answer it, but I held her waist.

"If it is important, they will call back." I mumbled into her mouth.

"What if it is Emmett?" She put her hands on my chest and I let go of her waist.

"Damn, you are right."

She stood up and grabbed her phone from on top of the dresser. "It's Alice." She said looking at the caller id.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

There was a pause and Bella came over and sat on the bed.

"Alice calm down, stop crying, and tell me where you are and what happened."

* * *

**A/N Uh oh a famous CM cliff hanger. Why is Alice crying? Stay tuned to find out.**

**CM**

* * *


	38. Body and Soul

**Disclaimer...I do not own Twilight**

**A/N: To my reviewers...thanks for the love. The reviews I get inspire me to continue...so thank you so very much...**

**Laurajaexo...thanks for getting this to me so soon...You are awesome...Go check out her story For the love of music.**

**4everbellaxedward...Keep promoting those stories...what a way to promote your fellow fan fictioners. Also, she is taking PM's with ideas and is going to try to create stories that way...All the information can be found on her authors page 4everbellaxedward.**

* * *

Chapter 38: Body and Soul

BPOV

_"Edward, do you not want me to move to Boston with you?" I felt a little rejected when back at the hospital Edward questioned me about moving to Boston._

_Edward sat up and I followed him, both of us leaning against the head board. He turned to face me._

_"Oh Bella, of course I want you to move to Boston with me. I just want to make sure that you are ready to move across the country, I don't want to take you away from your life here. I don't want you to feel like living in Boston is the only option, we have others."_

_Did he not know that I would follow him where ever went. I would give up everything for him that is what I was willing do that was how much I needed him and loved him._

_"Edward Boston is your dream, graduating from Harvard is your dream and I am going to follow you wherever you go."_

_"Bella I thought Boston was my dream, but I realized that you, you are my dream and being with you, marrying you, loving you is what I dream about. If Seattle is where you want to be then that is where I want to be. All that matters is that we are together. I can go to medical school here; we can be close to both our families. Boston is not our only option."_

_"Edward, I want to go to Boston, really, I do. I want you to finish school there, I can get a teaching job after I graduate and then when you are done, we can move back up here if that is what we both want. But Edward, going to Boston with you is something that I know I want to do. Beside," I looked down and bit my lip. I hated to bring James up again._

_He lifted my chin and looked in my eyes. "What is it?" he asked._

_"Edward I don't want to face any one at school, James was 'Mr. Popular' and…Please Edward, let's just get out of this town and start fresh in Boston; just you and me." That is all I wanted. I wanted to get far away from here and start fresh with Edward. I wanted to start our life where there would be no James and no Tanya; just him and I._

_"Then to Boston it is." he said embracing me in a kiss. I kissed him back and he pulled me on top of him._

_My phone started to ring, and I tried to get up but he held my waist._

_"If it is important, they will call back." He mumbled into my mouth._

_"What if it is Emmett?" I put my hands on his chest to push away._

_"Damn, you are right." He let me go and I walked to the dresser to pick up my phone._

_I looked at the phone "It's Alice."_

_"Hey Alice, what's up?" I said._

_"Bella guess what. Oh My god Bella." Alice was in hysterics._

_"Alice calm down, stop crying, and tell me what happened." Alice took a deep breath and started to talk breathlessly._

"After dinner Jasper and I went back to the house. We went up to my room, I opened the door and turned the light on, and there were flowers all over the bed and an empty box on top of the bed. When I turned around he was on his knew with a ring and he asked me to marry him…..BELLA I'm engaged!"

"Oh my god Alice, are you serious? That is so awesome! I am so happy for you guys. Hold on Edward is right here with me."

I looked over at Edward he looked so frustrated with me because I answered my phone, I could not help but smile at him.

"Edward, Alice and Jasper just got engaged." I said as he grabbed the phone from my ear.

"Alice we are so happy for you but if you do not mind, we were in the middle of something." I heard Alice shriek and say "TMI…..tell Bella I will call her tomorrow." Edward shut the phone and threw across the bed. He reached over and positioned me back on top of him. He cupped my face with both of his hands.

"Where were we?" he whispered kissing down my neck to my shoulder and down my arm.

"HMMM?" Was all I could say; his kisses left me breathless my mind was swirling with thoughts of making love to him. He pushed me over on to my back at the foot of the bed and continued to cover my body with kisses.

"Edward." I moaned.

"Yes." He replied still kissing my stomach. My shirt was lifted up and he had his lips on my stomach, one arm was caressing my arm and the other one was caressing my breast.

"I…um…Oh god…." I stammered.

I wanted to talk to Edward about going to Seattle with me on Wednesday to get my stuff but more importantly, I needed to talk to him about my finances. I need to give James back the money from the wedding but my bank account was a little light. I would have asked my mother and Phil but they paid for their trip here and I went and bailed on my wedding. I only talked to my mother once, she was a little disappointed in me but that was mother. She and Phil left the day after my wedding like they were supposed to.

Edward made his way back up to my lips, he lay on his side and propped himself up with his elbow. He was caressing my stomach with his fingers.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" he questioned licking his lips. He was so damn irresistible. I closed my eyes so I could gather my thoughts.

"Edward, I just wanted to thank you for being there for me after I came back from seeing James and for not pressing the issue, for just letting me be." I tried to keep my nervousness under control but just like my blushing, I have no control over it. I started to bite my lip and Edward gave me his crooked smile and brought his hand up to my cheek.

"Bella, when you are ready to talk about, if you ever are, I am going to be right here to listen to you. But for now, if you are not ready to talk about it, then comforting you in silence is what I will do." He gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek and slowly he brought his kisses to my ear. His hot breath made me shiver.

"Edward, I….I need your help." This was Edward, the love of my life, I was going to marry this man and if I could not ask him to help me then what kind of life would I be living? Trusting one another and being open with each other is what being in love and building a life together is all about.

He looked over at me with concern in his eyes. We both sat up, he knew I was ready to talk.

"What is it?" He took a hold of my hands and I let out a sigh.

I told Edward all about what happened with James when I went to go see him, I didn't leave one detail out. I cringed at some points of our conversation and he would just squeeze my hand.

"So I need for you to come to the apartment and help me get my stuff and I was wondering…if." I stopped and looked down I hated to ask him, this was my wedding to another man and I was asking him to pay for it. What kind of person am I?

He did not let me finish, he kissed my lips and whispered in my ear. "What's mine is yours." He did not need to say anything else. He knew what I was talking about and I didn't even have to ask him. He was the most unselfish man I have ever known. His compassion and love for me is more than I deserved.

"Edward, I love you more that you will even know. I know I say that to you a lot, but I just….I'm yours, Edward; heart, body and soul. I always have been and I always will be."

Slowly, his lips touched mine and he wrapped one arm around my waist, laying me on my back. He continued with his kisses on my body, slowly he undressed me and I him. I grabbed his hair and brought him into a deep kiss our tongues fighting for control.

Just before he was about to enter me, I stopped him.

"Edward the condom." I reminded him. We had always been safe about sex no matter where we had it. I have been on the pill and have been since I had made the decision to sleep with Edward, but I still wanted to use protection just in case.

Edward sat up, reached over to the night stand and then his head went down to his hand he pulled on his already ruffled hair and let out a sigh. I sat up and behind him and kissed his neck and trailed down his back.

"Edward, what's the matter?" I asked, I leaned my chin on his shoulder and he let another sigh.

"Edward please, what is it. Is there no more left?" I wondered.

"No, there is one left." He sighed again.

"That's a good thing, Right?" I grabbed his neck and pulled him on me so his back was against my breasts.

He turned around and I could see the worry in his eyes. His gaze was startling me, I was not sure what the big deal was, and I was not understating what the issue could be.

"Edward what is the matter?" I asked

"There shouldn't be any left." He replied softly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well last night I noticed we only had one left so I made a mental note to go pick some up. Then this morning…..OH god, I heard you hurt yourself and I went into the bathroom to help you out, you were standing there and god you looked sexy and I did not even think about going back to grab the condom I just got in the shower and……Damn, that is why it felt so good. There was something so different about being with you this morning. "He trailed off into his own thoughts.

He moved off of me and lay on his back. I sat up and leaned over him. He was so upset about this, but I did not see the reason for it.

"It's OK Edward, Why are you so upset?" He looked away from me. I pulled his face back me. I kept my hand on his cheek.

"You are right Edward, it did feel different, it did feel good, better actually. But that is no reason to be upset. I have only been with one other man and….Oh god Edward….are you upset because….."

I stopped I did not even think about it. I removed my hand from his cheek and crossed them in my lap. The thought never crossed my mind, maybe there was someone else. I mean for 3 years did I really expect him to never be with another woman, it was selfish of me to think that.

"Edward….wwas…was there someone else is there a reason why we should worry."

"Bella, no…no god, not at all." He took my hands in his and kissed each of them softly. " I mean, there is no reason why we should worry other than the fact that maybe just maybe there is a chance that my negligence this morning could have gotten you pregnant but, Bella, there is no reason to be worried about anyone else. I am not going to lie to you, I went on a few dates, but I compared each of them to you and none of them ever sufficed. You have had a hold on my heart since I was 17 and I never let anyone else touch it since."

My heart was doing flips in my chest when I heard him tell me that. If there was a chance that I was pregnant then I did not care; it would be a baby created out of love. It would be mine and Edward's and there would be no better gift than that.

"Edward, if by some chance I am pregnant, because of the best afternoon shower of my life, we will cross that bridge when we come to it and if it does happen, we will have the best gift in the word." He positioned himself over me, leaned in started kissing me.

"It would be a wonderful gift wouldn't it?" He breathed into my mouth.

"Edward, please." I begged.

He grinned at me. "Please what?" he asked seductively.

"I need to feel you again. Please Edward make love to me."

In a matter of seconds, Edward was inside of me my body quivered and trembled with pleasure. We made gentle passionate love. Caressing and loving each other's body our lips never parting.

After we were through, I laid in Edward's arms, my head resting on his chest and his hand stroking my spine.

"Bella." He murmured.

"Yes." I whispered I was incoherent and not sure if he called my name or not but I responded any way.

"You know, I would have hurt him if I was there. You are not a selfish bitch and I hate him for calling you that."

"I love you Edward."

I felt a kiss linger on my head and I feel fast asleep.

* * *

We got up early on Wednesday morning and made our way down to Seattle. I had asked Jasper and Alice to come along with us for support. I had hoped that James would not be there, but I did not want to take the chance so I figured having Jasper there with us it would not be so bad. Plus, I was a little apprehensive about Edward going to my apartment that I lived in for over a year with James.

We had rented a small U-Haul for my stuff; I did not have too much that was just mine. A lot of the things were bought together, but there was enough that could fill the small U-Haul.

We arrived to the apartment around 11:00am. I held my breath as we pulled into the parking lot. I was hoping not to see James's truck, but there was no such luck. I wondered if he was stayed there just to see if I brought Edward or if he had forgotten I told him I would be here today.

"Edward, he's here. Let's come back." I pleaded.

"Love, listen to me. I am not going to do anything, let's just get your stuff and get out. Besides he knows Jasper and Alice, so we will be fine." He re-assured me.

We all got out of Emmett's jeep, which we used to pull the U-Haul. I did not want to use my key so I rang the buzzer. No answer. I rang it again. Still no answer. I looked over at Edward with raised eyebrows.

"Maybe he's not here." I said and pulled out my key.

We walked in and went up the one flight of stairs then down the long hallway. I reached the door and knocked. Still no answer, I leaned in to see if I could hear anything. I put the key in the door and opened it.

The house was still exactly the same, but this time, there were twice as many dishes and James had his clothes all over the place. I looked around but could not see James anywhere, all the doors where open and he was nowhere to be found.

Edward started to put together the boxes that we brought and I walked into the spare bed room to gather some of my things. Edward walked in with a finished box and I started to put some of my books in it.

It took us about 2 hours to pack everything that I wanted and load up the truck. Alice and Jasper stayed at the truck and Edward and I made our way back to the apartment.

"We can't forget that box." I said pointing to the box that was holding the door.

I started to look around the apartment to make sure that I had everything.

"Are you sure you have everything." Edward asked.

"I think so." I replied.

Edward took a white envelope of his back pocket and put it on the breakfast bar.

"Thank you. I love you. This couldn't have been easy for you." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I would do anything for you, because I love you too." He replied kissing me back.

We let go of each other and turned around to walk out the door. I was stunned and immediately felt sick when I saw James standing in the door way.

He had his arms crossed leaning on the door. The veins in his arms were a dark shade of blue. I could see his hands balled up in fists. Edward reached out and took a hold of my waste. With his free hand, he reached out to James.

"Hi James, I am Edward."

James didn't do or say anything he just stood there and glared at Edward.

"I have everything James and the money is on the counter. " I said sympathetically. I still felt really bad for all of this, for breaking his heart and putting him through this pain. I never meant for any of this to happen.

"Edward, How nice of you to pay for your bitches wedding to another man." James snarled.

Now I could feel Edward get tense, his grip got tighter around me and I could see his jaw clenching and his temples pulsating like they do when he's mad.

"What did you just say?" Edward questioned.

"You heard me you asshole." James yelled.

Edward let go of me and I reached into my pocket to grab my phone and call Jasper. Edward was inches from James face. Edward was about 2 inches taller than him and James eyes were glaring up into Edward's.

"I believe you just called my fiancée a bitch." Edward said angrily.

"I believe you stole my fiancé from me at my wedding." James snapped, his nostrils flaring in anger.

Jasper was there before any other words could be said. He pushed between them; he had one had on Edward's chest and the other on James's chest.

"Walk away dude, just walk away." Jasper said looking at James. He then looked over to Edward, "it's not worth it Edward, come one. Let's just get out of here."

"Come Edward, let's go." I begged, pulling his arm trying to walk towards the door.

"Take that clumsy bitch and get the hell out of my place." James shouted.

Edward pulled out of my grip and stormed over to James. James went to hit Edward but Edward ducked and punched James dead in the nose.

"Your nose won't be the only thing my hand meets if I ever see you again." Edward warned.

All four of us walked out of the apartment. Edward was shaking his hand and he winced with pain.

"Edward, are you OK?" I asked when we got to the car. I took a hold of his hand and kissed it. It was starting to bruise but it did not look broken. He opened and closed it several times. His face was red with anger.

This was all my fault, what did I do? I can't not believe that brought Edward to my apartment that I shared with James. James is right, I am selfish. I do not deserve either of their love.

I swallowed the lump that was in my throat and blinked away the tears that threatened to come.

"I'm so sorry Edward, it was stupid of me to ask you to do this for me. James is right, I am selfish. I should have just brought Alice and Jasper, and I shouldn't have put you in this predicament. I am such an idiot. I can't believe how stupid I was. I don't blame you if you hat…….."

"Shut up Bella!"Edward grabbed my head and kissed me fervently. I pulled away breathless and he put his hands on my cheeks. "Bella don't you know I would do anything to protect you? I would never in a million years allow anyone to call you any names. I don't care who it is. And I would never let you come here without me. So right now, right here this stops. Stop beating yourself up about hurting James or thinking that you hurt me, I am not allowing it anymore."

"I love you so much Edward Cullen. So very much." I leaned up and kissed him again.

My soul was complete, my love for Edward was endless. I can't wait to share all my life with him. Two hearts beating forever as one.

* * *

**A/N: The wedding is coming up. I can't wait to share it with you guys!! And who knows, maybe I will give you another sneak peak for reviewing:) **

**CM **


	39. Always & Forever

**Disclaimer...I do not own Twilight**

**A/N: How did you all like the sneak peak? You all deserve some love for reading and reviewing my story. Thank you guys so much, I love reviews!**

**So do you think she's pregnant? Read on to find out.**

**Laurajaexo…….thank you so much...I promise no dyslexia tonight when I type….LOL**

**4everbellaxedward…….keep promoting those stories!**

* * *

Chapter 39: Always & Forever

EPOV

We stayed at the beach house for a week so we could everything ready for our trip to Boston. Bella and I decided to leave a few weeks earlier so we could have everything settled before school started. Bella was going to tell Charlie and Marissa today that she was leaving.

Bella did not want to say goodbye to CJ. She was such an excellent big sister. I loved watching her interact with him. She was so sweet and loving. She would make a great mother one day. I wondered if that day will be soon.

I 'm not sure if I am ready to be a father, actually I know that I am not ready. Having a baby with Bella is what I want, but not now. Either way, if she was pregnant, I would stand by her and be the best father I could.

Bella already spoken to her mother about everything; her mother was so supportive of her. She apologized that she would not be able to make it to our wedding if we get married soon because of work but we promised that we would spend thanksgiving break in Australia.

"Edward, can we get married before we leave for Boston?" Bella asked. We were sitting in the kitchen at the beach house. Bella was on her lap top working on her transfer papers to BU.

"We can get married whenever you want." I replied.

"I was thinking that we could get married next weekend." She said looking up with a hopeful look on her face.

"And I think that would be great." I replied reaching over the table to kiss her. She reached up and kissed me back.

"I don't want anything big, just me and you and our family. That's it."

"I was thinking we could get married at the meadow." I said and I saw her face light up.

She stood up and went to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To call Alice, I have work to do." She smiled and walked away.

* * *

BPOV

Telling my dad and Marissa that I was moving to Boston was not easy. I hated to say goodbye to them. Moving in with my dad was the best decision I made. I was part of family and now I hated saying goodbye to that family.

With James I only lived a few hours away and we came up just about every weekend and sometimes Marissa would surprise me and bring CJ down to school to spend the day with me if she knew I had a day off. But now it would not be like that. This was going to be hard but I could not wait to get to Boston. I could not wait to be Isabella Marie Cullen.

Alice and I started to plan the wedding right away. Jasper, of course, was going to marry us and Alice and Rose where going to stand next to me at the altar and Emmett was going to be Edward's best man.

I decided on a glamorous A-line gown, it had beaded cuff and princess seams. It was strapless and it accentuated my neck and shoulders. It was made of rich satin for a smooth, elegant texture that hugged my body perfectly.

Rose and Alice got strapless periwinkle chiffon bubble dresses with beaded satin. We were even able to get Julia a periwinkle dress so she could match Rose and Alice.

After the ceremony, we were going back to the Cullen's for dinner. We are not going on a honey moon because we want to spend every day with our families.

The night before the wedding, we all had dinner together, it was a great night. Julia was so adorable; I loved watching Edward attempt to hold her. He looked scared as Rose handed her to him, like he was afraid he would break her. I sat back quietly and watched him as he held our niece. Her cute little face snuggled to his chest her little hands tucked under her face and her cute little bottom up in the air. She was sleeping peacefully as he patted her back with his hand.

He glanced over at me as I put my hand to my stomach, I saw the nervousness in his eyes. I sat back and wondered if there was a life growing in side of me. I was not ready to be a mother but the thought of having a baby with Edward made me happy. Knowing that if I was, this baby was created out of love and it would be lucky to have parents who love each other the way Edward and I do.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered from behind me. I was on the couch and I did not even notice he was no longer holding Julia.

"I was just imagining you with our child." I said as he came to sit with me on the couch.

"Bella when will we find out?" He questioned nervously.

"I can check the end of next week, I confirmed it with the doctor she said if I am, it will show up on a test." I looked over at him and I could see the nerves in his eyes. I reached my hand out and touched his cheek; he put his hand over mine and leaned his face into my grip.

Even though I have been on the pill, I will be the first to admit that I forget to take it. That is why Edward and I have always taken the extra precaution.

"Edward it's ok if you're nervous. I am too; but we will get through this together." I said with a smile as he kissed the palm of my hand.

Alice came bouncing in to the room Jasper following behind her. Alice and Jasper are getting married next summer. They want to be finished with school before they marry. Things were really fitting into place for all of our lives.

"Ok Bella, let's go. You know the rules no seeing the groom on the wedding day and it's nearly midnight." Edward and I rolled our eyes as Alice came walking over to me and grabbed my hand.

I stood up and went to walk with Alice as Edward grabbed my other hand and pulled me to him.

"Tomorrow can't come soon enough." He whispered in my ear.

"No it can't," I replied kissing him.

* * *

I was not jumpy or bridezilla today, no, not today, today I was overjoyed, I could not wait to stand there under our tree and marry Edward.

The day went by just right. The girls got ready at my dad's and the guys at the Cullen's. Alice and Rose worked their magic on me. My hair was down and curly and my make up was light and perfect. My heart was overflowing with love and anticipation.

We drove to the meadow in Rose's Mercedes SUV. I saw Edward's car when we got to the opening and it took everything I had not to run to him.

We made our way to the meadow thankfully we all brought sneakers for the walk.

I stopped when I noticed two white satin sheets hung between two trees. Alice turned and smiled and I knew this was her doing. We changed shoes and Marissa took CJ and Julia threw the satin sheets and about a minute later I could hear soft music playing.

Alice and Rose looked over at me and I nodded as they walked together. Within seconds, I heard my lullaby. I squeezed Charlie's arm. He looked over at me with a bright smile.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"More than ready dad." I replied.

I took a deep breath and we started to walk. With his free hand, my dad opened the curtain and I could not believe my eyes.

It was twilight. The meadow was surrounded by candles. Not only was the sun setting and the sky just happened to be a beautiful shade of pink, the meadow was decorated with beautiful tall white pedestals that had held white and periwinkle candles on top of them.

Once I took in the beautiful scene, I looked for the reason I was there. There was my love under our tree with a black suit white shirt and periwinkle vest. My eye caught his and I instantly felt whole all the insecurities I ever felt any doubt my heart ever had was gone the instant I saw Edward standing there with unshed tears in his eyes.

I saw a tear trickle down his cheek and I had to swallow the lump in my throat but it did not help, the tears came.

It felt like it took forever to get to him. Once we did Edward took a step and reached his hand out for mine. My dad kissed my cheek and placed my hand in Edwards. We did not break our gaze. We both stood there mesmerized by the other.

"Edward and Bella." Jasper started and we faced him. "We are gathered here today in the presence of god and family to join you as husband and wife. Edward and Bella I believe you both have vows for one another." We both nodded in agreement.

Japer looked over to Edward. Edward took a deep breath and we turned towards one another. I gazed into his emerald tear-filled eyes.

"I thank God every day that I found you. You give me purpose, you make my life complete. I always knew that you were the only one who could look into my eyes and see my soul. With you by my side, I know that we can and will conquer anything. When I look into your eyes, I see everything I need. I will be there to protect you; my arms will be your shelter. Bella, from this day on and for every day of forever, I promise to love, honor and cherish you for the rest of my life. Two hearts beating as one always and forever."

Tears falling down his cheeks, our eyes locked as he pledged his love to me. I reached over and Alice handed me a tissue. Edward reached up and brushed a tear away. I swallowed hard and blinked my eyes.

"You are my first love; you are every breath that I take. Your eyes tell me how much you love me, we do not need words to express our love because with one touch of your hand or one look in your eyes I know that the love you have for me is there. You mean the world to me and I know that you are the one person I want to spend my life with. As long as I have you to love me, I know that no matter what life throws our way, we will get through it. Edward, from this day on and for every day of forever, I promise to love you with every breath that I take with everything that I have and with all that I am. My love for is past my mind and beyond my heart; my love for you comes from my soul."

The brightest tear filled smile shone across Edwards face and my heart soared with love and passion.

"The rings?" Jasper said as CJ walked up and handed them to us. We both bent down and took them off the pillow.

I held Edwards ring in my hand, he held mine.

"Bella, with this ring, I marry you and join my life with yours." Before he placed the ring on my finger he turned it so I could see "Always & Forever" engraved.

"Edward, with this ring, I marry you and join my life with yours." I slipped the ring on his finger, our hands stayed locked.

"With the authority invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, you may….."

And before Jasper could get another word out, Edward hand my cheeks in his hands and he was kissing me our first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

EPOV

The curtain parted and my angel emerged. Her beautiful brown eyes staring back at me. I saw so much love in them. I could no longer control the tears that threatened. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as the love my life walked towards me. It felt like eternity as I waited for her to get to me but when she did and Charlie put her hand in mine I was complete.

Saying my vows was the easiest thing I have ever done. All I had to do was look into her eyes and I knew exactly what I wanted to say.

Before Jasper could get out "you may kiss the bride," I had Bella in my arms, kissing her. The sounds of our family clapping and aww-ing filled the meadow. We broke apart and our foreheads rested on the other.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen" I whispered.

"I love you Mr. Cullen" she whispered back.

We turned around to greet our family with open arms.

The night was perfect and simple. We left the meadow and headed home. We had dinner and the only traditional wedding thing we did was the cake and dance.

No clouds tonight, just the bright white moon. I held her in my arms as we dance to our wedding song Spend my life with you by Eric Benet. The words fit us perfectly, Alice picked it out for us and Bella fell in love with it.

No matter how many times Bella and I make love, it always the best feeling in the world. I knew that tonight was going to be even more special not only are we finally husband and wife, but we have not made love since the night Julia was born. We decided that we wanted to make our wedding night special. It was very hard for both of us. But luckily we were both exhausted every night from our days of running around and spending with family that we would just fall asleep holding one another.

"Mrs. Cullen I need to take you to the beach house and make love to you." I said. We were sitting outside watching our family dance and have a good time.

"Let's go." She said with a serious tone and face. She jumped up and grabbed my hand. We walked over to everyone to say our goodbyes. They followed us to my car that was now decorated with balloons and a 'just married' sign.

We sat in the car and waved to our family. I turned the key and sped away. Bella had a huge smile on her face.

"I'm so happy Edward, so very happy."

"Me too." I simply replied.

We got to the beach house and I went and opened the door for Bella I reached in and picked her up and carried her over threshold. She smiled as we kissed, I made my way upstairs. I put her down and she excused herself to the bathroom.

I lit the candles in the room, got undressed, and waited for her on the bed. I was leaned back on my hands my legs open a little. She walked out of the bathroom and froze as did I. Her hair was brought up to ponytail but still some curls draped across her face she was wearing a white bra and a very skimpy white lace thong. She was breathtaking. She walked closer to me but I put my hand up.

"Stop." I said quietly. "I just want to look at you." I licked my lips and sat there on the bed as I gazed over my wife's beautiful body.

I stood up and walked towards her, eyes traveled up and down my naked body. She reached her hands out and touched my chest. I grabbed her waist and rubbed against her hips. She let out the sexiest moan and I bent down and grabbed her knees and picked her up.

"Bella, I can't wait to be inside of you." I whispered in her ear while letting my hot breath linger.

She shivered "What else would you like to do to me?" she asked seductively as I laid her on the bed

"First, I am going to kiss ever inch of your body till my lips have not left one piece of your skin untouched." I made my way down around her back and unsnapped her bra. I then took her breast in my mouth paying close attention to both of them. I trailed my kisses down her stomach and stopped at her lace thong.

"Then I am going to take this off." I added, holding up the side of her thong.

I clenched a piece of the thong with my teeth and slid them down. On the way back up I licked her thighs and she quivered.

"Edward." She moaned

"Yes, love?" I said as I made kisses around her thighs and on her very wet lips.

"I…..UM…..Oh god please…." She stammered as I continued with my kisses.

She reached out and grabbed my head allowing her fingers to get tangled in my hair as I massaged her with my tongue. She was breathing heavy and I could feel her ready to release but I stopped.

"Edward?" She called breathlessly

"What do you need Bella? Tell me what you need." I asked in a husky voice as I made my way back up her stomach licking all the way till I got to her mouth.

She grabbed my head and kissed me passionately.

"I need you to make love to me; please I need to feel you inside of me." She begged.

She pushed me off of her and I sat up against the head board. She slowly sat on my lap allowing me to enter her. Her legs wrapped around my waist, I leaned my head on her shoulder as she held on to my neck rocking her hips into mine.

"Oh Bella….god….shit Bella….that feels so good…." I moaned as she continued with her thrusts I held onto her waist so tight and she held on to my neck and panted my name.

With each thrust she took, I could feel my insides burn with pleasure. I could feel her tighten as well and I knew she was close as was I. She rocked harder as we both hit our climax and panted each other's name. She draped breathlessly on my shoulder, I reached up and took a hold of her ponytail and brought her lips to mine. I kissed her hard and passionately. I was sure my lips were bruised. I pulled way and looked in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen."

"And I love you." She replied.

* * *

BPOV

"Edward we can look now." I said as I bit my lip in anticipation for what was waiting for me in the bathroom.

My clear blue easy home pregnancy test sat on the sink in the bathroom as Edward and I waited in silence in his room.

We both stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He stopped me and grabbed my hand.

"Bella, I can't," he said as he made his way back to the bed.

He was shaking all over. I have never seen him so nervous before. I followed behind him as he sat on the bed and let his head fall into his hands. He let out a loud sigh.

"Edward what is it. What's the matter?" I asked as I knelt in front of him and took his hands in mine.

He hesitated and then looked up at me. "Bella I'm not ready, I'm sorry, I don't think…….what if I am not a good father. I don't think I am ready for this." He let go of my hands and grabbed a fist full of his hair.

"Edward" I took his face between my hands and he slowly looked into my eyes. I saw how nervous he was and the pain he was carrying. My heart was breaking knowing that he thought he would not be a good father. Did he not know that he was going to make a great father one day?

"You will make a great father. I know you don't see but I do. We will get through this, if we are having a baby then I will have you and you will have me, and the baby will have the best parents in the world. You're not alone, we're in this together." A slight smile grew on his face. He kissed the top of my nose.

"I love when you take control and become the strong one." He whispered as we stood up and went to find out our future.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I was so going to stop here but you guys have put up with a lot of cliff hangers so I decided to keep going

**for you.**

* * *

EPOV

I wanted a baby with Bella really I did. But I know I am not ready. Bella and I just found our way back to one another and I want to experience so much more with her before we settle down and had a family.

As we walked through the bathroom door I felt absurd for acting the way I did. Bella was so strong about it and she was most likely a nervous wreck more nervous than me. I reached out and grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"I love you. And you are right, we will get through this together, you're not alone."

She smiled at me and took the test in her hand. "Two lines you are and 1 you are not." I reminded her.

A tear fell from her eye as she handed me the test. I looked down and saw one line. I sighed as Bella cried quietly.

I reached out for her and she clung to the front of my shirt and cried.

"SHH SHH, its ok Bella." I comforted her.

"I wanted this Edward, I know you didn't but I did." She said between her sobs

"Oh Bella, it is not that I didn't want this, because I do. But I just want to experience a little more of this life with you, before we build our family." She gave me a slight smile

"I want you to myself for just a little longer. I guess I'm just selfish. "I teased as she laughed a little.

"You are selfish aren't you?" She questioned sarcastically. "And…… I guess us having a baby; you will have to share me." She teased back looking up at me and wiping her tears.

"That's right. And I just got you back and I don't want to share." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"It's not our time yet. You're right; when it is it will happen, but right now, I do want to concentrate on just me and you and beginning our lives." She said.

"That's right, and when it comes time to start our family, there will be immense enjoyment in trying."

"Well if that's the case, let's practice so we can be pros when we are ready." She taunted and ran out of the bathroom as I followed.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So there you have it, she is not pregnant. Sorry for those of you who wanted her to be but it is not time yet. So who likes the sneak peaks? You know what to do…LOL

**CM **


	40. Saying goodbye

**Disclaimer….. I do not own Twilight. **

**A/N: First I have to dedicate this chapter to ****4everbellaxedward. If it was not for her, this chapter would not be up till Wednesday or Thursday. Thanks girl and keep promoting those stories.**

**Secondly, Laurajaexo, what would I do without you? This is also for you. You are my right hand. I swear we will be finishing each other's sentences soon. **

**To my reviewers: I love getting the reviews. They make me smile and motivate me to continue. So thank you for inspiring me and I am so happy you are enjoying the story. **

**How did you all like the sneak peak? Read on to find out what happened. **

**Have a good night!**

**CM **

* * *

Chapter 40: Saying goodbye.

BPOV

I stood at the door and watched CJ sleep. I can't believe how much he still looks like my dad. The only feature of Marissa he has is the curly hair. He looked so peaceful sleeping on his side, with his hands tucked under his face.

I walked over to his Cars toddler bed and bent down. I moved the hair out if his face and kissed the top of his head.

"Sissy, why is everyone so sad?" he questioned opening his tired eyes and looking at me.

"Well CJ, Sissy and Edward are moving away to Boston, and Boston is far away. So everyone's not going to be able to see us as much." I replied stroking his hair.

"Why can't I come with you?" He asked looking confused.

"Because this is your home and Mommy and Daddy would miss you too much if you come all the way to Boston with me. But you can visit me." I said giving him a bright re-assuring smile.

"But this is your home too, and Mommy and Daddy are going to miss you."

"I know, and I am going to miss every one as well, but Sissy is moving to Boston to make a new home with Edward."

"Don't you like this home?" he questioned with confusion still in his big brown eyes.

"Of course I do but Edward wants to be a doctor and the best place for him to do that is in Boston so I am going to go with him." I said.

"I like Edward, Sissy. I'm glad that you married him." He smiled at me.

"Me too CJ. Me too. Now you should get some sleep, it's late."

"Will you be here when I wake up tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will. How about we make Mommy, Daddy and Edward our famous chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yay! Daddy will be so happy." He said reaching his little arms out to hug me.

"Great! Now get some sleep." I said as I tucked him into bed.

"I love you Sissy" He said as I made my way to the door.

"I love you too CJ" I replied and turned out the light.

I walked out and noticed Edward leaning against the wall outside of CJ's room.

"How long have you been standing there?" I questioned as we walked into my room and closed the door.

"Long enough to know that I love you for coming to Boston with me." He said as we sat on my bed.

"And I love you for loving me."

"So chocolate chip pancakes huh?"

"That's right and if you are good boy Mr. Cullen I may remember the recipe for mornings in Boston." I teased and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Alice insisted on having a going away party for Edward and me. At first I did not want it, but I let Alice have her fun. I was going to miss her so much. We have lived together for 2 years and then last year she and Jasper got an apartment at the same time James and I did but we still saw each other everyday. It was going to be hard saying goodbye to her.

I stood in the hallway staring at our packed bags. Time goes by so fast. It seems like just yesterday Alice introduced herself to me. I sat on one of the bags as I remembered all the good times I shared with her.

"You better not be crying again." Alice said walking in to the hallway.

"I'm not." I lied and wiped away my tears before turning to see her. She was crying as well and she threw herself into my arms.

"Will you two stop crying?" Rose said with a crack in her voice, Alice and I laughed as we broke apart and wiped our tears.

"Let me hold my niece." I said to Rose as I reached out and she handed Julia to me.

She was so beautiful. She had big bright blue eyes just like Rose but her facial expressions were exactly like Emmett's. She had a little of both of them in her, you could not tell who she looked more like.

"Auntie is going to miss her little peanut but when you are older, you and CJ are going to come to Boston and spend time with us." I said as I stroked her soft cheek with my finger.

I felt two big strong arms from behind me. "Uncle Edward is going to take you guys to see your first baseball game at Fenway Park." Edward said as I brought her up to my face and he leaned in and kissed her.

"My daughter will _not_ be a Red Sox fan." Emmett joked walking in and standing next to Rose.

"Why is everyone in the hallway?" Jasper questioned joining us.

"Turn around and say cheese." Marissa called. We all turned around and said 'cheese.'

Got to love digital cameras. We all looked at the picture it was perfect. Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice and me and Edward; the six musketeers.

"I'll get it." Edward said when the door bell rang.

"Why _are_ we all in the hallway?" I questioned and everyone laughed.

Everyone made their way to the kitchen but I went to the door to go see who was here.

"Oh Edward, I heard Bella got married and I just came to see if you were okay." I heard Tanya's voice and I immediately felt my face burn bright red.

I stood and leaned against the wall, peaking through the crack of the open door. I listened and watched, knowing that Tanya was trying to weasel her way back into Edward's life.

"Your right Tanya, Bella did get married. Actually, I was there. We laughed, we cried, we danced. Good times." He said smiling. I knew what he was doing. I smiled.

"Sounds like she spent more time with him." I heard Tanya mumble under her breath.

"What was that Tanya?" Edward questioned with his hands behind his back.

"Um, oh nothing. Sorry." There was a moment if awkward silence. "So Edward, here you are, here I am…"

"And here is his wife." I said walking into the foyer still holding Julia. Edward reached out and grabbed my waist her face dropped and turned white like a ghost.

Edward pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss and then kissed the top of Julia's head. I made sure my left hand was on Julia's back so Tanya could see my rings.

Tanya looked at my finger and her eyes bulged out of her head. "Edward, is...is that your grandmother's engagement ring?" She asked quietly

Before Edward could get a word out, I retorted, "Yes Tanya, it is. It's the ring that his grandmother wanted him to give his one true love." I looked over at Edward, who had a huge smile on his face. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Tanya, why don't you come in and join us? We can catch up. It seems like you received some misguided information about me. I said with a smile.

"No, that's ok I….um actually have somewhere I need to be…..congratulations on everything." She stuttered.

"Please Tanya; I am sure everyone would love to see you." Edward said.

"No, that's okay. I just…..um…yeah. Congratulations again, on the wedding and the baby." She turned around and walked away and Edward and I belted out laughing.

"I wish Marissa was there to take a picture of her face, did you see how white she got when you turned the corner." Edward asked as we made our way to the kitchen.

"Who was at the door?" Rose asked coming up to take Julia from me.

"Tanya!"

"What?" everyone in the room bellowed.

We told them the story and how they thought that Julia was ours. Esme told us that was not a nice thing to do, but loved it.

The night went on pleasantly. Jacob came with Leah. She was due any day now so they did not stay long. Mike and Jessica showed up; they were engaged to be married. Angela and Ben also came; they were married already and excepting their first child in a few months. For old time's sake, we had WII tournaments. It was a great goodbye party. Now the only issue was actually saying goodbye.

The flight was very early so we had a car taking us to the airport. It was getting late, my dad and Marissa came up to me and I knew this was my goodbye.

"I am so happy I came to live with you dad." I whispered in his ear as we were hugging.

"I am so happy you came here too Bells. I am going to miss you." He wiped the tear from my cheek.

"Bella, I am going to miss you, but we are only a phone call and an email away." Marissa said reaching for a hug.

"Marissa thank you for everything, you have been a great mother to me."

"I love you Bella and you have been a great daughter. Thank you for everything."

"Where is my CJ? CJ? Where are you?" I joked; he was standing behind my father's legs. We always played this game.

"I'm right here Sissy." He said.

"Right where? I can't see you."

"Right here silly Bella." He said tugging on my jeans.

"Oh there you are. My little handsome man." I bent down and scooped him up in my arms. He wrapped his little lets around my waist.

"Bella don't be sad, remember you told me you are making a new home. So you shouldn't be sad."

"I know baby but Sissy is going to miss you so much." I said crying. CJ reached up and wiped the tears from my eyes with his little fingers.

"I am going to miss you to Sissy. But Mommy says I can call you whenever I want and I am going to learn how to email." We laughed and he hugged me.

"I love you CJ."

"Love you to Sissy." He said. I put him down and he ran to Edward. Edward scooped him up in his arms.

"Edward when you are a doctor, can you come back and make your home here so Sissy won't be sad?" he asked.

"You know CJ, I think I like that idea." Edward said looking at me. He hugged CJ and put him down.

He ran back to me and I bent down to be at his level. "See Bella Edward said he can be a doctor here so no more being sad." He gave my cheek a kiss and then ran to Marissa.

"Come one CJ let's go." Marissa said picking him up.

I stood at the door. Edward had his arms around me as I watched my dad, Marissa and CJ leave.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked as we turned to join the others in the living room.

"Yes." I said taking a deep breath.

"One family down three to go." I said under my breath and Edward tightened his grip.

"We better get going too, Julia is getting tired. She is usually snuggled in her bed by now." Rose said as she walked over to give me a hug.

"Rose, Edward and I want pictures of Julia all the time. No excuses."

"No excuses I promise. Be good over there Bella, I am so happy for you and I love you very much." Rose said hugging me.

"I love you too Rose." I looked over and saw Edward holding Julia and talking to Emmett. This was not as hard for Edward as he has been gone for three years. He was still upset but saying goodbye was a little easier for him than it was for me.

"Emmett, Take care of yourself and my niece and whenever you want to see a real team win, come to Boston and watch the Red Sox." I joked not knowing much about baseball but that Emmett did not like the Red Sox.

"Very funny Bella." Emmett said he gave me a quick hug and took Julia from Edward.

"Bye." They said as they walked out the door.

Carlisle and Esme said there goodbyes to both of us and headed up to bed.

"You know I am not saying goodbye right? SO all I am going to say is goodnight and I will see you." Alice said as she started to cry.

"Alice I am your twin and I didn't even get a tear shed when I left 3 years ago." Edward teased.

Alice stood up and hugged her brother. "You take care of my sister in that big city. It was not easy in Seattle but I managed."

"I will take very good care of her." Edward promised and then sat on the couch.

I walked towards Alice and hugged her as tight as I could.

"We will be back in June for the wedding and the summer." I said to Alice as we broke apart but still stayed holding hands.

"And I am going to send you the address of the store of where you will do the fitting of your dress." Alice said.

"Great. I love you Alice, thank you for everything. I do not know what I am going to do without you." I embraced her in another hug.

"You just go and be happy with my brother. You both deserve it." She whispered in my ear.

Alice gave me one last kiss, Jasper gave me a hug and they walked away. I turned around and fell into Edwards open arms and just let the tears fall. I was going to miss my family but I could not wait to start my life in Boston.

* * *

**A/N Boston here they come. Want another sneak peak? You know what to do. :) **


	41. AN

I'm sorry guys! I did not want to post one of these, but I felt it was needed. I have had many questions and PM's about whether or not I am going to do a sequel or just continue on with this story. I have been debating it for a few days now and I have made the decision to just continue on with this story. I think it will make it easier for all my readers to just continue on without having to add a new story. Plus, I am sad to say, that Forks at Twilight is coming to an end, unless of course another big idea of where to take Bella and Edward pops in my head. I think there is only about 3 or 4 chapters left and an Epilogue.

But...put me on author alert because with the help of my current BETA I will be writing another story. Actually, my current BETA for this story and I have four total story ideas in mind, so we are going to be working on those.

So again, put me on author alert. It has been a great ride with you all and thank you for sticking through me with my first fan fic.

You are all awesome. Also, I have not had a chance to check out everyone who reads my story, but if you do read my story and have written one yourself, let me know. I would love to read it.

Thanks again!

CM


	42. Arriving

**A/N: Thanks again to LauraJae...You are awesome!**

**To my reviewers...Thank you guys for the love. You all rock!! If you have not read my authors note, please do.**

**Enjoy Chapter 41 Arriving**

* * *

EPOV

It was so hard to watch Bella say goodbye, especially to CJ. My heart broke as I sat there on the couch and held her. I knew she was doing this because she wanted to; but I could not help but feel guilty. I made every arrangement necessary to make our home in Boston just that. _Our home._ And I wanted to bring a sense of family into it since we would be so far from ours.

I fell in love with a prestige apartment on Newbury Street. Bella and I picked out all of our furniture and accessories. I had Alice find me an interior decorator to decorate the house and have everything all ready when we go there so Bella and I could enjoy sightseeing before school starts.

The apartment had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The master bedroom was up a twirl staircase. It was a loft that over looked the entire apartment. There was a master bath with a Jacuzzi tub.

The living room and kitchen is open concept. The office was on the main living area across from the kitchen and next to the second bathroom. I had the decorator supply the office with all the necessities for school. It was perfect. It was in walking distance to Boston University and had a garage for my car.

Alice and Marissa sent the interior decorator all kinds of pictures so our apartment would be surrounded by our family. I could not wait for Bella to see it. I knew she was going to love it.

"Edward, I think we are getting ready to land. Look, over there, look at the purple bridge." She looked like a little girl leaning forward in her seat looking out the window.

"That's the Bunker Hill Memorial Bridge." I said.

"It's beautiful."

"I know."

"Edward you are not even looking at it."

"I am looking at my definition of beautiful." I said as she blushed and looked down. I reached out and touched her cheek with my hand. "I still love when you do that." I said lifting her face.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are preparing for our descend into Logan International Airport, Please fasten your seatbelts." The stewardess announced over the speaker.

Bella and I buckled our belts. She reached over and took a hold of my hand.

"I'm so excited." She said looking at me with a smile.

"Me too." I said kissing the front of her hand.

We arrived in Boston and collected our bags. I had a limo waiting for us outside and we made our way home.

"Edward we have 2 weeks before school starts, what are we going to do?" Bella asked.

"Well." I paused and moved closer to her. "I was thinking we could enjoy our home for a few days, just hang inside." I started to kiss her neck, her breathing became heavy as I made my way around her throat and up her ear.

"Hmmm, what would we do inside the house?" she asked breathlessly.

"I am sure I can think of a few things." I laughed and made my way up to her cheek.

"I'm sure you can." She said as she pulled my neck and brought us into a deep kiss.

The rest of the car ride consisted of Bella and I making out like two love struck teenagers.

"MMMMM, I love when we have these hot make out sessions." She teased.

"You and me both."

"Where here Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." The driver said.

Bella leaned over to my side and peaked out the window. "Is that the apartment building?" she asked looking up.

"Yes, it is."

The driver opened the car door and I got out and took her hand to help her out.

"Look how beautiful." She said looking up at the brick building.

"Wait till you see inside." I said wrapping my hands around her waist and kissing her neck.

We brought the bags into the elevator and up to the second floor. I thanked the driver and he left. I took out the key that was sent to me and opened the door. Bella was behind me and I turned around and lifted her in my arms, she wrapped her hands around my neck.

"Welcome home." I said as I walked through the door.

"Edward, it's beautiful. How did you do this?" she gave me a kiss and I put her down.

She walked around the apartment speechless. Looking at all the pictures hung on the wall. I went to the hall and grabbed our bags.

I stood leaned on the counter in the kitchen and watched as my beautiful wife walked around our apartment. It really felt like home, the decorator did an amazing job. Bella touched each picture softly and mumbled under her breath as she walked around the living the room.

"Come here you." I said reaching out my arms to her.

She walked over and I lifted her on the counter. "So how do you like it?"

"Edward it's perfect, how did….Alice?" She looked at me smirking.

"Exactly, she found the perfect decorator and sent her what she wanted it to look like and here is the finished project."

"It's perfect Edward, I love it and I love you."

"I love you to." I replied leaning in for a kiss but she stopped me and put her finger on my lips.

"Can we go check out the bedroom?" She giggled and I lifter he up and carried up to our room.

* * *

BPOV

I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked into our apartment. First it was huge. All open and a beautiful, mahogany twirl staircase that lead to what looked like the master bedroom.

I walked around and admired all the beautiful pictures of our family that hung on the walls. Behind our oversized couch was the family picture that we took at our wedding and next to that was a picture of my mom and Phil since they were not able to make it, they were not in the wedding picture.

Other pictures were scattered all around the house beautifully. It felt like they were all with us.

Across from the oversized sectional, hung a huge flat screen TV and mine and Edward's DVD and CD collection. The office was filled with every thing both of us needed for school. Edward thought of everything, there was even food in the fridge.

Edward carried me upstairs to our master bedroom, astonishing, yes astonishing, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Edward and I picked out the furniture accessories online but the pictures did not do it justice. Alice coordinated everything perfectly for us.

I knew the time change was only 3 hours but I defiantly felt it, we arrived a little over 2 hours ago, we enjoyed our bedroom for a little while, made our phone calls to every one and now we were just lying in bed channel surfing.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"A little."

"Great, I will head down stairs and make us some dinner." I said as I got out of bed and put my robe on.

"I will help you." Edward said getting on his knees and moving to the edge of the bed.

"No, that's OK, stay in bed and relax. God knows you are going to need it when school starts." I laughed and Edward reached over and took a hold of my waist. He brought me back down onto the bed and moved the robe off my shoulders so he could kiss my bare skin.

"Edward if you do not stop that, I will not be able to make dinner."

"That's ok, I can think of a better dinner." He teased.

"How about I'm desert?" I giggled.

"I like that idea." He said kissing my shoulder then lying back down on the bed.

I made my way down stairs to our kitchen and started to prepare dinner. It felt so strange to be eating just him and me, for the last 3 months it has been all of us eating and cooking together, whether it was at my dads or at the Cullen's it was more than just us two.

* * *

The first two weeks went by in a blur. The first few days, Edward and I stayed home and enjoyed our apartment and the great big bed and nice comfy couch. We had our 'honeymoon' and it was wonderful.

Then every day consisted of sight seeing. We went too little Italy, China town, we took a walk on the freedom trail and enjoyed Beacon Hill park. Edward took me up the cost to the beach in New Hampshire for a seafood festival that they have every year to end summer. I watched my first baseball game at Fenway Park that was defiantly an adventure. We had so much fun, it was perfect.

My classes did not start till tomorrow and Edwards started today, we woke up early and I made us breakfast.

"What are you going to do today?" Edward asked as we were eating breakfast.

"I'm going to venture around the university a little and get a feel for it before tomorrow."

"That's a great idea. I have classes till 5:30 today, and then I need to go to the hospital till 8:00, so I will be home around 9:00." Edward explained as he got up and put his dish in the sink. He came over and squatted down next to me. I reached out and touched his face with my hand.

"Good luck on your first day, I love you."

"I love you to. And have fun today. I will call you during my breaks."

Edward gave me a kiss and went to walk out the door.

"Hey," I heard him call, I turned around and he winked at me.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you to." I replied with a smile.

Now that school started, I knew it meant less time with Edward, but I was going to stand by him, I was going to be OK.

* * *

**Just a litle filler then maybe 2 or 3 more chapters and the Epliogue. Read my A/N for more info!**

**Thanks guys...**


	43. Making it Work

**A/N: A special thanks to LAURAJAE...What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas...That will defiantly be our motto when we go...LOL**

**To all my wonderful readers. Thank you for reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome.**

* * *

Chapter 42 Making it work!

BPOV

Things have been crazy for Edward and me with school. With Edward's internship at the hospital, and I got a student teaching job at Bunker Hill Community College for night students, we barely had time to spend with one another but we made it work.

At night we would both get home around 9:00 and we would eat or just curl up on the couch with the fire going and watch TV. Both of us had Sundays off and that was our day to spend together. The first 3 months fit into place perfectly.

Our Thanksgiving was spent with a friend of mine that I met at school and her husband. I met some great people at BU, and instantly clicked with a girl name Laura. She's married and has one kid. Edward became friends with her husband and we all did Thanksgiving dinner at their house.

Christmas was about a week away, Edward had the day off from school as did I and we are going to go Christmas shopping and buy a tree; a real Christmas tree. I was so excited about our first Christmas; married and in our apartment.

This was going to be a difficult Christmas for me because our families could not get a flight out to see us and Edward could not leave for the holidays because he decided to take extra classes so he could complete the study portion of his medical degree 6 months earlier and work as a true intern at Mass General Hospital in the fall of next year rather than in two years.

The internship Edward was doing now is for extra curriculum. It does not count against the two years of internship he needs to have completed before he can actually apply for a residency. Edward was excelling in all of his classes. He was so smart and I was so proud of him. He was going to make a wonderful doctor.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yes I am!" I said as I put on my on jacket, hat, scarf and gloves. Boston was freezing this time of year, and it was snowing today. I was so excited it was a Friday and Edward and I had the whole weekend off. This was the first whole weekend we are spending together since we came here.

"You look like a snow bunny." Edward said kissing my nose.

"But I'm your snow bunny." I giggled.

He grabbed the keys and his wallet and opened the door for me. I walked out and waited for him. He locked the door and turned to me. He picked me up over his shoulder and started running.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked laughing,

We got out side and he put me down on the step I looked up to the sky and the snow was falling, perfect white snowflakes surrounded my face.

Edward reached over and wiped a flake from my eye lash.

"Let's go shopping my love." He said taking my hand.

Newbury Street was so pretty this time of year. All the stores where decorated for Christmas and the sidewalks were full of people Christmas shopping.

Edward and I made our way through the crowded street and shopped. We bought the gifts we wanted for everyone. We are sending the gifts so they arrive on Christmas day.

I was paying for items we bought at a music store when Edward's phone rang.

"I need to take this love, I will be waiting outside." He said as I nodded and watched him walk outside.

"What a gorgeous being." The lady behind the counter said. "All the girls in here have been staring at him since you guys walked in but he clearly only has eyes for you." She said smiling.

"He is gorgeous, isn't he?" I laughed.

"You don't mind all these girls gawking over him?" She questioned with concern in voice.

"No, I do mind at all because I know that he only has eyes for me. I don't ever have to question that." I said with a big smile.

"Well you are both very lucky. A love like yours is rare these days." She said as she handed me my card and receipt.

"I know. That is why we cherish every moment of it. Have a good day!" I smiled and walked out the door.

"Everything okay?" I asked as Edward reached for my hand.

"Yes, everything's perfect." He said kissing my temple.

"So, you had a few admirers in the music store." I joked.

"I did? Now what makes you say that?" He asked smiling.

"The check out girl said that every girl in there was gawking over you."

"Well, I only noticed one girl in there that I want."

"Hmm, and who would the lucky girl be? I asked jokingly.

"I will show you who that lucky girl is." He chuckled.

"I wonder what it is like at school with all those girls just dying to know who has your heart." I teased.

"Oh they all know about you, trust me." He laughed and I reached over and kissed his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I stumbled on something and fell into a pile of snow bringing Edward with me.

I took advantage of our little situation and started to kiss him. He kissed me back eagerly. He rested his head on my forehead and gazed into my eyes.

"I love you Isabella Cullen." He whispered.

"I love you too Edward Cullen."

"Let's get these bags home and then go get our tree." He said standing up and reaching his hand to help me.

We headed back to the apartment; I waited outside as Edward ran the bags up stairs.

I saw this huge white hummer limo pull up right in front of the apartment complex, I wonder what famous person this is I said to myself.

Newbury Street was known for getting a few famous people here and there. I had seen Matt Damon and Ben Affleck and his family a few times around here.

I was deep in thought when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked up and saw Edward; he had a huge smile on his face. He leaned his chin on my shoulder.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered and the doors to the limo opened, and out came CJ.

"Sissy!" CJ screamed as he came running up to me. I picked him up in my arms and held him close to my body, Edward's arms still wrapped around me squeezing me tight. I looked up at him, he smiled and pointed to the limo. I looked over and there was Marissa, Dad, Rose, Emmett with Julia in her car seat, Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. My mouth dropped when I saw them all standing there.

"Like your early Christmas present?" He whispered in my ear.

"What, how did you do this Edward? What are you all doing here?" I asked shocked.

"Told you I like Edward, Sissy. He is the one who made this all happen Mommy told me so, so I know it's true." CJ said in one breath with a big smile on his face.

"He did, he made this all happen for me?" I questioned CJ as I kissed his cheeks.

"Yup he did. Didn't you Edward?" We both looked over and Edward nodded.

Everyone came running over to us and we all hugged and said our hellos.

"Let's go up to your apartment. It's freezing out here." Esme said.

We walked up to the apartment, I still couldn't fathom the fact the Edward had done this for me. I carried CJ in my arms, listening to him talk a mile a minute about what Santa was going to bring him and his plane ride here, his friends at school. He just kept going and going even when we got into the apartment.

"Bella this place is perfect, look at all these pictures." Marissa said as she walked around the apartment. Emmett and Jasper plopped on the couch and Emmett grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. I showed the girls around the apartment while the guys hung out and talked. CJ stayed right by my side the whole time.

When we got down stairs, the guys were having a heated discussion about the Patriots and Edward was trying to defend why he thought they were better than the Sea Hawks.

Julia started to shift around in her chair and cry. Rose went to go get her.

"Can I?" I asked.

"Bella you do not have to ask." She said with a smile and I walked over to Julia's chair and picked her up. She was beautiful and getting so big. As soon as I picked her up she gave me a huge smile. She looked just like Rose.

"Hi Auntie's peanut." I said as she cooed and giggled.

Edward walked over to me and reached his hands out. I handed her to him. "Hey there little one. You look just like your mommy. It's a good thing because you don't want to look like your daddy, no. He's goofy looking." Julia was giggling and smiling as Edward spoke. We all laughed at his joke and Emmet threw a pillow at his head.

"Wait till you have kids." He said. "Just wait."

Esme and I prepared lunch as we all sat around talking and catching up. I was so excited to have my family here.

"How long are you all here for and where are you staying?" I asked.

"We are leaving on January 3rd so we are all here through New Years we're staying at the Sheraton too. It's less than a block from here." Alice chimed as she stuck her finger in the sauce that Esme was stirring.

After lunch, Esme and Marissa practically shoved the six of us out the door to go get the Christmas tree. CJ, my dad, Carlisle, and Julia where all on the couch nodding off into dream land and Marissa and Esme where cleaning up lunch.

We all bundled up like snow bunnies as Edward called it and headed out to go get our tree.

We took my SUV over to the Boston Commons where they had ice sculptures, an outside ice skating rink, and a place to buy a Tree.

"It so beautiful here! "Rose said as we walked around the commons looking at the ice sculptures.

"Babe it is freezing. We may not be able to have any more kids because the little guys might be frozen after today." Emmett complained. We all laughed and Jasper picked up a hand full of snow and threw it at Emmett. Emmett reached and did the same thing this time hitting Edward with snowball. Before we knew it, the guys where in a full blown snow ball fight. Alice, Rose and I stood away and laughed as they played in the snow like kids.

I looked over and Edward had a snow ball in his hand. He raised his eyebrows and smiled his crooked smile that still makes my heart melt.

"You wouldn't." I said with a serious face.

He smiled and lifted his hand; I bent down to grab a fist full of snow.

"I may not be good at throwing things but I will punish you if you throw that at me." I warned. He dropped the snow ball and I threw the one I had in my hand and hit him right dead in the forehead.

"Nice throw." Jasper yelled laughing.

"Couldn't have done it better myself." Emmett belted out.

"You will pay for that." Edward said in a serious tone rubbing his forehead.

He picked up a fist full of snow and came running after me.

"Edward, don't, please. I'm so sorry."

"You will make this better" he said grabbing my waist and pulling me against him.

"Later." I promised.

"Hey guys." we heard Jasper yell and I turned around and before we knew it, eight snow balls were being thrown at us, 2 from each of them.

That started an even bigger snowball fight with all of us laughing and throwing the snow at one another.

"Let's make snow angels." Alice said as the three girls laid down on a clearing of snow in the park and started to make snow angles.

It was a wonderful afternoon spent with my friends. We had the best time playing in the snow, ice skating, and picking out our Christmas tree. I couldn't have asked for a better gift this Christmas.

We got home right after dark; the guys got the tree sturdy on the stand while I showed off my newly bought decorations. I had two stockings hung by the fire already, and Christmas houses on my mantel. My shopping was done while on the phone with Alice. She was helping me coordinate my colors.

We drank hot chocolate and listened to Christmas music as we all decorated the tree.

It was about 10:00 when they all went back the hotel. Tomorrow Edward was going to take the guys to see the BU football game and the girls were going to hang around the apartment and prepare things for Christmas.

* * *

EPOV.

Bella was so disappointed when I told her that all the flights were booked and our family could not get out here. We discussed going there instead but she knew that I wanted to work through this holiday so I could start to intern at Mass General in the fall. She was so supportive; more supportive than I deserved.

After I planned to have every one come out here, Jasper, Emmett and I decided that it was a perfect idea to take the girls to New York City for New Years. We booked 3 suites at the Plaza Hotel and planned a weekend full of pampering and spoiling of our women.

My dad, mom, Marissa, Charlie, CJ, and Julia where going to stay at our apartment while we were gone.

I woke up extra early Christmas morning; I wanted to give Bella her gift before everyone got here. Emmett and Jasper were doing the same thing with Rose and Alice.

I reached over to my stand and took out the book from the Plaza hotel. Not only where we staying at the Plaza, we were going to see Les Miserables on Broadway. We were going to be right there in Times Square when the ball drops and we have a private tour NBC studios and get to watch a taping of Saturday Night Live. Even though the city would be filled with millions of people, it was going to be like there were only six of us. Everything was pre-planned and ready to go for when we got there.

I looked over at Bella as she slept; she looked so peaceful. She was so beautiful her perfect face was imbedded in my head like a picture. She moaned my name in her sleep and I smiled. I loved listening to her dream. Today's dream was about me and as I sat there and listened to her say my name in her low sexy voice my excitement took over.

I started kissing her face and down her neck till I made my way to her breasts. She was wearing my tank top that fit her torso perfectly and a pair of very sexy boy shorts. God she has no clue what she does to me. Just looking over her beautiful body made my excitement intensify.

I continued my kisses down to the trim of her shirt and lifted it slightly while enticingly tickling her stomach. I looked up and I could see her eyes open and her lips pressed.

I went up to her mouth and smoothed my lips against hers, she returned the passion eagerly and before I knew it, she had wiggled her way out of her shirt and shorts. I took my boxers off and hovered over her. She let out a little moan as I rubbed my hardness on the side of her leg.

She reached her hand down and grabbed a hold of it with her hands and started to stroke my hardness, the friction of her touch was almost unbearable. She pushed me off of her and brought our hands above my head holding them there as she positioned herself so I glided inside her in slow motion.

She let a moan when I was fully in and let go of my hands. She started to kiss my ear and my neck as she seductively moved her hips.

"Uh, you feel so good." I whispered. I reached up and grabbed her face moving her hair from falling in front of it. I brought her into a passionate kiss, our tongues exploring, and tantalizing.

I clutched her waist and moved us so she was on her back. The contact of me being inside of her was lost and I instantly felt incomplete. She whimpered and I knew she felt the same way. I did not enter her right away, I teased her with my tongue caressing and licking her breasts as she panted in anticipation.

"Edward please." She begged.

I entered her again and she arched her back as I brought my motions from slow and steady to fast and hard. With each thrust I took, she would moan in pleasure, calling my name. There is such an erotic pleasure of hearing her scream my name, knowing I am pleasing her as much as she is pleasing me fills my mind with lust and desire.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and I fell on top of her thrusting harder and declaring my love for her in ear. I started to feel her walls tighten and that was I needed.

"Oh Bella, God Bella you feel so good. I love you, every piece of you," I panted as she continued with her breathless words of love for me.

I laid next to her, both of us gasping for air. She curled up in my arms and stroked my chest.

"Merry Christmas." She said giving my chest a chaste kiss.

"Merry Christmas" I replied kissing her forehead.

I reached over and took the package of my night stand and handed it to her.

She sat up and I followed. "What's this Edward?" she asked with shock in her eyes.

I opened the blue folder and she put her hands to her mouth. "You are taking me to New York for New years?" she asked.

"Yes I am, along with Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett."

"Oh my god Edward, this is so incredible, I…..I….I'm speechless." She said leaning in and kissing me.

"Thank you Edward, I love it and I am so happy, I can't wait."

"Me either." I said.

We sat in the bed for a few minutes; she shifted through the papers as I detailed the weekend.

"Now it is time for you present." She said standing up from the bed and going to the closet.

She reached in and pulled out a white box. Bella returned to the bad and laid the box on my lap. She sat on her knees

"Open it." She said excitedly.

I opened the box to reveal a black leather jacket. The jacket I had eyed in a store the day we went shopping.

"Look in the pocket." I took the jacket out of the box, reached into the jacket and found 2 tickets to the first playoff game for the Patriots.

"Bella, how did you? Oh…..this is, oh my god Bella….this is the best gift anyone could ever given me, besides the gift of having you." I said with a smile

She took the jacket from my hand and put it back in the box she tossed the box on the floor and within seconds, I was inside her again as we connected our bodies one more time in complete and utter ecstasy.

* * *


	44. New York City

**A/N: As this story slowly comes to a close, I just want to thank each and every one of you who have read my story. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and love, it has defiantly helped me go this far.**

**Laurjaexo...you are the best BB!! Sick, school, work and you still helped me out...I owe you!**

* * *

Chapter 43: New York City

BPOV

We got to the Plaza hotel and my mouth dropped when we walked in. I have never in my life seen anything like it. The shiny granite floors and walls were breathtaking. The enormous chandelier that hung in the middle of the lobby was beautiful. All the people in and out; tourists, businessmen and women. I think I even saw a movie star or two signing autographs. Everything made this experience unbelievable. I walked slowly towards the check in counter awestruck by the beauty of this hotel.

The room was bigger than our apartment. There was an over sized king bed with at least ten pillows and the biggest fluffiest down comforter I have ever seen. It was positioned against the wall and the window to the left overlooked a portion of Central Park.

The bathroom had heated floors and the most inviting bathtub. His and hers sinks and there were two fluffy white bathrobes hung on the back door with matching slippers.

I have never seen anything like it in my life. Movies did not do this hotel or New York City justice. It was beautiful.

"I can't wait to try that bathtub out." Edward said as he threw himself on the big fluffy bed.

"You and me both." I teased and he stretched his arms motioning for me to join him.

"I can't wait to be with you this New Years. I missed out on three New Years and I'm not missing out on kissing you at midnight this year." Edward said as he caressed my back.

"Good because I don't plan on kissing anyone else ever on New Years besides you." I said with a smile as Edward reached over and hoisted me on top of him.

"Let's test the bed." He said smiling that damn sexy crooked smile. That was all I needed to fall into a deep trance of making love to Edward.

* * *

Walking New York City streets was enjoyable, but very tiring. There was so much to see and do and we have been trying to cram it all in over the course of two full days. Today consisted of our private NBC tour, ice skating at Rockefeller Center, and shopping on 5th Ave.

Alice was in her glory. She bought so much stuff. Jasper, Edward and Emmett were ready to kill her with all the bags she had.

"Alice if you go into that store and buy one more thing, I am donating this bag of stuff that I am holding to the homeless people." Jasper warned as we all laughed.

Alice threw him a dirty look. "Do that Jasper and your butt will be sleeping with those homeless people." Alice said as she handed him another bag.

"Now you can carry this one." She said laughing as she threw another bag into his arms.

"This girl is going to be the death of me." Jasper teased.

"We're getting close to the hotel. We're going to go put these bags in the room." Edward said.

"We will be in FAO Schwartz." Alice said excitedly as she grabbed mine and Rose's arms and steered us towards the toy store.

We spent hours in there like little kids, playing with all the toys and walking around. We came to the piano that was on the floor and Edward immediately went to it and started to play chopsticks.

Man, he looked so good. I sat there like a lovesick puppy watching him. I could hear all the girls whispering about how 'fine' this boy was and I smiled to myself as I watched him continue with his show. Alice and Rose were clapping and laughing. Emmett and Jasper were glaring at him while shaking their heads.

When he was done, he looked over at me and raised his eyebrow. He walked towards me with satisfaction is his eyes.

"I didn't think I could still do that." He said breathless.

"Edward that was the best thing I have ever seen." I said giggling.

He took a hold of my waist as we all walked away laughing, with Emmett saying something about his brother being a dork.

We had dinner reservations at Planet Hollywood, so we made our way back to the room, to change.

We all met in the lobby at 7:00 and took a limo to the restaurant. The guys sure did go all out on this trip for us.

* * *

We woke up early, made our way to ground zero to show our respects, and then did more shopping in SO HO. We went to Les Miserbles. It was a great show. After the show ended, we headed to Time Square to bring in the New Year.

The Streets where blocked of with guard rails and there was a concerts on the roof of one of the buildings and all the screens were showing that concerts. There were millions of people all around with Happy New Year hats and blowers.

The six of us made our way to a blocked of section that was near ABC studios. It was secluded with a guard and reserved wrapped around the section of the guardrails.

Emmett walked up, shook the guy's hand and he let us through. We all stood and watched as Savage Garden played. I leaned against Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms securely around me. I closed my eyes as I listened to his soothing voice his lips were at my ear, his breath made me shiver as he quietly sung the words into my ear.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..._

His strong, warm arms shielded me from the wintry wind. I felt safe as I snuggled closer to his chest his grip tightened and he let a kiss linger on my neck.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me._

The song was over and He gently kissed me on the cheek. "I love you." He sighed.

"I love you to." I said reaching up to give him a kiss.

Our barrier had been broken a while ago and we were surrounded by people. Five minutes…5 minutes…we heard people yell. Edward looked over at me and I felt some one push me from behind I bumped into a women and gave her an apologetic smile, she smiled back mouthing 'its okay.' I turned around only to find three men who were not Edward, Emmett or Jasper standing behind me. I stood on my toes looking for him but Edward was not there. I started to panic. "Edward!" I shouted. But I heard nothing.

I worriedly looked around in the spot where we were standing but I could not see anyone.

The tears started to build up in my eyes as people started to shout 60...59…58. I looked up, the ball was slowly starting to drop, and the crowd was getting restless counting down 55….54…53….52.

I ran around frantically as the crowd continued with the countdown. This can't be happening, not this year, this year we were supposed to be with each other at midnight. I could no longer control the tears as I imagined the clock striking 12 and me being alone and lost in Time Square.

"Edward!" I continued to shout.

15…14…13…12…

This can't be happening I said as I leaned against a light pole and wiped my tears. 5…..4…3…2…and then I heard the crowd cheering "Happy New Year!"

I was alone; Edward and I got separated right before the stroke of midnight and yet another midnight was ruined.

I went to reach for my phone to call him and as I did, it was as if time stopped, I looked up and in the distance, I saw him from behind, he had his hand in his hair and I could hear him calling me. It was almost as if he could sense me, he slowly turned around and I could see in his eyes a glow of excitement as our eyes locked. We ran to each other, his arms stretched out waiting for my embraced. As I neared him, I could feel my heartbeat growing, longing to be in his arms, to feel his touch. As soon as we reached one another we paused, he took my face in his hands and gently caressed my lips with his thumb; I grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt as he leaned in and kissed me.

"Happy New Year," he murmured and cradled me to his chest.

"Happy New Year," I replied tightening my grip around his waist. His arms laid on my shoulders as we kissed again and brought in a New Year.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the last chapter before the epilogue.**

**CM**


	45. The worst day of my life

**A/N: Laurajae...Thanks for working your magic.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I appreciate it more than you can ever know!**

**So this is the last chapter before the epilogue. **

**I hope to have that out by mid week and then start on my new story. Again thank you all so much for sticking by. **

* * *

Chapter 44: The worst day of my life.

EPOV

It was a beautiful spring day. I sat in the bleachers and watched as Bella graduated from BU with her Masters in English. I sat there next to Charlie, Marissa and CJ with a big grin on my face. Three years in Boston and she graduated top of her class and has already been offered the English professor position at Bunker Hill Community College.

I heard her name get called and my heart tugged. I watched her walk up to the dean, shake her hand then look over at me and smile with such admiration that my heart melted.

Bella had been more than patient, loving and understanding with me over the last three years. Our time downgraded immensely, but neither one of us ever doubted the strength of our relationship. She knew that me being an intern at Mass General meant crazy hours, long days, long nights, and severe insomnia on my part. We cherished every moment that we had together. She stood by my bad days, my good days, and even the days when I wanted to throw in the towel and say the 'hell with being a doctor'.

I took the week off and planned on spending all week with Bella and her dad. Unfortunately my family couldn't make it. Not because they did not want to, but Rose and Emmett were busy with the franchise of their repair shop and Alice and Jasper are busy moving into their new home that they bought near Rose and Emmett's.

It as been a long and winding road for Bella and me, especially because I have not taken any time off. The only time I took off was 3 weeks for Alice and Jaspers wedding, I was supposed to take the whole summer, but decided not to. I have gone to school year round since I was freshman at BU and Bella has been nothing but supportive. Now my only decision after this last year of internship at MGH is what field do I want to go into?

I originally wanted to follow in my dad's footsteps and become a cardiologist. But after working in the ER for the last 6 months, I found that fascinating and thought that maybe I would try to get a residency there. I still had one more year of interning and then I had to make my final decision.

The week went by way to fast and before we knew it, we had already said goodbye to Charlie, Marissa and CJ and now the hectic last year of my schooling started.

"I loved having you all week." Bella said we were lying in our Jacuzzi enjoying our last night of freedom before the crazy life begins.

"I loved it too." I replied kissing the top of her head.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" she questioned turning around to face me.

"For standing by me. Supporting me. Loving me and putting up with me for all the years. It can't be easy for you to be alone so much and I just wanted you to know that I am more than grateful to you for loving me unconditionally."

She cupped my cheeks between her hands and gazed into my eyes. Her intense gaze made me weak. but looking into those eyes that are so full of love made my body feel alive, just like it did all those years ago when she walked into my life.

"Edward, you don't need to thank me. That is what being in love and having a marriage is all about, and I have put up with you for all these years because I love you more than anything in this world. So what if for a few years I only had you for five minutes a day? So if for a few years we had to suffer, so be it. In the end, it will all be worth it and we will look back and think how fast time flew by."

She did not need to say anything else. She knew exactly what to say to me make me feel like the luckiest man on this earth. I crashed my lips with hers and melted away my body to the perfect creation that God gave me: my wife.

* * *

BPOV

Another night without Edward. It was not easy but I managed. Lucky for me I was teaching a summer class at the local high school so I was busy grading papers.

I had my bottle of wine out, my paper spread across the table, and the TV on re-runs of Dancing With The Stars.

I heard the key in the lock and the door open and I looked up and saw Edward. He walked in the apartment and threw his keys on the counter. He did not even look up. His shoulders were slouched, his head was down, and he was still wearing his scrubs. He did not even take of the booties from his feet. I could see blood on them and I jumped up to see if he was okay.

He slowly walked to the barstool at the breakfast bar and sat down. I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders. He pushed his head into my stomach and wrapped his arms wrapped around my waste and the sobs that were controlled for a few seconds became more and more noticeable. My heart ached as heard him cry and felt his tears on my shirt.

"Edward, love, what is it? What happened?" I asked trying to sooth him stroking his hair.

He took several deep breaths before sitting up and looking at me. There was obvious pain in his eyes. I could not even ponder in my mind what caused Edward to look or feel this way.

"Edward, please talk to me, tell me what happened?"

He took one more deep breath and let out the loudest sigh.

"There was an accident on 93 this afternoon. They brought in five patients. One of them was a family of three; a mother, her husband and their son. Oh Bella I couldn't do it. Everything I tried. There was blood, too much blood and I couldn't control it and." He paused for what felt like hours then looked down again.

"Bella I had to go tell the little boy's mother that her son did not make it. Her 3-year-old innocent little boy who I could not save, is now sitting in trauma room three because I am not a good enough doctor and I could not find the source of his bleeding."

My mind was cloudy, my heart was thumping, my hands were sweating, and my stomach was churning with pain. Edward lost his first patient today. How do I console that? What do I say to him to make him believe it was not his fault, when I know more than anyone that he is going to beat himself up over this everyday?

"Edward, listen to me and listen to me very carefully." I pulled his face up and met his gaze. "You can't blame yourself. You can't do this. You know better than anyone that as a doctor you try everything you can do to save a life. God has other plans for everybody, and he had that plan for that little boy. Yes, it's not fair to lose someone so young and it's times like this that you wonder what God's plans are for that innocent child. But putting the blame on yourself is not going to bring him home or help the next patient that is going to need you."

"Bella, I don't know if I can do this. I mean I have seen death but I have never been a part of it. I have never been the reason that someone could not be saved." He looked down again and started crying silently. I just held on to him and rubbed his shoulders.

"Where was Dr. Colt?" I asked. Dr. Colt is Edward's resident doctor.

"He was there with me. Oh Bella there was too much. It all happened so fast one minute he was there asking about his mommy and the next minute he was flat-lining and, it just all happened so fast. "

Another round of tears came and I stood there and comforted the best way I knew how. After about five minutes, I lead him up stairs to get in the shower and clean up.

We went back down stairs and cuddled up on the couch. Edward laid his head in my lap and I caressed his hair as he cried out the worst day of his life.

* * *

EPOV.

"What's the prognosis?" Dr. Colt asked as we rushed to the ambulance door to await victims of a car crash.

"3-year-old boy in the back seat; coherent but complaining of pain to the abdomen. ETA 2 minutes." The charge nurse said as Dr. Colt and I prepared ourselves in scrubs.

I still had a one week of interning in the ER till I moved to pediatrics and I was still trying to decide what I wanted to study. Everyday that went by, I was closer and closer to graduating and not having a main practice in my mind.

The little boy was rolled off the ambulance. He was as white as a ghost. "Where's my mommy?" He asked in a fragile voice. "Your mom is right behind you son." Dr. Colt said.

We got the vitals from the paramedic and wheeled little Max into trauma room three.

We hooked him up to the machines and within seconds, he was crashing. "We need him the OR stat." I called as I noticed the right side of his stomach start to swell.

"No time for that Edward. We need to get this hemorrhaging under control NOW. We are going to have work right here."

It all happened so fast. Dr. Colt had the little boy's stomach open and we were frantically trying to control the bleeding but nothing was working. The sweat was pouring off me, my heart rate was ten times its normal rhythm and I was swallowing back the round of hysterics. I knew were about to come when Dr. Colt told me to call it.

"Time of death, 9:34." I said as I flung my gloves off and threw then on the ground. I stormed out of the trauma room and went directly to the bathroom and threw up. I fell against the wall and let me knees give out from under me.

I sat there with my head in my hands for what felt like hours. A little boy, I could not save an innocent little boy. What kind of doctor am I? This boy's life was in my hands and I could not even save him.

"Don't do that Edward." I heard Dr. Colt's voice say.

I stood up and slowly opened the door.

"Edward, don't beat yourself up. There was nothing we could do. The damage to his stomach from impact was too much. There was nothing either of us could do." Dr. Colt has been my teacher; my guider for years. I trusted him more than anything. But today, for some reason, I couldn't believe that there was not more we could do for that little boy.

"Edward we need to go tell the parents. They are both in trauma room 1 waiting for us."

I washed my hands and faced and walked out of the bathroom with my shoulders and head down.

"Edward, I am going to need you to tell them. This is what being a doctor is all about. Edward, I know this is hard but you can do it." He reassured me.

I swallowed hard and put on my doctor face. We walked in to the trauma room and Max's mom was sitting on the bed, her arm and leg broken and lacerations all over her face from the glass. Max's dad was in the chair next to her. He had walked away with only a few scratches. That damn drunk driver hit the car on the driver side rear; right where Max was is in his seat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Crosby?" I asked as they nodded, I reached out my hand "I am Dr. Cullen and this is Dr. Colt. We are Max's doctors."

"Where is he? Can I see him? I need to see him. Is he ok?" His mother asked frantically.

I took a deep breath you can do this Edward. I said to myself.

"I am so sorry. Max had internal bleeding in his stomach. We tried everything we could but, I'm so sorry, Max did not make it." That was all I could say and Dr. Colt knew it, he took over with all the specifics of what we did and what exactly Max had.

"No, no, not my baby, my baby, please no!" The mother screamed as the father eyes swelled with tears. They held on to each other and cried.

"I need to see him; please I need to be with him he does not like to be alone please." The mother begged.

"I will arrange that." I said as I walked out the door.

After I made sure the nurse cleaned Max up and made him presentable to his parents I went in and took them to their son.

Her husband wheeled her in the wheel chair through the doors. He got weak and I had to help him from falling. They went over to him I excused myself to give them their privacy.

"Go home Edward. You've had a long day."

"No, I'm fine."

"Edward that is not a request that is an order. Go home take the next week off. You have been busting your ass for over five years. From what I hear it started when you were a little boy. So I am _telling_ you now to take some time for you. Figure out what field you want to go into, Edward. You are a great doctor and whatever practice you decide, I know you will excel just like you have these last several years here." Dr. Colt patted my back and walked away.

I went to my locker and I thought of Max, I thought about all the others kids out there in this world who where suffering from diseases and other sicknesses, and I knew right then and there as I gathered my stuff and walked to my car, that I was going to do whatever it takes to help children.

I headed home knowing that my love would be there. I know with her by my side, I will get through this worst day of my life.

* * *


	46. Epilogue

**Ok...Here we go. This is it, the end of Forks at Twilight. I would like to thank every one who has put this story on their favorites, added it to their alerts and reviewed. Every time an email came in, I would go so excited knowing that so many of you enjoyed this. **

** I would love for everyone to review this last chapter. I would love to know your thoughts on the story as a whole any favorite parts or lines that may stick out. And I am also open to any criticism. It helps as a writer to hear the good and the bad. Again thank you ALL so much. I am serious when I say that it is because of all of you that this story went as long as it did. **

**Laurajae...BB... I would have never been able to do this with out you. Thank you for offering your time to help make my grammar better and for your ideas. You came into my story around chapter 26 or 27 and I as I look back, I have no clue how I did so many chapters without you.**

**To everyone who has reviewed. I wish I could list all of you if there was an easy way, I would. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I love love love getting them. They really do help inspire.**

**So now that I have rambled on like I won an academy...  
**

**Forks at Twilight ****Epilogue...**

* * *

BPOV

"I have a surprise for you Bella." Edward said as we were driving down the road that led to our meadow.

It has been four years since Edward graduated with his degree in Pediatric medicine. Edward and I stayed in Boston for eight years and we finally decided it was time to go home; our family was growing. Alice and Jasper are expecting twins any day now and Rose and Emmett were expecting their second child as well. CJ and Julia were getting so big and we had missed out on so much that we knew it was time to be with our family.

Edward worked as the resident pediatric physician at Mass General for a few years and now he is working on opening his own practice in Port Angeles.

I had stayed with Bunker Hill Community College as the English professor but I recently decided that I wanted to take time off and work on a novel. Edward was so supportive of me, surprising me with a new lap top and converting 'our' office at the apartment into 'my' office.

We have been looking for a house and decided to stay with Esme and Carlisle while we look for a new home. None of the homes we looked at felt right. I have been comparing every home to a house Edward and I looked at back in Boston, when we were thinking we were going to stay there.

"I have a surprise too." I said with a smile on my face.

Still after eight years of marriage, Edward looks at me like he is seeing me for the first time. He his still so intently fixated on my every move, my every word and he still has this way of making me feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

"You do?" He questioned with a smile. I nodded. "Well, I get to go first." He said taking a hold of my hand and bringing it up to his lips to kiss it.

"Close your eyes," he whispered softly as he brought the car to a very slow pace.

I took my free hand and put it over my eyes. "No peaking." He warned and I smiled.

I felt the car go into park, Edward got out and with in seconds, my door was open and he came over and lifted me from the seat. He gave my neck a kiss, his cool breath sent shivers down my spine and my new found hormones went into a rage.

"OK, you can open them." He said putting me down.

I opened my eyes to find us at our meadow under our tree but behind the tree rather than grass was the perfect home. It was a large oversized ranch that looked almost exactly to the one I fell in love with back in Boston.

"Edward….how…..when….I..." that was all I could get out. I was speechless, shocked, amazed; no words at this moment could describe what I was feeling.

"Well, Alice was driving by here a few months ago and she saw the for sale sign so I made a lot of calls and 6 months later, here we are, 'our home.'" He said with the biggest smile on his face.

Tears of joy streamed down my face as I gazed at our home. Edward reached up and wiped my tears away.

"I'm so happy Edward, I love it, it's perfect. You're perfect." I said as I looked over and traced my fingers along the heart that Edward carved our initials all those years ago.

"My turn to surprise you." I said reaching for his hands.

I took his hands and laid them gently on my stomach as his eyes became wide and shined like the stars.

"Bella!" he whispered quietly. "Where going to have a baby?"

I smiled and before I could answer, his lips were on mine and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as he picked me up with a jubilant laugh and carried me into our home.

* * *

EPOV

"Edward, do we really have to go?" Bella whined for the 10th time that night.

"Yes, love, we really do have to go. Alice has everything all set just like it was 16 years ago when we went to the prom." I said wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her bare neck. She was wearing her new black dress and it took all the energy I had to not ravish her right there.

It was our 15 year reunion and it just happened to fall on the same day as our junior prom was 16 years ago. I worked so hard to make this night exactly the way it was back when we were juniors and Bella and I spent our first night making love. All though the house would be occupied with our family, for the weekend, I set it up so Bella and I would still be sleeping in the same bed.

Rose set up everything up for me so it would be exactly the same when we got home. The flowers, the candles, the room, the bed, everything would be just like it was that night all those years ago, I couldn't wait.

Bella has been so tired and worn out with her book tour. She easily became New York Times best selling author with her book called So This is Love. She is working on another book and there are negations on the table to make the first book a movie. She is being known as Nicholas Sparks meets Daniel Steel. Bella Cullen the master mind of love and lust.

I was so proud of her. Every goal she set for herself had been achieved.

"Do you need a new love scene in your new book?" I teased. Rose and Alice joked with her all the time saying that the reason she was so good at writing the love scenes in her books was because she gets to practice with me.

"Well it wouldn't hurt."She said turning around and wrapping her arms around my neck. "We can stay in tonight and practice." She said kissing my lips then trailing to my ear. "And I can show you the new position I was thinking about" She said seductively. My knees went weak as she continued her kisses down my neck and my throat then back to my waiting lips.

"You kill me Bella and as much fun as that sounds, we have to go." She let out a sigh and I took her hand and lead her out the door.

The limo was already outside with Alice and Jasper waiting for us.

"Can you believe that we graduated 15 years ago?" Alice asked as we settled into the limo.

"I know it seems like just yesterday." Bella said.

The limo ride was quick and as soon as we go out, it was like old days; walking into Forks high with Bella by my side.

We made our way to the gym. It was decorated beautifully. Alice's company did a great job. Alice owned Designs by Alice, world-known clothes designer and interior decorator.

Alice had her team blow up pictures from the year book and hung them all over the walls. There were pictures of the couples back then, all the class officers and the class superlatives. It was funny to see those pictures. We were all so young. We walked around, laughed and reminisced about the old days.

The four of us made our way to a table. We sat down and were instantly greeted by Ben and Angela.

"Edward, I heard that you are opening your own practice." Ben said as they came to greet us.

"Yes, I am, it will actually be open at the end of the month."

"Great, just in time for this one." Angela said as she rubbed her big round belly. I was already getting a lot of patients and I was getting anxious to open the office.

After about an hour of talking with people and hanging out, we decided to head to the dance floor and dance. We danced a few songs and Bella and Alice were laughing at something funny then Bella's face dropped and she looked over to me.

I looked up and followed her gaze. There standing at the entrance way was Tanya. Hand in hand with someone. I grabbed Bella's waist and brought her close to me.

Tanya glanced over at us and smiled, we started to make our way to our table and we were greeted by them when we go there.

"Hi guys!" she said happily as she approached us. She leaned in and gave Bella and Alice a kiss on the cheek, she did the same with me and then her boyfriend reached out for my hand.

"Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, I would like for you to meet my fiancé Laurent." She said as she looked over to Laurent and smiled.

"Hey how is it going?" he asked as I nodded and said "good" returning his hand shake.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled at all of us. We smiled back and motioned for them to join us.

"Bella, I just want to apologize to you. I know that it was years ago but I feel like I owe you a sorry to say the least. I was young and stupid and what I did to you and Edward was wrong. I know now what you and Edward have, because I found it in Laurent and when I think back about the stupid things I did or said, I really am sorry." She reached over and squeezed Bella's hand.

"Thanks for the apology Tanya and congratulations on your engagement." Bella said with a smile. She looked over at me and smiled; I smiled back and took her hand in mine.

"So how is your daughter? She must be so big now, 11 or 12 if my calculation is right." Tanya said as the four of us laughed.

We told Tanya about Julia and then Edward took out the pictures of our daughter.

"This is Madeline, our daughter; she is going to be four." Edward said as he proudly displayed pictures of our daughter. Jasper showed pictures of his twins Sean and Jason. And we showed her pictures of Rose and Emmett's children Julia and Jarred. We spent time sitting at the table talking about our lives and telling funny stories. Tanya and Laurent were truly happy, the night was going great and I was happy to be with friends.

_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game_

"Dance with me?" I leaned in and whispered to Bella when I heard the first song we danced to come on. This song and being in this place held so much meaning for Bella and me. I loved being here married to my Bella and celebrating 15 years of life with old friends and each other.

_On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say_

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

Bella let her head stay still on my chest as t we danced slowly. "I love you Edward Cullen, I loved you the moment our eyes met and I will love you till the day I take my last breath." She whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back bringing her closer to me as we continued our dance.

The night went on pleasantly we talked with old friends about our kids our lives and of course Bella was the talk of the town with her romance novels.

We made it home after a long night of dancing, talking and having a fun time. Everyone was already in bed when we go in. We headed up stairs to be bed but before we did, we went into the room that Maddy, Julia, Jarred, CJ, Sean and Jason shared. We kissed them all goodnight and then went to our room.

I opened the door for Bella and she walked in she stopped and looked over at me.

"Edward!" she gasped as she made her way to the flowers and reached out for the card. Before she opened it, she looked over at me and whispered "I love you always and Forever. Love, Edward."

"How did you guess?" I teased.

"I remember everything you have done for me." She said with a smile. "Now I have a little surprise too." She turned around and motioned her finger for me to unzip her dress. I did as I was asked and as her skin was made bare, I groaned and she giggled.

I reached over and took in her my arms and started to kiss and tease her neck.

"I need to tell you something." She said breathless. "I wanted to tell you this all day but I was waiting for the perfect moment." I looked over at her and raised my eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"Were going to have another baby?" I asked, she nodded and I picked her up in my arms and swung her around. My heart tugged when I put her down and she reached her hand and placed it on her stomach. Bella was so beautiful pregnant, I loved feeling our baby move inside of her and watching it grow.

"This day just got even more perfect, Madeline is going to be a great big sister. I can't wait to tell her."

"Yes she is going to be great isn't she? And who knows, maybe you will get your boy." She giggled. She leaned in and gave me a kiss

"Maybe." I said with a smile.

"I have another surprise." She whispered and turned to go into the bathroom.

"What else could possibly surprise me today?" I questioned and she turned her head and grinned.

I quickly got undressed and laid on the bed. I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes picturing my family. Bella and Maddy, and now a new baby, things were fitting into place perfectly.

I let my eyes close as I started to remember our first night and how far we have come and how so much in love we still are.

* * *

BPOV

I shut the door and quickly got out of my dress. I put my light blue lace negligee that Edward loves so much. I let my hair down and splashed a little bit of water over the exposed portion of my breasts.

Tonight was a perfect night, as much as I did not want to go, I was happy I did. Being with friends and remembering the old days was exactly what I needed.

I was so excited when I found out this morning that I was pregnant. Edward and I have been trying for a few months now to have a second child. I wanted to tell Edward about the baby sooner but I wanted it to be at the perfect moment and there did not seem to be one till just now.

Edward was so happy when we had Madeline. Edward wanted a happy healthy baby but I knew deep down, like most men he wanted his boy. He was more than happy when Madeline was born. He is the best father, just like I knew he would be. She is most defiantly daddy's little girl. She has him wrapped around her finger.

I opened the door and saw Edward was lying on the bed with his hands behind his neck and his eyes closed. I could feel my heart pounding in my ribs with anticipation as I approached him.

The sight of him still makes me weak. I made my way to the bed. He opened his eyes and sat up. He reached his hand out to me and I took a hold of it as I climbed on the bed.

"Do you know how much I want you right now?" He whispered. I returned his answer with an eager kiss.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He said as he laid me on my back and kissed me. He glided his hands up my night gown exposes my body to him. He trailed his kisses down my throat to my neck; I shivered when he kissed the slope of one breast and nearly collapsed when he started teasing my nipples with his tongue.

I let out a little moan and Edward made his way back up to my ear. Tickling my lobe with his tongue, he whispered, "I've spent the whole night trying not to imagine all the ways I want to touch you." I gasped as my hands slid down his arms and tugged on the waist band of his shorts. I pulled them off as he removed my night gown; I let my fingers caress him as he breathed heavily. He brought me into a deep, urgent passionate kiss that took my breath way.

He continued to smother my breasts with his passionate kisses and his hands danced along my body till he made his way to my sensitive folds. Every one of my senses came alive as he touched me, the sound of him panting in pleasure, the crinkle of the sheets as we tangled in them, the sound of his heart and my heart beating the same rhythm as we let into our passion.

I gloried in his excitement and absorbed every kiss, every touch into my memory. I let my hands explore his warm skin; I loved everything about him, the broadness of his shoulders, his slim hips and his soft muscular chest.

We touched and explored every part of each other and when our bodies were quivering with need, he leaned back and positioned me on top of him. I rode him fluidly and he lifted his hips to match each one of my thrust. He groaned with pleasure and I gripped his hands in mine.

"Bella" Edward moaned in a raspy voice as we tangled our bodies in sensual pleasure.

* * *

EPOV

I could spend all night making love to Bella. Every inch of her was delicious and if I could, I would spend all night showing her how much I love her.

Bella eased her fingers along my jaw line. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I said as she began to touch me, rub against me and draw me in with her eyes.

Seeing the passion and desire in her eyes after years of marriage, sent me over the edge and I was lost to her, consumed by my desire and the emotions conveyed by her touch. We took our time, not rushing, no matter how badly I wanted to be in her again. I laid back as Bella explored and touched my body. My heart was hammering in my ribs, my breath was strained and I could not hold my temptations any longer.

"I need you." I said urgently and she laughed as I grabbed her waist and laid her down. My mouth found hers and I kissed her slowly, passionately. Our hips grinding in unison, I could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She wrapped her legs around me and she let out the sexiest moan. I groaned with pleasure as we both hit our climaxes. I collapsed besides her pulling her close to me. Her hand draped over my chest, mine rubbing circles on her back.

"Every time with you is like the first time, Isabella." I said in a low voice.

"Edward, I will always love making love to you." she whispered back and kissed my heart.

We laid there in each other's arms till we caught our breath. Once we were relaxed, she reached over for her night gown and I pulled on my boxers. We crawled back into bed and she found her spot in my arms. I held on to her tightly and began to hum her lullaby.

I jumped when I heard a little knock on the door; I knew it was Maddy, my other angel. I opened the door and lifter her up in my arms.

"What's the matter princess?" I asked as she snuggled her head to my neck.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream." She said sniffling.

"Its ok baby, daddy's here." I said as I rubbed her back.

Bella sat up as I got into bed.

"Come here honey." She said as Maddy crawled over to Bella.

"Mommy can I sleep in here with you and daddy tonight?" she asked

"Of course you can." Bella said as we laid down in bed. Bella snuggled to my chest, I wrapped my arms around my two girls. I laid my other hand on Bella's stomach; I looked over and saw my life lying in this bed with me. My wife, my lover, my best friend, the mother of my children. And my beautiful daughter. Chocolate brown eyes and cheeks that blush red just like her mom and bronze hair just like me. She was little bit of both of us, the best creation. A creation made out of true love.

I watched as my two loves fell asleep. I could hear Bella's heart beat against my chest. I leaned in and whispered. "Two hearts forever beating as one." Bella smiled "always and Forever my love." she whispered back and I kissed her lips.

I drifted off to sleep as I held my three precious gifts in my arms.

The end!

* * *

**Well there you go. tears  
**

** I hope you all enjoyed it. Again, ****I would love to know your thoughts on the story as a whole any favorite parts or lines that may stick out. And I am also open to any criticism. **

** Thanks again! **

**CM **

* * *


End file.
